Twin Dragon Heartstrings
by Ladyfun
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. Trapped, she is inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses her mind, heart, and soul… to the dark mistress. Yet,things have a funny way of working out. Endgame: Bellamione!(beta chrisdenvl)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Twin Dragon Heartstring Cores.**

**Author:** Ladyfun9

**Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**Disclaimers:** All of this belongs to JK Rowling; I own nothing. Good clean non-profit fun.

**Rating:** Will degenerate quickly into my usual M...however I thought I'd try some plot **first** for a change.

**A/N:** Taking a small break from Pez-Fa-Berry world and thought I'd try exploring a little Bellamione. Sorry for those devout HP folks out there, I'm definitely a dabbler only, however, Bellatrix and Hermione is just hot as hell so I thought I'd give it a shot. They are so wrong, it's just right.

**Enjoy! Comments appreciated.**

**XOXOXOXO**

** Chapter One: The Fame Monster**

Hermione couldn't stand it.

People had an incessant need to meet them, see them, to touch the members of the Golden Trio. As the Wizarding World rebuilt itself after the fall of the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts, the image of the teenagers that carried an entire country on their shoulders and delivered them from evil was a story too epic to ignore. The Ministry, now led by Kingsly Shacklebolt, gladly used that symbolism to their advantage and promoted their images as a symbol of hope. Of Progress. Of Freedom.

He wisely offered them instant positions as aurors in his administration, bypassing the arduous entrance examinations and field practicals to gain that position; after all, they weren't just war heroes; they were _saviors._ Ron and Harry gladly took the opportunity to bypass their last year of school and rigorous admission tests necessary for placement in Auror training. Only Hermione chose to return to school and finish her studies.

Laughing, the three of them joked only Hermione would have passed the entrance examination, anyway.

She secretly hoped the attention would die down soon, honestly. Of the three, only Hermione seemed truly uncomfortable with the attention; she hated her lack of anonymity now. Before, she would be often disregarded as a mudblood, left to her business to roam the bookstores without a second glace; those days were long gone. Eyes that would once pass over her indifferently, perhaps noticing her emerging beauty from time to time in the past, were now replaced with obsessive, devoted eyes that followed her everywhere.

People behaved totally differently now.

They would nervously fidget if she was in the room and the amount of people that stalked them was now becoming ridiculous. The Ministry of Magic had to put 24/7 auror protection on the Burroughs to protect the "Golden Trio" from their rabid following. Piles of fan mail from the hundreds of owls that arrived daily to the Burroughs were taking up Bill's old room, entirely. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were constantly putting up enchantments to enlarge the room, to little avail. She was waiting to bring her parents back from Australia and restore their memories until all this crap died down. Despite her friends from the war, she really didn't have anyone that was "hers", and she felt lonely. Furthering this gap, Ron and Harry were changing…not just because of the fame, but also, because they were getting ready to transition to the next phase of their life, and she was staying back.

** XOXOXOXOXO**

Amid this swirl of melancholy emotions, Hermione found she one late summer afternoon trying, half-heartedly, to plug in one late summer afternoon with Luna and Ginny, feeling stuck as though she was there…but not really there. She listened, partially, as Ginny announced she was going through Hermione's fan mail.

Ginny snickered as she read a few letters aloud to her best friend.

"Hey 'Mione! You have another proposal here…a Duke from Scotland. He would like a meeting immediately."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, _that's happening_."

"Did you see the Daily Prophet today?" Luna asked.

"You know I don't read that rag."

"You should. You're in it, every day, you know." Ginny teased.

"Precisely why I don't read it. I like actual_ news_ in my newspapers." The brunette retorted.

"Well," Continued Luna dreamily, "It said that 'Hermione' is the most common name given to female infants this summer."

Hermione rolled her eyes, glancing out the window. As she often did, the brunette unconsciously rolled her fingers across the tip of the walnut wand hidden in her robes, for comfort. Reverently, she traced the length of the 12 ¾" bent wand with the Dragon heartstring core, as she gazed out the window. Odd, how much this wand soothed her; she once hated it. After all, it wasn't originally hers.

It had once belonged to another witch.

A witch just as intelligent, just as cunning, as the young brunette; however, one who was radically different from Hermione in the application of her brilliance.

It was an interesting analogy, really; Hermione's original wand was made of vine wood, and she never felt totally comfortable with the wand. The wand she** now** carried was made of an ancient walnut, and was unyielding. Despite the horrors it had committed in the past, and despite her initial squeamishness in holding it for the first time, the wand now felt…_right._

The wand that once belonged to Bellatrix Black, nee Lestrange, mistress of the dark, was now owned by the epitome of good, Hermione Jean Granger.

It wasn't so strange, really; after all, the cores of the two wands were _identical._

Dragon Heartstring.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It's bound to happen, really. Those who crave fame for the wrong reasons will watch it slip through their hands like sand at the beach; those who are famous because of who they are will have it come back 100-fold.

Such was the fate of the Golden Trio, to some degree. In this case, fate came in threes.

Three sentinel events that solidified the true identity of the leader of the trio to the world. Three unforgettable events.

The first was Ron's initial _auror-in-training_ raid done by the Ministry in a foreign land near Durmstrung. Intel suggested they were stockpiling weapons of mass destruction to use against them and they were doing surveillance of the area to determine who was providing the rare materials mined to make the core of the weapons.

Ron missed his mark, and using the wrong spell in retreat, alerted the enemy to their presence. In the firefight that ensued, three aurors died that day. Normally, that would have been written off as a rookie mistake, but the Golden Trio had unfair expectations placed on them. Without Hermione's discipline, Ron had only half-heartily studied the protocol, and screwed up. Worse, his lack of public remorse or apology was disconcerting. Even Kinsley's diplomatic skills weren't able to recover the brief truce that the two regions had enjoyed following the demise of Voldemort.

Ron fucked up, on an international scale.

** XOXOXOXO**

The second event was not quite as dramatic. Harry was an exceptional auror, and after Ron's debacle, he worked even harder. However, he was just as susceptible to the fame monster as Ron. One day, during an interview with the newest Rita Skeeter wannabe, he was taken in by her mindless flattery and didn't notice her slipping something into his water prior to showtime.

He felt a little off at the start of the interview.

"So, Harry, you certainly were brave, facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, weren't you?"

"I tried to be."

"Brilliant how you found all the now infamous horcruxes, wasn't it?"

"I suppose."

"You've told the story in the past how you concluded where they were. Is that true that you figured it out?"

"No."

"No? No, What?"

"I didn't figure it out. Hermione did."

"Hermione. That would be Hermione Granger, the female member of the Golden Trio?"

"Yes."

"What else did she plan for you three?"  
"Well, everything, really."

"You mean, she did all the tactical planning?"

"Yes."

"And strategics?"

"Yes."

"And you and Ron took credit for it."

"Well, well…yes."

A small gasp went through the audience. Harry was turning red.

"But, you were the one who fought Voldemort in the end, right?"

"Yes."

"And you did an excellent job, Harry. Well done."

A polite round of clapping, with some whistling, was heard from the studio audience.

"Not many people would have thought you could survive the killing curse a second time, Harry." The interviewer squinted her eyes. "Use of the _Priori Incantatem,_ where the caster and his opponent's wands and spells are locked together, saved you. Very usual. How did you get the idea to do this?"

Harry looked glumly at the interviewer.

"Hermione. She gave me the idea. _Hermione_ knew it would work."

Harry realized, albeit too late, that this horrible person had slipped versatium into his drink before showtime. He couldn't do anything but tell the truth, and the whole truth.

He would survive the interview, but a little bit of the gold was tarnished.

** XOXOXOXOX**

The final event was as the summer came to a close and Harry's interview and Ron's debacle were fresh on everyone's mind. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were making their way to Diagon Alley to buy the books and material needed for their last year. Ginny and Luna flanked their friend, guarding her from the probing stares of on-lookers. Some of the bolder onlookers wolf-whistled, a few yelled, "glad you dumped that git, Ron Weasley!"

Hermione gently put her hand on Ginny's shoulder as she winced at that one.

"Don't let them bother you, Gin. Their idiots." She whispered.

"Yeah, but they're right. That's what painful." She hissed back. "He is an idiot, sometimes."

Amid the distraction, people didn't notice at first, the stealth arrival of 7 soldiers flying in on what looked like a cross between a broom and s child's sled. They were covered head to toe in some kind of body armor that had an orange metallic hue to it. Bolts of laser fire started shooting from the broom sleds, detonating buildings as they exploded. Wizards cast spell after spell, only to have them deflect of the metal alloy. Amid the chaos, only one wizard kept their head. She observed momentarily, she didn't react.

_The flying machines are doing all of the assaulting. The pilots themselves aren't casting a single spell! _ She noted. In the confusion of a surprise attack, that detail was easy to miss. As one of the enemy craft flew overhead she quickly dodged but noticed the construction. _They're not unlike muggle transport vehicles,_ she noted. Her mind raced to the construction design of a few prototype hovercrafts she had seen, and she raised her wand to cast her first spell.

"Everyone's tried to jinx them, Hermione!" Yelled an onlooker. "They're invincible!"

Pausing, Hermione said, "I'm not everyone. I'm not jinxing … _them."_

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice spoke in her head. _Don't just stun it, Hermione, choke it. __**Choke **__the intake_.

Without thinking, the magic flowed from her body, out the length of the bent Dragon Heartstring wand. Hermione commanded, "_Fumos duo arenae! Oxygenium nox!"_

Two beams of light shot out simultaneously from the brunette's wand, a torrent of red and blue lights hitting the flying craft of the seven intruders.

In the retelling of the story, it would often be exaggerated; some saying Hermione cast seven different spells at once, when it in reality was only two. Two, however, is a difficult enough feat on its own, without embellishment. It is unclear how she stopped them, exactly, but she essentially caused a sand plug to enter the front of the air intake of the flying vehicles, while sucking the air out of the rear. In effect, she "plugged" the airway and "chocked" what air remained out of the motor. The vehicles stopped, immediately, dismounting their riders and they were quickly subdued by the onlookers.

It later came out that multiple guerilla assaults had been made concurrently all over England that day; however, only at Diagnon Alley was the mysterious enemy brought down and subdued for questioning. While the Ministry worked around the clock gathering Intel on their mysterious assault, the legend of Hermione Granger grew.

Paparazzi were swarming all over her.

"How did you know how to stop the vehicles?"

"Are going to go work for the Ministry now as a result?"

"How did you cast two spells at the same time?"

"Were you scared?"

Hermione just ignored them, as always, pushing past them to finish her shopping. This was ridiculous! She grumbled, to no one in general.

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

Later that evening in the Burroughs, Ginny looked at the pensive brunette in front of her with some awe.

"How _did_ you cast two spells, 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I just…did. I think I had some help."

"Help?"

Quickly Hermione shook her head.

"Forget I said that. Forget …._ It_. Look, Gin, no offense, but I'm really tired, and I think I'd like to go to bed now."

"Oh…okay. Well, goodnight then, 'Mione."

Hermione was already looking out her window, barley acknowledging the redhead's retreat. She closed her eyes, taking in the silence, acknowledging finally what she knew in her heart to be true.

After a minute, Hermione spoke, to no one in particular. "Thank you, Bellatrix." She said softly.

The voice in her head replied.

_No problem…It was my pleasure, Puppy._

Hermione sighed, rubbing the side of her wand, for comfort.

** TBC**


	2. 2 What Lies Beneath

**Same disclaimers, I don't own this.**

**A/N:** thank you so much for the great reviews and suggestions to kick this off! I'm really startled, since this is definitely hallowed ground for some, so thank you. Fear not, Harry won't be an idiot...that distinction will rest primarily with Ron. Love reviews and constructive criticism...Keep 'em coming.

**CHAPTER TWO: WHAT LIES BENEATH**

Hermione never finished her shopping; the "adoring public" made it impossible. Despite Ginny's insistence that it was just because people were grateful to her and _meant _well, those sentiments were poor condolence to her total claustrophobia in crowds, nowadays. In the next week, she rarely left the burrow. She actually longed for the muggle world at times like this; there, she still had some anonymity. As she sat in the back staring out at the Weasley's pond, she wondered to herself if Amazon would deliver to Hogwarts. She scowled.

All of the ginger-haired family knew to keep their distance when Hermione was like this.

The voice in her head spoke. _Aw, Puppy, why so glum?_

"I'm not glum."

_That scowl across that pretty little mudblood face of yours suggests otherwise._

Hermione snorted. "_There's_ the Bellatrix I know. Demeaning, even when you're a part of my imagination."

There was a long pause, almost as if "Bellatrix" was pausing to collect her thoughts.

_What would you prefer I call you?_

"Well, for starters, how about getting rid of that horrible moniker, and using my actual name? Try saying muggle-born or muggle, instead of mudblood if you can't bring yourself to do that."

She actually heard the voice audibly sigh. _Fine. What about Mudpuppy?_

"Nope."

_Puppy?_

She huffed. "What's wrong with Hermione?"

No response.

"Granger?"

No response.

"Okay, then, how about just 'Muggle' if you need to dehumanize me, then."

_Dehumanize?_

"Yes. That's what bullies classically do, you know. They give the people they bully a label, even strip them of their names, because if they make them seem not human, it palliates their conscious when they do terrible things to them."

_You're quite the social psychologist, Puppy._

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_I think you are getting cabin fever, um…Granger. You need to get out of the house and go interact with some people your own age. Finish your school shopping._

Hermione sighed. "I'm not really interested in getting mobbed again, Bellatrix."

_Who cares about the idiot public? YOU need to get out, so get out!_

**"I** care. All those people staring …just **staring** at me. _Expecting_ something. Like, if I touch them, their cancer will be gone, or something."

The voice laughed. It wasn't the insane, high pitched cackle that was her former trademark, but instead, a deep, rich chuckle that tinged Hermione at her core. She smiled, in spite of her dislike of the dark witch.

_I'm not diminishing your concerns, Granger. But before this becomes full blown ochlophobia, you need to get back OUT there. The problem is, you need to not look in their eyes, look above their eyes, at their foreheads. _

"Is that what you do?"

_Me? No. I stare back, full on, __**daring**__ them to look at me. Then I usually hex them._

Hermione laughed…a full bellied laugh that was the first relief she had, all day. "Yes, that sounds about right."

_ I don't recommend that technique for you, however. Worst case, what about that incredibly ugly bag of yours? Don't you have some polyjuice left?_

"Hey! My beaded bag isn't ugly!"

_It so is._

_"_Is not!"

_Really, __**it is.**__ If we did a poll, likely 9 out of 10 wizards would agree with me. You cannot include your friend Luna in the sampling group._

Hermione huffed. But a small grin had crept onto her face. "For your information, that enchanted bag saved our asses more than once. And, you know, that's brilliant! Polyjuice."

_You aren't the only one dubbed the smartest witch of their time, you know. Also, Puppy, I wouldn't be one your hangers-on, either. No ginger heads or Luna…people will stare, hoping to see you or tweedle dee and tweedle dum."_

"Hey!" Hermione protested. "Those are my friends."

_Whatever. Listen, I'm getting tired. This amount of legilimens is very fatiguing. Besides, you need to get out there and enjoy the fact you're not trapped…like me. You have nothing to fear. Stop taking that for granted._

"You're a figment of my imagination, so how can you be getting tired?"

_Ha! Keep telling yourself that, Puppy. Deep down, you know that's not true. You've always suspected…._

Hermione stilled her expression, and tried to put up her walls with occulmancy.

_A bit too late for that, don't you think? Besides, Granger, we're connected. I… I need to go now._

The teenager tried to quiet the swirl of emotions in her head….fear, interest, curiosity, horror; and something else…something she couldn't quite name.

_By the way, I'm proud of you for going back. Lesser people wouldn't…and didn't._

And just like that, she felt the dark witch leave her thoughts. As Hermione looked out to the water, once again, she finally realized that last emotion.

_Desire._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione had apparated back to the borough with the remainder of her school supplies and a bright look on her face, as the last of Neville Longbottom's features morphed into her own delicate ones.

Mr. Weasley clapped. "Brilliant, Hermione! How was shopping?"

"Wonderful, actually. I don't know why I didn't do this before! So, I brought back a wonderful cut of ham for tonight…should I put it in the kitchen?"

"Absolutely my dear. Molly is hard at work in there."

The teenager, still fresh from the excitement of going out in public on her own, found Mrs. Weasly inside.

"Mrs. Weasley? I have a ham, here."

"Lovely, darling! Put it by the sink, I'm getting ready to brine."

Hermione did as instructed, but stood silently by the older woman for a moment. After a beat, she spoke.

"Molly?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Didn't...didn't you go to school with Bellatrix Lestrange?"

A deep scowl crossed the woman's face as she started to chop the carrots within an inch of their lives.

"I did. She was Bellatrix Black, back then. Two years behind Arthur and I, at Hogwarts."

"What was she like, back then?"

The carrots were on their way to becoming paste. "Who cares, Hermione? She's death eater scum!"

"I'm asking."

Molly sighed, pausing. She looked Hermione deep in the eyes, and finally spoke.

"She was breathtaking, Hermione. _Breathtaking._"

Hermione looked shocked at Mrs. Weasley's conssession. The red head continued, "Before Harry, **_she_** was the youngest person ever to make the Quiddich team. She was fearless, and amazing to watch, even if she was a Slythern! And she was so smart, that I also remember. In fact, she might even have given you a run for your money on her N.E.W.T.s!"

Hermione cocked her head.

"But she was always a loner, that I remember. Every boy in the school wanted to date her, even if they were scared of her, but she was aloof. Didn't have many friends, outside her sisters. She always had her head in a book."

Hermione cocked her head again.

"In fact, honey, outside of the fact she was an athlete, and you actually have a few good friends, I dare say, she reminded me a lot of … you."

Hermione was not as shocked by that admission as she expected to be.

"Molly?" Hermione continued, gently, "In the final battle…you know, when you…"

"Killed that bitch?"

"Yes. Well, I know this sounds strange, but…._are you sure_? Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

Molly chopped furiously. "Of course I'm sure! I killed that evil woman, dead! Good riddance!"

Despite the passion with which she spoke, Hermione's seasoned eyes caught the slight tremble in her voice, and noticed the faint hand shake before she gripped the knife. Hermione had kept the three of them alive with her powers of observation, and her attention to detail, after all. Those skills of hers told her all she needed to know, without Molly saying a word.

Molly_ hadn't_ killed Bellatrix that day, and the older witch knew, deep down.

Hermione put a reassuring hand over Molly's, and squeezed. "Of course you did. Stupid of me to ask. I've just been having nightmares, lately, and I think I needed a little reassurance."

Molly stopped, and immediately pulled Hermione into a hug. "You poor dear. What you've been through. You deserve … peace, dear."

"We all do."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione hadn't totally lied, completely.

Bellatrix had been making appearances in her dreams for a long time. However, they hardly could be classified as nightmares.

_"There_, Bella. Oh, God, **there!**"

Hermione's hands were tangled up in the mass of black curls, urging her deeper towards her core.

"Oh, _fuck!_ Faster, **please**, faster."

Hermione let out a deep groan, and felt her insides clenching.

The dark witch's hands gripped Hermione's hips, as to still them from their wild bucking. She continued to make the brunette writhe with the skilled ministrations of her tongue. Bellatrix looked up, with a malovenent grin on her face, evidence of Hermione's arousal shining around her lips.

"Aw, Puppy? What's wrong?"

"Please…please**….please!"** Begged Hermione.

"Please, _what_? Use your words, Puppy…."

The teen looked down, and met her intense gaze. She growled, "Bella, please…**fuck** me. _Make me come."_

Hermione gasped, as Bellatrix reattached her mouth to Hermione's folds. Licking, teasing, finally entering her center, almost violently, with her tongue, Hermione felt herself tumble over the edge and her entire body began to shake.

"**Yes!** Oh, fuck, yes…yes…omigod, _ohmigod_…."

Bellatrix was relentless. Her _tongue_ was relentless.

"I'm coming! Oh, fuck….**_Bella!"_**

Then, Hermione passed out cold, as she often did, to the satisfied smirk of the woman above her.

**XOXOXOXOX**


	3. The Darker Side of Light

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings:**

**CHAPTER THREE: The Darker Side Of Light**

**Same Disclaimers.** JK Rowling owns this, not I. I also don't own Amazon or anything else commerical mentioned. All non-profit fun.

**Warning:** **Some DubCon/NonCon** in this chapter—just this chapter, though. Don't panic.

**A/N:** Also, to answer the question of **AnonJustine** : the connection between the two will be revealed in a few chapters…patience, Grasshopper.

Finally, thanks to my "Harry Potter Beta," **chrisdenvl**…who is ensuring I am more factually accurate than Sybil Trelawney, going forward. Also, I should mention, the first four chapters are somewhat exposition & preamble…going forward, there will be a little less talk and a little more action, Elvis. Enjoy!

**XOXOXOXO**

Hermione awoke with a happy sensation on the last weekend before departure for Hogwarts. It meant Ron and Harry were coming home for two days, and secondly, she would be going back to school soon, the only place she really felt at home. Hogwarts, she anticipated, would be much better than going out in the general public. Most of the students knew Hermione well before she became the Golden Girl, many had fought alongside her, and her recent celebrity was less exciting to the Hogwarts's population than to the wizarding world, in general.

The single exception being the first years- but she would deal with that when the time came. Potential candidates to the school begged to be put on a "wait list," if they weren't initially selected, after Hermione's announcement she would return to school for her final year.

And deal with it she would, as Minerva had appointed her "Head Girl."

Professor McGonagall had rationalized, in her owl to Hermione informing her of the position, that she would have been her first choice, regardless; however, she had considered someone else like Luna, or Cho's little sister, simply for the fact Hermione _needed a break._ The Headmaster further explained that –fortunately or unfortunately - the _entire world_ looked to Hermione as a leader, and so, even if she didn't have the title, she would have the expectations on her as Head Girl. Minerva decided she might as well have the title, since she had all of the expectations, anyway.

Logical, really.

What wasn't logical, however, was the choice of "Head Boy." Minerva had chosen _Draco Malfoy_ as the Head Boy, and Hermione gritted her teeth when she heard that news. Ron and Harry nearly lost it, on a rare weekend home from Aurors' apprenticeship training, when they heard that news.

"What the_ bloody hell_ is McGonagall thinking? There's not a damn Slythern that should be allowed to attend Hogwarts!" Ron bellowed.

Harry grimaced, obviously displeased as well. After a measured moment, he spoke. "Ron, Narcissa Malfoy _saved my life._ "

"Yeah, only to save her own's kids' ass!" Shouted Ron.

"Well," Hermione said, in equally measured tones as Harry, "_regardless_ of the motivation, isn't it important that the _actual correct action_ happened? When someone does the ethical, you know, the 'right thing,' should the motivation that caused it to happen be judged as valid or _not_ valid? Or does the action just speak for itself?"

Ron grumbled.

"Hermione's right, Ron." Harry said, looking to Hermione in solidarity. "Anyway, let's talk about more important things than that git, Draco. "

The Boy Who Lived turned to face the brunette, with a somber look. "Hermione, this is very hush-hush, but those blokes weren't 'rogue' or random terrorists, who attacked you,back at Diagon Alley."

"I suspected as much. That equipment looked…expensive."

"Its technology we've never seen, really." Harry continued. "Although they are adamantly denying it, it looks like it came from _the_ country … you know the one…"

"The one near Durmstrang Academy?" Hermione finished. Involuntarily, they both looked at Ron.

"Yes." Ron said, glumly. He feared he had caused this to happen, as retaliation.

Hermione looked deep in thought.

"A galleon for your thoughts, Hermione." Harry grinned, recognizing the wheels turning in his friend's head.

"The metal…that alloy deflected_ every_ spell that was cast…It bounced right off of it! It was stronger than any protégo charm, that's for sure. Isn't _that_ country, in the eastern region, a big mining area? If it were me, I would analyze the metals specifically inherent to the mines there for starters…but _I'm sure_ the Ministry is doing that already."

"They are, but all they've been able to do is melt it at high temperature with fire, and that's it. Maybe the need to take a look at what is being refined specifically from that region…I'll check into it."

They sat silently, for a few minutes.

"Bertie Botts, anyone?" Ron finally offered.

"No, thanks." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Jinx!"

"Jinx!"

"Merlin's wanker, you two!" Ron grumbled. "You sound like _first years'_ again!"

Harry chuckled. Then, with a serious look on his face, he turned to the brunette. "Here, Hermione…this is for you."

"What is it?" Hermione said, looking at the golden coin he was passing over.

"Think of it as the 'next generation' D.A. coin. I worry about you, you know. Even though Ron and I wouldn't have been able to do anything without you, you…well, _despite your many gifts_…."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "_Yes?_" She said, defensively.

Harry looked red. "Well…"

Interrupting Harry, Ron said bluntly, "you're_ not exactly_ the best duelist in the world, Hermione."

"I wouldn't say that, exactly," Harry interceded. "But, hand-to-hand combat _isn't_ one of your strongest traits. If you get into trouble, of any type, just call me and I'll be there."

She paused, rubbing her now familiar wand hidden in her cloak. Drawing comfort from it, she said softly. "I appreciate it, Harry…I really do. Somehow, though, I think…I may have developed the instincts of an excellent duelist…against my will. Maybe the best, actually."

The voice inside Hermione's head spoke. _Damn straight, Puppy. The world's** best** duelist, actually._

Hermione chucked, to herself.

Quizzically, Harry looked at his best friend. "Well, maybe so, that's great if you've been practicing…but just be careful. These guys? I don't think that's the last of them. And they're going to be gunning for _you."_

"Me? Why me?" Hermione asked.

"Cause _you're _the most vulnerable, Hermione." Ron offered.

_Merlins' gizzard!_ Bellatrix uttered inside Hermione's head. _He is actually the missing link, isn't he?_

Harry scowled. "No, Ron, that's not it, at all!" Harry sighed, exasperated. "Listen, Hermione, it's more like …well, you're the most _predicable,_ of the three of us. The _whole world_ knows you're going to be starting back at Hogwarts. The two of us are off the map…no one can find Aurors, theoretically. That leaves…**you**."

Ron burped. "Sorry, mates."

Bellatrix groaned, her patience wearing thin with Ronald_. Were you under the Imperius, Puppy? _ Bellatrix hissed inside Hermione's head. _I mean, **really**_…_Weasel had to have been dropped on his head as a baby! What on **earth** did you see in him? The Imperius Curse is the only logical explanation I can think of!_

"Shh!" Hermione admonished Bellatrix.

Ron scowled, thinking she was directing it at him.

Ignoring Ron altogether, Harry continued. "Extra precautions have been taken, of course, Hermione….for your return. The Ministry has set up extra wards, but still….be careful. _You're _the easiest of the three of us to find, and if someone wants to make a symbolic statement, you're the one with the most obvious location."

_Potty is actually making some sense here, Puppy, for once. Listen to him._

As she stood to leave, Hermione smiled. As she left, she causally said, "thanks, Harry. Your concern means a lot to me, really. However, I promise, both sets of eyes will be open, this year. I'll be fine."

Before he could ask her _what the hell_ that meant, she was gone.

**XOXOXOXO**

Not every dream about Bellatrix that invaded her sleep was as sweet as her most recent; some were practically nightmares. It would disturb Hermione _to no end that_ those were the ones left her even more…_aroused_, the next morning.

She stopped wearing panties to bed as she had ruined many a pair with her salacious dreams.

The night right before they were scheduled to return to Hogwarts, she was having one of the … _rough_ ones. The ones where she was back at Malfoy Manor, trapped underneath the ferocious female Death Eater, paralyzed, once again. Pinned underneath her, while she helplessly watched her carve the word into her arm:

MUDBLOOD.

In said dream, Hermione would watch, with horror, as Bellatrix_ licked_ her arm. She licked it where the fresh blood oozed from the razor thin cuts.

"_Mmmmm_….You taste _good_, Muddy, for someone with such dirty, _dirty_ blood!"

With an evil glint in her eye, Bellatrix would take the tip of her knife and trace it, from the center of Hermione's breasts, down towards her navel, until it was pointing directly at her core. Hermione could only watch silently ,in utter horror, praying that _the monster _wouldn't cut her…_there._

Then with a few deft swipes, the dark mistress scissored Hermione's clothes off her midsection, exposing her core to the witch. Bellatrix leaned down; closing her eyes, and took in a long, exaggerated breath.

"Well, you_ smell_ good….even though I know that its _just as dirty_, down below…"

Bellatrix rubbed the flat side of the dagger along Hermione's inner thigh. If Hermione wasn't paralyzed, and if she had the ability, she would have gasped at the shock of the cold steel against her tender thigh. Her eyes drifted away, trying to take herself away from this place…willing herself to disassociate with her present physical reality…

"OUCH! **_Fuck!"_** Hermione shrieked, in sudden pain.

She was jarred back into her "dream reality" by a sharpness in her pelvic region. Her eyes darted in horror, to Bellatrix. Then her eyes widened when they took in what she had done.

Bellatrix had **_bit _**her! Hard!

She bit her _so hard_ on her inner thigh, she had broken the skin. Bellatrix had drawn blood, with her teeth, in Hermione's most private area.

With a grin, and Hermione's blood on her lips, she said, "_Pay attention_, Muddy. We're going to have some fun."

Bellatrix mounted the brunette, looking down on her. "I want you to look at me, while I take your …_virginity._ Pay attention, Granger."

Hermione's mouth opened to protest, to beg…anything, but she couldn't make a sound. Then her features winced as she felt Bellatrix's finger force themselves into her opening, without preamble.

Hermione grimaced as she felt the searing pain tear through her parts; but Bellatrix was relentless. She grinned, clearly savoring the feel of the resistance…and the penetration that opened her up. Bellatrix looked wild with desire as she watched Hermione, _daring_ her to look away, daring the girl, as her three fingers pumped in and out of her fragile opening.

Then, Bella hovered over the younger brunette's ear, growling, "_Give yourself to me,_ Granger! You _know _you want to…._let go._ Give in. Let yourself…**go**."

The pumping of Bellatrix's fingers changed; she curled them up, slightly. Hermione could feel something different, as Bellatrix passed her fingers across the rough surface found deep inside her opening….her body, although not moving outwardly, was trembling with each swipe across the rough surface.

Bellatrix exhaled, as though she was getting drunk on just the feel. "Your G-spot feels _so fucking incredible_…I'm going to fuck you, Puppy… _all night_. I'm going to _fuck you_ so hard, little girl…."

Hermione closed her eyes, trembling a little. The pain had broken, and now she was feeling…what? Her eyes went wide. With horror, she realized she was starting to become aroused under the skilled ministration of the dark witch's fingers. Hermione was peaking towards a feeling she had_ never_ felt before.

She was rushing to a point…to where?

Hermione let out a silent gasp, and her eyes rolled back as she started clenching with her first ever orgasm. She closed her eyes, losing herself in her own arousal. Lost, that is, until she felt a sharp _SMACK!_ sting across her cheek.

Bellatrix had_ backhanded_ her!

Bellatrix raised Hermione's arms above her head, and pinned them down with one hand, albeit unnecessarily so, as she was paralyzed. "I said, **eyes open**, little girl! I want you to see who took your purity…I want you to see who _owns _you. I want you to watch who took your virginity from you! I want you to see _who_ is making you come! **Me!** Me, _Bellatrix Black!"_

Hermione's looked up at the possessed lady who was currently riding her. She couldn't nod, to show her complicity, but she didn't have to. As Bellatrix resumed pumping her fingers in and out of Hermione's now very wet, and very wide, opening…Bellatrix knew the younger woman was complicit. Hermione felt her arousal grow, as Bellatrix removed her hand from pinning the paralyzed arms of the captive, and felt that hand roughly fondle the most private parts of her body. Kneading her breasts. Gripping behind her neck, to leverage the arm that was pumping in and out of her with a fury.

Again, in her ear, she said softly, "_Come for me,_ Hermione. Come **now."**

Hermione did_, hard._ Over and over, she came, waves of pleasure rocking her for the first time. This was the first time she ever she had done this, with another human being. Waves of pleasure came, over and over, as Bellatrix wouldn't stop with _just one_ event…never one. After stripping her virginity, subsequently giving the startled girl her first ever orgasm, the dark mistress kept _giving_. She smirked, knowing the girl had never had this before, this intense, mind-blowing pleasure…

And it was _Bellatrix Black_ who gave it to her.

**XOXOXOXO**

Hermione awoke the next morning, oddly refreshed despite her very disturbing dream. She opened her eyes gradually, to the emerging sunlight peering into her cramped room at the Weasley's.

"It's Hogwarts, today!" She said with grin.

The smile faded, somewhat, as her eyes caught something previously unnoticed. There, on her right inner thigh, was the undeniable bruising and fresh imprint of what looked like… _a human bite._

"Merlin's beard! What in the _holy hell_ is that?" Hermione said, shocked.

**XOXOXOXOX**

That morning, Hermione simply compartmentalized the fact she had ususual physical evidence on her body, and put that detail away…for later. Nothing was going to bring her down, today. For today, _finally_, she was headed home…in a manner of speaking. She was going to finally be back at Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley was doing her usual clucking, this time, over both Ginny and Hermione; she gave them each a bag of her famous PB&J sandwiches for the train ride. It was a wonderful reunion, seeing all of her friends; they stood there in a group with the Lovegoods, the Thomases, and Neville and his Grandmother. Hermione attempted to ignore the staring, and actually relented to a few autographs. Of course, the dirt bags from the paper were there, but everyone surrounded her, so that the paps couldn't get a good shot, much to their chagrin.

While escaping and evading, two figures caught Hermione's eye. Rather, the crowd around the two figures caught Hermione's eye. Standing with her regal posture, and her typically aloof persona, was none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Next to her stood Draco Malfoy, who looked as though he had aged a century. He had dark circles under his eyes, eyes that were darting to and fro, observing the hostile crowd that had gathered around them.

"I can't believe it…. you have the nerve to come back?"

_"You suck, Malfoy!"_

"I'm going to _kick your ass_ if you get on that train, you Death Eater scum!"

"How's it feel, now, Mrs. Malfoy? How's that air up there, now?"

As these things tend to go, the crowd was feeding onto itself, and Hermione feared the direction it was obviously taking. She looked around; there were no teachers anywhere. The policemen and Aurors were deliberately "looking the other way." Without thinking, Hermione knew what she had to do. She took a breath to steel her nerves, and broke away from her posse, marching straight up to the Malfoys.

The heckles and jeers were getting louder, and a few _"Give 'em Hell, Hermione!_" and other utterances were issued by the increasingly hostile crowd. Doing a quick survey of where the closest egress was in case of, well, emergency, Hermione proceeded. Draco looked at her, uncertain, steeling his nerves for what he knew was coming….what he deserved, he thought, glumly.

Draco steeled himself for payback, for all those years of cruel teasing he had inflicted on the Golden Girl. He was now going to get his just desserts...

_Wasn't he?_

Without a single bit of malace or sarcasm, in a deliberately loud stage voice, Hermione uttered, "**Draco!** It's _so_ good to see you again! I'm so glad we're going to be Head Girl and Head Boy, together!"

She launched herself at the startled blonde, throwing her arms around him in a bear hug. Quickly, she growled into his ear. "Don't just stand there like a git! Hug me back, if you want your mom to get out of here in one piece."

Immediately, she felt his arms around her, reciprocating the hug.

"God, it's been too long, Granger!" He said in a similar stage voice.

"Did you get my letters?"

"Every one!"

The crowd gasped, in disbelief. The jeers, however, had mostly died down, so enthralled was the crowd with the drama unfolding before them. Hermione linked her arm in Draco's, and turned and gave the startled Mrs. Malfoy her million-dollar smile.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy. I promise to keep an eye on him."

The tiniest of smiles crept across the pureblood's face. "I have no doubt about that. You know, you're of age now, Hermione. I thought we discussed you calling me Narcissa, instead of Mrs. Malfoy, these days."

There were audible gasps from the crowd. What? The Golden Girl gave her stamp of approval to...the Malfoy's?

"Okay…Narcissa."

"Can I call you Narcissa as well? I'm eighteen, too, Mom!"

She turned and gave him a look of mock horror. "No." She said, simply.

"When can I call you Narcissa, then?" He teased.

"Um, let me think…. oh, that's right. _Never." _Narcissa replied, coolly.

The three of them laughed, and made some small talk, as the crowd dispersed. Hermione's posse had congregated around her, in the event things went awry. Without a single spell, the Golden girl had disbanded the crowd...for now. Despite their gratitude in putting up the front the front for the angry mob, clearly the Malfoy's were very uncomfortable around the show of force of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw families. Draco had yet to see a fellow Slytheryn. There was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Molly spoke. "Narcissa, I never had a chance to tell you, but I thought it was very brave, what you did for Harry. I'm…we're all grateful to you, for what you did."

Narcissa looked down on the ground. "I could have done…more." Her eyes looked up, and met the brown eyes of the Golden Girl. Hermione then realized how haunted the poor woman looked. She had spent so many nights angry with Narcissa Malfoy, _a mother_, no less; a mother who stood by, and let her crazy sister torture her while she lay there, helpless…and did nothing! But seeing those eyes, the pain and sorrow within, Hermione knew she had been punished enough.

"Like Maya Angolou says, 'you do what you do until you know better. When you know better, you do better.' You did enough, Narcissa." Hermione said, resolutely.

Their eyes met in understanding.

And just like that, the group fell into chitchat, like friends from a lifetime. The world was too small now to hold grudges; and as it turned out, Narcissa Malfoy could be quite charming.

Hermione smiled, looking back and forth between the group, when suddenly, the voice in her head spoke up.

_Puppy! Heads Up! **NOW!**_

The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood up. Her fingers went around the base of her wand, instinctively.

Hermione whipped around in a complete 180-degree turn, yelling as she turned, "**PROTEGO!"**

A huge protective shield went over the entire group, at the exact moment unexpected red jets flew out at them, from an unseen enemy. The group fumbled for their respective wands, but Hermione was on it.

She dodged, she darted; she parlayed and cast counter-curses; she deflected every single one of the killing jets from reaching their target as though she was playing a Sunday afternoon game of tennis. The other wizards were dumfounded; they couldn't see the enemy anywhere! The source of the laser jets were completely invisible!

As she deflected yet another red beam headed straight for Ginny, she muttered to herself, "_Think,_ Hermione! What do you know about this enemy?" She snapped her fingers, recalling her earlier chat with Harry. "**Heat!** That's it!"

Looking in the direction of where she suspected them to be, she shouted,

**_"Fiendfyre impedimentus!"_**

Two beams of light shot out from her wand, creating a circle of fire, that rose up in bars, quickly closing at the top. As the heat of the fire intensified, the invisibility covering on their mysterious assailants began to melt away, revealing their identity to the onlookers. Hermione was looking, once again, at the attackers from Diagon Alley.

"_Who are you?_" She gasped.

Before she got a response, Aurors rushed up to the group. "Nice work, Granger! We'll take it from here. Listen, they want all the students to get on the train, and get going. There's going to be an early departure, for safety." Said the Squad Leader, panting a little bit.

Families hurriedly said goodbye, and Draco and Hermione talked, this time for real, about how to ensure the entire roster of the returning students was on board. As they got ready to board, Hermione felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"A word, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned around. Seeing that it was only Narcissa, she relaxed. "Okay, but only for a second. This is going to be very anxiety producing for the new students."

Keeping her voice low, so only Hermione could hear, she hissed. "I thought, maybe it was coincidental, as you are still inexplicably using my sisters' wand…."

Hermione looked nervously at the walnut wand, sheathed in her robes again.

"I…I lost my wand, at your house…..that day." Mumbled Hermione.

Narcissa shook her head. "It's not the wand. Forget the wand. Also, the use of the dark arts…I wouldn't have expected Fiendfyre from a Gryffindor, and certainly not from one of the_ Golden Trio._"

"Well, I'm sure these Robot Men found a way to resist ordinary fire…it—Fiendfire- seemed like the right thing to do. Not many people can…um…."

"Cast that spell." Narcissa finished. "You are correct. It was, of course, the right thing to do. It was brilliant, actually. Wand and dark arts aside….Hermione Granger, the real issue I have is this: I have only seen one person—ever-duel like that, in my entire life. Moving as though you had eyes in the back of your head….blocking shots that would have killed a lesser wizard, in an instant. There is _only one person_ so gifted. Do you know who that one person is, Hermione?"

"No…" Hermione mumbled, weakly.

Narcissa arched her eyebrows. "Come on, Ms. Granger. You know who."

With reservation, Hermione raised her eyes to the older blond witch, knowing what the answer would be. Narcissa stared back at her, intently taking in the younger witch. Finally, she spoke as the train whistle erupted.

A realization dawned on the older woman. " It is actually the person I last saw with _your wand,_ in fact…." Narcissa chocked up a little bit, showing actual emotion for the first time that day. A solitary tear fell from her eyes as she spoke.

"It was my sister, _Bellatrix Black._"


	4. Into The Belly Of The Beast

**CHAPTER 4. INTO THE BELLY OF THE BEAST**

Hermione had to report to Headmistress McGonagall immediately upon their arrival to Hogwarts's, to debrief her on the events on Platform 9 ¾ that transpired that morning. Minerva ushered her favorite student in, giving her a _serious_ hug, and looking at her with sincerity. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Yes, Professor. I'm fine. Really! Not even a scratch."

The Headmaster murmured a skeptical "Mm-hmm" and looked at Hermione intently. "I hear you turned into quite a…what do the muggles call it? A _ninja?_ "

Hermione chucked at the attempted use of muggle vernacular. _"I guess._ I suppose having been in a war is good for _something."_

"Hermione…is there anything…_unusual_….for lack of a better term, going on? You know, in your life, right now?" The teacher asked, gently.

"Unusual? What do you mean?"

"Is...there anything you want to ask me, yet?"

"Um...no? I'm just dealing with all the stuff everyone else is, I suppose. Nothing unusual." Hermione said, briskly. To herself, she thought, _"Unusual? No, unless you classify the fact I fantasize on nearly a nightly basis the colorful ways in which the most notorious Death Eater in history could debase me, as something 'unusual'….that's all."_

Hermione chuckled to herself.

Minerva looked at her with an odd glance. "Well, my dear, my job is to make sure you get back into the swing of things. I'm sure there's been so much on your mind that you forgot something very important."

Hermione looked at her blankly.

Minerva smiled, gently. "_Your familiar,_ Hermione."

A look of horror crossed her face. Croookshanks was gone, still in Australia! She hadn't been able to bring herself to replace him.

The headmaster chuckled. "The look on your face says it all. I had a hunch. So, allow me to introduce you to your _new _familiar, if I could be so bold." She reached down behind her, and drew up a large black cat the size of most dogs.

A wide smile spread across Hermione's face.

"He's beautiful!"

**"She**." Corrected the Headmaster. "She_ is_ beautiful, but headstrong, just like you. While waiting for your arrival, I dare say, she was an utter pain in the tookas. Therefore, I think you two are likely a _perfect match."_ She handed over the unimpressed black tabby to Hermione's eager, outstretched hands.

The cat took to her immediately, purring her approval in Hermione's lap, as she stroked her fur.

The headmaster had an odd look on her face.

"Well! She certainly took to you, Hermione. She nearly blinded Hagrid, poor dear!"

Hermione grinned, delighted. "Waiting for me, were you, kitty?" Hermione giggled to her new familiar, who was purring at Hermione. She looked up at Minerva. "Does she have a name?"

"Um….well. _No_, she does_ not_ have a name. Unusual story, there. She actually belonged to someone else, and was left to you in their will, upon their passing. I've personally checked her out. There's nothing usual about her other than she's a grumpy, old,_ set-in-her-ways_ tabbycat..."

The black cat hissed at the Headmistress, for emphasis. Minerva chuckled. "My point, exactly." The black cat grudgingly allowed itself to be petted by her, but then quickly burrowed in to Hermione.

"The previous name is...inconsequential. Names can be misleading, I think. In fact, **You** should name your familiar. What will it be?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then an evil glint came in her eye. She stroked the fur of her familiar, and looked into the cat's eyes.

"I will name you…" Hermione paused, while the cat gazed up at her insistently. "…_Puppy!"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Pssst! Draco! I need a favor."

"What is it, Granger?"

"I need you to cover for me this afternoon, on rounds."

"Do I want to know why?"

Hermione gave him a neutral look. "It's better that you…don't know. _In case._"

He sighed. He had gotten used to this, with Hermione, over the past month. "Please, don't get yourself killed, Granger. I'm getting used to you."

"Awww, that's sweet! Look at the big bad Death Eater, getting all sentimental..."

He slugged her, playfully. They actually had fallen into a little routine, of sorts. He was well-mannered, he was studious, he took his job very seriously...and he had her back. It surprised her to no end, how much more she had in common with "Draco version 2.0" than she had in common than her _actual_ best friends. He hinted, more than once, that she was invited to his house for Thanksgiving break, this year.

"I promise, Draco…One hour, two, tops! I need to go check something out."

"Okay, but if you're not back by half past, I'm going straight to McGonagall."

"Deal."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

What the hell, it was worth a shot, if only to prove she wasn't going schizophrenic. The Head Girl looked around, to make sure no one had followed her. Hermione closed her eyes.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange."_ She whispered.

Nothing.

_Nothing_ happened.

Frustrated, Hermione thought what could have gone wrong. "Of course! Merlin's beard, its so obvious!" Grinning, she closed her eyes, and said more confidently, "_Bellatrix **Black**_."

Hermione was suddenly jarred from the spot she was standing. Apparating for what felt like forever, she unexpectedly landed with a thud…_.somewhere._

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

She opened her eyes, and squinted, immediately. It was bright…sunny…really, really sunny! As Hermione gazed around her, she was nearly blinded by white sand, as far as the eye could see. She was looking at the most beautiful blue water she had ever seen. It was paradise.

"About time!"

Hermione startled at the deep tone of the voice next to her. A previously unnoticed woman was tanning on a beach chaise, by a cabana, in the spot next to where she had _just apparated._ Hermione did a double take. This woman looked a good ten years younger than the Death Eater she thought she was visiting. Her skin was a healthy, almost glowing, tan color; her legs were long, and toned; she was reclined on a chair in a black satin tankini and bikini shorts, eyes hidden behind large sunglasses.

"Holy…_shit_….." Hermione gasped.

"Hello to you, too, Puppy." The gorgeous woman lifted a hurricane glass to her lips, and took a long drink.

Hermione licked her lips, and then her mouth fell open again.

_What. The. Hell….._

The dark woman let out a little huff. "Are you going to just stand there and stare? C'mon over," she said, patting the chair next to her. "I don't bite."

Hermione said nothing.

"Well," the woman grinned playfully, "_let's just say_ I don't bite in the way YOU envision…in your dreams, anyway."

Mortified, Hermione cautiously filled in the chair next to the tanning woman. She felt her face turning crimson as her hand rested prophylactically on her wand. Still stunned, Hermione uttered, "Merlin's beard, _it's you_. Bellatrix Black."

She snorted. "Merlin's beard my ass! _Who_ did you think you would find when you apparated to 'Bellatrix Black?' And they call you the smartest witch of your generation!" She chucked at the shocked witch next to her. Bellatrix took another drink from her glass, noting Hermione eyeing the drink. She grinned. "Puppy? Would you like one?" She waggled the hurricane glass in front of Hermione, reeking with alcohol. "You're of age, now." She said, hoisting up her fruity drink.

"_Bellatrix Black_…." Hermione muttered.

"We've covered that, already." With wandless magic, Bellatrix conjured up a second fruity drink and handed it to the stunned young woman next to her.

"Thanks, uh, Bellatrix."

"Please. Call me Bella…Bellatrix is what my father called me, when I was in trouble. It's what the world referred to me as, when…"

"…when you were killing and maiming innocent people." Hermione interjected, her jaw set.

Bella steeled her jaw in kind, and said nothing.

Realizing that her life could very well be in danger, she decided to steer to conversation away from the uncomfortable topic, as to not offend the Death Eater. Hermione said, "Bugger…I'm sweating, a tad bit."

"That's because you're wearing your dress robes and it's like, ninety five degrees out here." Bella said, amused.

Hermione disrobed, all the way down to her bra top. Noting the intent eyes raking over her body with approval, and the raised eyebrows, Hermione said, "It's a_ yoga_ bra. It can be worn, on its own," she explained.

"Who's complaining? I'm just taking in the view." Bella said, with a lavicious grin.

"Whew. That's better." Hermione said, ignoring the comment. She kept her hand firmly on her wand.

The odd couple lay on the beach, in silence, for a moment. Something caught the corned of Hermione's eye. "Was that…was that a unicorn?"

"Probably." Bella said, disinterested.

"Where are we?"

"On an island far away from England. My family owns it….and since I am the eldest, it belongs to me. It is uncharted, undocumented, but the waters here are legendary."

"Why?"

"They have restorative and healing properties. My great grandfather heard of them, bought the island, and tried to use them to cure the Black Madness Curse, to no avail."

"The Black Madness Curse?"

"Yep." Bella said, somberly, as she took a drink. "Affects the males, usually in their fourth decade. Unfortunately, as my broken body at the hands of my crazy father will attest, it didn't work."

"Oh. That's….too bad."

Bella shrugged. "C'est la vie. But it did wonders for my injuries after the battle, and as you can see, it's helped the Unicorns that the Dark Lord tried to sacrifice."

Hermione pointed in disbelief. "Those are from the forbidden Forest?"

"Yes."

"What? How did they get here?"

"I had the Centaurs bring them…afterwards."

"You did? Why?"

Bella rolled her eyes as though it were obvious. "It's a crime to sacrifice a unicorn."

"Did Vold- er, your Dark Lord, know you did this?"

"No." She said, simply.

They sat in silence, again. This was a lot for Hermione take in. Finally, Bella took a sip of her drink, and spoke. "For your information, little girl, I have actually only ever killed one person. One."

Hermione snorted. "All those Cruico's that were your trademark? Really?"

_"Really._ Although highly painful, they are designed to torture, only. Not kill. I don't kill people. Only one._"_

"Let me guess…your cousin."

"No."

"We saw it, Bella!"

"You_ think_ you saw it. Things are not always as they appear, Puppy."

Hermione looked out on the water. It was so beautiful…the sun shining, coupled with the devastating beauty of the carefree woman next to her…Hermione felt totally out of sorts.

"Okay, then, who? Who is the quote unquote _one person_ that you killed?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

Hermione's eyes popped out of her head. "What?"

Bella, however, was merely ignoring her, reclining her head, tanning.

"Bella…you killed Rodolphus? He was your husband!"

She whipped her head around. "So?"

"So? So**….so,** didn't you, you know,_ love_ the man?"

Bella snorted, and gave a bitter laugh. "Love him? **No!** I hated him! I keep forgetting, sometimes, that you are…muggle born, and you don't know how pureblood families work. Marriages are business transactions, designed to merge powerful factions and to keep "the brand" strong. They are not about love, or in my case, even like. He was cruel, abusive, drunkard, and worse…he was just plain stupid, _and _he liked the Yankees. I could never love a person like Rodolphus; he is the polar opposite of everything I want in a partner!"

Hermione's eyes had gone wide. This was the most Bella had ever said to her, all at once. Her mind struggled with what to say.

"Couldn't you…I don't know, have divorced him?"

"No. That's almost as shameful as….loving a muggle-born."

Hermione cocked her head. She couldn't help but to notice the subtle changes that weren't just physical in nature in the beautiful woman before her. Bella never used the term "muggle" _once_ in the past; only "mudblood," or worse.

The younger witch cleared her throat, and spoke. "So, you killed him?"

Bella snorted.

The older witched raised her sunglasses so they rested above her head. She took a scruntchie around her wrist and fashioned her mass of dark ringlets into a messy bun above her head. The effect was, in a word, breathtaking. Hermione tried to focus her thoughts despite the erotic things she was thinking about Bella's elegant neck, caused by that simple gesture.

Bella spoke, simply. "No. I killed him because he was going to kill…**.you**."

Hermione looked in her eyes, unshielded by the sunglasses for the first time, as she said these words. The younger witch scanned them, deeply, and saw nothing but truth reflected in them.

"**Me?** I don't understand. When?"

"At the Battle of Hogwarts. You were engaged in a battle with…I don't remember, I think Nott, perhaps. You were holding your own. Passably, I might add…" She arched her eyebrows, slightly.

Hermione felt a rush of unexplained warmth at this slight complement thrown her way by the beautiful witch.

"Anyway," Bella smirked, before getting serious again, "I saw Rodolphus sneaking up, behind you; he was getting ready to hex you. He was less then ten feet away. You had no idea."

"Oh…oh my! I would have been…" Her voice trailed off.

"**Dead.** Easily. Which is why, when dueling, you always keep your back to something so some coward can't hit you unaware from behind."

"But, why?"

The beautiful witch cast her eyes on Hermione. "Are you really asking me that?" Bella shook her head in disbelief.

Hermione was in a loss for words. She felt so much, a swirl of jumbled emotions, all at once.

"I guess I am. I mean, don't you…didn't you….hate me?"

Bella sighed.

"No." She said quietly. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"_What?_ When?"

"Questions, questions, questions! You are positively relentless, aren't you, Puppy?" The older witch sighed. "While those questions are fair, and I certainly don't expect you to grasp this…but long ago, it was prophesied that I would fall in love with a Muggle. And that that single act of loving that person would help change the world."

Hermione said nothing, shocked that she called her by her proper name. … Shocked at the words the woman was saying…shocked that she might be intimating that she loved…

"_Me_?" Croaked Hermione.

Bella gave an amused hint of a smile. "_Yes_, Puppy, **you**." She took a long drink and gazed out towards the water. The black haired witch closed her eyes, as though she was very tired. After a long moment of nothing being said, she opened her eyes again, only to see the muggle-born sitting, frozen, with the same shocked expression on her face.

Bella laughed, out loud.

The pearls of laughter broke Hermione's trance. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "Why, that's absolutely preposterous! **You**, in love with _me_?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Stranger things have happened. You know, we live in a magical world."

"But,_ me_? What? I mean, I'm just so…ordinary…."

"You're_ hardly_ ordinary."

"And I'm Muggle-born!"

"We've covered that, yes. Hence the prophecy."

"And** you**…you're…." Hermione gestured towards Bella. Bella cocked her head, waiting, amusedly for what was to come. "You're gorgeous! And you're larger than life! You're Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Bella chuckled.

"Firstly, Puppy, thank you for the compliment. Secondly, many would say the same of you…."

_"No one_ would say the same of me! I mean, I'm just a kid! And look at you! You're a …a… woman!"

Bella didn't laugh. Looking at Hermione, currently in nothing but pants and her yoga bra, Bella's eyes raked appreciatively over the young woman's frame. The intense gaze left Hermione feeling quite indecent. Bella licked her lips, causing Hermione to shudder a little bit. In a low and dangerous voice, Bella said,

"You're _hardly_ a kid. You've become… a woman, Hermione. You're legal now. You're of age. And physically? It's undeniable. You're _all grown up_."

Bella looked like she wanted to pounce on her, and devour her, alive. Truthfully, there was an inexplicable part of Hermione that wanted her to do that _exact_ thing. She _wanted_ Bella to eat her, alive.

The look the two women were exchanging was absolutely _pornographic_. If an outsider was watching this exchange, they would feel very uncomfortable for intruding. Hermione felt herself heat up, from just that little tiny admission. The younger woman's mind raced immediately, to what it would be like… to do more than look. To touch her? To actually_ feel_ the woman before her…hands on her body… to _kiss_ her?

What would it feel like, to be naked with her? To feel her, _intimately?_

A voice broke her daydream. "Not yet, Puppy. _Not yet_."

"_Damn it_!" Hermione huffed, realizing she had let down her walls, carelessly allowing Bella—master legillimans—to see into her dark thoughts.

Bella laughed, a deep rich laughter. Nothing like the psychotic cackle that was her signature calling.

"I'm so…confused. I'm so _confused_ right now." Hermione said, quietly.

"That's understandable. I've had longer to get used to the idea."

Hermione cocked her head up. "How long?"

Bella squinted up, looking at the sky. "Oh, let's see. Well, I've known about the prophecy since I was, well, your age…so a long time."

"The prophecy predicted me, Hermione Granger?"

"Not exactly. But you were born in September, were you not?"

"Yes."

"And you are muggle born, correct?"

"Yes."

"There you go."

"But that makes no sense! There must be hundreds of muggles born in September…."  
"Yes, but there is only one _you_, Hermione Jean Granger." Bella smiled. "I recognized you, the minute I laid my eyes on you, the _very first time_."

"At the Battle at the Ministry?" Hermione said, incredulously.

"Yes."

Hermione's mind raced back to that day, attempting to recall it with this fresh perspective. Hermione thought it impossible… _how_?

Then, she remembered the first time _she_ saw Bellatrix. She recalled the way her breath was knocked out of her, the first time she laid eyes, ever, and on the dark force of nature that was Bellatrix Lestrange. She remembered now, that the moment their eyes connected from across the room, Hermione felt a strange connection. Despite the noise, the chaos, the explosions and hexes all around, she felt like for one second they were the only ones in the room. Hermione remembered when she felt her knees buckle, and felt her stomach drop. She chalked it up to fear, back then, to the understandable panic of the situation; denying the fact that she couldn't get the image of the Death Eater out of her mind since.

The Gryffindor shook her head. "Impossible!"

Contrary to her emphatic statement, however, Hermione's mind was immediately consumed with the nightly dreams that recurred, without fail, since their _rendezvous_ at Malfoy Manner. Sweaty images of two women's bodies, naked and entangled, came to the forefront of her consciousness.

She couldn't deny Bella had been the subject of some dark fantasies on a nearly nightly basis ever since. Hermione had always to this point tried to rationalize it. She told herself it was some weird P.T.S.D. manifestation, and some sick way her subconscious was trying to gain control over the horrifying situation, refusing to acknowledge it could_ possibly_ be attraction. She was the Golden Girl! She couldn't be attracted to someone so…dark.

Hermione shook her head in denial. "I just don't believe it!"

"I expected you to say that." Bella said, quietly. "That is why, when you return to Hogwarts to rescue my Nephew, Count Draco-ula, from covering your ass, you will go up to the headmasters' office, and tell Minerva that you're ready."

"Minerva? As in Headmaster McGonagall?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Are there other Minerva's at Hogwarts?"

"I guess…not. So I tell her I am ready…ready for what?"

"Ready to use the Pensive. She's waiting for your request."

Hermione shook her head, refusing to comprehend this reality: Bellatrix Lestrange as Bella Black. Sane. Gorgeous. All woman. Bella Black, in _love_ with… her? A _muggle born_, young enough to be her biological daughter? A girl she clearly viewed with distain, in the past? A girl she had tortured, relentlessly?

"I _don't _believe it. I can't."

"I can't help what you believe or don't. Just go see the Headmistress."

"But you…you _hate_ me!"

Bella sighed. "We aren't going to make much progress if we keep re-hashing topics we've already covered. Hermione, I've already told you, I do not hate you!"

"You tried to kill me!"

"I _never _tried to kill you. If I had, you'd be dead. Secondly, if your memory isn't faulty, you will recall I've actually _saved_ your ass…twice…in recent memory."

Hermione gasped. The two simultaneous spells that had erupted from her wand! Bella? Hermione shook her head, in disbelief. Bella huffed, putting her sunglasses on and turning her face away from the stubborn teen.

Speaking mostly to herself, the young witch said, "How can Bellatrix Lestrange even be capable of love? And of a muggle-born, no less?" Hermione 's voice was laced with clear disgust, and she found herself losing control, and raising her voice. Her heart was pounding.

"Point well taken. She can't." Bella turned to her raising her sunglasses again. "But can you accept the possibility that maybe, just maybe, _Bella Black can_?"

Hermione wasn't listening. "You tortured me! You…cursed me! You carved**_ this_** into my arm!" Hermione was fully shouting at the dark witch, now. She thrust her arm out toward the former Death Eater, the one with the barely healed scar.

"Ah, yes. _ That_. Look at it, Hermione. What do you see?"

Hermione looked. "That's strange…" She said.

"What's strange?" Bella asked, in a hopeful voice.

"My scar…it's faded, since this morning."

"What does it say?"

Hermione's expression rearranged itself into disgust, again. "It says what it always says, from when you wrote it, Bellatrix! " Hermione's voice was hard. "It says MUDBLOOD."

"Oh." Bella said, quietly.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to, Bella. Don't play with me! You're incapable of love." Hermione stood up, dressing back into her robes in to disapparate back.

Bella closed her eyes, reclining back on her chair, and if she were to be honest, to fight back the tears that were threatening to emerge. Then, she opened her eyes, startled, as she felt the tip of a wand against her throat.

Hermione had the former wand of the witch before her, ready to strike.

"Give me one good reason why I don't strike you dead, Bellatrix Lestrange, or take you back to Azkaban myself, right now." Hermione spoke in a low, growling voice, with no feeling, whatsoever.

Bella didn't look scared, worried, or angry.

She looked…sad.

"Well?" Hermione growled, again, pressing the tip to leave an indent in her throat.

Bella didn't attempt to grab the wand or overpower the younger witch, rather, she simply spoke. "Well, Hermione, I can't predict your actions. However, I could suggest the following: in all that I've observed about you, and researched to date, you are nothing if not thorough. I imagine it will keep you awake at night, to have made an uninformed decision. And if you act on your suggested course of action, you will never know the full story, now will you?"

Hermione was mulling this over.

Bella continued, in her controlled tone. "How about this…go see the Headmaster. Listen to the rest of the story. Then, if you wish to still kill me, or take me to Azkaban, so be it. I'll let you. No questions asked."

"Right. What guarantee do I have? The word of a Death Eater."

Bella shrugged.

"You can have my wand as insurance, until you come back. It's over there." Bella pointed towards the patio table. Hermione looked, and walked over to the table and picked up her old wand. It felt so … unfamiliar.

"Strange." She said.

"Strange, indeed. You know, Hermione, It is quite an amazing wand, really…" Bella said, without turning her head back towards Hermione, at the patio table. "It's very powerful when it comes to the healing arts. You must have done a lot of…healing, in your short time."

Hermione waved the strange wand back and forth.

Absentmindedly, she muttered, "Yeah, well, you try being best friends with the Boy Who Lived and his Red Headed Sidekick. Early in our schooling, Harry got "deboned," much to my horror, and I secretly started teaching myself from Madam Pomfrey's books. It's come in handy."

"I imagine it has. I healed my ribs, my knee, my left eye, and my back with it. Good as new."

"Well…good for you, then." She picked up the wand, and walked back over to where Bella was reclined. Putting the two wands in her left hand, she extended her right to the witch lying below her.

"So we have a deal?" She said, holding hand out.

Bella paused, and put her hand in Hermione's to shake. As soon as their palms connected, they both felt a small spark .. Almost like they had been shocked. Both startled, they looked at each other. Then Hermione glanced at her left hand. "What in the world?" She uttered.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Feel this!" Forgetting that she had been leveraging said wand against the woman mere moments ago, she grabbed her hand and put it on the wands, on top of her own hand.

"Whoa…" Bella said.

"It feels like they're … humming, almost. How is that possible?"

"They've reunited." Bella said simply.

Hermione sat down on Bella's chair, with her. They were both transfixed by the synergy of the two wands, and gazed at their joined hands, mesmerized.

"You didn't get to hear the origin of your wand, unfortunately. However, I did. _Your _wand and _my_ wand have the same core-dragon heartstring, as you know."

Hermione nodded, still transfixed.

"What you don't know, is that it came from a legendary dragon. An anomaly of nature. A twin, well, two twins….what do they call it? Siamese twins?"

"Conjoined twins."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Dr. Granger. Yes. Conjoined twins. These dragons had separate limbs, tails, brains; almost completely separate, with the exception of one small fusion: their chest."

"Thorax."

"Yes, yes…enough, Puppy! Anyway, they were _conjoined_ at their _thorax_, and despite having unique organs everywhere else, they shared the unique situation of having one…"

"_Heart."_ Hermione finished, in a whisper, her eyes wide.

"Yes. They had the same heart."

Hermione hadn't realized how close they were sitting, hands intertwined; she was less than a foot away from Bella's face. She blinked, as she realized she was staring at the older woman. Yet, she didn't remove her hand, and wasn't actually moving, at all.

"That must have been difficult for the dragons…were they disowned from the pack?" Hermione thought of how little tolerance the animal kingdom had for deformities or anomalies that would "weaken" the herd. It was a little like Purebloods, she thought, ironically.

"No, quite the opposite actually. This was perhaps the most powerful dragon of the time. Even more so than a Basilix, for example."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, while the dragon was alive, it was the longest consecutive period of peace. The day it died, legend has it, was the day the First World War broke out."

"Interesting," Hermione said.

"Isn't it?" Bella said, looking directly into Hermione eyes. They sat there, not moving, hands together, feeling the hypnotic hum of the wand that were pressed together. For the first time, Hermione didn't feel nervous with the woman's eyes on her. She felt…calm.

Unconsciously, she felt herself leaning forward, slowly, as she spoke. "Do you think…all this time…they've been trying to find their way back to each other?"

Bella was staring at Hermione's lips. "Perhaps."

"Just one." Hermione whispered.

"One." Bella replied.

And just like that, Hermione closed the distance between them, gently pressing her lips against the older woman's mouth. She dropped the wands into their laps, and moved forward, raking her hands into Bella's hair, pulling down the messy bun.

Crazy ringlets cascaded down Bella's head, only to be quickly tangled up in Hermione's fingers, gripping them. She tangled her fingers through the wild mass of hair, and deepened their kiss. Hermione, without thinking, had pressed her body into Bella's; the mere touch of their bodies, even in clothes, caused her to gasp.

With that gasp, Bella slipped her tongue into Hermione's open mouth, probing, exploring inside. Hermione responded, meeting Bella's tongue with her own, causing the dark witch to groan, in kind.

"Ohhhh…Hermione." She groaned, pulling the woman closer, pulling her fully on top of her, and kissed her deeply. Hermione's mouth hungrily sought more from the witch, and as she felt Bella pull her in, closer, Hermione could no longer deny the sheer arousal that was oozing from her own center. She felt like her body was on fire!

Hermione wanted more, more, just more! More of her mouth, her tongue…it was overwhelming her, how much she just _wanted._

Hermione had never once felt this way before. She felt _consumed…_

She mounted Bella, slipping her knee between her legs, pressing deeper into the witch as she kissed her back, harder. Their kisses were growing sloppier, and harder from the unfettered desire. Bella pulled her mouth away, and looked up at the young woman on top of her. Hermione had a completely feral look, and she snapped. Bella slid her hand down Hermione's back, below the hem of her robes, and slid her hands underneath. The second her hands touched the flesh of Hermione's back, she shuddered, and her nipples hardened.

"For the Love of Merlin…you feel so fucking incredible…." Bella gasped.

"I want you…I **want** you, _so much_." Hermione uttered, as her mouth found Bella's neck, attaching to her pulse point. She was sucking, she was biting; she didn't even know what she was doing. She felt herself move her knee more firmly between Bella's legs, pressing it hard against her core.

Hermione gasped. She felt the arousal…the heat. She didn't know. She didn't know what she was doing. But the erotic groan that came from that woman's mouth _had_ to be illegal, Hermione thought, because it was _so damn hot._

Hermione was losing it, triggered by that groan. Her hands had moved from Bella's hair, now raking down her body. Without a moment of hesitation, her hand was on top of her right breast, squeezing it.

"Oh, my…Ohhhhh." Hermione gasped, consumed by the feel of Bella's breast in her hands, pliant to her touch; and she pressed her knee deep into to Bella's center, _harder._ Without realizing it, they were rocking against each other; she felt Bella's nails dig into her neck, and her back, and abstractly she thought she might have drawn blood, possibly. Someone was moaning; maybe it was both of them. She didn't know. She didn't care.

Soon their lips found one another's' again, as they continued to slide against each other, in the most intimate of ways. They were kissing each other, deeply, without reservation. Kissing like lovers. _Familiar_. Passionate.

Kissing like they had been together…forever.

Hermione couldn't stand it. Her body was literally on fire. She was so fucking aroused. She was so full of want, and desire, she didn't know how to put it all together. She didn't know what to do. She felt Bella's hands, going everywhere on her body, and it was consuming her. Hermione knew one thing, and one thing only, as she looked down to the woman who had invaded her dreams for a year and a half….

_"I want you to take me_, Bella," Hermione groaned. "I want you …to make me…_yours."_

Suddenly she felt hands pushing her away.

"No…no! Not like this, no! Hermione…I'm so sorry…" Tears were spilling over in Bella's eyes.

"Bloody hell? What?" Hermione said, stunned.

She felt Bella's hands stroking her face. Hermione was horrified.

"Do you …. Do you **not** feel the same way, Bella? Oh my word, I'm so …."

Bella cut her off immediately. "Stop, Stop, **Stop**! Hermione…my beautiful girl…._I want you_ more than I want air. I want you more than _anything_ in the entire world." Bella sat up, pulling her tankini top back down, and gripped Hermione to her chest in a deep hug. She kissed the top of her head. "My beautiful Hermione, I want you so much…I do! But… I don't want you like…_this_."

Hermione pulled away from her embrace, looking at her eyes for any sign of malice. Relived when there was none, she said, quietly. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was all messed up. I…I took advantage of the situation…"

"No. You did nothing wrong." Bella cut her off, sharply. "I just want to. …Wait_._ Until I know its real."

Hermione nodded, as she stood up, smoothing her robes.

"Forgive me?" Bella asked, gently.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing to forgive, Bella." As she prepared to apparate away, she turned and dropped her old wand in Bella's lap.

"Here." She said. "You'll need this. You're developing quite a, um, bruise…on your neck."

Hermione turned, and said softly,

"Gryffindor Tower."

And just like that, she disapparated, leaving behind the shocked witch who was feeling her neck, before she faded away to black.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Draco was relieved beyond measure when he heard Hermione hiss at him from behind a statue that she had returned. He really wasn't looking forward to explaining the loss of the Golden Girl to Headmistress McGonagall. His smile faded, however, when he took a good look at the girl.

"Hermione! _You're bleeding_….on your neck!"

"Oh…am I?" She said absent-mindedly, as she felt her neck. "Gosh, I must have run into some thorns without realizing it! I hate apparating!" She huffed.

Draco looked unconvinced.

"Oh, cool it, Count Draco-ula. I'm fine! I'm going to go to my room and freshen up, okay?" She turned in the direction of the Head Girl's Quarters, and felt a tug on her arm.

"_Hermione_…" Draco was pale.

"What?" She said, annoyed.

"_Only one person_ has ever called me that before." He said, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?"

"That nickname. It was our little "secret" thing, when I was little. That was the nickname _my aunt_ used to call me…"

"Suits you." She said with finality, and scurried off to her room.

When she was safe inside the walls of her own room, door locked, wards up, she finally exhaled. She was shaking as she removed her robes and hung them up. _A shower will clear my head_, she thought with relief. She pulled the curtain to step in, noticing something peculiar. She squinted, and looked again.

Realizing her eyes didn't deceive her, she gasped.

There, on her arm, the scar had changed, again. The last two letters had disappeared! Her scar had faded, and now read only:

MUDBLO

Hermione stood there for what felt like forever, staring at it, until she finally stepped in the shower and decided to put it out of her mind, for now.

**TBC!**


	5. Hermione's Famous Familiar

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read. Those of you who've taking the time to review, I really thank you. Finally, as always, thanks to **chrisdenvl** for being my HP Content Beta! I'm sure there's lots still wrong, but take a willing suspension of disbelief and c'mon in!

**CHAPTER FIVE: Hermione's Famous Familiar**

Hermione did not see out Headmistress McGonnigall, immediately.

Nor did she, the next night.

Or the next.

Hermione felt paralyzed, actually. As she frequently did, she found herself heading to her Head Girl residence to discuss it with her familiar.

"Puppy!" She said, gleefully, rushing to take the large cat into her arms. "Oh, Merlin's beard! I forgot to make sure you got fed you this morning! You need a special treat, sweet pea…should we go raid the kitchen for tuna?"

The black cat licked her face.

As if on cue, a loud ****crack* **sounded behind Hermione.

She turned around, shocked, as she beheld an elderly house elf with a platter of Alaskan salmon and caviar. More startling was that the house elf was none other than _Kreacher_ , the Black's house elf with a clear dislike of anyone not a pureblood.

Previously left to Harry, he found him a tremendous pain in the ass, especially since he didn't get the memo that the _Black's side lost the war._ After a few grueling months together, Harry finally released him to go back to serve any remaining Blacks he could find.

"_Kreacher?_ What are you doing here?" Hermione said, in disbelief.

"I am not here for_ you_, Mud…"

He was cut off by the hissing of the black cat, fur bristling.

Kreacher's eyes went wide. "Miss Granger. I am merely here to feed the cat, as I have been doing."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because Kreacher serves the noble house of Black, of course, you stupid girl!"

The black cat leapt towards the house elf, and was intercepted at the last minute by Hermione.

"Settle down, Puppy. You can't fight all my fights for me!" She stroked her cat until she was once again purring.

Kreacher, deeming the area safe once again, removed his hands from his face, scowling at both the cat and its owner.

"What does the fact you serve the Blacks have to do with my cat?"

"_Your_ cat?" He said, incredulously. "_That cat_ is an ancien_t British Short Hair_ feline…a purebred line….valuable! That cat belongs to Mistress Bellatrix, not **you**…._smuggle_!"

Hermione cocked her head. Bella's cat.

Really? Curiouser and Curiouser….

"You will never be worthy enough to own that cat!" The hostile elf continued.

Hermione grasped her wand, and then she stomped towards Kreacher , prepared for a beating. Much to his surprise, she walked towards him, then_ past_ him, bypassing the trembling elf to head to her closet. She opened the door. Peeking inside, she hollered, "Bella?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Nope. Not there…"

Next, she walked into her bathroom, lifting up the loo. "_Yoo-hoo!_ Bella? Bellatrix! Get your arse in here and collect your cat!" She walked back into her room, mock horror.

"Bella doesn't seem to want her cat, Kreature!" She sighed, dramatically, petting the huge tabby that was watching her. Hermione turned suddenly to face Kreacher , startling him.

"Oh, _that's right!_ Bellatrix Lestrange is _dead,_ Kreacher! **DEAD.** D-E-A-D….And guess what? She left this purebred-Scottish-shorthair-whatever-the-hell-she-is, cat to ME, in her will, Kreacher. Me. Hermione Granger. Ordinary wizard. Muggle-born. Mudblood. Cause of the fall of everything good, traditional, and worthy in pure-blooded England, Kreacher!"

She had moved closer to him, and now did appear to menace him. With a frightening look on her face, she pointed Bella's wand at him, and said,

"Do you think you're _better_ than the Black family? Smarter than them?"

"Hush your mouth, mudblood! Of course Kreacher does not!"

"It sure seems that way. Sure does…" Hermione had started pacing around her quarters, Puppy and Kreacher watching attentively. "For example, when Sirius left you to Harry, he trusted that was the best decision. He felt Harry a worth successor, it would seem."

Kreacher has screwed up his face in obvious distain.

"And yet, Kreacher though he knew otherwise. So he made life a living HELL for Harry Potter, so much so that he gave you up—for free—to do what you wanted. He gave up the obvious convenience a young man could use with employing a house elf, instead to go back to serve whatever Black family member you could find. Kreacher knew better… apparently you decided that the person more worthy than the best friend I ever had, is my cat."

Kreacher remained silent.

"Oh, but its not just Sirius. Apparently you know better than Mistress Bella, too. It doesn't matter that she felt her cat would be best placed with me. It doesn't matter, to Kreacher, that I might need a friend, an ally, with all the responsibility I have – not just at Hogwarts, but also in the world at large, and all the expectations placed on me as the Muggle Golden Girl. It doesn't matter at all, because Kreacher knows better than Bellatrix Black!"

He was starting to quiver, a little.

"It doesn't matter, to you, that these Black family members saw something worthy in the two of us, does it? Because you know better, it would seem. You know that Harry and I are not worthy, could never be considered decent friends, lovers, collogue…or people in general, don't you, Kreacher. You must consider yourself, in fact, better than the Blacks!"

He was trembling now.

She crossed the room, demeanor completely changed and brandishing her wand. A look of total fury covered her face. "Now, you listen to me, Kreacher! If you ever…**ever** question how much I love this cat, or if _I'm worthy_ enough to own it, when Bellatrix Black _herself_ deemed me so, I will hex you the worst possible way!" She said, fiercely.

Kreacher actually looked scared.

Hermione spoke, with menace. "But I won't kill you, no…not right away." She was in the shaking house elf's face. "I will ensure you are chained to a chair … and forced to watch…force to see…unbelievable torture. All three hours of….**_this!"_**

And with a crack of lightening from her wand, a small piece of paper appeared into Hermione's hand . She flashed it in front of the frightened house elf. Kreacher squeaked with fear, but finally looked up.

He furrowed his brow.

"What is _this,_ Miss Granger?" He growled.

"_What does it say_, house elf?" she snapped back.

"I don't care to know if it's something of yours…" He grumbled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, sizing the House elf up.

Then, she widened her eyes in realization. "You…_you can't read,_ can you, Kreacher?" Hermione said, gently.

He howled in anguish, throwing Hermione's books about until Puppy attacked him and snapped him back to reality. "_Kreacher will go now!"_ He said, pride wounded.  
"**Wait!"** She commanded. Leaning over to the cat, Hermione nodded her head as though listening, looking thoughtful. "Hm? That sounds like a good idea, Puppy."

Hermione stood up straight. "It's settled, then. Kreacher, Puppy Black has ordered you to return here, next Sunday, from 4-430 in the afternoon."

"And why is that, Miss Granger?" He growled.

"Because Puppy has decided you need to learn how to read, and that I am to teach you."

"What?!"

"Because, if you _could_ read, well….you would have read that_ this_…" She held up the thin cardboard again, "is a something called a concert ticket. If you could read, you would have know it was a ticket, enabling entrance, to a muggle-loving concert known as the "Warbeck Experience." And you, Kreacher, will have wished for me to Cruicio you _a hundred times over_ instead of being there. With _Celestina Warbeck. _Listening to thousand of middle-aged women screamfor three hours! And," She said, emphatically, "I am sending Molly Weasly to chaperone you, who adores this crazy woman!"

"I will not come back. This "Warbeck" character does not scare Kreacher."

"It should. You will come back, Kreacher."

"Or what?"

Hermione realized her eyebrows, thinking. "Well, since the truly frightening musical talents of C.W. didn't scare you enough, well then. I would say that….hmmm_. I know!_ "

She snapped her fingers. "Kreacher, I will throw _Bella's sock_ at you, when you least expect it! You'll catch it out of instinct, and then you will be free! Forever!"

His eyes widened, in horror. Then they narrowed.

"Someone like **you** would never even have the opportunity to touch a sock of Mistress Bellatrix!"

The familiar voice inside her head chuckled. _Oh, you've touched a lot more than a sock, now, haven't you Puppy?_

"Nice of you to join me, Bella….where have you been? " Hissed Hermione under her breath. "I'm being _insulted_ by your geriatric house elf. This is just great!"

She could have sworn she heard Bella giggle.

Huffing over to her wardrobe, Hermione threw open the inside door. There, on the inside door, hung the unmistakable corset, boots and dark robes of none other than the infamous _Bellatrix Lestrange._

Kreacher gasped. **_"No!"_**

"Yes!" Hermione nodded gleefully. See you here on Sunday, Kreacher! Puppy Black says so, right Puppy?" Hermione looked around. Her cat had snuck off, clearly bored.

_Where the hell did you get my clothes, you dirty girl?_

"When I broke into your vault, we had previously…procured…_your clothes_. Details later…. Bella. I'm doin' somethin', here." Whispered Hermione. "Kreacher?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"What was the Bella's cat named, anyway?"

He smiled. "It was known as being a devil cat, ornery. " He smiled, wistfully. "So we called it… _Bellatrix Junior_."

Hermione nodded. "Fitting."

The house elf was looking at Hermione, neutrally.

"So, Ill see you for your first lesson, this Sunday, here, Kreacher. Don't be late. I don't appreciate tardiness." Kreacher grumbled off with a pop, promising to be back by 4pm on Sunday. He was now gone, and apparently Puppy had left her as well, for greener pastures, likely harassing Mrs. Norris.

**XOXOXOXXO**

Hermione sat, nervously, knowing she was left alone to face the voice in her head.

_Quite a persuasive speech you gave to Kreacher, Puppy._

"Is it true, about the cat? Was she yours?"

_In a manner of speaking, yes._

" I suppose I should call her by her rightful name, then. But…. I can't every well call my cat….er, _your_ cat…**Bellatrix,** right? I mean, that would get some odd looks from the other students, and facility for sure!"

_I suppose that's true._

_"_ I know that's what you named her, but…. I don't know. What do you think, Bella?"

_'Puppy' sounds ludicrous. Besides that's what I call **you**. _

Hermione looed skyward, and sat, quietly, waiting for "it" to come.

_Hermione…._

They were uncomfortably silent.

_You know what I'm going ask you…_

"Yes."

**_Why_**_ haven't you gone, yet? To see the headmistress?_

Hermione sighed. " I don't …know. I don't…"

_I see._

Hermione could feel Bella leaving here, so she quickly said, "**Wait!"**

_What is it?_ Bella clearly sounded annoyed.

"Bella…can't you understand? I know… I just know that my life will change , forever, with what you're asking me to see…and I don't know if I'm ready. I'm… I'm postponing it. It's just, well, I guess I'm scared! I'm scared about what this will mean."

_It's important…to me, Hermione. It's not just about YOU. _

Hermione nodded.

_And this isn't hard **only** for you, by the way. _

"I suppose that makes sense, Bella. I'm not trying to be … insensitive. I'm sorry. "

It was too late, however. The voice had "left the building."

Hermione started to cry. She had never been so confused, in her entire life, before.

**XOXOXOXO**

Hermione had compromised, renaming Puppy "Junior." Just in time, too, as the "re-Christening" would come right before the Black cat became famous, at Hogwarts.

The sentinel event occurred one day at lunchtime, and Hermione and everyone else was sitting down in the great hall, preparing to sit for their meal. It was delicious, steaming food, smelling positively sinful! The delectables were brought to each table. She thought she saw Dean Thomas actually drool.

Hermione had to admit, it looked fantastic, and she realized she had skipped lunch in order to get an extra hour of studying in before class.

As was longstanding tradition at Hogwarts, the Head Girl and the Head Boy prepared to take the first bite, before everyone launched in. As Hermione loaded her fork with food, and prepared to bring it to her mouth, a hissing sound was heard throughout the Great Hall. Flying across the table, in a blur of black fur and determination, Junior had appeared. The cat leapt, going airborne, dramatically batting the fork out of Hermione's hand, across the table.

"_What the_-?" Hermione said, startled.

Draco paused, laughing.

"**Junior!** _What_ in the world?" Hermione asked, shocked.

The black cat wedged it nose under her plate, dumping Hermione's lunch on the floor, to laughter.

"Hagrid! Remove that cat to Ms. Granger's quarters!" The headmistress ordered.

Hagrid looked uncomfortable, but did as instructed, but not before Junior had tipped over Hermione's goblet for good measure.

"Your cat wants you to go on a diet, Hermione!" Some Hufflepuff yelled.

Draco waited for Hermione to be brought a new plate, waiting until she had a chance to fill the plate, as per protocol. In that time, however, Hermione heard the voice in her head.

**_Puppy_**_!_ Bella said, urgently. ** _Don't_**_ eat the food! I think your cat is right…I think its been poisoned!_

"What?" She said incredulously. Looking across the great hall at the Slytherintable, she shrieked, "**Draco!** Don't eat it! _Stop_!"

He froze, in horror.

"_I think its been poisoned!"_ She shouted.

The students all gasped, and looked around. A few screamed. Dean Thomas started poking at his food.

"Students! Settle down!" Boomed the commanding voice of the Headmistress. Gazing at Hermione, directly, she said, "Head Girl, please explain yourself."

"Well, I…." Her voice trailed off.

The mocking tone of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher cut in. Sneering, he asked, "Did your _cat_ tell you it was poisoned?"

A few giggles, mostly Slytherin, broke out, until Draco cut them off with a look.

"Miss Granger, "He continued, sneer frozen to his face, "Your concern is based on…_what?_ The food does not look different, smell different, or hold a different shape. Name one poison that can do that!"

She met his glance, staring him directly in the eye.

"Muggle Arsenic. That's _one,_ professor. Sodium Cyanide. Two. Of course, these also Potassium Cyanide. Three."

"Well done, Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn bellowed.

The DADA teacher merely raised his eyebrows. Impressed murmurs were heard in the hall.

"Ms. Granger, are you sure?" Asked the Headmistress, seriously.

"Am I _sure?_ No ma'am." She said to the headmistress. Looking out to the students, looking back at her, shocked. Addressing the students, she spoke in her "command voice".

"Fellow students! Granted, this seems improbable, and I emphasize, it is only a hunch. Yes, my cat tipped me off, and yes, I don't have evidence. However, felines can smell things that the human's olfactory system cannot."

She looked around the hall for emphasis. "So, fellow students, I promise you this- please agree to wait an hour for lunch, until Professor Slughorn and the rest of the faculty have a chance to test the food; if I'm wrong, I bloody well promise I will buy _each and every one_ of you a butterbeer tonight for dinner!"

A cheer went through the hall.

Professors started ushering out the students, as Slughorn and Professor Flitwick started collecting samples of the food on each student's plate.

Hermione remained in her seat, until she felt a body next to her. "Scoot over." Draco said, sitting next to Hermione.

"Hi Count Draco-ula."

"Hi. So…I watched you during that exchange. It looked like you seemed like you were listening to someone, someone heard only to you, after your cat left."

"Oh?" She said noncommittally.

"Yeah."

"That's weird." She said nothing more.

Draco cleared his throat. "850 butterbeers costs a lot of galleons, Hermione." He said, changing the subject.

She nudged him with her shoulder, and smiled. "Good thing my partner in crime is _rich_, then." She said, looking meaningfully at Draco, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Don't worry, you won't have to pay….unfortunately, I think I'm right. What we_ should_ be talking about is what you are going to get me, for saving your life!"

"How about a ticket to Malfoy Manor for Thanksgiving, in order to get my mum off my back? How's that?"

They laughed, and as usual, Hermione remained non-committal. The Head Boy and Head Girl then decided to head to the library to research colorless and odorless poisons for the next hour.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Hermione, or more precisely, _Junior…_ had been right.

The food had been poisoned. In a strange turn of events, it was only Hermione's and Draco's affected. They thought they detected traces in Neville Longbottom's as well as Ginny Weasley's as well. When announced, along with the fact the ministry would be doing investigations over the coming weeks, a murmur went through the Great Hall. The headmaster announced that there would be an increased presence of Aurors added to the already large number, and that announcement lead to the Urban Legend that would follow. Hermione would have Ginny Weasley to thank for that in the years to come.

" Blimey! Why do we need more aurors? We've got Hermione and her lucky cat!" Ginny proclaimed.

The entire Great Hall seemed to laugh.

Another voice piped up. "Can I borrow it for N.E.W.T.s?" Pansy Parkinson yelled, to erupting laughter.

"No!" Hermione said, to more laughter. "But, Parkinson, I'll consider letting you pet_ her_, however." Hermione grinned.

There were a few more assorted comments, until the Headmistress put it to rest, assuring the students the food had been tested and was fine to eat. As the hungry students started devouring their late lunch, the Great Hall was abuzz. It wouldn't take long before things were back to normal, even though the "poisoners" had not been apprehended. With one exception…

Before a big test, or Quiddich match, or date, or just about any major event, Hogwarts students' would flock to Junior, to pet the now famous cat, and recently dubbed, "Lucky Junior." Junior would hiss and scratch and run away, but the brave soul that got to actually pet the cat seemed to get their luck, somehow. Despite Hermione's insistence that it was just coincidental, it did nothing to deter the legend. Finally, Hermione's familiar resigned herself, stopped running away, and stopped hiding. None of these deterred the masses, in fact, they inexplicably became ….more inspired, as a result.

Junior would stand glumly, as dozens of foreign hands would seek her out to pet her, on a daily basis.

It was one of those days, Junior teetering back to the Head Girl's quarters, with an angry "mew!". It was understood that Hermione's room was "off limits" for Junior's adoring public.

Kreacher and Hermione looked up from the table where they were working. Junior looked inquisitively at them.

"Junior! Look at this book that Kreacher just read to me!" She held up Mo Willems' book,  Should I Share My Ice Cream?

Junior flicked her tail, with seeming approval.

"Kreacher thought it was a _very good book,"_ The house elf said, sincerely. "You should have Miss Hermione read it to you."

"Okay, Kreacher." Hermione said, standing up. Same time next week, Kreacher?"

"Yes, Miss Hermione."

"Sorry to be rude, but I have to run. I have an appointment with the Headmistress, and I don't want to be late."

"Okay, Miss Hermione. Kreacher would like to ask one question, though, first please."

"Yes?"

"I…I have a friend. She would like to learn how to read, too." He was blushing, slightly.

Hermione laughed. "No problem. The more the merrier. Advise her however: she is not to pet my cat in the room, though."

He cast a lopsided grin, as he disapparated away.

Junior gave Hermione a look.

"I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh. Wish me luck, Junior."

Junior completely ignored her, choosing instead to lick her paw.

"Thanks a lot! Okay," she sighed. "It's time. I'd pet you good bye, but I think you're kind of done with that." Hermione turned, and set off to do the task that she had been putting off, for too long, now.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**TBC**


	6. Into The Pensieve

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read. So, I promise, the identity of the poisoner will be revealed; just not right now. Our ladies have some _bidness_ to do, first... This is my personal fav.. I love how vulnerable love makes them! Don't worry though... We haven't lost the dominatrix Bellatrix Black entirely. Like a bad penny, she'll always turn up...

As always, eternal thanks to the tireless HP fact checker/ Beta** chrisdevl**- who, despite having an actual life, still makes time to insure this isn't totally implausable for you people...

Now, sorry, but I'm going to foray into the arena of responding to a few reviews. While it generally gives me the heebie jeebies normally, when this occurs, I also realize that this is SACRED ground for many of you, and fully acknowledge I am a novice in the HP world. It's just that Bella/Hermione are so damn hawt, I had to give it a go. So, to wit: **Elan101:** Thanks for enjoying it. Nuff said. **Singahappysong13:** I'm glad you liked Chapt 4. Wait though...I will tell you, 5 & 6 are my personal favorites of the entire story, however. **MrsHBCLestrange**-your moniker is just damn cool so I had it mention it. Thanks for R&R. **Sarronxo & Yurihentai64**: your enthuasiuam blows me away. Thanks. **dsrtchck-**I appreciate your attention to detail. You're doing to have to take a willing suspicion of disbelief on the thanksgiving issue, however. Hermione has to go to Malfoy Manor in November. I'm well aware of the holiday as in RL my relatives participated in the craziness of taking this country away from the people that actually lived here, so I get it. I know when thanksgiving is, and that it's American... painfully so! . Remember...willing suspension. Call it "Fall Break" instead...it will help you not go nuts. Say it with me: "willing suspension..." Ahhhh. On a serous note, thanks for your insight, though, and please keep reading. You should see what it looks like before chrisdevl proofs it! **Dragoncila:** Patience, Grasshopper! It's here! (PS Next chapter is BETTER. Much, IMHO. Mostly because..."stuff" happens...) **Justine:** IMHO you need to just register for an account. You're more regular than, well, taxes or menstrual cycles, I guess... Thank you for always giving me your thoughts each chapter. Finally, **_Knights of the Round Table_**...**Cuccino2002, Laylarei, AnonBiggie:** Thanks for migrating to this story. It means a lot to me. Thank you.

**CHAPTER SIX: Into the Pensieve**

Hermione started walking up the very familiar steps to the Headmistress' Office. The long winding tower afforded her the opportunity to clear her thoughts, somewhat.

Until a "certain" voice entered her head, cluttering them all up again.

_I see you're finally headed up to do what I asked you to do….__**two and a half**__ months ago!_

Hermione sighed. "I know…..I_ know_."

The two witches had communicated daily, but as the days wore on, Bella understandably became more terse. Finally, the dark mistress approached the end of her rope, having it out with Hermione, one day prior.

Hermione recalled the painful exchange from yesterday, and winced...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Hermione! What am I supposed to think, with you dragging your heels?_

"I don't know…. perhaps that I've got a lot on my mind?"

_I've seen in your mind._

Hermione became a little annoyed. "Why don't _you_ tell _me _then….what's on_ my_ mind, Bella? _What did you see_?"

_Honestly? __**Fear.**__ I saw fear_.

"Of course you did!" Said an exasperated Hermione. "You saw fear, because I _have_ fear! _I __**am **__afraid!_ I'm overwhelmed, and afraid! Very uncharacteristic, I know, of the Gryffindor Golden Girl."

_Are you afraid…of __**me**__?_

_"_ I'm not afraid of _you_, per se…well, maybe I am, a little, but that's not it!"

_Why don't you tell me then, what is it? What are you afraid of?_

Hermione took a breath and spoke boldly. "**Us.** I'm afraid of**_ us_**_. The idea of "us." _It's so much….it's **too** much, I think, sometimes."

Bella was silent inside the girl's head.

"Bella, stop thinking the worst. I can feel you doing it! Let me explain myself. Being with you, and how I _feel _when I'm with you, it's…it's so _intense._ I get completely _consumed _by you. By my need, my desire, my craving...for you. I've…never felt that. I've never been like that, not with anyone. "

_Hermione, this is the first time I've felt those things you mention, as well. This is hard for me, too. However, sometimes you just need faith._

_"_Faith? I don't believe in faith. I believe in things that have explanations to them."

_Well, then, you could go upstairs and actually fucking see Minerva, and get your explanation. Yet, you don't. What are you really afraid of?"_

Hermione sighed. It was so complicated.

"Hear me out, Bella. I'm not going to explain this well. What if…_what if _the things you have chosen and you have decided to show me, are so bad, and horrifying, that they disgust me? What if this somehow turns me away from you_? Stops me from feeling the way I do feel about you_?"

Bella was silent.

Hermione continued, in a broken voice. "Because as scared as I am to actually feel these things, it's far more scary to think of _NOT feeling these things_! Bella…I…I don't think I can live without you. I feel a little incomplete without you, but I console myself it's only a matter of time.". She took a breath. But what if this makes it untenable for me to be with you? That would be too much for me to bear, Bella..."

_I don't know what to say._

"You don't have to say anything. I just..don't have this kind of experience. I've never been the girl that hung on someone's arm, before. The girl that was so…needy."

Bella snorted._ I can relate to that!_

"So then, you can see...It's really unfamiliar for me, and I have to work this through. Myself." Hermione sighed. "You know, it's scary for me to lose so much control. It's scary to be so completely overwhelmed by _need_, for someone…"

_And what makes you think it's not the same for __**me?**_

"Why would it be?"

_Because I feel the same way about you, Hermione!_ **_That's_**_ why!_

"How can you? You don't even know me!"

_And you think you know me? Look, I know what I'm supposed__to know. The rest are merely details._

"See? You say that, but real life is just different! What if you don't like muggle coffee? What if you hate my friends? What if you don't want to have babies with me?"

**_What?_**

Hermione felt horrified. "Um, scratch that last part. Just, never mind."

_Hermione**…**_

"I said, _forget_ it."

_I'll never know you if you don't talk. And I __**love**__ the idea of making babies and raising them…with you._

Hermione paused. "You do?"

_I do. I've always wanted children of my own._

Hermione laughed.

_I beg your pardon! Rude!_

"Excuse me, ma'am, um, do you-**know** who you _are?"_

Bella huffed. _So what? Besides, I'm filthy rich. I need an heir. And how can I let these superior genes of mine go to waste?_

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_I feel you rolling your eyes. Am I right?_

"You are correct."

_Hermione…you know I'm only, oh, roughly 37% serious. _

Hermione chuckled.

_ I want children because I want a life…with you. That's why I want them, now._

Hermione started tearing up, a bit. "Wow. That's …. Big."

_Indeed. Listen, you're scared….I'm scared. But at some point, one has to decide to move ahead despite their fears. Because if we don't, we will __**waste our lives away**__ ...being scared. You and I have faced and done things that would make normal wizards paralized! So why, my love, can't we do something that normal wizards do, every day?_

Hermione sighed. "Because this isn't a 'normal' love, Bella, and you know that. It's bigger than that_."_

_Fine. Regardless, I choose, instead of fear, to grab the brass ring and enjoy the fact we are two of the very few lucky ones that had an opportunity to have this. This! Love, Puppy. Real love._

"That is very insightful, Bella."

_Well, I've had 28 years more than you to think about it, Puppy._

"Oh, my! 28 …_years_?" Hermione coughed. "I hadn't realized! Bella, you're such a cougar!"

**_Cougar?_**

"Nothing…just a stupid muggle saying. I'm sorry, I just…"

_Yes, 28 years. Then eighteen more. Hermione, I've had to sit back, and wait. And wait, and wait some more….for **you** to appear. All that waiting! And it's not like my life was easy, during that time. Now that you have arrived, and I know __**you're**__ the one, its so very frustrating to me that you're __**squandering**__ our time!_

"I'm sorry, Bella…" Hermione whispered.

_You've said that. _

They both paused.

_I understand. But now, Hermione, I need you put on your dress robes, belly up, and __**stop**__ being sorry! I need you to get your arse upstairs and meet with Professor McGonagall. _

"I…." Hermione stopped_, _chocked up.

_ Hermione, listen to me. If you love me at all, I need you to take a step forward, for us. __**My heart can't take much more**__._ _If not for you, then for me! Do it._

One tear, one solitary tear, fell from the Gryffindor's eye. She knew that she couldn't hurt this woman any more, regardless of her own personal fear and anxiety.

She sent a message to the Headmistress, that night.

**XOXOXO**

That was the "final push." No threats. Just a simple request. Now, Hermione found herself here, at the base of the long stairwell that led to the Headmistress' office.

"The most important step of a long journey is the first one." Hermione sighed. "This one's for _you_, Bella."

She froze.

But then, she conjured up the face of the beautiful witch, and how she looked when they kissed, at their meeting at the beach. And she willed herself to take the first step. She thought of their first kiss….and she continued up the stairwell. She thought of how she felt, under _her,_ how her hands felt on top of her; a few more steps. Hermione thought of all the many conversations they exchanged since, some deep, some silly… Bella made her laugh, teased her when she needed it, and obviously cared about her.

But, _love?_

_Forever _love?

She stopped in her tracks. Was Hermione ready for that?

Hermione put her hand of the rail to support herself. Noticing her arm as the robe slid down, she gasped. Startled, she looked at her arm. Her thoughts immediately raced to one person.

"Bella!" She whispered softly.

_Yes?_

"Are you awake?"

_Sort of._

"Well, kick those floozies out of your bed! Listen, Bella, it changed!"

_Ha Ha. You're a funny girl. What are you talking about? What changed?_

"My scar! My bloody scar! It changed, **again!"**

_What? On your arm? When did it change, the first time?_

With horror, she realized she _hadn't told Bella._ "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! It started changing when I first came back from the island, with you! It's just that was right after we kissed, and my mind was freaking out about that, and I forgot to tell you…."

_Calm down. It's fine. Can you tell me? What did it say, the first time?_ Bella asked.

"It dropped two letters. It said, MUDBLOO"

_Oh, thank Merlin! _Bella sounded like she was exhaling. _What does it say now?_

"Well, um, it doesn't make sense. It says MULLOO."

_That's promising. _

"Promising? Bella, Its incredible. How are you changing it? No one has been able to remove it. Everyone has tried!"

_ That's just it. I'm not changing it…you are._

_"What?"_

_Yes. I know. It's a very powerful spell, taught to me by the most powerful wizard I've known._

Hermione's stomach sank, fearing the worst.

_No, Puppy, not him. Dumbledore! Albus taught me how to do that. _

"What? This wasn't just some sick deranged graffiti?"

_I resent that, and no, its not….graffiti. It's actually part of the reason we are connected, among other things._

"You didn't , like, make me a horcrux or something, did you?"

_No, Puppy. Oh, and one other thing… _

"Yes?"

_When you get upstairs, after you see what you are supposed to see, it's going to be a lot to take in. You're going to have a lot of …feelings._

"Probably."

_I want to let you know, I'm making your brain is off limits to me. After our chat right now, I'm going to leave you alone, until you reach out to me. You need to let me know everything's okay. You can feel free to have your "feelings." I will respect that. I won't contact you at all…you'll have to contact me."_

"Wow…thank you, Bella."

_You're welcome. Good luck, Puppy…and remember, of course, I love you._

And like that, she was gone. She had vanished out of Hermione's brain before the younger witch could even respond.

However, she responded, anyway.

"I think I love you, too, Bellatrix Black." The brunette said, softly.

Then she walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Well, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said, "I won't say that's the _slowest recorded time _for a student to traverse the stairwell, but I dare say, _it's close."_

"I'm sorry Professor. This is just a lot for me to handle, all at once."

"Understandably. That goes without saying, my poor dear. We shall try to make this as painless as possible. Shall we get started?"

"Yes."

McGonagall brought them over to her desk, where the Pensieve rested. Hermione regarded it with great interest, reviewing the stone runes, and bizarre symbols that adorned the sides of the birdbath looking object. She gasped when she saw the silvery liquid swirling within.

"Whoa!"

The Headmistress smiled. I keep forgetting that it was primarily your Partner-In-Crime, Mr. Potter, who used this. Are you familiar with how this works?"

"I am. Will you be observing with me? "

"Of course. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's do this."

Minerva smiled fondly at her star pupil.

"Good luck, Hermione, brightest witch of your generation."

A few words of encouragement were heard from the former Headmaster, from his portrait above.

She smiled back at Dumbledore.

The silvery mass was bubbling. "You have a great number of collected memories of people who have siphoned their recollections into the pensive, for your review, Hermione. As you probably know, you will observe these memories as a non-participant, from a third-person point of view, so to speak."

Hermione nodded.

"So, most are Bella's, but some of them are mine, Sirus', and Albus Dumbledore's-among others."

As they saddled up to the Pensive, Hermione put her hand on her former Head of House's shoulder.

"Professor…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you trust her? Bellatrix?"

The Headmistress, who had aged so much in the past four years, clasped Hermione by the shoulders, looking earnestly into her eyes.

"Hermione Granger,_ I trust Bellatrix Black with my life. In fact... _I _have_ trusted her with my life, in fact. Albus did the same. In fact, he entrusted her with, I dare say, every life within England."

Hermione cocked her head, curious.

"The thing I hope you walk away from this experience, my dear Gryffindor, is that Bella should have been sorted into our house."

Hermione laughed. "_Bella?_ A Gryffindor?"

"Yes," the Headmistress said, sincerely. "It was the longest debate I ever saw, when the sorting hat came to her. It had to sort her in her first year here...you could actually hear it murmuring... Gryffindor versus Slytheryn. It was double the time it took for you, wrestling between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

"Merlin's beard! That was painful…..that must have taken forever!"

"Indeed. I still think, to this day, that that was the _one time _the hat got it wrong."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear girl, I have never met anyone…._anyone_, not even yourself, Mr. Shacklebolt, Mr. Potter, the Longbottoms, or even Lily Potter, who had the courage equal to that within Bella Black."

Hermione looked astonished.

"She is, by far, the_ bravest_ person I have ever had the privilege to know. The courage that would have made Godrick Griffyndor himself, proud."

Hermione was stunned by this admission.

"Close your mouth, Hermione. Do I trust her_? Yes._ With everything I am, and on every student's life in this castle." She was tearing up, a bit. "She has borne so much, for all of us. Enough of this nonsense…moving on. Let's begin! We will start , first, with a memory of Albus Dumbledore's, the one that kicked this entire thing off."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It was a cold and rainy night, and Professor Dumbledore was interviewing Sybill Trelawney for the post of Divination teacher, a subject he was skeptical about keeping at Hogwart's in the first place. They were in her room above the Hog's Head Inn, and he was muttering how he was utterly convinced the woman had no talent, whatsoever. As he headed towards the door, after a disappointing interview, he paused when he heard an unfamiliar moan.

He turned around, to see Ms. Trelawney stiffening. She looked possessed! This was the moment, "the moment" in which the odd woman would utter the words that would later become so famous amongst the Golden Trio. The words of _The First Prophecy._

In a strange voice, she spoke mechanically.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

She knew this.. Hermione could have recited it in her sleep. However what happened next was totally unexpected…

_She kept talking._

The mechanical voice startled the young Griffyndor observing through the pensive. Sybill Trelawney had a longer prophecy! The odd woman _continued_ with the prophecy, the content of which Hermione had _never _heard about...nor had anyone else, as far as she knew. Certainly not Harry.

"_Heed closely: it will be the betrayal of his most trusted servant that causes the downfall of the Dark Lord. The servant, born in the 51__st__ year of the century, will bond eternally with the child born during the passing of the ninth month, possessing the most gifted magic yet born unto a non-magical family. Once the servant and the child realize true love, the twin dragons will become the greatest protectors the world has known. However, without the fidelity of the servant and the child, the one with the power born as the seventh month dies, will not survive."_

That was the end of the first memory.

The second began shortly afterwards. Hermione watched, as Dumbledore made a copy of the memory for the Department of Mysteries, oddly splitting it into two parts.

His trusted ally, Minerva McGonagall, looked on, as she assisting in the transfer. She regarded the Headmaster with curiosity.

"Why are you splitting it in two, Albus?"

"My dear Minerva…without question, this Dark Lord will come looking for this prophecy. He will find it. He will find this…" He held up the red ball, containing the first part, "and be satisfied. However, I do not want him to suspect this," he held up a green ball. "Exists. The second half. If this "Dark Lord" knows his "most trusted servant" will betray him, I dare say he will be looking with a keen eye. It could potentially cost this trusted servant…. _their life_."

He gave the second one to Minerva.

"Listen closely, Minerva. File this three days_ after_ I file the first. House it in the 'Romance' Section. I dare say, that should keep it safe."

"It will be done, Albus."

**"**Whomever this "trusted servant" is, my heart goes out to them." The Headmaster said, shaking his head. "It will not be easy."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**TBC!**


	7. The Big Reveal, Part I

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read. Thanks to the HP content beta, **chrisdevl.** You are an ass kicker, of the highest degree!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Big Reveal, Part I**

Truthfully, most memories would feel anti-climantic after the major reveal of the prophecy, but alas... Bella had lived a colorful and often tragic life. She had several interesting nuggets to glean. Hermione would view a few after that, and with the passing of each memory, the Headmistress could feel the growing alarm in her student.

They were in the expansive library of a estate that made Malfoy Mansion look like a clubhouse. Ornate, and yet, almost sterile, there was not a thing out of place. Shelves and shelves of books, some with gold embossed writing on the spine filled each shelf; Hermione was drooling, a little. Until, the reason for the memory came into focus.

In the center of the library, stood a large and imposing man. Tall and cruelly handsome, he was clearly angry... beyond imagination. He constantly was clenching and unclenching his fists and his jaw, directing this fury at a much smaller person:

A beautiful girl, with long dark hair in black ringlets, looked defiantly back at him. She stood, unflinching, while the man was shouting at her.

"For the last time, Bellatrix, _who touched my book?_"

"If you cast a spell to know that it was touched, Father, why don't you know who touched it, then? That seems obvious."

The girl, no more than ten, glanced nonchalantly to her side to see a little blonde girl, perhaps five years of age; she desperately crawled behind a chair and escaped out the door. Once out, to safety, the girls eyes returned to her angry father's, staring with a beaded glare. He looked skyward for a moment, then...

Hermione flinched, at the loud SMACK! that he unleashed, backhanding the little girl to the floor.

The strength of his blow knocked her completely to the ground. But the girl did not cry out. Nor did she cry that his ring had gashed into her temple. Unfazed, he narrowed his eyes. "I know it was that worthless Narcissa, that sister who just can't quite measure up...Bellatrix. You must learn that the weak should fall. Only the strongest survive. But if you insist, you will learn!"

"She's FIVE, Father; Five." Is all she said, simply.

He pulled out his wand, a beautiful, gold embossed, affair...made from Brazilian Cherry wood. Beautiful and cruel, like the man who wielded it, and was now currently and aimed it at the little girl. She stood, defiant, and unafraid. He began. He cast punishing and unforgivable curses, one after another. A few Hermione had never heard, before. The girl gasped, crying out; but she did not beg for mercy or sell her sister out. She laid there, bleeding, bruised...and just taking it...until her little body could no longer absorb any more, and she passed out. And yet, she remained defiant, even at the very end, refusing to beg.

Refusing to betray the ones who were too small to defend themselves...

**XOXOXO**

She was on a hill, sitting, with Andromeda. They were overlooking their vast estate. It looked overwhelming, everywhere you looked...the grounds were enormous. You could build five Hogwarts on their lot...

The two girls sat, not saying anything, for a long time, until the smaller, dark headed sister spoke.

"I cannot believe that Cissy is going to marry that toad, Lucius Malfoy!"

Bella cast a sidewinding glance at her sister, and laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing...our dear parents have something even worse cooked up for you! I mean, really...it can't get worse than Rolf-up-your-duck..."

They both laughed. Bella lay her head down, on her knees. She closed her eyes. "It doesn't really matter, Droma. It just doesn't."

"It does! _Love_ is the only thing that should matter!"

The older dark haired sister spoke. "Love?" She laughed, bitterly. "Since when does that matter in our world?" She tore a head off a dandelion.

Andromida smoothed out her skirt. "It should..."

"...But it doesn't." Bella finished.

"Well, I'm going to marry...for love, Bella."

"You do that, sweet child. Let me know how that turns out for you." Bella laid down, looking up at the sky. Her sister laid down, and joined her. They watched the sky for what seemed like hours.

Andromdia sat up. "Why can't you do the same, Bella? Don't you deserve happiness?"

"No." She said bluntly. "I am my sisters' keepers. I_ endure_...so they can find happiness. So find it, dear sister..." Tearing another dandelion, she said, "Besides, I think I'm incapable of love. I don't feel that way...about anyone."

"Men, you mean."

Bella looked darkly at her younger sister. Sighing she reached out her hand, but Andromida gripped her hand. Looking directly at her, with a very sincere voice, she said, "Bella, I know. Before you assassinate another poor dandelion, listen. I know...I see how you look at that Gryiffendor girl...I know. And it's okay. It's ... who you are."

"Father will never accept it."

"Probally not. But it's your life, Bella. And you...you're bigger than life. Bigger than him! Bigger than_ this_."

Bella was looking at the sky again, now chewing on a dandelion. "Droma, who is going to love me? I'm smarter than any boy in our class, they hate that; I like to fight...no girl would like that. There's our family insanity, of course. I'm petulant...difficult..."

"Brave. Beautiful. And deeply loyal. You will find that person, dear Bella."

She snorted. "That person that can love all of that, honestly love that, hasn't been born, Andromida. They don't exist!"

"No, perhaps not. But maybe they will be?"

The sunset was creeping on the hill, and the girls looked to the oppressive manor awaiting them. Droma finished, "And...when you find them, don't let anything come between you. Go get her... right away. You deserve happiness, Bella, don't think any differently. Get your happiness, at long last."

Bella looked away from her sister, hiding her tears, gripping one lone dandelion in her hand.

**XOXOXOXO**

She would have done something sooner if she realized how truly distressed she was becoming. Hermione's mind had made a few important connections, putting together the pieces from her past with the memories in the Penseive.

The Head Girl yanked her head out of the silvery liquid, with a start.

She was hyperventilating and freaking out, perhaps even having her first ever panic attack, possibly. The Headmistress quickly withdrew her head as well, rejoining the younger woman, who clearly was upset.

"Hermione? You don't look…_well_."

Hermione stood, drained. The color had washed out of her face; she looked white as a ghost.

"My **arm**! I have to see…I have to see!"

The Headmistress stood, alarmed, while the Head Girl struggled with her robes, in a fit of fury. Her eyes widened when she examined her scar.

In an agonized voice, she wailed. _"Oh, Merlin!_ I … I _don't believe it_! All this time…I'm such a **fool**!"

Minerva grew more concerned when her eyes captured what Hermione's attention was focused on.

"Professor! _Look at my arm_! Tell me what you see!" Hermione asked, her speech rather pressured.

"Well," Minerva said, attempting to be calm, "I see what I've _always_ seen, unfortunately. I see the cruel engraving Bellatrix Lestrange carved into your arm in Malfoy Manor. A scar _I myself _have attempted to remove, unsuccessfully."

"Yes, that…but that's not what I'm asking. W_hat does it say,_ Professor? What do you _read_, here on my arm?" She was sounding desperate, as she thrust her arm closer to the older witch.

Minerva was growing alarmed by Hermione's _clearly _agitated behavior. To her credit, she kept her voice steady, and answered Hermione's desperate inquiry, with a calm and centered voice. "It says what it's always said, my dear. The derogatory word, **MUDBLOOD**."

"Merlin's Beard…I …I'm an idiot. _A damn idiot!"_

Hermione was pacing around the office, muttering to herself. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked up at the Headmistress.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I know what I have to do, now. It's obvious, to me. Finally. No more distractions."

Minerva was now very alarmed. "Hermione, I think you need to calm down, You're clearly very upset…and I think we should talk about what of these memories has upset you so much. There's more to see, as well…" Her voice had trailed off when she saw the determination blazing in Hermione's eyes.

The young Gryffindor's jaw was set.

"I've seen enough, Professor."

She seemed on the verge of tears...and frustrated. She collected herself, and spoke. "I need to ask you for something. Remember, I have _never_ asked for anything…not one privilege, **ever." **Her chin was set, defiantly.

The Headmistress swallowed.

" Now…I'm asking, _today,_ Headmistress_._ I need to leave… for the rest of the week. I have to put my affairs in order. There's something—several things- I need to take care of, immediately."

"Of course, Hermione. Anything. Do you care to share, these things that need to be put, _in order_?"

"No." She said, bluntly. "I'm leaving now, Professor. I promise to return, on Sunday at 3pm."

She was at the door, hand on the large metallic handle, when she turned and gave a measured look back to her favorite teacher.

"I need you to hear me on something. I have had it with being used, by a variety of different sources. I have figured it out, Minerva. All of it. I am asking this of you: Inform your people…do_ not_ send aurors or_ anyone_ from the Ministry,** or** the Order for the purposes of following me, or interfering, do you understand?"

Professor McGonnigall nodded, slowly. Her mind raced to the memories they viewed, wondering which one or ones had set the brave girl on such a trajectory.

"Oh…and don't think you can do it under the radar, either, because _I will know. _If I detect their presence, I will not return to Hogwarts. Ever. Are we clear?"

"Hermione, I think-"

"_Are we clear_, Headmistress?"

Recognizing that in a mere two hours Hermione had changed dramatically, and was not someone to put off easily, the older witch nodded. "Yes."

Hermione gave a brief nod, in recognition.

"Thank you for this afternoon, Professor. It's been quite…illuminating."

The Head Girl left the office, shutting the door behind her.

Minerva sighed, listening to the sound of her beloved student's footsteps racing down the hall. A gentle voice spoke up, from the portraits on the wall.

"Well, that didn't go well."

"Albus, you have a true gift for the understatement!"

"How far did you get?"

"Your second meeting with Bellatrix at Hogwarts'."

"Mmm." He nodded in understanding. "Hermione Granger is very clever…I wonder….." His voice trailed off, deep in thought.

The concerned witch had had enough. "Albus, you have always looked at people as mere pieces in a chess game. She is not a piece! This is her life!" Minerva said, furiously. "I said that back then, when you met with Bella the first time!"

"We won the war, did we not?"

"_At what cost_, Albus?"

"The only cost. Minerva..I don't know what she's got in mind, however, I think you owe it to Miss Black to warn her that something is coming."

"Me? Don't you mean "we"?"

"Of course. **We** owe it to Ms. Black. She should not be ambushed…physically, or emotionally."

Minerva shook her head. "This will kill Bella…absolutely crush her."

"Perhaps, but she deserves to know what's coming...in advance."

**XXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kreacher!" Hermione summoned.

With a pop, he appeared. "Yes, Miss Hermione?"

In a low voice she spoke. "Kreacher. I have to go away, for a little bit. If everything goes well, I'll be back Sunday for our lesson. If not, well, I won't be back at all."

Kreacher gasped.

Hermione shook her head. "Kreacher, listen. I need to pack now. I apologize for sounding so…frenetic. And I apologize for asking this of you, as I am not a Black, and have no rights regarding your employment whatsoever. However, I am asking you to feed and take care of my cat while I am away…for however long is necessary, if you would choose to do so. I would be eternally grateful."

He nodded his head, solemnly. "Of course, Miss Hermione."

"And Kreacher? No one can know about this, _no one._ Only Headmistress McGonnegall and you. _ I am asking you_, please…keep this privileged. _Even if Bellatrix Black herself asks you_."

He looked torn.

"Don't worry, fortunately I'm not asking you to lie. I'm just asking you to _keep it to yourself_ for the next day or so. Can you do that for me?"

"Kreacher can do that for Miss Hermione." He said, quietly.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you…sincerely."

She raised her wand, commanding, "Accio Beaded Bag!"

The fashion-challenged bag appeared, and flew into her hand. Kreacher watched as she put everything—literally everything- into it. Realizing how much she had stuffed inside of it, Kreacher said, flabbergasted, "That is _some bag,_ Miss Hermione," as he helped her finish packing.

Hermione murmured. "So I've been told. Hey…you don't have to do that, Kreacher."

"Kreacher wants to."

"Okay."

She packed everything, except a small stack of books, paper and pens on her reading table. There was a Beginners Dictionary on the table.

"Miss Hermione forgot this!"

"No, I didn't. That's yours. It's a gift from me, to you. I was going to surprise you on Sunday, but just in case…have it now."

It looked like tears were starting to form in Kreacher's crusty old tearducts.

Hermione had finally finished, and looked around, satisfied. She turned to look at Kreacher, a serious look on her face.

"Kreacher, I've put wards on this room, so no one can enter, except you, Draco, and my cat. I want you to use this room while I'm gone, as your own. I want you to practice your reading, okay?"

He nodded, sadly, recognizing a Good-Bye when he heard it.

"I may send you a few notes to pass out, to Ginny, Luna, Neville, and so on, but I'll let you know."

She walked over, and kissed him on the top of his balding head. She held his chin in her hand and gently forced him to look up. Giving him the warmest smile she had left, she said, "Be well, Kreacher."

"And you as well, Miss Hermione." Kreacher was puzzled, what had changed the girl who loved school so much to just…leave. What happened?

He gave her one final way, goodbye. She waved back.

And just like that, the Head Girl left her room…possibly for _forever._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Bellatrix?"

_Yes?_

"Are you still at the island?"

_I am._

"Can you remain there? I need to talk to you. In person. Now."

_Oh…okay._ Bellatrix sounded worried.

"I need to do a few things, first, but I anticipate I should be there at half past."

_Okay…_

"And Bella?"

_Yes?_

"I'm putting up my wards. I realize that my Occlumency is probably no match for you, so I'm asking…_please don't_ … invade my mind. Can you do that?"

_I can._

"Okay. I will see you then. Soon."

Bella looked up at the Centaur keeping her company by her bonfire on the beach. "Well, Ronan…this is turning out to be a_ hella _day. First, you bring me a second non-accidentally injured Unicorn , and now _this_…"She said, gesturing.

"What is 'this', Bella?" The Centaur asked, gently.

"This is something that is going to cause me to drink great quantities of firewhiskey tonight, that's what."

"I see. I do not understand Human ways, I have to admit."

"Me either." She agreed, staring glumly into the campfire. Firenze had joined them, understanding the somber mood.

"Hello, Firenze." Bella looked, with tumultuous dark eyes, into the fire. "S_oooooo_, Minerva communicated with me earlier that it didn't go well, today, with Hermione. But I hoped...well, anyway, it's irrelevant. I guess I was wrong."

She started to choke up, feeling tears getting ready to come.

Firenze spoke, quietly. "Apparently she raided Professor Sprout's greenhouse, before she left. Probably to get the ingredients for a poison, I suspect."

Her face screwed up, with dismay. She had forgotten Firenze had been a teacher at Hogwarts for a year, and still had connections there. Before tears could fall, however, she felt his gentle hand on her shoulder, calming her. Firenze was saying some type of a calming incantation. When he was done, he spoke gently to the troubled witch.

"Bella. Wait. Do not expect bad news, else it will come find you. Have faith. Isn't that what you ask of the girl?"

"Yes, but when evidence states otherwise…"

"What evidence? Just wait. She asked you to do that anyway...30 minutes, if I'm not mistaken, correct?"

"How much longer do I **wait**, Firenze? I've waited 47 years! Isn't that enough?"

"What's 30 minutes more, then?" He said calmly. "Wizards do not have a chronological age, really. You know that." He smiled gently. "On a happier note, I report that the healing waters have worked. The unicorn lives."

"That's wonderful. You guys should probably get going, then, and head back to the Forbidden Forest."

"_We will not_." Ronan said, firmly.

"Excuse me?"

He stood proud. "Firenze and I will not leave until we ensure you are…safe."

She cocked her head, realizing what he was implying.

She cackled. "That _little school girl_? _Psssswt._ **Please.** I could outduel her with my left pinkie only. Without a wand! Blindfolded! Perhaps dead, even!"

The Death Eater was amusing herself, greatly.

"_No_, Bella." Ronan said, firmly.

Firenze spoke. "She is your Achilles' heel, Bella. You would let yourself be killed, rather than take the life of your chosen one."

Ronan nodded, in agreement. "Besides, our own lives would be over if Bane found out we left you….unprotected."

Bella snorted, with disbelief. "What? Unprotected? Guys…I'm not a centaur."

"No, you are not a centaur, it is true. You are, however, _the dragon_."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**TBC**- Cliffy, much?


	8. The Big Reveal, Part 2

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read. Thanks to the HP content beta, **chrisdevl. **Warning you people in advance: this is where all the smut is hiding out, all in one concentrated blob of goodness, starting here. If that's not your thing, move along.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Big Reveal, Part II**

"She's here." Bella announced.

"How do you know?" Firenze asked with curiosity.

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't know…our connection is _very strong_, tonight. It's as though I can **feel** her…." Bella's voice trailed off.

_"Bella_!" A familiar voice called out, behind them.

They all turned around.

The Head Girl stood, chin up, proudly. She faced them, expressionless. As their eyes followed her, intently, she did the most _curious_ thing…

Methodically, she removed her wand from the folds of her dress robes, gripping it. She then pulled out her beaded bag, balancing it in the same hand as her wand. Glancing up, to ensure they were still watching, she started... piece-by-piece, she began shedding her dress robes, in the sand on the beach, as she sauntered towards them! Walking _deliberately_ toward the group, she pulled each article of the formal robes off her body, and tossed the fabric aside, continuing to walk. Determination lit her eyes as she got closer and the last items were cast aside, and all three spectators had the same thought _at the same time_.

She was fucking hot.

Hermione had revealed a ridiculously toned body, ensconced in a bikini and a sun wrap.

"**_Wow."_** Ronan and Firenze said, simultaneously.

Bella swiveled her head toward to two gawkers, and immediately swatted both of them. "Perverts!" Bella found herself to be... actually, a little bit irritated!

But then she quickly turned back, forgetting those thoughts, choosing instead to regarded the young witch, again. Bella smiled, as she took in her deepest secret before her: Hermione stood in front of the group, a smirk on her face. The light from the fire made her hair glow and her skin appear golden. She nodded politely at the centaurs, then moved closer, towards Bella.

Bella thought, _perhaps she's not here to kill me after all. I mean, who changes into a bikini first?_

Hermione walked until she stood next to Bella's chair. Looking down at the shocked dark witch, she scissorded a leg over to the other side, leaving her straddling over Bella's chair, and over a very shocked Bella.

Hermione looked down, with that same, mysterious smile... after the torture of what seemed to be forever, she spoke.

"I have two things for you, Bellatrix Black, and a third to show you. _May I_?"

Although the tone of her voice was light, there was no question Hermione's eyes had turned _dark._

Bella cleared her suddenly dry throat as she took note of the young woman's toned thighs holding her aloft above her midsection.

"Of course, Hermione."

Bella's eyes couldn't help roving up and down the length of Hermione's body. She was absolutely magnificent! Her body was positively…_edible._ How she had hid that body was truly a miracle…

"_My eyes are up here_, Miss Black."

"Oh, of course." Bella blushed. "Sorry."

Pulling from the depths of her beaded bag, Hermione produced _two dozen of the most gorgeous black roses _Bella had ever seen.

"They're beautiful!" Bella gasped.

"Like you."

"But….I've never even heard of black roses!"

"_Until now._ " Hermione cocked her head. "Smartest witch of my generation, remember?"

Hermione let Bella smell them, then handed them to Firenze.

"Would you mind putting them in water, on your way out?"

Ronan was startled at the human's rudeness. He snorted his disapproval. Hearing this, Hermione leveled her eyes at him.

"We will not be leaving, until Madam Black, until her safety is assured." Ronan said.

"**You!** I remember you, and I don't like you. You nearly trampled Harry!"

They had a mini Mexican Standoff, staring at each other for a moment. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Hermione," Bella urged, gently.

Hermione flashed her eyes angrily at Bella, to whom she had innocuously lowered herself upon, and was now using as a human loveseat. Bella's arms had subtly snaked around the young witch. While she should be protesting this rude behavior towards the centeaurs , really, truthfully, Hermione was turning Bella on. Her fury was…intense.

"No! Bella, you don't get to say that...you weren't there! Harry was innocent! He was nearly killed by this…this…"

_Don't say it, Puppy. Don't say something you can't undo._

Hermione closed her eyes, and took a breath, calming herself. She opened them slowly. Ronan wasn't budging.

_This is for you, Bella._

Bella startled, having Hermione project into her head so clearly, which she had never done before.

"While your loyalty is commendable, "Hermione said, slowly, "I assure you, it is unnecessary. You see, I have researched these wands, Bella's and my own, and their applicable history."

She glanced at Bella, smiling, as she had starting stroking her backside, gently.

"The bottom line: apparently, they can never be used to kill the other wand's owner. They** won't**."

"Really?" Bella asked.

Hermione nodded.

"What about your raiding of the greenhouse at Hogwarts's immediately prior to your departure?" Ronan asked, suspiciously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin's knee! Is nothing sacred? Yes, I raided the greenhouse, nosey Centaur! To make those!" She gesticulated wildly at the Roses Firenze was holding. "I don't anticipate Bella is going to eat them, so I think we're all set."

Firenze smiled. "If it helps, Ronan, I can vouch for the human. In my year at Hogwarts, I have never seen such a dedicated student, more ethical, more compassionate. She started a campaign to free the house elves."

Bella snickered.

Hermione whipped her head around. "Civil rights have to start somewhere, Bella." She snapped.

"It's fine, Ronan." Bellatrix said, now outright laughing at the thought of a passionate young Hermione trying to free the house elves…

Ronan seemed unmoved.

Hermione swatted Bella's nose, then looked up, shrugging at the stony centaur. "Suit yourself, Ronan. **Stay.** But don't say I didn't warn you..." Casting a dark look down at Bella, who was really enjoying being sat upon, at the moment, Hermione growled. "There will be things your eyes will not be able to "unsee," happening here, shortly. "

Bella chuckled.

Hermione leaned forward slightly, towards the centurars, and with an almost malevolent delight unbeknownst to the Golden Girl, she looked directly into his eyes and uttered, "You see, I plan on _fornicating_, repeatedly, with Ms. Black, here," she said, keeping her eyes locked on the centaur, but gesturing at Bella with one arm. "Fornicating in roughly… oh, fifteen minutes."

She ground her pelvis down on Bella's midsection, as she leaned forward. She continued, in a low voice. "I plan on riding her hard, _so hard_, over and over, since you seem so inquisitive. Also, I plan on _riding her like a donkey._ "

He gasped.

Hermione said innocently, " I hear you Centaurs don't like that, much."

He snorted, repulsed.

However, he bowed deferentially to Bella. "Good Evening, Bella. We will collect our precious cargo, and go."

"Good evening, Ronan. Firenze."

"Bella."

They backed away, but not before they saw a ferocious look of desire completely overtake Bella's entire face, as she turned her head back, facing Hermione. Bella, regarding the woman directly above her, shot her hand up, twisting it around to the back of Hermione's head, and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Bella, quickly and commandingly, pulled Hermione down towards her. She roughly planted a sloppy kiss directly on her waiting mouth.

The Centaurs could hear nothing but increasingly obscene moans, after that, from where they stood.

"Their bond is already so strong." Firenze said. "It is unusual."

"I know what Dumbledore said…but their desire, it's so obviously carnal. Their love is very dark. How are they to be the foreeseen protectors of the light?" His companion grumbled. "I think their only loyalty will be to each other! Not to the light."

Firenze made the mistake of casting one final look back, in time to see the two interlocked into one another, both panting, while Hermione was diligently removing Bella's Bikini top. With the unfortunate excellent hearing Centaurs are born with, they both cringed slightly as they heard the young Gryffindor moaning, "Oh, Knuts! You've got me _so fucking wet_, already, Bella! _So wet_…" Her voice trailed off.

"Oh really?"The dark mistress responded. "Well, I've ruined these bottoms…because of you! You've turned me into a hot oozing mess, Puppy…_down there."_

"I…_I did_?"

"Yes, **you did**. And you need to be punished, and lick it all off of me, until I'm clean." Bellatrix fisted a handful of Hermione's hair, and tugged, as though she was getting ready to forcibly move her head... The dark witch continued. "Since this is all your fault, Hermione Granger…" Bella growled.

Hermione's brain was short-circuiting. The idea of being _there…_her head , nestled in-between those gorgeous Legs…stationed at her opening…licking her, tasting her…

Hermione shuddered.

There were a few more indecent moans, and the eavesdropping Centaurs heard the younger witch pull her lips off the other, fully panting.

"_Now, Bella_…" Hermione was pleading. "I'm bloody _begging_ you…_make me yours._ I give you my word…It's _real."_

It was too bad, in retrospect, that in their rush to make a hasty retreat, they missed the genuinely sweet conversation that followed. As it were, the two Centaurs were so scarred by seeing the 11-year old girl they remembered back when they were first introduced, now being _molested_, albeit willingly, by the dark witch! She was the dark woman that despite having been the true champion and protector of the creatures in the forbidden forest, still scared them. All.

The two enraptured women, tangled in each other, hardly noticed their departure off Bella's property. Eyes shining, Hermione said, "Bella…_look!"_

Hermione extended her arm out to Bella by way of proof.

Bella grinned. "Are you showing me the famous "**MULLOO**" tattoo?"

"No, _look!_ Look at it!_"_ Hermione said, insistently.

Bella took her arm, as requested, and pulled it towards her, kissing the inside of her wrist, reverently. Bella's eyes drifted up Hermione's arm, as though taking in a masterpiece, when she _saw_ it. Bella's eyes grew big as galleons.

"**Oh**…_Merlin_…." She gasped.

"_What do you see_, Bella?" Hermione said, bursting with anticipation. The way in which Bella's hand was shaking, as she was touching the tips of her fingers across the now faint white lines, told Hermione that _she_ saw it, too.

It. The inscription.

Bella immediately saw what, until now, only Hermione could see. Bella saw what Minerva McGonagall _could not._

"It says…" Bella said, voice cracking.

Hermione rested her other hand, alight, around the older woman's shaking wrist.

"Go on…" she encouraged Bella, gently.

"Um…it reads…**MYLOVE**. " Bella's eyes were shining. _ "Not_ **MULLOO. ****_MYLOVE_**. It says _My Love!" _

Bella's face was bursting with what could only be described as utter happiness. Unfamiliar muscles her face had rarely used in her previous life. Clutching the younger brunette, she exclaimed, "You changed it! Oh, _Hermione! _You did it!_ "_

_"_For you."

The seemly odd, yet absolutely perfect, pair leaned in, and kissed. They exchanged what could be described as their first tempered kiss of the day. As Bella's full lips grazed the smaller one's of the younger witch, Bella thought it.._nice. _While it was unquestionably a deeply felt kiss; it was the first one not the least bit…carnivorous. Yet, it felt just as intoxicating to both.

Hermione pulled away, smiling dreamily.

"Mmmmm, Bella…" She opened her eyes. Then, her face became quizzical. "But…didn't you know it would eventually say that? You seem, well, _surprised."_

"I had _no idea_ what it would end up doing, actually. The magic is a little vague… It could have just as easily said, for example…" Bella gestured dramatically into the air. " _Bellatrix Black is the hottest bird on the planet!_"

She looked at Hermione with a completely serious face.

Hermione cleared her throat, politely. "Well, while true, certainly…it is somewhat limited by the length of my arm, for such an emphatic declaration."

"God, Hermione, you're so damn proper, sometimes!"

They started giggling.

"I'm **not** feeling very "proper" right now, Madam Black." Then peals of laughter erupted, completely unrestrained. The two witches found themselves laughing so hard, over nothing, that Hermione started crying!. Tears streaming from her eyes, she tucked Bella's hair behind her ear. Then another strand. Then, Hermione found she couldn't resist raking her fingers through Bella's gorgeous thick curls of hair, that were finally healthy again. Stroking her scalp, gently, Hermione said, softly, "Bellatrix Black. _Who would of thought?_ _Bellatrix Black_ is charming, and so.._so funny_!"

Without missing a beat, Bella replied, "Looking!"

Hermione caught it , and started laughing hysterically, again. She calmed down only when Bella had mounted her, on top of her. The former Death Eater was no longer laughing.

Bella stilled Hermione's laughter with one feral look. Then, she ran her fingers gingerly over the top of the scar. Hermione shivered.

"As awful as it was to do it to you at the time, I knew it is what would forge a communication connection between us. Bonds so strong, that I could always make sure you were safe. "

"That explains it! Finally! " Hermione exclaimed. "Isn't it why we could talk so easily? I always wondered…because there are very few things I'm bad at, and Bella…legillimacy is definitely one of them!"

Bella nodded, absent-mindlidly. Her eyes were growing dark. "It was Albus' idea, actually, to forge it the way it was done…_disguising it_, so to speak. "

She continued to stroke Hermione's arm, reverently, as she spoke.

"He knew it could have been dangerous for us to bond. Some of the older wizards might have recognized that I forged the "Bonding Mark" with you, and grown suspicious. But this? Carving **MUDBLOOD** into a sweet, innocent and very helpless, _very sexy, _ little girl?"

Bella leaned menacingly towards Hermione, licking her lips.

"Very sexy…_little girl_…"

Hermione remembered she was actually taller than Bella back then, but didn't feel the need to interrupt with irrelevant details in this moment. She was pretty sure, in fact, that she would be unable to speak at all, feeling… so many things….

Terrified.

Aroused.

Angry.

Helpless.

Powerful.

Desired.

Disregarded.

Needed, and Needing..

Her past, and present, all intertwined. The woman she thought she knew, back then, whom she didn't know at all; the woman now that she had just barely met, but knew so intimately…

Hermione's head was spinning.

And she knew her life had changed, forever. A husky, familiar voice brought her out of her trance. "Well," Bella said, hands continuing to drift across Hermione's skin, "That was just…ol' crazy Bellatrix, par for the Quiddich pitch…." Bella gave one of her trademark "Bellatrix" cackles, for emphasis, sending _chills _down Hermione's spine…

…as well as _arousal,_ straight to her core.

"Speaking of killing, I was wondering...Puppy, if you weren't planning on killing me, why did you leave so angry, from Hogwart's, Hermione?"

"Uugh! I don't want to talk about that right now. Tomorrow. Just today, let's..." The Golden Girl, the brains of the Golden Trio, reached her hands out, desperately, to grasp the former Death Eater and pull her closer.

"You scared a Gryffindor, Hermione, and that's tough to do! I think Minerva had a palpitation due to your departure and how you did it..."

Hermione's eyes, started at her"Bella…" Hermione's voice quivered. "Fuck! Can we not talk about this right now? Just…just…_now_, Bella. Please! I _need_ you. I need you… **_inside me_**_. _I need to feel you **in** me_… right now, _Bella!.

**XOXOXOXO**

It was as though she was drunk.

Hermione didn't remember much of the early night. She vaguely recalled Bella rolling her off of her, after her declaration, and standing up.

Despite Bella's smaller size, she picked up the younger witch, and side by side apparated them directly into her bedroom at the beach house.

Beach _mansion_, actually.

Not that Hermione was busy admiring the stately architecture, however. Hermione was too busy tearing the clothes off the woman she desired, and had desired, so much. Bella was mirroring her actions as well, with fury.

In a colorful blur of clothes being strewn about the room, they were soon naked, standing before each other. Without preamble, they began touching each other, everywhere, savored movements desperate and carnal; finally, Bella picked Hermione up, as second time, and literally pitched her into the bed.

Hermione had no sooner pushed herself up on her elbows, that Bella had mounted her and was positively mauling her. Bella's hands were everywhere, her lips were everywhere; she pressed her body into the younger woman, until her elbows toppled and she felt Bella's weight on top of her.

Bella lifted up, only to grip Hermione's perky young breasts; she began kneading them, until the nipples came to a point, and then she would suck them, alternating back and forth.

Hermione was becoming drastically wet, losing her mind with the feel of Bella's body against hers.

She gasped, suddenly, as she felt Bella roughly pushing her breasts together with slight force, until the nipple flanked each other. Bella put her mouth over them both, and began sucking them, hard. Her mouth drew the nipples to an even more erect pebbling; the intensity was going to make her pass out, she was sure of it.

Hermione moaned, indecently.

Bella looked at her and grinned. She let her breasts part, but still gripping them tightly, Bella's head began traveling downward, deliberately. Her mouth was liquid fire, and Hermione wanted her so badly!

Hermione's moans were now becoming obscene, which served to only spur Bella on, harder.

Bella was out of control, finally having the thing she desired her entire life, underneath her, submitting to her…

Bella began biting, nipping…she felt herself losing control. She was leaving marks everywhere on the Head Girl's body. _Marking_ her.

"Bella!"

"Mmm? "

"I need to tell you something, Bella…"

Bella looked up, poised directly above the opening between Hermione's legs.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Bella? I've never done this before…."

"What? Had sex with a woman? No worries, Puppy, sex with me is honestly not that much different than sex with men. Except, it's like, a thousand times better_. Relax_, let me take the lead…"

"No Bella! **Wait!"** Hermione said, frustrated. "Listen to me!"

Bella looked up, startled at Hermione's panicked voice.

"Bella, I mean, I've never had sex with them…men…either! I'm trying to tell you… _I'm a …a.." _Her voice trailed off, nervously.

Bella finished, a deeply disturbing grin settling across her face.

_" –a virgin?" _Bella finished, for her. _ "_You've never had sex…_ever?"_

"Yes, isn't that technically the definition of a virgin?"

Before you could say "Jack Sprat" Bella had pushed Hermione's legs open wide, and planted her midsection flush against Hermione's; she pushed forward, until the two women could feel their centers contact…flush against the other… .

Hermione and Bella both gasped.

Bella began rocking, gently, against the swollen bead of Hermione's clit, each thrust causing a gasp from the young woman. While grinding their cores together, Bella pushed her tongue inside Hermione's mouth , establishing dominance, with kisses. Her hands began gripping the sides of Hermione's head, to keep her locked, firmly in place. Then, her mouth went all over her face, her neck…biting sucking…she felt a bruise raising, on the side of her neck., from a particularly hard bite.

"Oh, it appears I've marked you…again." She said, darkly. "I can't help it, Hermione" Bella's sultry voice swirled her ear, panting. "Little Girl…do you know what that admission of yours does, to me? Do you?"

Hermione closed her eyes, and moaned, as she felt Bella's naked torso and pelvis grinding down into her harder into her own.

"Noooo. " She gasped. "Why don't you…tell me…"Said Hermione, weakly.

Bella kicked Hermione's legs, to widen them further apart, with her knee. Bella wedged her thigh, jamming it firmly against Hermione's swollen clit, abutting it, and Bella **_pressed down _**, without mercy**_._** Bella growled, feeling the heat below her. She rocked into Hermione, whispering her desire into the girls' ear.

Hermione gasped. "Ohhh….**fuck!** Bella…that feels so good."

With a growl, Bella continued to rock harder against the young woman, using her mouth to cover her nipples, sucking her.

"Oh!" Hermione started, with the shock. Bella's mouth…her tongue, was so…talented! Her nipples became rock hard, as though it was attempting to arch further into the older witch's mouth. Bella was definitely a breast woman.

"You feel…oh, _Bella_…"

She arched her chest into Bella's mouth. After sucking her for forever, Bella pulled her satisfied mouth off, with a pop. Hermione let out a groan.

Bella established her dominance and mounted her, again. Leaning deliberately forward, her mouth close to Hermione's eardrum, she said in almost a menacing voice,

"I'll **_tell you_** what it does to me: It makes me _crazy_, Hermione!"

She kissed her violently and continued. "You're purity. Offered to me…Damn it, It makes me want to tear into your opening…to enter you, right this second! Rough. _Hard!"_

She clutched the sides of Hermione's head and waited until she met her eyes. "Your virginity…waiting for me, to break you…It makes me want to just **fuck the living daylights out of you, **and claim you, as mine, Hermione!" The older witch hissed.

The passionate admission, the intensity, the crazy …all of that was Bella, and she wanted her. She wanted Bella! She wanted Bella…inside of her.

Then Hermione heard something, unfamiliar. She was now thinking Bella's thoughts!

_Whoa, tone it down, Bella. Gentle. You can't just impale the girl, no matter how much YOU want that._

Hermione looked up at the woman paralyzed, above her, clearly struggling. "Yes, you can, Bella!" Hermione interrupted, desperately.

**_"What?"_** Bella said, startled.

"Impale me!"

Bella gasped. Hermione hadn't been inside her mind, she was a master occulemns and legillimans! So, how?

The girl continued. "You can impale me., Bella. Oh! I want that, just as much as you do!"

"I…I didn't say that out loud, Hermione."

"Yes, you did."

"No, you didn't"

"I did."

Hermione looked at her. "I guess our connection is just getting deeper…"

"Watch this!" Bella proclaimed. "It's about to get even deeper, Hermione." She was kissing her, touching her; and Hermione felt Bella's hand moving, down her body, trailing down below.

Hermione bucked her pelvis towards the hand, in anticipation.

Bella spoke to her, softly.

"It won't hurt like this every time, Puppy, just the first. And I was trying to be gentle, but I…"

_CAN'T! I can't! I can't! I just want to fucking __**penetrate**__ you, and violate your hole….!_

Bella's brain was short-circuiting. She had no logical thought . Her hand was at the girls opening, and she gasped, as she felt the wetness.

Bella began methodically separating her folds, stretching her narrow opening as wide as it would go, while she circled the swollen bead. She was teasing, dragging her fingers through Hermione's obvious arousal, back and forth.

"DO IT, Bella! **_Violate_** me...take me. Make me whole, make me part of you...inside! Hard, Bella...just...fuck me, hard." Hermione screamed, losing control.

Bella was raging, with a swirl of emotions. She looked like a tormented animal, like a werewolf who was trying to force its human side to win. But Bella was failing.

"Hermione," she choked.

"Yes?"

"Please understand…I was around so much darkness my formative life. It's not easy, finding your way after that. I struggle, everyday, to be good. But…what I feel for you, as much as I love you…is also very **disturbing**. Very consuming of my soul…so carnal. And unquestionably, _very dark._ I'm afraid you won't be comfortable….with it. My desires. With me…"

She felt uncertainty for the first time, worried how the young witch would handle her debasement…if she could even participate in these things. She was shaking her head, trying to force out the images of Hermione, and all the ways she wanted to take her…she couldn't imagine the Gryffindor would ever be comfortable about the things she desired…

Bella felt a sharp SMACK! Land, on her face.

_Hermione had hit her!_

_"_**What **the?"

"_You _taught me that," Hermione said smugly.

"I've never hit you!"

"You have in my dreams…sometimes. And sometimes, I liked it. And Bellatrix?"

"What?"

"Stop being such a wanker. Just…fuck me. Please? I need you to just.. do that! Stop tiptoeing around me..I'm not so fucking fragile, Bella. Take me the way you want to…and let's move on."

"Are you sure, Hermione? Once we cross this line, we can't go back…."

"Oh bloody hell!" Hermione gasped, exasperated. "I'm going to be older than you, at this rate, and you'll be in the Black family plot, by the time I FINALLY lose my virginity!"

_"Excuse me?"_

Hermione sat up, pushing Bella off her slightly.

"Look…Bella, I love you_. All of you_. The good, and the bad. And I knew what it was going to mean, to love you. It wouldn't always be sunshine and buttercups. But you know what? That's not me, either, only no one knew it….including me. Only you suspected it, I think. "

Tucking another rogue black ringlet behind her ear, Hermione continued. "Bella… when you want to make love, and be cuddly, we can do that. When you want a good, hard needy fuck, I'll do that, too. I'll do everything in between, every fantasy, every need…I will respond. No shame, no fear…only us. _I will be your everything._ The point is, I just want….you. " Hermione said.

Silence.

Hermione had rendered Bellatrix Black…speechless!

After a beat, Bella brushed a lone tear from her eye, and then slid her body against Hermione's .

"Okay, little girl…" She purred. "So be it…"

There was no denying it. Bella wanted her, she wanted her so badly! And she wanted to take her…hard. Rough. Unforgettably.

Inevitability.

Bella pressed their bodies tightly together, enjoying the sensation of Hermione's naked body, underneath her. Bella, with her left hand, gripped the back of Hermione's head, firmly; with her right, she began circling Hermione's wet opening . As she felt the desire rise, and crest, Bella moved without preamble.

With look of fierce determination, Bella positioned three fingers at the base of her opening, then _jammed_ them in…._all the way_ in.

"Oh,** FUCK**!" Hermione shouted. The pain was intense.

"Yes, fuck, yes!" Bella moaned, drunk on the feel of breaking Hermione's hymen, and being inside her. This was something else, as well. It was like battle. It was like seeing the last line of defense fall down.

And Bella loved to fight.

An animalistic groan erupted from her mouth, as she withdrew from the girl's tight opening, and Bella then forced her hand to spear back in to the tight walls.

"So young…_so fresh_….pure. "Gasped Bella.

"Yes…."

"Just waiting for me…."

"Yes."

"Waiting for me…to violate y**ou**…" Bella hissed.

_"Yes…."_

Bella, who had been pumping her 3 fingers in and out of Hermione while the conversation was on going, picked up her intensity. Hermione felt those fingers shift, while inside her,. They curled up, until they hit…a spot…

_OH!_

Hermione gasped in surprise. Then Bella hit that spot. Again. And Again. Hermione could feel her core tighten up, and even though she had never done this before, she knew she was close. She wrapped her legs around Bella, riding that hand , and attempting to drive herself on it, harder.

She was tensing up…It's coming!

Thrush, pull out, thrush in…Bella flattened her fingertips, mashing the sweet spot inside Hermione, grinding down into it until Hermione came.

"Damn! There! Damn! Yes, oh..Bella!" She was shaking, rocking, her body wild with release…

Bella wasn't stopping.

"**_Come harder! _**Come for me, Hermione! Now!"

On command, the second one followed without warning. Hermione thought she was going to potentially die!

Of course, she wouldn't be even close to done, yet, at the hands of the witch above her. Bella was determined. The woman who had lived so long in the dark, for a promise of having this very moment, right now, with her… she was_ not_ going to stop. The fierce yet fragile dragon, who had gone insane with the desire she had for this young woman….desire threatening to burn her, inside and out. The bond between them was sealing, and Bella could feel herself losing her entire soul, in this moment, as her fingers stroked inside Hermione. The bond was consuming her, infusing its craving, stoking the need, for _her_. **Her.** _The child born during the passing of the ninth month, possessing the most gifted magic yet born unto a non-magical family…_

They kissed, passionately.

Hermione's body trembled with the finality of her climax. Her eyes drifted upwards, ensconced with nothing but love, for the woman holding her. Hermione had been right.

It **was **so much. It **was** too much…

It was everything.

_Once the servant and the child realize true love, the twin dragons will become the greatest protectors the world has known…_

**TBC**


	9. The New Normal

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: Warning- this chapter isn't beta'ed (I've gone rouge, for one)** however a thank you to you all for taking the time to read. Thanks to the HP content beta, **chrisdevl, **who puts a lot of real thought and effort into the Beta work...fighting a losing battle with me about the "OOC Bikini" situation. Alas...not on chapter, sorry

**CHAPTER 8: The New Normal**

Hermione hadn't technically fallen asleep…rather, she just passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Exhaustion in the form of Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black…noble pureblood; eldest of the Black family dynastry. She, the unquestionably battle-fatigued woman, who had given so much, in ways the wizarding world would yet discover, had finally earned her happiness. Happiness encapsulated in the form of a wildly brilliant, inappropriately younger, and, to her weary but appeciative eyes, _breathtakingly _beautiful creature.

Hermione.

The woman who was finally in her arms. Bella, after so many years of suffering, and the morose feeling of utter loneliness, was now going to have it _all._

Every bite of it.

Bella _devoured_ Hermione, _taking_ her…over and over, that night…._justincase_ they pulled the rug from under her. _Justincase_ they came, to tell her it had all been a "big mistake."

She was used to disappointments, but to lose Hermione? The _promise_ of Hermione?

**No**. It would be too much to bear.

So, _justincase_, she filled her senses, in the event it wouldn't be there, again. Bella inhaled her scent, the fresh scrubbed minty smell that was signature Hermione; she stared at her, as if committing to memory, every expression; she touched her, everywhere, to reassure herself it wasn't an illusion.

If she asked herself, why..._why_ was she behaving with such_ frenzied_ and relentless need? She made love to her, unending; Bella forcing her burning arms to keep going…tired limbs, lips, arms, thighs….it didn't matter. She ignored any fatigue her body was feeling, because her **soul **needed this more. Needed _her_ more...

_Hermione._

It was always the same, oddly enough, no matter what they were doing. Hermione's gentle eyes were filled with so much love and devotion, for Bella. In turn, Bella never once felt judged by this steady gaze.

Hermione never scared her…she scared herself. She was afraid of the things she felt for Hermione, the things she wanted to do to with her…to her.

She knew that Hermione sensed her fear, and yet, Bella felt steady anyway. She felt no need to run, or lash out, like she normally would in the past; hurt, before she was hurt. She felt steady because the calm and loving eyes of Hermione told Bella a truth that she couldn't deny or sabotage in some manner; they told her that they loved her. All of her.

To that end, Hermione allowed Bella to _have_ her, in every way. Bella's body raked over the younger one's, again and again, almost past the point of pleasure. She felt Bella's anxiety, her fear, her desperation unspoken, in every touch, and she knew what the dark witch needed. The only thing that would r_eally_ palliate Bella's many demons would be time, and Hermione's steady presence.

But, in the short term, she would simply need the physical reassurance that Hermione's body could offer.

Hermione knew.

And, as she would, many times over and over in their future ….Hermione would know instinctively how to give the haunted witch just what she needed.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Bella?" Hermione said, reaching her arms, out. She was waking, and was clearly dazed.

"I'm here, Puppy."

Hermione squinted her eyes. Her tired eyes finally located the dark witch, oddly, sitting in a venetians chair, at the foot of the bed…watching her. It was odd, Bella sitting upright, and so far away. She had the deep purple duvet wrapped around her body, and she was just….

_sitting._

Hermione pushed the down comforter off her naked body. Moving upright, her body groaning in protest, she moved with great effort. Finally, her eyes focused on her lover.

"What are you doing all the way over there, Miss Black?"

"Looking at _you_, Miss Granger."

"I see. Why?"

"Because its not often I see a masterpiece, when I first wake up in the morning…"

_"Awww_. But, I was more thinking...Why? _Way_ over there?" She posed, in exaggerated demureness.

The dark witch became suddenly quiet. Bella seemed to be regarding her nails, with far too much importance. Finally, she gave voice to the elephant in the room. In the smallest of voices, she asked the younger woman the question on her mind all morning.

"Any regrets?"

The young Griffyndor regarded her lover. She measured her response, carefully.

"Yes."

Bella's eyes widened. She swallowed. "I…I see. Well, I can have one of the house elves help you get ready.."

Before Bella could finish her sentence, Hermione had lunged out of the bed, crossing the room in seconds, and grasped Bella by her hands, pulling her towards her.

"You didn't ask the most important follow up question, Bella." Hermione said, pulling the slumped witch into the bed.

In the rare position of topping the dark witch, Hermione looked down, expectantly, at the dark beauty below her.

"I don't follow?" She said, neutrally.

"My _regret_." Hermione said.

"Your regret?"

"Yes. My regret….I _regret_ that I was a coward, Bella."

"What?" Bella reluctantly let herself be pulled, to sitting, up on the bed. They crawled under the covers, and Bella nestled into the younger woman's arms. Hermione wrapped her up like a present, gripping the shaking older woman. She silently hugged her, tightly. There was no unnecessary chatter. Bella closed her eyes, and rested her head on the Head Girl's chest.

Her panic subsided, a little.

Hermione's heart beat was so steady….it was comforting, really. Hermione stroked Bella's thick hair, now out of control after the previous evening's activities. Bella could feel the warmth, infusing to her very marrow. Hermione continued to touch her, her broken witch, gently as she spoke. She grazed her finger tips along Bella's skin,tracing nondescript patterns, which served to calm her further.

The Head Girl starting explaining her statement. "I saw them, Bella. I saw the early memories. I saw…" Hermione shuddered.

Bellatrix set her jaw grimly.

"…I _saw so much pain_. So much unfairness! Cruelty, that no child should ever see-much less suffer. Merlin! As I watched that brave girl, I found myself cheering for her, in a very dystonian manner. I wanted her to prevail, with all my heart, independent of the fact she would grow up to be you!"

Bella shook her head. She didn't know what do to with all of this…this…genuine empathy.

Hermione gently lifted Bella's chin. "It's awful, what was done...what happened to you, Bella…" Hermione gently slid her hand from her chin, to alight on her cheek, cupping it, delicately.

Bella shrugged. "Eh."

"Don't you do that with me; don't compartmentalize this away! You're** safe**, with me, Bella."

"How do I know that?" She said, in a weary voice.

Hermione propped up on one elbow. "Really?"

Bella shrugged again.

Hermione leaned downward,s slightly, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. As she pulled away, she mused, "Well, I guess you know, how you've always known….you just do. You **know**. " She gripped the dark witch's face with her hands, emphatically, , looking directly into her eyes. "And Bella, its just like I've always known. Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew. I just knew."

She paused to let the words sink in.

Bella's eyes were wide. They darted, furtively, everywhere; the crown moulding, the rugs; b but back at the girl. She was afraid to believe the words were true Her heart couldn't take the roller coaster ride that was being hopelessly smitten with the Golden Girl.

"Bella, I left Hogwarts, because I was so angry with myself."

"Wha-?" The dark witch was seriously confused. "Angry? Why?"

"Because I betrayed that little girl. That little girl who took so much on her shoulders, whose suffering made every day seem five times longer. I made her wait! Damn my selfishness! I made that little girl wait…because I was afraid!"

"Hermione, you're entitled to be sure…"Bella said, gently, her heart ready to burst.

_Never has anyone cared about me, like this_. Bella thought. _Never._

_Well, I do. I always will_. Hermione projected back, causing Bella to spook, a bit.

"**Zut!** How are you doing that, Hermione?" Sputtered Bella, clearly startled.

_I don't know…I'm just doing it._

_But its not legillimancy- how are you communicating inside my head?_

**_Of course_**_ its not legillimancy- did I mention I failed that class, nearly?_

Hermione's lips were not moving, nor were Bella's…. and yet they were holding some strange, ongoing conversation internally that projected their thoughts and words into the others' head…_without magic._

"Promise me that we'll still go through the effort of actually talking, orally, when we're old and senile? Bellatrix chuckled.

"No, I like it. I think its rather efficient and brilliant, actually." The Gryffindor said, matter-of-factly.

Bella rolled her eyes, as she leaned over to take the younger woman's mouth in hers.

Only to be met by the _clothesline._

"Woah. Settle down, cougar. Before you go molesting me, I have one last thing to tell you." Hermione said, pushing the eager older wish away.

Bella growled, with the rebuff. "Is it to tell me you're a virgin? Again?" Her eyes flashed. Bella was embarrassed to be so easy, but she had undeniably been growing aroused with Hermione's passionate pleas, and did not take NO for an answer well. As though reading her mind, she replied, "two minutes, cougar. And no, I did not regrow my hymen for you to take it, again.. . Bella's eyes flashed at Hermione. "But, I can suggest a few spells for us to try later, but for now, just hear me out. I thought long and hard about how to make it up to that beautiful girl…"

Bellla shrugged again. "Eeehaw…." She panted, because Hermione was turning her on like crazy, now. But she was being forced to wait.

Hermione said, passionately, "And then I _knew_."

Bella watched with some curiosity as Hermione pulled her beaded bag closer. As she began withdrawing contents from within, clearly looking for something, she remarked, "My darling Bella…do you remember, when I first arrived? "

_Yes, you looked so fucking hot as you peeled your dress robes off like a wrapper..._Bella was projecting. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Mmmmnnmm" Bella moaned, her mind sidetracked, to seeing the vision of Hermione half naked in her bikini.

"Focus, Bella. Please. Let's actually talk out loud, to each other."

"Okay, okay. You arrived. You said some stuff." Bella huffed, frustrated.

"God, you are a man, aren't you?"

"Yes. Sometimes. I guess? I mean, If 'being a man' means I want more fucking and less talking, then yes, I suppose I am."

"Well too bad. Listen, Mr. Black. You promised."

Bella grumbled, but looked at Hermione, respectfully.

"When I first arrived, I told you that_, 'I have** two things** for you, Bellatrix Black, and** a third to show** you._ ' Remember that?"

Bella's hands reached out to touch Hermione's naked breasts before her. "How could I forget?"

_Hermione_ swatted her away, again. Cocking one eyebrow, Bella relented, with a huff.

"I gave you the first thing…black roses."

"Check."

"I showed you the other thing…my arm, with the bonding mark."

"Check."

"That leaves one thing left to give you…"

"Oh!" Bella said, embarrassed. "I just assumed you meant your virginity!"

"No, Mr. MAN! _Merlin,_ I am going to marry a **man**, after all!"

"What, just because I enjoy your fine ass in my bed, Hermione? Give me a break! That makes me a man? Because..wait, _what?"_

Bella was silenced by Hermione's rustling around in the famous beaded bag.

"What did you say, Hermione?"

Ignoring the stunned witch's question, she continued her rustling. The bag had more "stuff" than Hogsmeade on opening weekend, it would appear. Satisfied after a short while, she finally retrieved a small red jewelry box.

Bella stared wordlessly, even more stunned, as Hermione opened it up, revealing a ring.

A shining red solitaire, it was perfectly cut and it was absolutely stunning. It was the most beautiful ring that Bella had ever seen.

"Hermione? What is this? The color…the cut…this is the most _dazzling_ gemstone I've ever seen! It looks like a ruby, but it is too rich in color. What is this?"

Hermione took a small breath, before answering. "What is this? Well, it's…It's an engagement ring. With a bloodstone solitaire." Continuing in an uncharacteristically shy voice, Hermione added, "that I made."

_"What?"_

Looking at the black eyes, wide with surprise, Hermione kept going. "the idea of me, random muggle, buying you, the 7th wealthiest person in Britain, the eldest Black **heir**, _ jewelry_, is …preposterous. Ludicrous! So…I **_made_** this for you."

_"What?"_

Hermione chuckled. "You're full of that word, this morning."

Bellatrix looked stunned.

Hermione spoke, explaining her actions . "You see, I decided….no more waiting. I am not making that beautiful, gorgeous, brave, intelligent, and yes, defiant …and yes, definitely petulant….young woman wait _one more second longer_ for her future. She deserves more."

"Bloodstones are very rare, Hermione. Some of them have deep magic attached, to them. This one is so beautiful..."

Bella felt like she couldn't breathe. The enormity of her situation, the love if her life...everything she had ever dreamed or been afraid to dream was coming to pass. Coming to fruition, right now, and even she couldn't sabotage her own happiness. With a trembling voice, Bella said, "I…I don't know what to say."

"Say…yes." Hermione, said, simply.

"Uh. Okay, then. Yes."

"Yes, what?"

**_"Yes_**, Hermione Jean Granger, I will marry your beautiful little arse."

Hermione exhaled. "Good."

They looked at each other. Was it really that simple?

Bellatrix blinked.

Hermione blinked.

Another moment passed.

Breaking the silence, the impatient "Well?" was queried finally by the dark witch.

"Well, what?"

"Well, aren't you going to put it on me?" She said, impatiently

"Oh! About that…perhaps I should tell you about the stone, first."

"And so it begins…" Bella teased, playfully.

Hermione flicked her. "The stone….well, so, I followed the traditions, Bella. I spoke with your sisters, first, asking for their permission."

Bella snorted. "How'd that go?" She asked with a level tone, but one that clearly was invested.

Hermione laughed. "Welll…..I am to relay, to you, from Andromeda… she says that **I **get_ her_ in any divorce, and if you quote "screw this up she'll kill you." So, I'm taking that as a yes."

Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Narcissa said that she gets to fix me up with Draco if you screw this up. So, a second yes."

Bella shook her head, in disbelief.

Hermione rested her hand, gently, on Bella's forearm. With a smile filled with mirth, Hermione finished, "Moreover," she continued, "they are really, really happy for you, Bella. In fact, it was Andromeda that got me the dirt of your birthplace and Cissy that got the prisim, to make your stone."

Bella's eyes went wide.

"This is a **_binding_**_ bloodstone gem_?" She gasped, looking at the ring. "That is very ancient magic, Hermione. Some would say, very dark. And for the caster…it's very…taxing."

"Tell me about it!"

"You know what happens, when I put this on, don't you?"Bella asked, darkly.

"I do, I know the "deep magic" potential associated with this stone, and this particular ritual, Bella. That's why I chose it. I wanted you to know…"

"**You become bound to me**. For life."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I know. That's is why I made it, I felt you needed ….the reassurance."

The dark witch nodded, absently. She was holding the stone to the light.

Bella was amazed, holding the ring to the light. "The luster…my god, it's incredible. So large…"

She focused her eyes on Hermione. "As much as I know about you, and I still underestimate you." Bella said, shaking her head.

Hermione cocked her head. "I don't follow, Bella?"

"Aren't you worried, that this will …._enslave_ you, to **me**?"

"No." She said, answering honestly.

"That is what the worry is, of course. The fear that one side will have total devotion, to the other. Creating a dynamic very suited for…well, being taken advantage of. Certainly, in the worst cases, legal abuse."

"You would never abuse me, Bella."

The former Death Eater cocked her eyebrow, meaningfully.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Unless, I wanted you to, of course…" She said, face going crimson.

Smirking, Bella continued.

"And yet," The former Death Eater mused, while rolling the ring between her fingers, "it can never be cast in tandem. How absolutely ironic! It is a spell that cannot be cast with knowledge of the other."

"Meaning, two stones cannot exist at the same time?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Sort of. For example, we could not set out to do this together, to ensure complete fidelity. And the fact you did this…Hermione, aren't you afraid, as you may never get this devotion back, in kind?" Bella held the ring up to the light. "To this degree?"

Hermione looked at the dark witch. "No, I'm not worried. " She laid her head on the pillow next to Bella. Smiling gently, but speaking with heartfelt sincerety, Hermioe said, "I could live a lifetime, and never give you all you deserve."

Bella shook her head. "You are one of a kind."

"No," Hermione said, simply. "I am actually one of a set."

Before Bella began to cry, Hermione interceded. "Would you like me to put it on you, now, my Bella?"

"Yes," She said, gathering herself. "But I need to explain something, first."

"Okay.." Hermione said, holding the ring.

"That stone is so large, I am amazed. Because it almost killed me, and I mean killed me, to make the one I embedded in your arm."

"WHAT?"

"And that thing is tiny. This is…huge!"

Hermione was feeling around in her arm, but subconsciously, she knew. She had always known. She felt the lump she had thought mistakenly was granulation tissue from healing.

"It's on the tip of the "M," isn't it?"

"Yup."

"But how? You have to collect the dirt of my-"

"Devonshire, England."

"And get the permission of my family-

"Lovely people. Very progressive. They kept staring at my teeth, though. Let me tell you, they were far more upset about my age than my sex." She ignored Hermione's jaw hanging open. " But ultimately, I wore them down, and they gave it…provided…."

"What?" Said Hermione, finally closing her mouth, incredulously. This whole thing was absurd. What in the world did her parents ask of the crazy scary Bellatrix Lestrange?

"…we make them grandparents."

"WHAT?"

"You're an only child, you see…"

"I'm_ aware _of that. Bella! What? How?"

"Then, I obliviated them. Thank god this was before you went on your little camping expideition with Dumb and dumber, and did the big time blitzkrieg on their brains. I never would have found them!"

Hermione sat there, agahast. Her mind, racing.

Bella had stood up, crossed the room, and was pulling a few things from her own bag. Then, Hermione heard it.

"Accio, Dagger!"

Into Bella's hand flew the darkly studded handle of the dagger that had brought her so much terror that night.

Now, back in Bella's hand, her eyes a little crazed, Hermione couldn't help but to have a little PTSD from the sight. And she wondered why she was so aroused…

Bella had pulled out gauze, and tape, and skin cleanser. She flipped the dagger up in the air, forcing Hermione to catch it, when it came down.

"You know what you have to do , champ." Bella said.

Hermione felt a little nauseous. "You want me to …cut you?"

"Obviously."

"To embed the bloodstone?" squeaked Hermione.

"unless you want to play 'Return to Malfoy Manor' for some kinky blood sex, first... But yes, to embed the bloodstone, Puppy."

Hermione just stared at the dagger, blankly.

Bella explained. "There may be times …I won't be able to wear jewelry. When I transf- well, when I'm working. I don't want to lose this."

Bella drapped herself across Hermione's lap. "Do the left side, please."

Hermione pulled the purple duvet off Bella's left side. "Don't you want me to cast an anesthesia charm? It's going to hurt."

"Just fucking do it, already."

Hermione waivered. "I'm going to have to cut deep to get this in to the dermal-epidermal layer!" Hermione said, alarmed.

"Well, you're the one that made such a fucking huge stone!"

"Apparently, you need A LOT of reassurance! "

"Ha ha. Just do it, Granger…**aw**!" Bella winced at the pain. Hermione had sliced a deep incision into Bella's backside. She firmly inserted the stone, casting the _Colloportus Corpius_ to seal it tight. Bella gasped, alive with the pain.

Her eyes, filled with arousal and want, glanced back at her young witch.

Hermione didn't really feel different, she didn't think_. Maybe I was already totally devoted… sh_e thought. She rubbed the site she implanted the stone and she thought she saw a faint yellow light, and the same hue in her brachial area on her arm as well.

"Oh...weird! It's as though they're humming!" Bella said.

"It's the wands! This is just like that!" Realized Hermione.

"The connection…it think it's sealing, Hermione." She reached out, to hold her hand.

Feeling suddenly enveloped by a tide of warmth , Hermione felt totally at peacE, and content. "I love you, Bella." Hermione declared, with the bravery only a Griffyndor could muster.

**XOXOXXO**

They had kissed, dozen of times, already.

Yes, somehow, after the implant of the final bloodstone, the simple and ordinary act of bringing their lips together, became _so much more_. The simple act of touch…rendered them helpless.

Bella struggled, because she hated that feeling. She lived her life so fearless...so ruthless. Now

But for Hermione...?

Perhaps it was just the placebo effect of the bloodstones; or perhaps the ancient magic worked; perhaps it did bond them to one another indelibility.

Or perhaps it was the "Gift of the Magi" effect, in which both women, unknowing, had willingly sacrificed their own independence to the other; performing risky magic that could essentially enslave them, to the other, in the uncertain future.

More astounding, they both performed the exact _same_ ancient magic, independent of each other, yet making them by definition, _dependent_ on the other. Tied together, their reasons were complex: Hermione did it, pouring her soul into the spell, to reassure Bella that she was always hers; Bellatrix did it, to protect Hermione. Oddly, it was to protect her from the very person who created it….herself.

Regardless of their reasons, the talented witches performed an act of total, selfless love.

A true gift, _one pure thing_.

Selfless.

For the other.

Remarkable, really, since they barely knew each other, at the time.

It was ironic. In later years, they would scold their own children, within an inch of their lives, for their hasty decisions of the heart. A "Reasoning" style a would start with the Gryiffendor mother, then it would tag-team to the other mother, Bella, who would dole out the punishment.. a variety of varied and sundry spells most of which they had never even seen. That was of course, unless they fucked up_ really badly_…then, in that case, it was the former Head Girl who would step in.

You didn't want to see the Head Girl. It signaled the END OF DAYS.

When their oldest son threatened to elope with his girlfriend from University that he had been dating for over a year, Bellatrix threatened to hex the girl's family, for three generations forwards _and_ backwards, up and down the family tree. However despite Bellatrix' deserved reputation as the nastiest and most prolific Aurour the Ministry had ever known ..but it was Hermione who stopped the action, with one raised eyebrow.

You didn't want "the eyebrow."

They finally wore them down, agreeing to to make sure they graduated, first. But behind closed doors, the two mothers commiserated how they had talked a _sum total_ of 1 ½ times **ever**, before Bella planted her tiny bloodstone in Hermione's arm, betrothing them back way back when.

And they would laugh at what hypocrites they really were.

_In private._

"Yes, but…Puppy, we did have the whole "ancient prophecy" thing on our side, too…" Bella whined.

Hermione would look at her, incredulously. "_For the love of Merlin_! You had no idea that I was truly the 'non magical person born in the ninth month', or whatever the hell! You just thought I was _hot_."

"No, honey. I knew you. I knew you the minute I laid eyes on you."

Hermione smiled, at her bride.

They had aged, and the "Black Pack" of children, as their enormous brood of offspring had been dubbed, had certainly aged them exponentially. How could it not? A house divided between Griffindoyrs, Slytheryns, and their _own_ mothers as the respective head of houses…topped off with, of course, Beedo, the rebel middle child. He was sorted into _Hufflepuff__**,**_ of all things; causing the other children to speculate he was adopted. (He was not).

However, they were both still undeniably gorgeous women, and still in complete and total love. Although there had been a lovely public wedding for formality, Bella and Hermione always considered their real anniversary date the morning they made love with the bloodstones, for the first time.

They allowed themselves to be "needy"…to just fall into the enormity of what it meant to completely give yourself over, to someone else.

To love someone so much, you would _die right alongside them_, should they pass.

To make love, knowing with 100% certainty in your heart, that this was _exactly _the person you wanted to be with, at that moment, and for all moments to follow.

It was overwhelming, and it would take them awhile to get used to it.

The bloodstones certainly changed them.

So much so, that eventually, there would come a time, in which the two Professors would have forgotten what it felt like, _to be_ without the other. Over time, this became truth…even for the deeply wounded _Professor Bellatrix Black._

This mere fact alone, this improbable redemption, should be enough to convince even the _most jaded muggle _that… _magic exists._

**XOXOXOXO**

Hermione prepared to saunter back to the bedroom, while towel drying her damp hair.

Ordinarily, she was so meticulous about when she did what, nowadays, in regards to her personal hygiene. The paparazzi had turned a previously modest woman, rather indifferent to makeup and the like in her Pre-GG days, into a compulsive groomer. It was a habit she continued, especially since her "flavor of the month" hadn't seemed to expire as she had hoped it would, with the press & the public.

Oddly, one third into the school year, the public's fascination with her seemed to intensify, whereas Ron was a total "has-been" and even the Boy-Who-Lived was, well, old news.

People were still fascinated with the Golden Girl, however.

In one of their many pillow talking sessions of the week, Hermione lamented her odd celebrity and what it would mean for them, as a couple. She hoped her own personal 15 minutes of fame would die down soon. Selfishly, it was to not dissuade the skittish and moody witch; so that it would be less interesting to the public when the two of them emerged, as a couple. Bella snorted.

"It won't die down, Puppy." She asked Hermione why she thought things had turned out the way they were; she honestly didn't know. She confessed to Bella that Ginny had reasoned it was because it didn't take long for the public to figure out the boys were dunderheads, and the GG ran the show. Hermione quickly deflected that, of course.

She then shared with her hot-headed paramour, who was becoming an increasingly jealous witch, that Ginny had also reasoned the fact Hermione had become "super-hot" and not "gangly-ugly" also factored in, as well.

Bella's eyes had flashed red-hot, practically glowing; she asked in a very controlled manner if Puppy was sure that Ginny wasn't a tad smitten for **_Bella's_** little Golden Girl. When Hermione didn't respond right away, it had led to a very rough evening of establishing "who's the boss," and "who belongs to whom" and so forth, that evening.

Hermione was no fool…a_ jealous_ Bellatrix was a very _sizzling hot_ Bellatrix.

The array of bruises, scratches, hickeys, and the occasional welt the next morning was totally worth it for the number of orgasms for which she had lost count in the previous evening's activities.

As she smiled, remembering that morning, she suddenly realized she couldn't even remember _what _night that was, actually. Since her lips had reconnected with Bellatrix Blacks' upon her return, she wasn't exactly sure what day was what, couldn't find up from down…in fact, sometimes she couldn't remember her own name.

Bella and she? Just. That. Good.

Despite the fact she was a virgin when she started the week, those days were long gone, now. Hermione continuously shocked Bella, with how wanton and depraved with need, she could be, in bed. She definitely gave her dark mistress a run for her money, and there was no doubt that Hermione was a fast learner.

However, earlier this morning, Hermione had finally put her foot down and demanded they take a quick recess. She insisted that she be allowed to go take a shower, wash her hair, and to frankly, clean all the 'sex off her body.' Bella had groaned in protest, but Hermione's raised eyebrows prevented any further complaints.

Now, with the water dripping off her very clean body, and rubbing her hair with Bella's luxurious towel, she steeled her nerves, and prepared. Hermione walked back into their "den of inequity" as she so eloquently dubbed Bella's bedroom (abjectly refusing the label "the sex den" that Bella had opted for).

She smiled, thinking of her big, bad wolf.

Calling out, she said, "Bella, I think I might actually have finally washed that last bit of your ejacul…AAAAAKKKKK!"

Hermione screamed, at the top of her lungs.

The air rushed out of her lungs, and her eyes popped open, in horror, at what she saw before her.

Kreacher was ladling oatmeal into Bella's very sourpuss. Her brows were deeply set and furrowed, and she had the sheet pulled to her chest. She was giving Kreacher a look of disgruntlement that could have melted granite.

Hermione's startled scream scared him so much; he dropped the bowl, shattering on the floor.

"O Happy Day!" Said Bella.

Kreacher spun around, to cast an angry look at the cause of his accident, and upon seeing an extremely naked Hermione, dripping with water, his eyes bugged out. Bella whistled.

"Miss Hermione!" He gasped.

Hermione quickly wrapped the soft downy towel around her body like a toga.

"Kreacher! Um, hello? May I ask, what are you …well, you know…. What are you doing here?"

Bella rolled her eyes, in disbelief.

Eyes still humongous, he replied simply, "I'm doing what you asked."

"What I asked?" She said, confused.

"I'm feeding your cat."

"What?" Hermione looked confused, but to her credit, it only lasted for the briefest of moments. Then, registering the full impact of his words, fury took over her expression.

Without casting one glance at Bella, Hermione said firmly, "Thank you, Kreacher. I can take it from here."

Bella sighed. "Say goodnight, Kreacher." The dark mistress said, to the Black family elf.

"Good night, Mistress Bellatrix. Goodnight, Mistress Hermione."

And with a **_Pop!_** He disapparated, incredibly relieved to be leaving from what he was sure would not be a pleasant conversation….

**_TBC_**


	10. Meet The Blacks

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thanks to the HP content beta, **chrisdevl. ** Just trust me- give the Beta some *snaps* because, damn. I'm not easy. Thank you for all your reviews - this is a really diverse readership and I appreciate all the comments- good, bad, and indifferent. Thanks.

**XOXOXOX**

**CHAPTER 9: Meet the Blacks**

As their future children would learn, a silent Hermione is a _scary_ Hermione.

Very scary.

Bellatrix Black, who had faced down every imaginable Cruciatus curse by every possible castor, facing and defeating the best wizards in battle, the woman who terrified all others, was herself... slightly terrified in this moment. Bringing the legendary duelist to her knees was the thin yet seething 18-year-old Head Girl that stood before her, in little more than a fuzzy white towel.

Their little siesta at Bella's "getaway beachside mansion" was getting ready to be a whole lot less.._.siesta-y._

Hermione's face was unreadable.

After a few tense moments, the Griffyndor pinched the bridge of her nose, and opened her deep brown eyes and stared at Bella, directly, her gaze piercing straight to her soul.

"So, Bella…" She exhaled. "I take it, then, that you are an _unregistered animagus?_"

Bella chose her words, carefully. "Yes." She said, simply, after a moment's hesitation.

The brunette nodded. "I see. And I am to assume, likely correctly, that your natural form is in the animigus of a black cat?"

Again, cautiously, Bella simply said, "No."

Hermione's head cocked in disbelief. "You **dare** lie to me, now, at this moment?"

"No, Hermione."

Hermione's quiet fury was building. "_Really?_ Really, Bella? Now?"

Bella shook her head quickly. "I'm not lying, I swear. My natural animigus is _not_ in the form of a black cat."

Hermione's arms folded. How intimidating the younger woman could be! And the power she held sway over Bella was truly disturbing to the dark witch. She felt herself crumbling, under the blazing stare. Her walls were crumbling. Promises made, were going to be broken, soon, confidences lost…

"I…" Bella said, weakly.

"Don't LIE to me Bella! _How dare you_! After the things I've done for you! After all I've given to you…freely! You **dare** violate my trust, and worse, _lie_ to me about it? Now?"

Hermione didn't yell. Yelling wasn't needed.

Bella opened her mouth, yet no words would come out.

Salvation for Bella, however, came in the form of a Pop! The sound, near the fireplace, drew both sets of eyes to the creator of the sound…

Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor!" Startled Hermione, bringing the scanty towel around her clearly naked body, once again. Bella, however, chose to say nothing in that moment. Rather, her eyes pleaded with the new addition to the conversation.

"Miss Granger. Madame Black." The formidable Headmistress nodded, curtly, to the two naked women. "I trust you have had a restful time away from Hogwarts, Miss Granger?"

"I…er….yes, well. No. I…Professor McGonnigall, I'm a little indisposed, right now, if you don't mind." Hermione said, embarrassed.

The headmistress stared at the young woman clad in a glorified dishtowel, and arched her eyebrows. "But not _so_ indisposed that you couldn't scare the living daylights out of a petrified House Elf?" Her gaze was pointedly directed at Hermione, and didn't waver.

"What?" She said, incredulously.

"The same house elf, who apparated directly into my office during a meeting with several officials from the Ministry, screaming bloody murder, howling loudly the fact Miss Hermione was going to imminently _murder_ Madame Black?"

"What?" Repeated Hermione, in disbelief.

The headmistress sighed, closing her eyes. "I am going to allow you two… one hour. ONE." She said, looking deliberately at Bella when she said that. "Then, you will get dressed, in more than a dishtowel," she said, now looking at Hermione, "preferably in dress robes."

Dusting herself off, she finished. "Then, you will apparate directly, and I mean directly, to my office, in which none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic himself, will debrief you two."

"But Professor, you said that I could have until Sunday!" Hermione protested.

Minerva's eyebrows arched in disbelief. "I did, indeed, Miss Granger. Sunday." Preparing to depart, she added, "_Last_ Sunday."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Somehow, the most punctual student from the Gryffindor house had lost track of an entire eleven days…

She dropped her head. "Yes, ma'am."

Bella chuckled. Professor McGonagall's head whipped to the sound, and zeroed in on the older witch. With one look, she wiped the smirk off Bella's face, immediately.

"In all of her time at Hogwarts, Madame Black, Hermione Granger has _not once_ broken a promise to me. Not once. This is a disturbing trend that I can only assume is attributable to you, Bellatrix, and your unfortunate influence."

Bella was silent, eyes wide.

"While deserved, your little reunion is over, ladies. I suggest, firmly, that you not be late to meet the minister. One hour."

She lifted her wand, preparing to exit. Before her departure, she looked at Bella, and said as she left, "Oh…and Bella. I should mention...you have never broken a promise to me, either. So, I should offer to you the option of releasing you from the binding promise to keep your training with me… confidential."

And the headmistress left, with a flourish and a pop.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Their lovemaking was tentative, gentle. Placid. While Hermione had certainly…finished, she was far from satisfied. She propped herself up, looking at her beloved.

"So, Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Your Animagus?"

Bella sighed, closing her eyes. She opened them, gazing at the young witch beside her, wrapped in Egyptian sheets, who she was touching…uncharactically tenativitly.

"My animagus. Yes. You asked if a black cat was my anigimus, and the answer is actually "no," Hermione."

The brunette struggled to keep a frustrated look off her face. Bella cupped her cheek with her own hand. "Actually, Puppy, my natural anigimus is in the form of a red dragon."

"I don't get – I don't understand…." Hermione said, brow furrowed.

Bella smiled, wanly. "I **am** an unregistered animigus, a rather large and ferocious red dragon. However, in order to keep an eye on things, I was taught to become a _second_ animigus. A black cat."

"What?" Hermione said, incredulously. "Why, that's not even possible! Two animigus forms? That's unheard of!"

Bella arched her eyebrows. "You act like you were the only 'brightest witch of her age' in the room, dear. That's very unbecoming." Bella flashed a grin.

Hermione's mouth was agape.

"Shut your mouth, Puppy. Also, I had an excellent teacher."

"_Professor McGonagall."_ Hermione said, stating the obvious.

Bella simply nodded. "The one and only."

Hermione collapsed back into the luxurious bedding, staring at the ceiling, taking in all of this information. It seemed all of the wizarding world was in on some weird conspiracy, involving her mysterious lover. She closed her eyes.

"Are you….mad, Puppy?" Bella's voice was tentative. Then she felt it, the odd feeling of Hermione's projection into her mind, without traditional magic.

_You're still scared I'm going to get mad and leave you, aren't you, Bella?_

_Stop projecting into my mind, Hermione!_

_It's the only way to get you to listen._

"I **am** listening, Hermione!" Bella said, out loud, growing frustrated.

Hermione opened her eyes, and turned her head to face the messy haired witch lying next to her.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!" Bella said, raising her voice.

"No, you're not…." Hermione said, as she quickly pulled the older witch on top of her. Gripping her hair in her fists, she looked deeply into the unsure eyes of the woman on top of her. The younger woman continued, her own eyes darkening. "…because if you were listening to me, you would have heard me tell you, clearly, that I am totally committed to you. You would know, without needing reassurance, that I have an all consuming **want** of you. This...desire... has turned me into someone I don't recognize, Bella."

She licked her lips, taking in Bella's pupils, that were now beginning to dilate.

Hermione's nails dug into Bella's scalp, stinging, as she continued. "You would know, nothing can or will dissuade me, from you. Nothing will change my love for you. Nothing will change my desire to **have** you.."

She looked at Bellatrix for emphasis, pausing momentarily. Hermione's nails dug into Bella's scalp, stinging. Bella's control was becoming unsteady. Hearing the pure good girl swear always unraveled her. She looked uncertainly at the naked young woman underneath her; the witch she wanted to consume. Her breathing was becoming heavy, her heartbeat, erratic. Bella was actually sweating, so overtaken with a powerful desire to have Hermione. Yet she still held back, slightly unsure. Hermione's eyes flashed with recognition.

"You are not going to lose me, Bella, ever."

"I know that, in my mind, Hermione. But the heart…"

Gripping Bella hard, for emphasis, she said, "Stop it, Bella. Stop being afraid. You can't turn me away, you can't turn me off. My desire for you…it's…it's like nothing I've ever known. I need you."

She looked up at her lover, with a feral emphasis on her words.

"And I need you to be who you are, Bella. My ferocious lover, who needs me, just as much, in kind. I need you to be unapologetic, in your desire. No regrets...look, I know your deepest desires, Bella. All of the dark fantasies you have, for us. I know what you want…"

"You do, do you?"

"Yes." Hermione smirked, and reached over, grabbing her wand from the side table. Without preamble, she raised it. "_Virginis!_" Hermione said, unexpecidly. A flash of white light shot from the end of the wand, hitting Hermione herself, directly in her stomach. Bella gasped.

"_Hermione?_" She said, as the young woman was slow to open her eyes.

Hermione's expression was peaceful. Her eyes fluttered open. Looking up, towards Bella, Hermione spoke, in a soft voice. "There, Bella."

The dark mistress cocked her head, uncertain.

"Bella, you know what I did, don't you?"

"No."

Hermione smirked. "It would appear, my dark witch, that I am once again…_pure_. I am, once again, a virgin, for you. I would like you, very much, to end my….condition."

Bella exhaled.

Her eyes darkened, with lust, as she looked down at the girl underneath her. She became painfully aware of the points at which their bodies were touching. She could feel Hermione's warm center, arching up to her own. unconsciously, Bella's hands tightened where she had held Hermione's arms. She lowered her mouth to Hermione's ear, biting it, hard.

_"You know what you do to me_, don't you, little girl?" Growled the black haired woman.

She began kissing, nipping, laving her tongue down the creamy white neck. It left a trail of muscle vacillations directly behind her touch, trailing down Hermione's flesh, and a flash of arousal hit Hermione, at her core with Bella's ministrations. When Bella mouth reached her collarbone, she felt a sharp pain, as Bella violently bit her tender flesh, breaking skin. As blood trickled out of the bite mark, Hermione could do nothing but writhe underneath Bella, emitting a small moan of arousal.

She had awoken the beast.

Bella's mouth was everywhere; biting, licking, sucking the girl, who's sensory input was in overdrive. Hermione bucked her hips against Bella, but let out a frustrated huff as Bella stilled the undulating movement of her wanton pelvis.

"Stop!" Commanded Bella. "I fuck _you_. Period." She growled.

Bella leaned her left arm and elbow across Hermione's chest, leaning into it, to keep her pinned to the bed. With the other hand, she spread the girls legs open, revealing her very wet center.

"You're dripping onto my sheets, little girl." She flashed a fiery look at her.

"I'm …I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, too aroused to string together much more of a coherent sentence.

Using her left hand, but still pressing against her chest, she began to knead the breast that was resting directly below it. Flicking the nipple, alternating with angrily massaging Hermione's aroused breast, it distracted Hermione from what Bella was really doing.

Untill she felt it.

A single tip of her finger on her right hand had probed open Hermione's folds, to expose her swollen bead, and her extremely wet center. Stroking the area, Bella made long front to back strokes, deliberately pinching Hermione's hardened clit.

The Head Girl shuddered.

"Bella, please…."

"Please, what, little girl?"

"Please, please…I beg you. Take me... uh, please!" Hermione was actually begging, now, for real. Her desire to have Bella between her legs was overpowering her sanity.

"Maybe." Stroke. "_Maybe not_." Stroke.

"Merlin, please! Please Bella, please. I gave it back, to you…please!" Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Bella mounted her, eyes furious, pushing down her shoulders into the bed underneath. She spoke with a controlled fury.

"_First of all_, I decide **when and if** I'm going to fuck you, little girl. I decide if you've been good enough to have me end…this affliction. You do not order me to do anything, do you understand?" Bella spoke with a certain command that made the younger girl cringe.

And become even more aroused.

"Yes, Mistress." She said, quietly.

Bella resumed her deliberate strokes across Hermione's dripping pussy, watching it, amused, as it pooled between her legs and rolled down onto the sheets, saturating them.

"Little girl is going to have to wash my sheets, by hand, after this."

"Yes, Mistress."

"So…" Bella said, pulling her deliberate gaze from the flood below, lazily drifting upwards, to take in Hermione's face. She began the torturous strokes again, across the the top of Hermione's sex.

"…You've been a good girl, for me? No one has touched this, but me? No one has put their filthy penis inside you?

"No, Bella. No one."

"That's good." Stroke. "Have you wanted anyone, down here?" Stroke.

Hermione shuttered, breathless form her own arousal. "Only you, my Bella."

"That's also good."_ Stroke._

With a firm tone, she commanded, "Hermione. Look at me."

Hermione did so, her breath catching, with the look of want spilling across Bella's features. "No one will have you, but me."

"No one." Agreed the younger witch.

"_Ever._" Emphasized Bella, as she unexpectedly jammed three fingers into Hermione's tight hole. Gasping, Bella pulled out, noting the blood on the tips of her fingers from breaking Hermione's hymen. However, she did not dwell, as she quickly jammed her hand back into the tight opening of the wincing girl underneath her. Bella roared with pleasure, as her mouth quickly trailed down to the woman's core, and place her entire mouth over Hermione's swollen bead. All of the pain of the rough intrusion was forgotten, as Bella's talented mouth began pulsating on Hermione's clit, sucking it completely, while dancing the tip of her tongue across the top of it.

"Oh, fuck, _fuck_…" moaned the girl, bucking underneath Bella's mouth.

Bella pistoned her arm, in and out of Hermione's slick but tight opening. She could feel Hermione tighten around her fingers, and she knew she was close.

"Please, please, _please_!" Begged Hermione, indiscriminately, as she bucked her body without any control.

Bella went faster, feeling the logical conclusion coming, very soon. Her tongue flagellated the swollen bead, and Hermione's hips could not be stilled. Hermione was screaming, a crescendo of swearing, out of control, unaware of what she was saying, or doing; only needing Bella to finish her. Then, Bella curved her fingers inside of Hermione, deep. Bella instinctively felt the girl's rough patch, the area she loved, the area she knew so intimately, and dug her fingers into it, deeper.

"Oh! Fuck! Ohmigods, oh, Bella! **Fuck!** Fuck!" Hermione was out of control, bucking. Her voice was rising, just as her orgasm neared. "Ohhhh, yes! Fuck me …"

Bella went harder. Deeper. Faster.

"Oh, yesssss!" Hermione screamed. It would have been like the dozen other times she came, extraordinarily, hard under Bellatrix Black's ministrations. This time, however, distinguished itself with the searing wall of fire that blew out of Hermione's mouth as she came. It came dangerously close to burning the understandably startled -dark witch's shoulder. Fortunately, it merely burned part of her shoulder, neck, and only singed the ringlets of her dark hair.

"Hermione!" Bella shouted, startling the girl below her, out of her post-coital bliss.

"What?" Hermione said, dazed.

"_What the ...what_ was **that**? You just blew fire out of your mouth and nearly burned me to a crisp!"

"I did?" She queried, in disbelief.

Bella huffed. "Yes, you did."

"I guess…" the girl said, meekly, "you're just _that good,_ Bella."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

They were one minute early, meeting the level gaze of Minerva McGonagall, who nodded in acknowledgement. Hermione glanced around the headmistress' office, with Minerva's indelible stamp of ownership now present. She looked at the orderly shelves, so different than Dumbledore's era. However, their eyes were drawn to the obvious display set up in the middle of the office. Their eyes grew large, as they took in the charts and diagrams that were literally everywhere detailing such topics as:

_"Assimilation of Agent Black's"_

_"Disinformation purge, Agent Black."_

_"Phase Two: Bellatrix Lestrange vs. Bella Black."_

_"Agent Black's reintroduction phases and strategy"_

_"Public Marketing: Wizarding world, Muggle World"_

_"Agent Black's probationary period cycle, Head Auror."_

It would appear that Bella would be the main source of discussion over the next hour. Hermione's expression was shocked, but not nearly as shocked as her lover's expression, and who's grip on her hand grew even tighter by the second. There was a rather large crowd assembled, and no one said a word.

Eventually, the silence was broken by the subject matter herself, Bellatrix Black. "_What the hell_ is all of this, Kingsley?"

In his deep tone, he let out a bellowing laugh. "Welcome back, Bella. I trust you and Hermione have had a chance to ... make amends?"

Reading the presentations, not looking at him while speaking, Hermione said disjointedly, "Well, I didn't_ kill_ her, if that's what you meant."

The room broke out in laughs.

The sound caused Hermione to break out of her trance-like concentration of the study of the presentations. For the first time, she noticed many high ranking members of the Ministry present in the room. Hermione became nervous. She looked up at Bella, who's gaze was locked in on a contingent in the room, causing Bella to have a hard look on her face.

_Narcissa Malfoy._

_Andromeda Black._

And a none to pleased looking friend of Hermione's_, Tonks Lupin._

The were engaged in the wizard version of "staring chicken." It was Andromeda who broke first, as she stood up, and approached the two women. The sister that most resembled Bella leaned down, and gave the younger girl a peck on the cheek, first, in greeting. "Hello, dear Hermione. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, 'Dromida." Squeaked out the brunette.

Andromeda's eyes, so similar to her older sisters, took over the visage of her estranged sibling. After a brief moment of inspection, she set her jaw, and launched herself, unexpectedly, into her sisters arms.

"Dear, Brave Bella. Always taking on the world."

Tears sprung into Bellatrix's eyes, as she awkwardly returned the embrace. Pulling away, Andromida whispered softly, so only the two lovers could hear. "Bella...allow me, however, to quickly heal the burn on your neck, your singed hair, and the several hickeys that appear to be…um, decorating your neck at this moment, if you don't mind."

Bella blushed, as Andromeda cast several silent spells in tandem, addressing those issues. Her concentration dropped, as her eyes turned to Hermione, becoming playful. With a deliberately teasing tone, she said to the blushing Head Girl, "Y_ou little minx_. Wouldn't have pegged you for the type." She winked, as she turned and resumed her sitting place in the back. "Lucky Bella." She murmured.

Hermione's blush was surpassed only by the blush of the older woman, who was sitting mortified, next to her. They looked at each other, awkwardly, but remained, holding hands.

"I take it my sister fulfilled her dream of becoming a healer, then?" She whispered to Hermione.

"One of the best." She said, earnestly.

"Good. That's will be important for us to have…in the family, I suppose."

"Indeed."

Kingsley cleared his throat. All eyes were on him, as he commanded the room effortlessly. "thank you everyone, for being here. I realize everyone's schedules are quite full. However, difficult times are on us, and has accelerated the timetable for Operation Undercover , unfortunately."

"How did I know…" Muttered Bella.

Kingsley's eyes looked apologetically towards Bella. "Bella, I'm sorry, I truly am. I realize you were promised a years' leave, to allow you to become acquainted with your…other half," he said delicately. "Allowing you and Ms. Granger some time while she completes her final year at school and formally takes her N.E.W.T.s…."

"Cradle Robber!" Burst out Bill Weasley, good spiritedly. The room burst out laughing, even Bella chuckled.

Narcissa, Tonks, and Hermione, however, were not laughing.

"Enough." A grizzled man said, from the back. "We have real world shit, going down. Gossip can wait. Stop interrupting the Minister."

"Thank you, Mr. Pappillion." Kingsley said. "I'm sorry, Bella, but we have three to four threats against England on multiple fronts. Our group is spread too thin. As you know, since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the natural order has been upset, and other insurgents view this as an optimal time to strike."

"A power vacuum has been created." Bella sighed.

"Exactly." Said the intense man, from the back. "We need you, Bellatrix. These pussies," he looked at Hermione, "no offense, kid. Our enemies are afraid of very few things. You, however, are one of them."

Bella grimaced.

Kingsley began the debriefing on "the plan" to reintroduce Bella to society and some licences taken to describe her efforts in the war. Bella's jaw remained fixed, her expression neutral. Her grip on Hermione's hand, however, was becoming borderline crushing.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to the black haired witch. "It'll be okay, Bella."

"Will it?" She said, piercing black eyes looking back.

Hermione couldn't answer that, with certainty. She chose instead, not to bullshit, a characteristic Bellatrix loved about her. Instead, she changed the subject. "How do you know that odd man in the back?"

"Pappillion? I trained him."

"Oh." Hermione said, quietly.

"Puppy, you really need to finish, with the pensive." She said, gently.

"I suppose."

"Not that I'm complaining, as to why you didn't, mind you..." Bella grinned.

Hermione smiled back, almost shyly.

"Ladies, your attention, please?" Kingsley urged.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Kingsley_, I get it_. I know the plan. Just tell me," she sighed, "so I'm mentally prepared. When does this crap _start_?"

On cue, an owl burst in through the window of the headmistress' office, circling the two lovers. It appeared to be performing the rather ordinary task of delivering mail. Unceremoniously, it dropped something on Hermione's lap. Surprised, she unrolled it. It was that evening's edition of The Daily Prophet. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the headlines:

**_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE INNOCENT!_**

_EXCLUSIVE: Secret Double Agent for the Order Revealed!_

_Agent Bella Black Unmasked as the Greatest War Hero of All Time!_

Hermione, showing the headlines to Bella, couldn't help but notice the panicked looked exchanged between her and her youngest sister, Narcissa. The two women then looked to Kingsley, who was clearing his throat.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said, genuinely. "_It has already begun._"

**TBC.**


	11. Date Night

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **First and foremost, thanks to my HP content beta, **chrisdevl: **Order of Merlin, first class!

Secondly, thanks for the reviews good/bad/ugly, I appreciate it. Especially folks who don't generally read my stuff – T_he Evil Morrigan, Kigo Stories, green eyed champion, Seeker-of-Raven, Darkshadow-lord, Hollywrites_, et al – I know this is a leap of faith, thanks for taking it. _Knights_…you know who you are, thanks for coming. Finally, Tibetan mastiff, you are spot on. It wouldn't be the first time I was told I was impatient to get to the end, damn it! No its not the end, alas, you have to suffer through, like, 10 more chapters.

**CHAPTER 10. Date Night.**

"You're getting cabin fever, Bella."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know!" Said the aggravated witch, pacing around the Head Girl's dormitory. "I don't like being…_confined_."

"Well…" Hermione said, measuring her words, carefully. "You have your run of the castle as an anigimus, right?"

She wheeled around, giving her beloved a fiery glare. "Hardly! These brainless sods chase me, non-stop, trying to _pet_ my arse 24/7! It's maddening! They pick me up, tell me their stupid heartaches, ask me to fix blah blah blah…like I'm some magic genie, or crap!"

The vein in her neck was beginning to rise, the one that became prominent when she was passionate, screaming, or dueling. Or making love to Hermione.

"I see." Hermione smiled, amused. "And you hate that, right?"

"Yes!"

Hermione just smiled, knowingly.

"What? What? I hate it when you give me that smug, '_I know a secret'_, look."

"You know, perhaps I shouldn't mention the fact that one Miss Luna Lovegood's lucky stuffed monkey magically reappeared after it had been stolen. She swears my lucky cat made it magically reappear."

Bella stiffened.

"Where'd you find it, love?" Hermione asked, amused.

The dark witch responded gruffly. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Bella arched her strong jaw upwards, immediately recalling her pedigree and her grooming. She looked very much like a haughty aristocrat at that moment.

Hermione just gave her "The Eyebrow."

"Merlin! I_ hate it_ when you do that!"

"What?" Hermione said, calmly.

"That! That … _eyebrow_ thing, you do! It's so irritating!"

Hermione continued to sit at her desk, looking calmly at the figiditing dark witch. She raised both eyebrows in her direction, until Bella finally broke.

"Okay, fine. Fine! That doofus Doyle took it, and I found it in his steamer trunk. He had warded it so it couldn't be found."

"What an ass!" Hermione sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to Draco about this. That's so immature, why would he be so mean?"

"Why do I give a shit what motivates teenagers?"

At that statement, Hermione gave Bella the most incredulous of stares. "Perhaps, because, you are marrying one? May I remind you, I wasn't even born when you graduated from Hogwarts? Nor would I be…for another decade?"

Bella groaned, and slapped her forehead, staring out the window. "Cradle robber. I'm a damn cradle robber, I am…."

"You are indeed, my scary little cougar." Hermione teased.

"Good thing I'm very immature."

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning back to the items on her desk. With perfect handwriting, she quickly notated '_Talk with Draco regarding Doyle'_ in her Wizard version of a muggle Moleskin. Bella, quietly observing Hermione, promptly leaned over, from behind the girl, and took the quill out of her hand. Bella promptly crossed out the new item.

"Hey!" Hermione protested, clearly irritated. No one, not even her mate, _touched_ the Head Girl's compulsive to-do list! _Ever._

Bella, knowing just how much that likely bothered said Head Girl, smirked. "You don't need to talk to Draco. It wasn't done out of spite."

"And you know this…how?" Hermione said, skeptically.

"Because! He has a crush on that lunatic friend of yours. Luna whats-her-name."

Hermione laughed, out loud. "Yeah, right. And I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Don't be so smarmy, there, Head Girl. I have inside knowledge."

"Inside knowledge? Like what?"

"Like... he pets me nearly every night asking for her to notice him." Bella said, sheepishly.

Hermione fell out of her chair, she was laughing so hard. Both at the ridiculousness of the Doyle/Lovegood situation, as well as her big, badass Death Eater tending to the heartaches of a bunch of hormonal school kids.

Tears were falling out of her eyes. Bella considered hexing her.

"Okay, that's it," said Hermione, struggling to maintain composure. "We're having a date night, Saturday. You really have got to get out of this castle."

A dark look fell over Bella's face. "Do you think that's … wise, Hermione? I mean, there are still a lot of people out there that harbor grudges. Resentment."

"Are you kidding me? The Daily Prophet has run feature length stories on you every single night for the last three weeks! Tonks tells me there are bags and bags of fan mail at the ministry!"

"What?" Bella said, in disbelief.

"It's true! Kreacher says they've blocked off a room in your mansion for the rest of the mail, and they are having to patrol the grounds for all the tourists trying to get a glimpse of you, the infamous Black Knight!" Hermione giggled, clearly enjoying Bella's discomfort.

"The what?"

"The Black Knight. That's what they're calling you, these days."

"That doesn't make sense. I'm not a man, and I'm not a knight."

"I'm not Golden, either. Don't ask the press to make sense. Look, people are crazy for to get a piece of you. Security had to be hired, to ensure people weren't making off with pieces of the Black mansion for souvenirs!"

Bella looked horrified.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um…they're talking about opening the west wing of your house as a museum for all the artifacts of the war, actually."

"**_What?"_** Bella said, shocked. "Why would they think that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I might have suggested it, actually. Maybe."

The Gryffindor plowed ahead, ignoring the furious look of her lover. "Look, Bella, we never use that place, anyway, and you yourself said you hate it. The way I see it, if all those people are making pilgrimages, why not? The profits can be donated to a war fund, to help the victims of the war…orphans, and the like."

Bella surveyed the girl before her. Intuitively, she said, "You've already started, haven't you?"

"Hmmm. I might have. It might open in two weeks, actually."

Bella threw her hands up in the air. "Were you going to _ask_ me, Hermione?"

"Well, you've been busy, actually, at the Ministry, training and orienting to your new position, and whatnot. I didn't want to bother you. Actually, I've been so busy too, catching up on all those pensive memories, plus all my other duties. So…I talked to Narcissa. She and Dromida are curating, actually."

**"WHAT?"**

"We were going to tell you…eventually."

This was a lot for the former Death Eater to digest. She hadn't expected anything like this; only distain, hatred, and loathing from the public for what she had been.

Similar to her horrific trial.

She would never forget the taunts, hostility, and downright hatred people felt for her. If she were to be really honest, it scared her that one day the public sentiment would wear down Hermione, and she would believe her to be the monster everyone feared her to be…

But this? What the hell?

Hermione looked at her, with a gentle smile. "Look, it's good for Narcissa. She needs something to do. She's … lonely, Bella."

Bella nodded, indifferently, and looked out the window. She turned back around, her black, coal eyes focused on the young witch. "I think it would do us both some good to get out, and be …**us**. Away from here."

"Is Hogsmeade okay? Dinner? I…I don't think I'm really allowed to go much farther than that."

Bella shrugged. "Fine." She sighed, running her hands through her thick dark hair. "I could use some time away from here, with you. I feel disturbingly older than you when we're here."

"Really?"

"Yes,_ really!_ Is that so hard to understand?"

Hermione got up from her desk, walked across the room to where Bella sat on the alcove under the window. She slid, suggestively, onto her lap and smiled. Leaning into her witch, she said in a low, husky voice, "I rather think you like the fact I'm so young. Why else would you keep insisting on using the_ Virginis_ spell, so often, naughty Bella?"

Bella gripped the sides of her young witch, running them up and down, firmly. How she got her aroused, with just her voice…

Hermione cocked her head. "Don't go getting all turned on, on me. I have to go to Potions class in 5 minutes."

Bella let out a frustrated huff.

Hermione leaned her forehead into Bella. "But, perhaps, if I can finish putting the final touches on a little something-something I've been working on, by Saturday, I might have a very special surprise for you. We can stay, overnight, at a room at the Three Broomsticks…"

"What kind of surprise?" Bella said, still irritated.

Hermione again leaned in to whisper. "A variation on the_ Virginis_ spell, one that I'm positive you will really, really like, dear Bella."

Bella started sweating, as the grinning Head Girl popped off her lap, and gathered her things to head out to Potions class.

"_Date night_. Huh. I might actually like the idea." Bella said, as she prepared to transfigure into her feline form, to go determine what that moronic population of hormonal teenagers was up to, now.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Despite her age and her previous marital status, Bellatrix had very little experience with "dates." However, even if she had had an entire litany of previous dates to reference, it would be unlikely that many would have been like this.

People crowded around her and Hermione, non-stop. People asking for autographs, camera's flashing, wanting to touch her. Left and right, everyone was crowding, calling out for the "Black Knight's" attention.

It was weird. And the very reclusive dark witch hated it.

Hermione, thrilled that she was no longer the center of attention, fed into it. She was charming, and answered questions for Bella that she only growled at; she was relentless in plugging the new museum.

"You're a natural marketer." Bella laughed.

"Please. I am the one person that hates attention as much as you do….Black Knight!"

Dinner, fortunately, was more bearable.

Madam Rosmerta's, mercifully, roped off a private section for the two witches. She enforced their privacy with a vengeance. She clearly adored Hermione and Harry; and it was clear that these efforts were for the Golden Girl. Bella felt stirrings of jealousy when she saw the tight embrace of the barkeep owner and her young witch, and their close familiarity. They said a few words, which Bella couldn't make out, and the delighted laughter that came from Hermione made the dark witch see red.

She gritted her teeth.

"Bella, I'll be right back. I'm going to use the ladies room." Hermione said, brightly.

"Fine." Bella said, through tight lips.

When Hermione stepped away, Rosemerta swiveled to face Bella, directly. The smile wiped off her face as she took in the older witch.

"Can I help you?" Bella said, annoyed.

Rosmerta rose to her full height, hands on her hips. "Bellatrix Black." She practically spit out the words.

"That's my name."

"You don't remember me, but I remember **you**. You were two years ahead of me, in school."

"Oh?" Bella said, indifferently.

"I was in Hufflepuff."

"That figures."

The barkeep owner leaned forward, so only Bella could hear her words, laced with venom. "_You can't change spots on a leopard_, Bellatrix Black. You were a despicable person then, and you're even worse now. How you fooled everyone, and and how you convinced that….angel….that you're worth being with, I'll never know."

Responding slowly, Bella spoke softly, but her intent was clear. "That's between Hermione and I. Its none of your concern, you _glorified waitress._"

Rosmerta, normally so jovial, turned red. She leaned into Bella's face. "For your information, I am a business owner-of something I built! Which is more than your spoiled and entitled arse will ever be!" A few guarded looked passed in their direction as Rosmerta slammed her fist on the table. "Furthermore, Bellatrix Black, it** is** my business. I love that child! I love Hermione, as though she was my own daughter. Which, by the way, you should be ashamed at that- she is a child, after all! While I can't stomach the thought of whatever..._ perverted_ things you're likely doing to her, I will promise you this," She put her finger in Bella's angry face.

"_I promise you this_, Bellatrix Black… if you so much as harm _one hair_ on her head, I guarantee, I will not rest until you're **dead**."

Bella's face was a mask of calculated indifference, having weathered many such admonitions in her life. A stoic face belied a stormy temper, and Bella's hand itched, as it hovered over her wand. The temptation to pull out her wand, Hermione's, actually- and cast her old friend, the Cruciatus curse, was _overwhelming._

Bella _craved_ the image of this imbecile begging for her _mercy_... mercy that rarely came. That thought was so damn tempting….however, with superhuman restraint, Bella managed to move her shaking hand away from the hilt of her wand. She closed her eyes, and forced herself to take two long breaths.

Finally recovered, she looked up at the red-faced barkeep, responding with very little emotion, "Well then. I guess that's a good thing, for both of us, that I don't plan on hurting her, now,_ isn't it_?"

The owner was a little surprised. Bellatrix Lestrange was not one to back down from being "called out"...ever. Ignoring her improbable escape, Rosmerta continued, pointing in Bella's face. With a waggle, she declared, "I'm _watching_ you, Bellatrix Black!" With that, the owner moved away, to tend to the other customers.

Measured responses were not her forte, exactly. Despite this, Bella rearranged her features, calming them; leaving Hermione unaware of the exchange upon her return.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Bella?"

Hermione was rubbing her foot, up and down the side of her ankle and lower leg. Although completely innocent, it was sending shivers of desire up and down her already _on-edge_ spine. Yet, here they were, making conversation, on their..._date night._

It was pleasant, but altogether _disconcerting._

"So...who was your first kiss, Bella?" Hermione asked, playfully.

Bella looked at her young witch. Hermione's eyes danced in the candlelight, radiating love. Between those soulful brown eyes, and the half-bottle of fire whiskey she consumed over the evening, Bella was left, feeling uncharacteristically.._.loose._

"Cara Donna Evans."

"Who?"

Bella grimaced. "She was a Gryffendor, like you. Although, not quite as brave...she lied to her parents about where she went to school. The entire time at Hogwarts, she_ hid_ from her parents that she was a witch..."

Hermione looked shocked. "A _mudblood_? Your first kiss was a **mudblood**?"

Bella opened her mouth, then shut it. Finally she spoke, in a hushed and reverent tone. "Yes, I loved...well, I_ thought_ I loved her. That was before you, Puppy."

Hermione waived off the appeasement with annoyance. "This was way before my time, Bella. Don't ... _edit._ I **know** how you feel about me now, in the present! Just...continue. Please. Tell me your story."

Bella downed the glass of liquid courage in front of her. Then she spoke. "It- Cara Donna- changed the entire way I viewed the world, Hermione. How could I look down on a class of people, when I adored one of them? _ It made no sense_. The two beliefs...er, things ... could not exist at the same time. You know what I mean." Bella said, struggling.

"Go on." Hermione encouraged, gently.

"It was wonderful- my fifth year. But that all changed, when my father found out. By then, he was fully along in the Black dementia, of course, and he went _out of control_...he...he..." She stopped, tears streaming down her face.

Hermione just gripped Bella's hands, tightly.

The dark witch shuddered. Her eyes became haunted, as she recounted to Hermione what happened. "He killed her, Hermione. Right in front of me. I was shackled to the wall in our dungeon, and hexed to immobility, forced to watch...as he did unspeakable things to her. Before he killed her." Bella's head fell down, in shame, but she continued. "Then, when she was dead, beyond recognition, he cursed me until my heart stopped. Andromida told me my mother had to employ three healers, to resurrect me, from the dead."

Hermione was now crying, as well.

"Then, my father said he would get that sickness out of me...women and mudbloods. He arrainged my marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange, a year and a half later. First in my class, Hermione, and I was expected to be nothing more than _his wife_."

"Brightest witch of her age..." Hermione said, softly.

Bella lifted her empty glass, mournfully. "Yes, well, it didn't seem to mean quite as much for a woman, then. I'm glad things are different for you, now. You...deserve it. You work hard, and you're brilliant, Puppy."

"Thank..thank you." She said, taken aback.

For the second time that night, Bella collected herself. "When I returned to Hogwarts at the beginning of my sixth year, Albus told me about the prophecy. I was so broken, after a horrific summer at home. It was hard for me to believe that I would be that "dragon" he spoke of. But he healed me, Hermione. And eventually, I chose to believe it. I chose... for the promise to the muggleborn I had loved, and for the promise of the muggleborn I had yet to meet."

The two witches sat, holding hands, not saying a word.

Hermione grimaced, as she recalled Bella's memory of her wedding night, from the pensive. She tried to shake the graphic images of Rodolphus forcing himself on Bella's body, away. Their uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of Rosmerta bringing over a fresh bottle of a different fire whiskey, complete with three fresh glasses. The two lovers were relieved, actually, as they watched her ward up velvet curtains, encircling the two witches, completed by silencing charms.

"Silencing charms, Rosmerta?" Hermione asked.

With a grimace, she nodded, as she poured three glasses of fire whiskey. "If nosy Billywigs wanted to listen to your conversation, I dare say it wouldn't be to hard." The owner poured the glasses, and continued, "Plus, I believe a toast is in order. To Cara Donna Evans, may she rest in peace."

The three women toasted, and threw back their drinks.

"I forgot, you went to school with these characters," Hermione said, chuckling. "Did you know...her?"

"Aye. Everyone knew the gregarious Gryffindor 5th year prefect. I dare say _she_ would have been the Head Girl, instead of..." she gestured, good natureidly, towards Bellatrix, "..._this one_, here."

"Yes, she would have been, I'm sure..." Bella said, softly.

Hermione frowned. "Well, I obviously didn't know the girl, but Bella...you can't deny you're a natural leader. You were the only female death eater, after all, and you made those assholes follow you...you kind of command the room you walk into, dear." She emphasized her point with another gentle squeeze, yet Bella refused to meet her eyes.

Above them, the owner chortled. "_Pot_, meet **kettle!**" Rosmerta said, looking pointedly at the younger witch.

"What? Me? No..." Hermione protested.

"Okay, _Head Girl._" Rosmerta chucked, as she helped herself to another drink, refilling Bella's glass.

"Golden Girl." Bella added, finally raising her head, to look up at the group.

"The Brains of the Trio," Rosmerta chimed in for good measure.

"**Stop**." Hermione said, jaw set.

The two older witches chucked, settling in to their truce, somewhat uncomfortably. "You know, Puppy, not everyone has to lead from the front, you know. Everyone has a leadership style; the only thing that matters is that it's effective. You don't have to pound your chest, and be..."

"...histrionic?" Hermione suggested. Rosmerta guffawed at this.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "_Whatever!_ I'm just saying, your style is quieter, _more reserved_ than mine." As she finished that statement, Hermione simply had to roll her eyes, and laugh at the _obviousness_ of her statement. "The only thing that matters is results, Hermione. You have greatness...in your quietness. Really. I ... admire that, about you."

Rosmerta nodded, agreeing with Bella. "Yes, Hermione. Ironically, I imagine you carry your duties out a lot like her younger sister did, who actually DID become the "Head Girl", much later..."

Bella cast a nervous look between the Bar Owner and the unaware young fiancee seated across from her.

However, Rosmerta barreled on, unaware, as she poured the three glasses again. "In fact, she deserves a toast, as well!" She said, loudly, as she hoisted her glass in the air. The other two women raised their glasses, in kind, and Rosmerta waisted no time as she offered the second toast of the session.

"_To Lily Evans._"

Raising her glass, Hermione said, "To Lily-wait, **_what_**?!" Hermione spat, losing half the shot.

She started choking and coughing.

"Puppy, you okay? Bellatrix looked nervous.

"I must be going crackers. I _thought_ you said.._.Lily Evans_."

Simultaneously, they both mumbled confirmation that she had.

Hermione stated "The same Lily Evans that became _Lily Potter_?" Oh, MERLIN! Bella, you didn't tell me...what? I mean...how? _How?_"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. With a twinkle, she said, "I don't know, Puppy. I don't. Methinks I have a small fetish for those..Gryffindors, I guess. And inappropriately younger women, as well..."

The owner broke out into overt laughter, but was soon interrupted by her house elf. The nervous elf scurried up to the owner, whispering in her ear. The bar owner looked quite displeased.

"They're here, ladies. I suggest you get gone, while the getting's good."

**XOXXOXOXO**

It was naïve of them, really, to delude themselves thinking _the Golden Girl_, and _the-most-trusted-lieutenant-of-the-Dark-Lord-turned-cult-folk-hero _could escape, unnoticed.

By the time they left Three Broomsticks, the_ national_ press was waiting for them, not just the locals. Flashbulbs blinded the two women, and Bella instinctively put a protective arm around Hermione.

_"Hey, Black Knight! Is that your girlfriend?"_

_"Hermione! Look up here, luv, and give us a smile!"_

_"How long have you two been shagging?"_

_"Bellatrix, do you have a comment on the inappropriate age difference between you two?"_

_"Bella! Over here! Were you together secretly during the war?"_

Bella gave an exasperated sigh as she gripped Hermione's arm, pushing off the hands that were getting a little grabby with her Gryffindor. Hermione felt Bella enter her head.

_Hold on, Puppy, I'm getting us out of here._

Hermione felt the familiar lurch, as Bella apparated them, in side-along fashion, to the interior of their room at the three broomsticks. She quickly cast multiple wards; silencing, discombobulating, protections, all in rapid fire.

Hermione watched in amazement. Although she was now used to it, the sheer effortless skill of Bellatrix Black's magical ability was a thing of beauty to behold. She made it look easy.

"I've never heard of some of those." Hermione said, amazed.

"That's because I invented them, Puppy."

"Wow."

Bella arched an amused eyebrow. "The most important thing is, those moron's will have no idea that we are only 300 meters from their stupid heads. No one, not even the Dark Lord himself, could get into this room."

"Wow."

Bella chuckled, clearly amused by the brunettes clear admiration. She turned to face the younger witch. "Now, then. Class is dismissed. Moving on…I believe you promised me, something, little girl? A demonstration of your own original spell, I recollect?"

Hermione reclined on the bed, propping up suggestively on one elbow. "Well," she said, in mock concentration. "I did do that, now didn't I?"

Bella nodded.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, smirking. "Well, my dark mistress that would require you to come a little bit closer…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hermione, unbeknownst to Bella, had been using that large brain of hers to solve the genetics of the Black curse.

Hermione had logically deduced that it was a form of a "single gene disorder," one that traveled on the X-chromosome and was likely a recessive trait. It was a neurodegenerative disorder, very similar to Alzheimer's, but it affects a different part of the brain as it began to eat away at the neurons in the brain.

Andromeda was able to confirm Hermione's theories and continued to work on the pathophysiology, while Hermione turned to her own more selfish applications of the findings.

As she explained this to Bella, Hermione said, "so, what that means is, you cannot donate your X chromosome to our offspring. They would then be obligate carriers of the disease, and if they had passed the affected X to their child, if a male, the child would manifest the disease. "

Bella arched her eyebrows. "Biology class was a long time ago, for me, Puppy. But…as I recall, if we were to have a genetic offspring, an actual biological child, wouldn't I have to donate an X? One from you, one from me?"

"Good memory, old lady! Yes, that's true. So you have to donate something else."

Bella looked confused. "Okay, that's impossible. I'm genetically a female, I only have X chromosomes. More importantly, what does this have to do with the virginilas spell and the sex I should be having now, instead of a biology lesson?"

Hermione grinned. "You are so predictable. Patience, Bella, patience."

The dark witch huffed.

Hermione pulled out something from her notebook. It was a color photo. "Look at this picture. What do you see?"

Bella looked. It was she, in her animigus form, training at the ministry with Lupin and Kingsley. Her wings were spread to their full diameter, and she was working on aiming her fire at a target with high wind speeds.

"I see me, as an animigus."

"Yes, you're getting there, look closer."

Bella did as instructed, but shook her head. "I don't get what you're trying to say, Hermione. More importantly, you're giving me blue balls. More kissy-kissy, less talky-talky."

"Look here, Bella." She pointed at the underbelly of the dragon, circling the very endowed member that the red dragon possessed.

Bella's eyes went wide, with recognition.

Hermione nodded, with satisfaction. "That's right. Your animigus…you are a red _male _dragon. A very well endowed one, at that, apparently."

"Holy shit, I am! Male, I mean."

Hermione nodded, proud of herself. "Harry sent me this picture, and it dawned on me. You must be some type of a chimera…you have elements of both male and female in you, Bella."

"That explains… a lot, actually." Bella leaned against the wall. "But, you're not suggesting, like, bestiality, or something….are you? I mean, I have to draw the line at that. I could hurt you…"

"Oh, Bella…" Hermione said, laughing. "You still underestimate my magic, don't you?" Hermione's face then fell serious, as she concentrated. After she let out a breath, she looked at Bella, and raised her dragon heartstring wand, commanding,

"_Interverto limitalis!"_

Bella clutched her stomach, startled. A thousand tiny pinpricks were assaulting her, and her muscles tensed and cramped, painfully. She cringed, as she felt shooting pain rake through her midsection. She gasped for breath, falling to the floor.

"Ow! What the-? Hermione, what did you do?" The sharp pain in her stomach was ebbing, now just feeling slight tenderness remaining.

Hermione's wand was raised, again. Pointing at herself, she said, "Virginalis!" The white spark shot from the end of her wand, and enveloped Hermione as it had done, many times that week. Hermione opened her eyes, after the magic was complete, and beckoned Bella to come hither.

Bella limped over to the bed, climbing onto it. "I feel…off, Hermione. What did you do to me?"

Hermione was silent, as her hands gripped the ends of Bella's dress robes, untying the black sash. The front of Bella's robe came open to reveal Bella's glorious body, large full breast with erect nipples, toned abdomen, leading to her…appendage.

Her appendage?

She had very little time to take in this fact, as Hermione's hand was swiftly on it, circling it. Hermione was rubbing her hand on the long, thick shaft, stroking it fervently.

Bella began to shudder. The sensations, ripping through her body, previously dormant, were so strong she felt like she might pass out.

As Hermione continued to stroke the large member, she felt herself—she assumed—getting hard. Looking down at Hermione's hand on the foreign object, Bella confirmed that that was indeed the case.

As she looked, she saw Hermione look up, giving her a smug look. "You're huge, Bella. Why am I not surprised?"

Bella could say nothing. All the blood from her head had rushed to this foreign object between her legs.

"Cat's got your tongue, I guess." Hermione said, smugly. "Well, let me see if I can … stimulate a conversation."

Bella watched, with disbelief, as Hermione's mouth moved to the top of her bulbous member. She dabbled with a few experimental licks on the tip of her penis, which, that alone made Bella hard.

What she wasn't prepared for, however, was the amazing sensation that would flood her entire body when the Head Girl enveloped the entire circumference, drawing it into her mouth.

"Ohmyword, Hermione….that feels…."

"Mmmmm?" Hermione hummed, keeping her mouth moving, up and down the hard shaft.

"Ohhhhhh…..that feels…." Bella took her hands, and fisted clumps of Hermione's hair, moving her head with the girls' bobbing motion. Forcefully urging her to go deeper…

Hermione began to hum. Hum! The vibrations were so …. Tantalizing. Bella felt a very unfamiliar coil tightening from her stomach. No, her scrotum. Her balls….oh Merlin, that felt so odd. But it felt so. Fucking. Good….

Bella felt her fiery arousal, and the intensity was almost knocking her unconscious…so intense…she was so close.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm coming…I'm going to come!"

Hermione quickly pulled her mouth off of the member, and continued to stroke the shaft hard. Bella let a guttural moan as wads and wads of seemingly endless white ejaculate shot from her erect member. Her eyes were closed tight, but she opened them in time to notice that Hermione was collecting the cords Bella was releasing into a specimen container. She matter of factly closed them with a top, and put them into her bag.

"Excuse me?" Bella said, still reeling from the most intense orgasm of her life.

"Well," Hermione said, in her Prefect-like voice, "we have to determine a few things. First, are you fertile or sterile? What is your sperm motility like? And most importantly, are all your sperm XY or are there some XX cells lying dormant?"

"That sure is romantic after sex talk, little girl."

"Sorry, it won't be so clinical, I promise. I had to get a sample for Andromeda to analyze."

"What? _ Andromeda_?"

"Well yes, silly. She's the most qualified to do it! She's a licensed healer, and respected scientist, after all."

"But….she's my sister!"

"And she has a vested interest in the answer, as well, dear."

Hermione disrobed, in full view of Bella. Bella, in disbelief, felt herself getting hard again, as she watched Hermione's young, pert body come into view, piece by piece. When totally undressed, she lay back on the bed, and spread her legs. From the vantage point she was at, Bella could see her moist opening, on full display, right in front of Bella's hungry gaze.

"Enough clinical talk, mistress. Don't you want to see how it feels, Bella, to take my virginity with your own natural devices?"

Bella's mouth went dry.

"You know…." Hermione's voice was practically a purr. "To impale me, to take my purity? To open me up, and feel every single bit of it, between your legs?"

Bella began stripping free of her dress robes, with a fury, looking hungrily at the brunette on the bed. Hermione continued, voice silky smooth.

"To thrust, in and out of me, with…**you**?"

"_Enough_!" Snarled Bella.

With a fury, the dark witch leapt onto the bed, with a stealth that almost frightened Hermione. Mounting Hermione, the older witch felt out of control, and was sweating and borderline panting. Hermione took in her arousal, and looked deeply into Bella's eyes, that were now as dark as night.

Bella looked down at her mate, with a hunger she had never felt. She regarded Hermione, so ready, clearly aroused, and legs spread….for her.

_Waiting for her._

The thought made Bella feel truly insane, for the first time. Lining herself up with Hermione's opening, she spread her lips slightly so she could guide the tip in, slightly. She let it rest there, hearing Hermione's gasp.

Bella looked at the nervous young woman, waiting, underneath her… with anticipation.

In one smooth motion, Bella thrust forcefully forward, putting the entire weight of her body behind the thrust. The feeling, the sensation, the arousal that permeated through her entire body in that gesture was indescribable. It felt like nothing, _nothing_ Bella had ever experienced in her _entire _life.

It felt like coming home.

**TBC.**


	12. The Bestseller

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels chocked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read. Apoligies, in advance for anything OOC/AU, this is what I sort of see in my minds eye, despite the clearly muggle-esque nature of the pandemonium. (No howlers people. I promise to listen to the Beta, mostly, on the next one- just think Gilderoy Lockheart...he had a best seller, darn it!).

Thanks for breaking 100+ reviews! WOW. For those of you who have already done so, thanks for the PM's with additional thoughts (um, specific to this story, I mean...). As I told someone earlier, the actual story is almost done, but the details require some fleshing...thanks for your thoughts and helping this to be better! Folks, snaps to the Prefect with the Mostest, HP content beta, **chrisdevl (**I think the person Hermione was actually modeled after, who has indirectly caused me to utter the phrase "Merlin's Beard!" in my RL instead of a more colorful verbiage selection...no joke. I'm a little horrified.). I appreciate the reviews- which was a very long winded way to say that. So, thanks.

**CHAPTER 11. The Bestseller**

Bella had finished her lengthy debrief of her most recent mission, in which she had inactivated a small platoon of the "metal men" as they were now dubbed, in a remote costal town in the westernmost corner of England. Something had bothered her, however. They seemed to be looking for something specific.

The fact she didn't know what it was bothered her, immensely.

The other point on her after action reviews that Papillion and she gave to Kingsley is that the previous tactics they (and Hermione) had used no longer worked. These were a constantly evolving enemy, and they would need to evolve right along with them.

"So, how did you bring them down?"

"Fire." Bella said, uncomfortably. "But, that's all I can say."

"Bella, I need to know. This is important Intel for other auror teams!"

"Shit on a stick, Minister!" Papillion said gruffly. " She can't tell you, mate! And I guar-an-to-ee, that no other teams of aurors can produce this kind of fire that Bellatrix did. It's illegal, and you don't "officially" or "unofficially" need to know about it, damn it!" The haggard auror eyed the minister, meaningfully.

Bella looked gratefully at her partner, knowing that Kingsley would have to take action if he knew about Bella's unregistered status. The gruff man let the briefest of smiles escape, as he regarded his partner. He remembered when she had taught him to duel; he was squeamish, at first, at fighting a lady...

_She reminded him she was no "lady." She was a **warrior.**_

_The literal Latin derivation of her name was female warrior. She was born and bred for it, and she could achieve feats in dueling, spell-casting, and Occlumency previously unheard of, in one wizard. She was even an outstanding flyer- he had heard she was a 6 year Seeker for the Slytheryn Quiddich team, back in the day, before Askaban had taken so much from her. _

_Papillion **remembered.** The first day of training was the last day he ever regarded her as a "woman." She was just Agent Bellatrix Black, the inhuman machine. She should have been dead, a dozen times over; that first day, even, he had landed a few unforgivables on her, after all. She just laughed at him._

_"You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger and your pathetic attempts won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -"_

_And she did. He was in the infirmary for an entire fortnight._

_But this last mission almost killed both of them. Nothing worked. It wasn't until she morphed into her animgus, a ferocious dragon - the likes of which he had never seen; a mix of a Noreweigein Ridgeback and a Chinese Fireball, it wasn't until the torrents of fire emitted from the dragon that they were spared from the seemingly endless assaults of the mechanical men, as Bella burnt the entire compound to the ground. She had flung him on her back and flew like hell to safety..._

Papillion was ripped from his thoughts, hearing Kingsley's deep voice. "**Fine.**" The minister sighed.

Kingsley paused, rubbing his tired eyes. "Look, Team 1, good work. No, _great_ work, actually. However... I'm sorry to give you the bad news, but I need to redeploy you to Australia."

Team 1 groaned, and Papillion and Bella looked at each other, with knowing looks. Although they were quickly developing a reputation as the _one sure thing_ in the ministry, which the Bella-centric press covered with overwhelming bias and publicity, even the legendary Team One had their_ limits._

Bella sighed as she geared for the inevitable. She knew it wasn't just She and Pap that were spread thin. Every Auror team was being tasked out, well beyond acceptable limits. The threats to their country felt dramatically increased, if possible, than during the first or second wizarding wars. The sheer volume and frequency... Bella thought, perhaps they should have left the Dark Lord in place. The enemy known as always better than the enemy _unknown._

Bella eyed the minister, lobbing a question at him, already knowing the answer in advance. "_When_?" Bella said, tersely.

"I need you back in 90 minutes for the brief." The Minister-of-Magic said, quietly.

"_Are you shitting me_? I haven't seen Hermione in almost_ two weeks_!"

"I'm sorry to add to this. This should be a short mission, Bella, and then I _promise_. I promise you at least 24 hours off."

"A whole day!** Wow**." Papillion grumbled.

Kingsley's expression was neutral. He turned to look at Bella. Clearing his throat, he said, "Er…Bella. Before you go, Bella, I should tell you something. About you and Hermione…."

Bella, heading toward the door, stopped. Turning around and sizing up the minister, she said coolly, "_What about_ Hermione and I?"

"You've been undercover for the last two weeks, so you haven't likely been keeping up with current events here…"

Bella was growing alarmed. "What? Fucking out with it, Sir! _What is it?_ Is Hermione okay?" Her heart was pounding. _Surely she would have sensed something, right?_

The minister looked uncomfortable. He pulled a small object from his desk. "I don't know any other way to say this, so…_here_."

Bella examined the object tossed towards her. It appeared to be a ..._book?_ As she and Papillion read the title in unison, her grizzled partner began _howling_ with laughter. The minister soon joined in. The men were cracking up, but Bella was _seething._

_"**What** in the name of Merlin?"_

She re-read the title again, in case battle fatigue caused her to misread it the first time.

Unfortanutely, that wasn't the case. There, in gold embossed lettering, was the title of said book that Bella read unmistakably:

BLACK AND GOLD: THE FORBIDDEN ABSOLUTELY TRUE LOVE STORY OF BELLATRIX AND HERMIONE, A TALE OF SEDUCTION, LUST, AND POWER (UNAUTHORIZED). By Rita Skeeter.

Bella looked up, unable to speak. She was _apoplectic._ And the two imbiciles before her were_ still_ laughing, like children!

"Oh, fuck, that's _hilarious!"_ Papillion chortled.

"No kidding!" Agreed the minister, still laughing. "It debuted at #1 on _three different_ bestseller lists, last week! It's showing **no** signs of slowing down." This caused the two men to break out into another round of cackles.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Bella said, through gritted teeth, as she picked it up, and chucked it into the wastebasket next to the Ministers' desk.

"_Incindo!"_ Bella cast downward, setting the book on fire, for good measure, as she stormed out the door, huffing.

"Damn! I wanted to read that!" Papillion chucked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, no worries," Kingsley said, as he pulled another copy out of his desk and handed it to the auror. "I bought_ ten copies._ Have it, on me! Should make for a fun trip for you two, to Australia. Maybe you could read her excerpts, aloud."

This set the two men off on another round of belly laughter.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Hermione was _fucking pissed._ Pissed!

**First**, that horrible Skeeter woman, and her damn ignorant and highly unauthorized "love story" that was literally ubiquitous.

**Second**, she didn't think her "parts" had healed yet, still, from the pounding they took due to her "creative magic" she had employed, in bed, with Bella nearly two weeks ago. Unfortuantely, Bella enjoyed that far too much for Hermione to kid herself ... she was fairly certain it would be in heavy rotation in their sexual activities.

**Third,** that _horrible_ Skeeter woman! Her damn ignorant and highly unauthorized "love story" that was literally ubiquitous!

**Fourth,** Andromeda owled her with the results of her tests…not only was Bella fertile, she was VERY fertile… and Droma was deeply concerned that Hermione hadn't used protection and wanted her to come in for a pregnancy test.

**Fifth**, Skeeter woman! Her damn ignorant "love story" that was literally ubiquitous!

**Sixth,** every fucking pupil at Hogwarts, it seemed, kept asking the Head Girl about her damn cat, and when_ Lucky Junior_ would be back. She was getting snappy and had grown especially tired at the mopey Doyle asking every single day.

**Seventh**, _Skeeter!_ Her unauthorized "love story"! _Arrrrrg!_

**Eighth**, she was just informed after a two week draught, she still wouldn't be able to see Bella, as she was being forced to go back out on another dangerous mission without appropriate recuperation.

In case you missed it, lastly, had Hermione mentioned Rita Skeeter, and_ how pissed_ she was about her _little book_? The aforementioned book had literally exploded on the national zeitgeist, causing the chances of privacy for the two to drop to absolutely zero probability. Hermione knew that. And she was furious, every time she had to defend herself from a stupid question from the book.

"Why does that _horrible woman_ insist on ruining my life and smearing my name?" Hermione lamented to Draco and Ginny.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, hesitating.

"Hermione, is this like...you know, one of those times when you ask a question, but it's actually rhetorical, and you don't really want an answer?" Draco asked, nervously.

She flashed a death glare at her blonde friend.

"**Oh.** Right, then."

Ginny chuckled. "Look, Hermione, wasn't it you that said _'it doesn't really matter what people read, just so long as they are reading?'_ Wasn't that you?"

"_Shut it,_ Red!" Hermione huffed.

Hermione's blonde haired friend stood in solidarity next to her ginger-haired best girlfriend, and they simultaneously started another pearly round of laughing, at her expense.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Look, I'm going to be late for my reading lessons with the House Elves. I'll meet you two gits outside the Great Hall at 6 p.m. _sharp_ for dinner." The Head Girl left, slamming the door behind her, to the sound of her two friends cracking up.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Hermione steeled her nerves, taking a calming breath before she entered her room. The house elves deserved her best. It wasn't their fault she was a little edgy, from the Skeeter invasion of her privacy and largely inaccurate reporting. It wasn't their fault that there was a severe lack of Bella in her physical life, right now.

Hermione missed her…._so much_.

The reading lessons had kind of taken a life of her own. Kreacher brought his friend, and word spread. So much so, in fact, that she had to break the reading lessons into two sessions; beginner and intermediate. There were so many elves who craved an education that came out of the woodwork. Hermione was an excellent teacher, and had endless patience for the elves. As her class sessions progressed, the elves showed real progress. They, in turn, _loved_ their "Professor Miss Hermione."

Resolute, she opened the door, and her eyes widened. There were at least _thirty_ house elves for today's lesson for intermediate readers.

_She had planned on seventeen_.

What she _also_ wasn't prepared for was Winkie's forthcoming and extremely excited request. "Professor Miss Hermione? Us house elves would like to start learning how to read _this_!" She said, jumping up and down, brandishing a new book. The tiny house elf excitedly raised aloft….

_.._.the dreaded_ Rita Skeeter book._

The crowded room all burst into cheers, as they started chanting "_Black and Gold! Black and Gold!"._ Kreacher cast her an apologetic look, shaking his head.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**TBC**


	13. The Return of Dumbledore's Army, Part I

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read. Thanks to the HP content beta, **chrisdevl.** You are an ass kicker, of the highest degree!

**CHAPTER 11. Dumbledore's Army, Redux**

Hermione felt lucky, in the grand scheme of things. As she headed towards the Great Hall to meet Draco, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Brady (a tolerable new 7th year, having transferred in last year. He was sorted after long deliberation into the ranks of the Slytheryn House, but those distinctions now were gone. Mostly. Regardless, Hermione was truly grateful she had some real friends remaining that were almost as die-hard as Harry and Ron. Shy by nature despite her occasional Gryffindor swagger, it was nice to feel protected.

Protected... by her friends. It was nice, but somewhat unfamiliar, to the Head Girl. She started as she thought of the "protection" that just the mere title of Bellatrix Black's girlfriend confided, however. Nowadays, she was given a mighty wide berth...and in general, she felt shielded from the general insufferable comments that resulted from the Skeeter tome.

The Head Girl's "inner circle" would dissuade, through various means, any stray comment that someone might direct her way regarding the pulp fiction. Draco and Ginny were like her little twin pit bulls; they quickly established what would be discussed, at Hogwarts, and what **_wouldn't._** Clearly, the "pro-Hermione" factions became obvious; and faculty was not exempt. For example, Professor Sprout, when catching Ginny Weasley setting fire to a 1st year's copy – who additionally had the audacity to read it in the common room-she dutifully deducted 50 house points from Gryffindor with a sad grimace. However, immediately following, she then awarded Gryffindo_r 100 points _for Ginny's outstanding execution of a wandless "incendio" spell.

Melvin Mendocia, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, however…_definitely not_ in the "pro-Hermione" camp.

_"I don't like him,_ Draco. Something about him is … off."

"He is definitely not in your fan club, that's for sure."

Mercifully, Hermione was exempt from DADA class this year, having excelled in the real world application. Grimacing, she thought that, truthfully, she or any of her inner circle could probably instruct the class. Cho, the sequel, as they called Cho Chang's litter sister, told Hermione about his thinly veiled disdainful comments regarding the Golden Girl and the rest of the trio.

Hermione had a hunch – and she didn't want to disturb her fiancée. So she owled Harry, asking to borrow the invisibility cloak and the Maurders Map. Pudgy,, Harry's new owl, as Hedwig the original had been murdered by Voldemort gladly delivered the package to Hermione. The Head Girl smiled as she read her best friend's very brief but funny and touching note. She grinned widely when she saw the post-script.

_P.S. Your psychotic girlfriend convinced me to ward the map– the new Marauder's are you, Ginny, Draco, Neville and Luna. Only you 5 can actually make it work. Good luck – don't forget the coin I gave you._

_P.S.S. Tell Cho (the sequel) that her big sis says "hi."_

_P.S.S.S. This letter wills self-destruct as soon as you read it._

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she dropped it on her plate just as it burst into flames, narrowly avoiding singing her eyebrows.

"What is it with you and _fire,_ Hermione?" Ginny said, laughing.

The Head Girl joined her, and laughed. She decided not to mention the Cho salutation to Ginny….at this time. Instead, she opted instead to look up at the teacher's table, where Professor Slughorn gave her "the nod", indicating the food was tested, and was safe.

Hermione looked at Draco, and they took their first bite. Secretly, she ate with bated breath, regardless of the "all clear." It would only take one miss, after all.

The brightest witch of her era had taken to a great deal of independent study on poisons, understandably. She doubled her study now, since Lucky Junior was frequently away, off saving the rest of the world these days. Draco more nights than not, joined her. Ginny, Neville, and Luna alternated company, in support.

Twice, she detected tampered food that had been missed by the screens, and once Draco had as well. It was highly embarrassing that two _students_ had each caught food that had been tampered with, missed by the ministry officials. Hermione and Draco seemed to cause endless frustration for the Ministry's Medical Examiner Chief. After the most recent missive that Draco discovered, The Head Boy complained to Hermione that either of them could be a better CWMO (Chief Wizard Medical Officer), which, sadly, Hermione couldn't deny.

Tonight, however, the food was safe, and Hermione was hungry. As she ate, she slipped into deep thought, trying to discern any logical pattern to the poisonings. She could think of none…and it bothered her.

Soon, a familiar voice was probing in her head.

**_Granger! Look Alive!_**

_Merlin's Beard! Draco, you freak me out when you do this._

**_Sorry…did the "Boy Who Lives" come through as the "Boy Who Gives"?_**

_What? That is__horrible!__ So bad, in fact, you need to not talk to me for a good five minutes._

Hermione scanned the Slytheryn table, and saw the Platinum-haired boy, laughing. He turned to face her, giving her a curt wave and salute.

_Dracolua, if you limit your horrible jokes to less than 1 per hour, can you meet me in the RR in 15 minutes?_

**_Yes. On Merlin's knee, I've got to get Pansy off my arse, however!_**

Hermione glanced over to the Silver and Green table, and sure enough, Pansy was literally hanging on a very uncomfortable appearing Draco Malfoy. His body language was clearly uncomfortable, yet, the aggressive young woman continued to talk incessantly, and far too loudly. She couldn't tell for sure, but Hermione thought that he had yet to say a word.

"Blimey! Could Parkinson BE any more pathetic?" Ginny said, harshly. "How does Draco stand it?" Ginny angrily shoveled a forkful of potatoes and Brussels spouts into her mouth, chewing aggressively.

Hermione nodded, in agreement.

"Why do you think he hangs out with us, Ginny? I think that Slytheryn air, over there, is a little._..suffocating."_

Hermione concentrated, utilizing her Legillimacy abilities, again. _Draco! I know! Tell her we had sex! As a result, you now have a festering, weeping communicable disease, as referenced in Chapter 7, page 153 of the reference text, Black and Gold._

The Slytheryn drew a few stares as he spit out his potatoes, laughing until tears formed. He deliberately didn't look at her.

_Draco-ula, I'll see you in 15. Make sure you __**aren't followed, **__and bring protection….and I'm not talking about your wand._

Brady thought he was going to have to spell the Heimlich maneuver, Draco was laughing so hard he nearly choked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Inside the Room of Requirement, currently enchanted to look like a library, the Head Girl and Boy lent their wands to the parchment. They simultaneously chanted, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

The map opened, and the previously blank parchment showed everyone's location at Hogwarts.

"Whoa! Potter, that stinker!" Draco gasped.

"How do you think we figured out you were coming here, to the Room of Requirement, Dracuola?" Hermione said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Hermione…" He said, voice strained.

"Off limits?"

_"Yes."_

They had an agreement amongst the two of them, that in the moments they weren't up to "discussing" their past lives and allegiances, and more importantly, how they previously interacted with each other, they would tell the other one. Without question, whomever was "pushing" the limit would cease and desist immediately. It was one of the many reasons their friendship had flourished so easily; they respected each other's limits.

"Sorry." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Hermione leaned in, giving him a hug, and unexpectedly, he started to_ cry._

She said nothing, just holding him, sighing. A tear rolled down her cheek, as well. He pulled away, wiping his red eyes.

"Sorry, mate. I just…"

Hermione waved him off. "We were far _too young_ to be put in the positions we were, Draco. Merlin's knee! We _still_ are, really."

Wiping away his last tear, he said, "Well, some of us are. Others, like you? I have a theory, Hermione, that you are secretly old….really old. After all, it would explain your desire to take up with _senior citizens…_."

"Draco!" Hermione said, in mock scandal.

"I mean, really, Granger? My aunt is like,_ double_ your age! Have you ever thought of that?"

She paused. "Actually, no?"

His eyes were skeptical. "Seriously? Why not?"

Hermione smirked. "Because…. she is** hot** as a horntail, and she _fucks my brains out_, non-stop, until I'm practically blind, Draco. Literary works to the contrary, I can barely keep up with her, in bed…."

"AHHHHH!" He screamed, clamping his hands over his ears. "LA LA LA! Don't need to hear this! LA LA LA!" He was bright red.

Hermione was giggling, really giggling. It was such a relief, to be a stupid teenager for a moment, as opposed to her usual obligations as one of the saviors of the world.

He opened his eyes, quickly changing the subject. "So what are we looking for, here? There are a million things going on!"

"Look for that sack of Pigmy Puff crap, Professor Mendonca."

After five minutes, they both gave up.

"He's not on here, Hermione."

"Precisely."

"But…I don't get it. I know for a fact he's in the Slytheryn common room! He had just started a one hour session on remedial spells when I left!"

Hermione cocked her head, pointing her wand at the map. "Mischief Managed." The map folded itself up, and became a blank piece of parchment again.

"That's my point. " The Head Girl said, cryptically. She rolled up the parchment and put it in her robes. "The map doesn't lie, and the map is never wrong."

Draco nodded.

The Head Girl took Harry's other gift out, throwing the invisibility cloak over her. "C'mon, Head Boy. Take me to your common room. I want to get a look at that git, up close."

Draco extended his arm, which Hermione took. "This way, m'lady." He grinned. "In the entire history of Hogwarts, Hermione, I think this might be the third or fourth time only the Slythern common room has hosted a **mudbl**- er,_ muggleborn._" Shame immediately filled his eyes.

He looked sheepishly at Hermione. "I'm sorry! I'm **_so_** sorry, Hermione! That slipped out….you know I _don't_ think of you…or anyone really, that way. "

"I know." She said, softly. "If I didn't truly believe in people's power to change and overcome, I wouldn't be committing fornication with a "senior citizen", these days, every chance I get...would I, Draco?"

Draco shook his head.

"What?" Said Hermione, cheeky.

Her friend looked down at her. "Granger, only you could manage to make the act of _fucking_ sound like ... like a formal homework assignment."

Hermione took that as a compliment, grinning.

The odd bedfellows ambled down the hall, arm in arm, ready to do some "field study."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione's surveillance provided nothing.

After The Posse had taken shifts monitoring his coming and goings, the only new information they gleaned over the next week is that he would occasionally head to the forbidden forest, from time to time; but he _never_ stayed long.

"Don't you think it's weird, Hermione?" Ginny said, amongst their small meeting of six.

They were up to six members now, having allowed the new kid, Brady, to join their ranks. Brady's parents, despite their pureblood lineage and fabled heritage, had been killed by Voldemort- primarily for resisting joining forces. The Dark Lord had left an angry orphan behind, who transferred to Hogwarts in the 11th hour to fight against him in the Battle of Hogwarts. He and Draco had initially hated each other, then, for obvious reasons. Now, however, he was one of the few scanty people in his own house that Draco could tolerate...likely because he could have just as easily been in one of the other houses.

Draco "spoke" for him, and Hermione relented. Besides, the surveillance was taxing, and another member in the call pool was a welcome addition.

"What's weird?" Hermione replied.

The six were having a dinner meeting the Room of Requirement, going over all their information, surveillance, and independent research.

"**Just** the Forbidden Forest...that's weird."

Hermione cocked her head, thinking.

"Ginny's right," piped in Neville. "In the same week, Professor Sprout must have gone to Hogsmeade at least 12 times, I swear! Some times legit, other times..._not so legitimate_." Neville had become Sprout's assistant and intern, and was being groomed to take over the position once he finished his Herbology training when Professor Sprout retired. Looking back at the curious expressions, he shrugged. "Rosmerta." He offered, by way of explanation.

"Ahhhh." The group said, in concert.

"Your point is a good one, Ginny. He doesn't leave, no one visits him, and he has only made one off-campus visit. Strange, for a facility member, of any type. He has few material requirements, it would seem. Draco, what have you learned about the poison analysis?"

Draco was exceptional at **Legilimency** and **Occlumency **as such, Hermione assigned him to intercepting and monitoring the thoughts of the staff responsible for analysis of the food.

"Well, as you all are aware," he said, addressing the group, "Hermione was correct in her prediction that the initial poisonings were Potassium Cyanide. The culprit is predicable in that they always opt for food, never water or aerosol delivery systems. However, the area the poisoner has become unpredictable has been that they've opted instead, as of late, a different poison. Little is known about it other than it is a neurotoxin, very unstable, and definitely fatal. It is totally undetectable by routine analysis, and it has them petrified. They've only caught it by the fact they feed a sample to a test animal and _it's died!_ Post-mortem, they can't even find poison _residue."_

"Mother of Merlin!" Neville said, alarmed, knowing how difficult that was, in his advanced herbology training.

Draco continued. "What's disturbing, is the fact that the attacks have been coming _a lot more frequently_ than we realize."

The group shuddered. The Head Girl spoke again. "Brady, anything with the pattern detection?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, Draco gave me his best estimate in terms of dates of attempts. In the beginning, the attempts were every few weeks. However, the attempts have dropped their interval by half, each time."

"When do we think the next attempt will be?" Asked the Golden Girl.

"Tomorrow night."

"Wow." Ginny exhaled.

"Luna?" Hermione asked. "How's the profiling going?"

The dreamy eyed Ravenclaw looked at their leader. Her eyes were a lot less innocent since the war, but her "otherworldly" qualities were still there, fortunately. It kept her in tune with things that other people were too...rigid...to notice.

"No one is really standing out, really, students or staff, other than one or two people. There are an unnatural amount of Nargles above Mr. Doyle's head, I must say, when I examine him; but nothing curious in anyone, really..."

"Hmmm. Well, I think we can exempt Doyle, for reasons I am not privy to share. But, nothing? Really? Even Mendonca?"

"No! But...there is _one_ curious thing about him..."

"What?"

"There's..._nothing._ No aura. No gargles. Nothing follows his inner self. I've never seen that, before._ Ever._" Luna said.

Hermione nodded. "Well, friends. Something is upon us, I feel it. Be very aware during your shifts, tonight. Draco has the first shift, then me, then Ginny, Brady, Neville, and Luna. Keep your eyes open and your wands up."

They all nodded resolutely and independently dispersed, in 5-minute intervals.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Draco signed off to Hermione, going off shift.

"Nothing has happened yet, but I tell you, there has been an awful lot of activity coming from Mendonca's quarters. I swear I heard him talking to someone…someone familiar. I didn't hear what he said, but I will tell you the tone was scared."

"Mendonca, _scared_?"

"Yup. Here's the invisibility cloak. You'll need it."

"Why do I need it, more than anyone else, Malfoy?"

He looked at his precious new friend, and said somewhat apprehensively, "Because if shit is going to go down, Granger, it will undoubtedly be on your shift."

She chuckled as she hoisted the cloak over her head. "That's probably true." Muttering to herself, she grumbled, "Lord, I can't believe once upon a time three of us fit under here." As she started to head off to her surveillance patrol, she felt a hand pull her back.

"_Granger_…."

"What, Draco?"

He seemed to be struggling for the right words. "Don't….don't take any …unnecessary risks, 'kay?. Call us…call **me**, if you see something, okay?"

"Draco, caution is my middle name."

"No, it's not, its _Jean."_

"I'm a little disturbed you know that, Draco."

"I'm a little disturbed my aunt could have given birth to you, and yet, you're dating….so we're even."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Draco, slither on back to your common room, before I give you a right hook in the nose. _Again_." They laughed.

However as soon as she turned away from Draco , the smile wiped off her face immediately. She had a sense of foreboding, just like Draco…

What wasn't helping was that Hermione felt completely off kilter…for a few days, now.

She hadn't communicated with Bella since she left for Australia.

Something about the "radio silence" didn't sit right with Hermione. For some reason, today, she was really on edge. She tried, multiple times, to "talk" with Bella, in their way; Bella must have been "out of range", Hermione surmised. Thus, their special telepathy wasn't working.

The lack of communication between her and her beloved certainly was throwing her. She missed their daily conversations, and she seriously underestimated how hard the silence would be.

_Who could have ever predicted I would become so needy for Bellatrix Black? _She mused. _So much so, that it ruins my entire day, if she is not in it…grouchy lumps and all._

Additionally, tonight was a full moon, and she was always more...emotional, at those times, due to her previous assault by Greyback.

As Hermione set off towards the DADA's office under Harry's old invisibility cloak, she just couldn't' shake the feeling that something was wrong. However, since her analytical mind couldn't articulate a legitimate reason to panic, she pushed her concern aside, and marched forth.

It was barely fifteen minutes before she saw Professor Mendoncia's door swing open. Peering inside, she was practical bowled over by the noxious smell from inside. His room was filthy! He was, apparently, a hoarder…and she got a look at him, before he placed his traveling cloak on.

He took a swig from a flask, mumbling how that was "so good to soothe the nerves," and he picked up a second smaller flask and placed it in his belt loop. Mumbling incoherently to himself, he put on the cloak, and made for the door with a start. Hermione backed away, just in time.

Once out, he cast a series of charms to lock his room and ward off any unwanted visitors. Hermione could have sworn he cast a sidelong glance at her, smiling malevolently, but there's no way he could see her under the cloak.

Satisfied with his wards, he turned and headed towards the front door, Hermione in hot pursuit.

_Where are you off to, you strange little man?_ Hermione wondered.

She was breaking a light sweat, keeping up with his purposed gait. They left Hogwarts, both independently undetected, with their own individual spells. Hermione had taught herself how to move in and out of Hogwarts without detection, impressing even Bella, recently.

They continued walking, and suddenly, Mendonca stopped, looking around, anxiously. Despite the cover of the forest, the full moon was illuminating the area more than she would have liked. Despite the cloak, she knew she would still cast a shadow, so she made sure to keep a safe following distance from the teacher.

Suddenly, he stopped, and started looking around, in front of him. Looking for _something_.

As Hermione watched the DADA teacher growing increasingly agitated, as they waited for what seemed like forever, her mind drifted back to the first time she showed Bella her ability to move off Hogwarts, undetected.

"Itty Bitty Puppy!" Bella had cackled, impressed.

Hermione's face was getting red, due to Bella's effusive praise. She kept going _on and on_, about it. As they reentered the grounds, heading back to Hermione's room, Bella reminded Hermione that _not even she or Tom Riddle had been able to breech the spells _in their day. Bella was oddly delighted, and proud.

Returning to the Head Girl's Quarters, while Hermione shut and locked the door behind her, she heard Bella conclude that "It was fortuitious for the wizarding world that the brightest witch of her era decided on the side of the light and did not become a villain," because, in Bella's estimation, what Hermione would be capable of someday would be utterly _devastating._

_She could rule the world, if she wanted to…_

Hermione, being her modest self, had been growing increasingly uncomfortable with the heaping praise her fiancée was giving her. Praise and attention of any type, in general, made her uncomfortable; it was one of the things she hated about being a part of the Golden Trio. Deflecting, she cheekily responded that Bella was just "buttering her up" to get into her pants, _again._

That appeared to be the _wrong_ thing to say.

Bella's eyes darkened, immediately. "_I don't give compliments_, lightly. **Furthermore**…"

In the blink of an eye, the dark witch had crossed the room and had Hermione pressed against the wall, next to her bed. Bella lunged, her hands immediately seeking out Hermione's body. She was aggressively touching her, under her robes, in her _most private areas_, in a very deliberate manner.

There was a fire and a purpose in her movement that Hermione recognized.

"….**_I don't need _**_to do __**anything**__ like that, in order to touch this body! _I don't have to dispense _meaningless words_ as a means to get into your pants, as you inelegantly and incorrectly stated! _Let's get this clear_…this body belongs _to me._ **No one** else," Bella growled, as she gave a forceful squeeze to the mound rising between Hermione's legs.

The former Death Eater began kneading and manipulating the tender flesh contained in her hand, continuing to rant. "**Me**. _Mine._ Let's get this straight: _Bellatrix Black does not tolerate fools_; she does not falsely praise, **ever."**

Speechless, Hermione only moaned, softly.

Bella's hand was becoming more insistent, underneath the girl's robes, and Hermione shuddered with her efforts. As Bella pressed closer to into her, against the wall, the golden girl felt her body instinctively respond to the touch of her dark witch, as though programmed.

"_Ohhhhh…."_ She gasped, feeling a sudden shot of arousal coursing through her body, as Bella squeezed the flesh above her clit, emphatically.

Bella moved in, closer. Her hot breath was in Hermione's ear, as her back dug against the wall, harder. "_I wouldn't have said it,_ if I didn't _mean _it, little girl! And I certainly wouldn't offer false praise, in as a means to touch what _already belongs to me_." Bella snarled.

Hermione felt her own wetness; felt her desire build, responding to Bella's bating words. However, Hermione was a true Gryffindor, and in a displaced fit of bravery, she couldn't resist _bowing up_ to her dark mistress.

Hermione reminded Bella that, in fact,_ Hermione _owned her_ own_ body.

Predictably, that set Bella off into a fury. Grabbing Hermione, Bella snarled incoherently, and forcibly slung her to the bed adjacent. The black haired witch was tearing off Hermione's robes, and her mouth was seemingly everywhere, all at the same time.

There was no mistaking her intent. The dark witch immediately proceeded _to fuck_ the young lion, pinned underneath her, within an inch of her life. Bella herself hadn't even bothered with undressing.

It would appear Madam Black was determined to dispel Hermione's "incorrect notion" as the initial sex was brutal, and absolutely amazing.

Even now, it brought a sick smile to Hermione's face, as she thought of the Bella's fury, determination, and wanton desire, that Bella possessed. After Hermione's prolonged scream of release from her first orgasm, Bella seemed to finally calm. Her eyes raked over her young lover's blissfully still body, satisfied.

She finally underdressed herself, and they lay against each other. Hermione smiled, eyes closed.

"_Mmmmm_. That was…_amazing_, Bella."

Saying nothing, the dark witch turned toward Hermione, and began to attentively kiss her body. Bella's mouth, followed with loving, but firm, touch, covered every square inch of the flesh beneath.

Biting, kissing, sucking her…

Bella continued, silent, as her tongue laved over Hermione's skin. Hermione wrapped her hands in the mop of black curls that always had a life of their own, and she trembled, slightly.

"Let me take care of you, now, Bella." Hermione said, gently insisting.

Bella's head shot up, her dark eyes on fire.

**"No." **

Then, Bella's head dipped down, again. Hermione could see nothing but the mop of crazy dark hair, but she felt Bella's mouth burning a trail down her midsection, while feeling her legs being spread apart, insistently, by Bella's hands.

"_Bella_?" Hermione said, tenitivly.

Bella still said nothing, and Hermione felt Bella's fingers separating her lips below, exposing her core. Bella lifted her head once, briefly making eye contact. Her eyes were coal black, pupils gone. Then, suddently, the head dipped.

**_"Holy fuck!"_** Hermione gasped, startled.

Bella's mouth had clamped down, ferociously, on her tender sex. Bella then began furiously laved and thrusting her tongue, in and out of Hermione's wet opening, _deeper _than Hermione had felt before. Bella's chin strained against her base, her face somehow pressing on Hermione's clit, and while the pressure was delicious, it was that tongue…

_Oh my word,_ thought Hermione. _That __**tongue**__ of hers!_

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her pelvis began to involuntarily buck. Bella's strong arms were pinning down the undulating pelvis, while her _amazing mouth_ continued its tortious ministrations on the young woman's sex. Hermione's fingers dug hard, into Bella's scalp, as though to push her completely inside her own body.

The moans coming from the girl above became increasingly obscene.

Hermione was soon begging her lover to give her release. Bella ignored her, continuing to torment; she effortlessly worked Hermione's body into a singular, frenzied _mess._

Then, without warning, she stopped. Bella rapidly slid her body on top of Hermione's until she was pressing above her, mouth next to the younger's ear. Her body felt…intoxicating.

Compounding her desire, Hermione could smell _her own arousal_ on Bella's breath.

The dark witch husked into her ear, "_I crave you_, little girl, I **need** you. I _need _your body, and I_ need_ your mind; those things…." She bit Hermione's earlobe, then gave a quick lick. "Those incredible things. I need your love, Hermione. Those are the_ only_ things that keeps me sane in this world…."

Bella's voice stopped, without preamble, as she suddenly entered Hermione with three fingers, below.

Hermione bucked, leting out a guttural moan of arousal. As she arched up, to meet Bella's thrust, Hermione gripped Bella's back for dear life. Bella felt the sting of the brunette's fingernails as they pierced her skin, despite their trimmed length. The young, out of control witch was so aroused, _so wide,_ the dark witch instinctively knew that in this state of arousal, it wouldn't take Hermione long.

She was, of course, correct.

The night wore on, and Hermione had lost count of all the things Bella did to her. Everything melded together… their bodies were crashing together, not being able to discern a difference, any longer. She was just lost in the feel of Bella…there was no her, or Bella, per se; it was just them as one, the feeling was so intense.

Bella refused to let her reciprocate, that night, and Hermione's over stimulated body eventually passed out, finally rebelling. Hermione didn't remember falling asleep, exactly, but when she woke up the next morning, her body was _incredibly _sore.

However, she definitely had had a good night's sleep…

Realizing the late hour, Hermione flew about her room, cursing. Bella had already departed for work, and Hermione knew she barely had time to get to class much less grab breakfast. Her eye caught herself in the looking glass…and she gasped.

Markings…everywhere.

Hermione viewed, with horror, the multiple hickeys and whatnot that littered her body while she had been dressing. Cursing anew, she realized she couldn't glamour a few of the "choicer" marks on her body that morning; they were impervious to dispelling spells.

_Grea_t. She thought, as she realized Bella's handiwork would be on display today.

Bella had done it on purpose, naturally. She had silently cast wandless spells, while her mouth and fingers were deliberately marking the pliant young flesh. _That woman!_ Huffed Hermione, hurridly picking out a scarf for her ensemble.

Bella had ensured Hermione would be reminded what they did the previous evening, and who she "belonged to" that morning. It would appear everyone at Hogwarts would be reminded, as well.

She was annoyed, until she saw a note on her vanity, in Bella's distinctive handwriting:

_Puppy- I am __**forcing**__ you to remember what happened... Not to serve as a reminder of "who you belong to" or such muck, because I don't own you. You don't own me. We own each other, as equals. Rather, I leave these marks to that your are reminded I gave you a compliment that you __**deserved**__. Be proud of who you are! Because I am proud of you…so proud, my Hermione. If it takes visible marks for you to remember that, so be it. Today, I am going to force you to be proud of yourself. Don't worry, little girl...the marks will be gone by tomorrow. Chin up, remember, you are my better half. I love you. Your B. _

Somehow, it was impossible for Hermione to stay annoyed with Bella for long.

Hermione would treasure that note, in the months to come, and pull it out, re-reading it, thus warding off her feelings that when something good happened to her, she was undeserving. However, in her current daydreaming, she hadn't noticed the DADA teacher was walking directly towards her.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, Hermione attempted to back away quickly. She cursed, as she stepped on a twig in her haste. Hermione gasped audibly, feeling strong arms circle her from the back, grabbing her.

_How did someone sneak up on her, undetected?_ She thought in horror.

_Her senses had __**so sharpened**__ since she and Bella had connected! This hadn't happened in ages! Unless…._

Hermione wasn't allowed to ponder that thought further, due to the most putrid smell invading her nostrils. There was no way to describe it, other than it smelled like…rotting _death._ Frantically, she looked around, and registered that were three hooded figures behind her!

Her eyes widened, in horror, as Mendonca approached.

She was powerless to move, however. The arms held her tight, she couldn't access her wand, and she was defenseless. Something was off, Hermione realized, and she was unable to access even her wandless magic. The Gryffindor's stomach sank, as the Dark Arts professor stopped, directly in front of her. It was as though he could see right through the cloak…

He yanked the invisibility cloak off of Hermione, letting out an evil-sounding chuckle.

"_Well, well, well_...I hardly expected _this!_ Right before me, the biggest prize of all…_the Golden Girl,_ **herself**!"

Hermione's heart _sank._ How could she have been so careless?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**TBC**


	14. The Return of Dumbledore's Army, Part II

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read. Okay, a serious shout out to the HP content beta, **chrisdevl.** I'm the first to say it: this the past two chapters were a bucket of shit ... **even worse** crap than _Glee_ was, last night!

_[Okay-random Glee aside. What the hell, RYAN MURPHY, making Santana and Rachel OOC petty and bitchy! Women just can't be friends, huh? Arrrgh! Glee, you've pissed me off to endless degrees! *Ladyfun stomps out the door, slamming it in disgust behind her*]_

Back to the A/N...be glad some serious effort and editing suggestions were made by chrisdevl... your eyes might be bleeding, otherwise. So, Thanks! And thank you for all your reviews and for those who have included it in their communities. Merci.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 14: The Return of Dumbledore's Army, Part II**

"Bellatrix Lestrange's wand?_ Interesting_..." The professor mused, rolling the distinctive wand between his fingers.

Hermione had followed him into the forest during her watch...atypically unprepared. She could only surmise there was something about her lack of communication with Bella had clouded her ability to think. Her intuition was shot.

Unbelievably, she found herself now, a captive, and totally paralyzed near the pit of Aarogog. They hadn't killed her right away, fortunately, but rather, drug her to their campsite. Hermione attempted to take everything in, discreetly. She noticed at least two dozen or so figures moving about, with the focus of activity centered on one of the giant Acromantula spiders that they had trussed up, over a pit.

It was bound, up in a holster that was oddly reminiscent of a milking barn device that a muggle would use to harvest milk from a cow.

Approaching her again, unnoticed, the DADA professor's voice caused her to internally startle.

"Admiring the milking pit, Ms. Granger? Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you, Mudblood, since you'll be dead soon enough." He mused.

Gesturing towards the trussed spider, he explained. "You see, Ms. Granger, we are extracting spider venom, But as you probably have realized, being the insufferable know it all that you are, the Acromantula venom that is secreted from the pincers is impossible to collect from a live specimen, or so it was thought. So people collected it from dead Acromantula; unfortunately, the venom dries out not long after death."

Hermione now regarded the milking contraption, her eyes fixed on the helmet on the spider with wires. The DADA professor followed her gaze.

"Very intuitive, Ms. Granger. Yes, we figured out that with a little bit of mind control, borrowing actually from mudblood technology of Electroconvulsive therapy, or ECT, we could pulse the rudimentary hypothalamus alternating with the pituitary. We suspected, although inexact, it would cause the spider to willingly secrete the venom…, which he did, slowly, at first. We had a few collateral damages, learning how to coax the venom from the fangs. Very deadly, you see. But mudbloods are actually good for some things, as it turns out." He chuckled, pointing to several unmarked graves next to the site.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

He smiled, preparing to speak. Hermione soon registered that like many other sociopaths in history, his ego mandated a love of his own voice.

Although he would have been loath to admit it, Professor Mendonca knew there was a part of him that considered Hermione a worthy adversary. There was a part of him explaining they had outsmarted everyone….the ministry, Hogwarts, and the smartest witch of her era, as well.

The DADA professor continued his lecture.

"Ms. Granger, do you know the beauty of live Acromantula venom? Do you? Oh, sorry…you can't talk!" He cackled. "Well, let me spoon feed you the answer, mudblood. Live venom is undetectable. The peptides do not break down, as they do from inactivated venom from a dead spider. What a perfect poison!"

He was walking around her, in circles, gesturing.

"And, so you know, the effects a so much quicker. It is really a beautiful neurotoxin. 100% deadly. But the stroke of genius, in terms of production?" He cackled. "Now that's a story you'll enjoy."

He was in her face. "We've had to be so careful. My boss insisted. It was imperative we fly under the radar, as we built the ranks. Fortunately, we knew exactly whom we were recruiting, my boss has a long-standing relationship with them. However, these folks, here…" he gestured towards the hooded figures, "have a history of killing and cursing. They were getting rather bored. Boredom breeds discontent. My boss couldn't have that."

Occasionally, she would see a set of red eyes look up and glare towards her. She was growing nervous.

"So, we developed the Mudblood Games." He grinned like a maniac. "We would kidnap a mudblood or two, usually some homeless person, and we would imperious them to do a variety of different acts…ride a spider, get eaten by a spider, et cetera. Kept the spiders happy, kept us happy."

He leaned forward, as though Hermione was his deepest confidante. "But it wasn't until that really sick fucker, down there…" He pointed at one of the tallest hooded figures, "did something so depraved, that it turned out to be a stroke of genius!" He was cackling, until tears spilled from his eyes.

"Well, you see, we had seen every iteration of mudbloods getting mangled and eaten. Frankly, it had been done, y'know? So he imperiused this mudblood, convincing him to fuck the spider, from behind!"

He was laughing hysterically.

"Well, needless to say, it was one of the male alphas. We expected him to not exactly appreciate it…kind of like you. Not exactly into the penis situation, I hear. However, he happened to also one of our milking spiders, and as such, had the helmet welded on. You know what happened? He was inadvertently pulsed by the helmet, while getting fucked from the rear by the terrified muggle, and voilà!"

He made a theatrical gesture, for effect.

"Prostate massage, coupled with the appropriate timing of ECT pulsation, equals _the mother lode_! That fucker secreted almost a PINT of venom! **_ Live_** venom! Undetectable, with a shelf life of over a week!"

He was dancing around Hermione like a maniac.

"Oh, we rewarded the spider…we cursed the mudblood, to have him fuck the spider, all night. Turns out, though, mudbloods aren't supposed to have an erect penis for over eight hours…oops! Got a tad necrotic, down below. Alas. So, we let the spider eat him, as a result."

He was rubbing his hands with obvious glee. "Thanks to that sick fucker," he said, pointing at the pit, "We now have enough to poison to kill at least Half of Hogwarts. I'm just here to collect it, tonight."

He broke her gaze, looking down at the pit, fondly. "And now, its time for you **_meet_** that sick fucker."

Mendonca shouted to the cloaked figure. "Rodolphus! Come over here! There's something you might be interested in!" He hollered.

One of the figures, presumably Rodolphus, raised his head. He ambled over, with a very odd, disjointed gait, Hermione noticed. Arriving to them, Mendonca handed over Hermione's wand to the figure. Hermione thought she saw a slight shudder, as he took it in his hand.

Raising his head to look at her, he removed the cloak from his head, revealing himself.

Hermione recognized him _immediately_….sort of.

Due to the paralysis hex Mendonca had cast on her earlier, Hermione was bound and frozen, and couldn't scream out loud. Make no mistake, however, she was screaming, albeit silently.

Over and over, she screamed. Her eyes showed obvious fear. Hermione was_ petrified._

The man before her was absolutely _gruesome _in appearance. His face was distorted and grey; his eyes were reddish and yellow, and certainly unnatural. The yellow was reminiscent of jaundice, but there was no explanation for red pupils. A slight breeze moved through the night, and carried that smell to Hermione's nostrils, yet again. The man called Rodolphus carried that smell…. the smell of rotting death.

He had festering wounds, oozing and ulcerating all over his face. Skin was dead and peeling from various parts of his body and face; one of his earlobes had been ripped off, and it almost look like gangrene had set in. In fact, his _whole body_ reminded Hermione of gangrene, in various stages…he looked like a rotting, poorly preserved corpse.

Regardless of his presently decayed appearance, however, his face was _unmistakable._ Hermione recognized the aberrant version of none other than …

_Rodolphus Lestrange_.

Lestrange walked closer to her, holding her wand in his hand. Directly in front of her, he ran the tip of the 12 ¾" walnut wand, with its twin dragon heartstring core, against the face of the woman who had previously been carrying it.

His hissing voice pierced the night. "Have you been enjoying _fucking my wife_, Mudblood?" He said, disjointed in voice.

Hermione winced internally at the concentrated rush of the putrid smell of his breath directed towards her.

He circled her, regarding her. "Not bad, I'll give Bellatrix that. I bet you were a juicy fresh piece of young ass, for her to break." He got in her face, directly. Hermione winced as her eyes stung from his odor.

"So, did she break you in, yet, mudblood? " He was licking his lips.

Hermione couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him growing aroused…down below. If she could, she would have thrown up on the spot.

Mendonca seemed to be growing impatient.

"Listen, her friends are going to figure out she's gone soon. _Kill her now,_ Rodolphus!"

"Aw, c'mon. You're up here lecturing on the history of magic for an hour, with this young piece of pussy, and I can't have a little fun?" He said, scratching his crotch with Hermione's wand.

_I need to disinfect my wand, when I get it back, __**immediately.**_ Hermione made a mental note to herself.

"No. The brats are on a 90-minute rotation. The next imbecile will notice when the mudblood doesn't show up. Kill her! ** Now**!"

The previously dead, and quite frightening-looking, Death Eater nodded in understanding. He raised Bella's previously "unyielding" wand, aiming directly at Hermione. With a menacing yellow glare, he pointed her wand directly at her own heart. He silently prepared his unforgivable curse. Hermione braced, _knowing_ what was coming. She assumed Rodolophus would be casting the _one curse_ that was unblockable.

However, like the true Gryffindor that she was, she stood proudly, her eyes remaining proud and defiant. Silently, she whispered. "Bella, wherever you are…**I love you.** _With my whole heart_. Goodbye."

The executioner stood, facing the smaller girl, defenseless and paralyzed. He smiled a malicious grin, displaying a line of rotting teeth. Emphatically, he commanded,

_ "__**Avada Kedavra!"**_

An unmistakable flash of blinding green light shot from the tip of _her own wand_, and with a torrent of noise, and explosion, soared through the air, _directly at her. _Lestrange watched the precision with which it made the trajectory from the tip of Bella's old wand, directly to the Golden Girl's chest. The green flame _hit _her_..._ _squarely_ on target, as expected.

What happened next, however, was **not** expected.

In all of wizarding history, what happened next had only happened _twice before_, ever. The spell _deflected_ off Hermione's chest, literally bouncing off her breastbone. It avoiding killing the Gryffindor, in fact, it wouldn't leave much more than a charcoal colored scar on her chest.

The deflection of the spell, however, splintered the green light into a dozen pieces, as it ricocheted off her body, heading in as many directions, as projectiles!

The green spell particles went literally _everywhere. _They ripped through several of the hooded figures that had the misfortune of being nearby, and thus in the projectile's deadly path. The agonized wails of the wounded were heard, as they fell to the ground. Hermione gasped, as she watched them fall to the ground. She watched their bodies _disappear,_ in a cloud of dust, as they fell. Panic and confusion erupted. The sound of the exploding fractured curse and the wails of pains caused a few things to happen, simultaneously, in the resulting chaos...

Firstly, the DADA professor lost control over his masquerade, and for one split second, Hermione saw his true visage: none other than _Augustus Rookwood_ peek through the disguise;

Secondly, Rookwood's polyjuiced hold on the spell that bound her in paralysis was momentarily lost, and Hermione was able to dig in her pocket, scrambling for a specific object, and _finding_ it;

Lastly, the splinters had hit a few of the spiders, and set some of the trees on fire. The spiders were screaming, and in their fight or flight instinct kicked in. They were out of control, trampling the remaining figures. Others were trying desperately to contain the flames caused by the unforgivable curse, or put out the fires on the hooded figures who themselves were on fire.

Hermione acted quickly.

**_"Accio wand!"_** Hermione cast, wordlessly, and her wand flew back to her hand.

She cast the counter curse to free herself. She quickly lifted her wand, aiming it towards towards The Impersonator, Rookwood, and Dead Lestrange, who had both miraculously been unharmed from the splintered curse. Despite her speed,_ she was still too late._ They both had their wands up, aiming directly at her.

Thinking, incorrectly, she was somehow immune to the Killing Curse, they both invoked an alternative. Before Hermione could counter, her stomach dropped, hearing them simultaneously utter the command before she could get her spell off:

**_"Cruciatus!"_** They shouted, in tandem.

Hermione's eyes widened, preparing for the inevitability of an unforgivable curse for the second time that evening. Bella's former wand, now her wand, had spared Hermione her life the first time; however, it would not be the case with the Death Eater's own wands. Her luck ran out. Hermione flinched.

However, the most brilliant witch of her time, almost_ always_ right in her calculated estimates, was wrong- for the second time this evening. Once again, Hermione Granger would be spared from an unforgivable.

**_"PROTEGO!"_** Hermione heard, from her left side.

A massive shield shot directly between her and the two parallel curses, deflecting them easily. She turned her head to the direction of the voice. Her _entire face_ immediately smiled, lighting up.

_Harry!_

**Harry Potter.**

_Auror Agent, Harry Potter!_

Her best friend, of all time, had responded to her fumbled summons via the coin in her pocket. Hermione was unsure if she got the signal off , or not, in her haste early when she frantically rubbed the coin to contact him. The same coin that he gave her at the beginning of the year, almost forgotten, eerily similar to the ones they used as children, in a castle, long ago.

Harry didn't forget.

Harry arrived as summoned. He had additionally brought his Auror partner, as well. Hermione watched, gratefully, as Tonks and Harry, better known to the world as "Auror Team 3", sprung into action.

Hermione's stunned body, still recovering from her cursed paralysis and body binding, eventually recovered enough, and the Golden Girl jumped in, joining Auror Team 3 in the fray. The three wizards made quick work of the remaining cloaked figures. Amazingly, they were even able to subdue The Impersonator, Rookwood, and bring him in alive, for questioning.

_Actually, Rookwood was not a bad choice. He's excellent at the Dark Arts, worked at the Ministry and is a known academic, and could easily fit in as faculty. A much better choice than Barty Crouch, Jr. was..._ Hermione mused, always the one with the critical eye. _I wonder if old Barty is still even alive, these days, after the Dememtor's Kiss. __Speaking of alive...I think Rookwood was the only one that was actually...alive._ Hermione shuddered, forcing her brain to stop thinking.

She instead, walked over the ashes of the other hooded figures. They had all been this... grotesque reanimation ... deceased former death eaters, it seemed. Soon, Harry and Tonks had secured the perimeter, completed protocol, and everyone taken into custody was dispatched. Tonks had collected the last of the necessary evidence, including the "post-mortem" ash of the previously post-mortem figures. It was only then that Hermione finally exhaled.

"_Harry!_ You are a sight for sore eyes!"

Hermione ran to Harry, and gripped her best friend, hugging him tight. She felt his arms go around her, hugging back. She sighed. It felt so..._deja vu._

_"Hey!"_

Hermione laughed. "You too, Tonks."

"That's better, since we're practical family, now, kid. I must say, _you're still keeping it interesting,_ Granger." Tonks chuckled. "C'mon. We're due back in McGonagall's office. We're going to do a simultaneous debrief of her and the Minister together."

"We...are?" Hermione croaked, realizing the Headmistress would be waiting there, and would be _none too pleased._ Hopefully, the fact Hermione had illegally left the grounds, unnoticed, would get lost in the shuffle.

"Yup." Tonks said. "Oh, and your little school buddies are there, already. They're all waiting for us, Hermione, with Minerva. Dipwit Malfoy, Gin, Neville, Loony, and some random kid from Slytheryn. Booby? Barley? _Something"_

"Brady." Hermione offered.

"Whatevs! Anyhoo...bottom line, she's pretty _pissed,_ Granger." Bella's niece chucked.

Harry winced sympathetically for his friend, and he attempted more a more diplomatic, "From what I understand, Hermione, despite you and your posse's good intentions, it sounds like only Hufflepuff will have _any_ house points remaining,_ at all_... after tonight." Tonks, a Hufflepuff alum, allowed her colorful hair to turn a checkered black and gold, to emphasize the point.

"I'm sure you have bigger things on your mind, H, than a stupid house cup, anyway. Ready?" Harry said, as he pulled Hermione closer to him, preparing to apparate back to the outskirts of the castle. Hermione looked resolutely at her friend.

An unspoken knowledge passed between them, as Hermione realized she now shared yet another thing in common with Harry. According to Historical Recounts, Hermione and Harry were no two of _only_ three people, with the third presumed to be Tom Riddle, that had _ever_ survived the Killing Curse_._

What an exclusive club.

"Let's go, Harry. You too, _Queen Hufflepuff_."

The two aurors flanked the Girl-Who-Should-Not-Have-Lived, and and the three apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It was three days later, and the six students of the D.A. Deux were dutifully serving their detentions with the Headmistress.

No one was privy to the actual punishment, and in hushed tones, people speculated that it must be bad.

To punish Hermione "war hero" Granger?

Whoa.

The six looked stoic, however, and didn't speak of it, to anyone. It actually kind of enhanced their urban legend, actually. However, if their classmates actually saw them serving this particular "detention," it would be much different than they had expected.

It consisted of working as an extension of the Ministry. The Hogwarts crew continued to research this attack, and others, in support the ongoing investigations for the Ministry. In fact, the six were given clearance from the ministry, and employed and paid as adjacent staff, per McGonagall's instance. Minerva McGonagall sighed, realizing once again, the wizarding world was saved by the student's -_children_- of Hogwarts, albeit on a much smaller scale. The least she could do was to ensure they got paid for their efforts, this time.

The ministry's investment was prescient. They turned out to be _really good_ at it, as a collective group, and their cohesion was incredible. So good, in fact, The headmistress had to put her foot down and limit the work they were given.

At one of the liaison meetings with the Headmistress, Kingsley, shrewdly identified the heart of the atypical research units success: Hermione Granger.

"She's a natural born leader, for this type of unit, isn't she, Professor?"

Minerva bristled, her protective instincts flaring up. "Well, you served with her in the Order, Minister, you know the answer to that question."

He chuckled, deeply. "Put your claws back, Mother Hen! I'm not trying to snatch Hermione away."

"I should hope not! She has six months before she has to take her N.E.W.T.s, Minister, the sole reason she returned."

Narrowing her eyes at the Minister, she spoke pointedly. "I _certainly_ hope no one would suggest taking that one thing away from her, the one solitary wish of a woman, well, of a veritable child… A child who has sacrificed so much for this country, already."

"You're scary, Minerva."

"Pardon the proverbial colloquialism, Minister. _You ain't seen nothing yet_."

"Well, when the time comes, I hope she could be nudged towards governmental work. I know private industry is falling over themselves, to pull in the brains of the Trio."

Minerva sighed. "Kingsley, you know as well as I that Hermione makes up her own mind. Secondly, what are we going to tell her that would have any sway over what her future wife has to say? I dare say, Bella Black has pretty good insight to the Ministry, for better or worse, as your Star Auror. You're a fool if you think they don't discuss it. They adore each other. Which, by the way, how is the Black Knight?"

Kingsley's face look unmistakably troubled.

"Kingsley? What's going on? Hermione mentioned, she's been feeling a little off, lately…"

"Minerva? Unbreakable vow."

The headmistress' hand flew to her mouth, in horror. "No…." She uttered.

Kingsley grasped her hands, and in the Order's impromptu "unbreakable vow" they developed for utter secrecy between two people, they cast the vow.

"Minerva….we haven't heard from Auror Team 1 since they got in country. I have 4 teams patrolling near by. Nothing…not a sound, not a signal. I don't know…" He said, shaking his head.

"Y_ou have to tell the Australian Government_, surely!"

"I can't. Team 1 was on a Black Ops Mission. They were _persona non grata_. I officially do not know of their deployment to the region."

Minerva felt sick. "_That's why_ you've been coming here so frequently, checking on Hermione."

His face betrayed his worry and concern. "If we don't find her soon, Great Merlin, It will_ break_ that young woman, Minerva…"

"_It will break us all,_ Kingsley."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

After the Minister departed, completing his debrief to the headmistress, Professor McGonagall had the unpleasant task of readying additional troubling news to a different one of her students.

Unfortunately, it would not be the truth for Hermione, not today.

McGonagall sighed. So many secrets. She believed in truth. Truth alone would set you free…and yet, as she looked into the troubled brown eyes of the young witch sitting next to her, she wondered to herself how much the world would ask Hermione Granger to bear. How many false truths she would be party to…it simply wasn't_ fair._

Fair? Hardly. Perhaps fairness, for today, meant withholding the truth… especially if nothing could be done.

Minerva McGonagall sighed. Hermione… there she sat, quietly, next to her. Ready to do whatever her Professor asked of her, and then some. Minerva had brought her in early, explaining the situation to her. Of course, she took the news stoically, and agreed to help.

"Let's do this. We shouldn't prolong it, any longer." The Golden Girl said to her headmistress.

Minerva summoned another one of Hermione's friends, also one of the six members of the DA Deux , into her office.

Minerva looked at her Head Boy, taking in his appearance. He no longer looked arrogant, sallow or haunted. His cultivated friendship with Hermione Granger, coupled with the loss of certain negative influences in his home life, had allowed him to blossom towards the man he would become.

"What is this?" The Head Boy asked, looking back and forth, between the two females.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy."

As he sat, he looked genuinely confused. "What's going on, Headmistress?" Hermione moved, to sit next to him, and smiling gently.

"I have some news to tell you." She paused, taking a steadying breath. "Because this involves the nature of your _confidential_ work with the ministry, unfortunately, your immediate family members are not classified to be here. However, because of the nature of the disclosure, I have taken the liberty of asking Ms. Granger to be here, for _you_, to provide some moral support."

On cue, Hermione took his hand in hers. Draco didn't like how troubled his friend's eyes appeared.

She held his hand, firmly. He looked back at his Gryffindor friend, his eyes clearly nervous. However, Hermione's gaze was unwavering, and her hand, steady. She attempted a small comforting smile.

Hermione could feel his hand becoming clammy in anticipation.

She gave Draco's hand a quick squeeze, in advance of bad news.

"Draco," Professor McGonagall said, beginning quietly. "I have been updated by the Ministry of their efforts and current intelligence regarding the poisonings. Augustus Rookwood's interrogation, over the last 24 hours, has been very productive. As it turns out, he was little more than a conduit, a delivery man of sorts. He was a logical candidate, actually, as he was very familiar with academics and skilled at the Dark Arts."

Draco nodded, in agreement.

"The ministry, as a result, has been able to identify and verify who was behind all of this. The group's leader has been revealed, as well as the leader's objectives." Minerva cleared her throat. "In the beginning, yourself, and Ms. Granger were the objectives. It then expanded to include Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom as well."

The older woman paused, steeling her resolve.

"It wasn't until a much larger volume and source of poison was developed," Minerva continued, "that the mission could expand to include a _much larger_ target population, than initially proposed."

"Collateral damage." Draco muttered.

"Yes, exactly, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall leaned forward. "Collateral damage. However, _make no mistake...t_he two intended targets were _always_ just the two of you, and the_ two of you_ only."

Draco's jaw was set. His green eyes focused on his Headmistress, already knowing the answer, somehow. "Professor McGonagall...just **tell** me. _Tell me._ Who...was it?"

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I _sincerely_ am." Her eyes were sad, as she delivered the bad news. "Draco, the _ringleader_ of this group, and certainly, the main financier, appears to be, unfortunately... _your father..._Lucius Malfoy."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TBC.**


	15. The Sleeping Beauty

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating**: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters accidentally peppered in because the Beta keeps _insisting_ on actual PLOT.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY**: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read. Thanks to the stupendous HP content beta, **chrisdevl. **Also, to answer some of the good points from reviewers- yes, in the real HP Tonks died. However in this AU world, Bella didn't kill her- ergo she survived, and lived to fight another day. Remember the assertion that at the time Hermione and Bella met, Bella only killed her husband, in her undercover Death Eater life- Just go with it...also my apologies, in advance, to those OCD readers who will catch the following inconsistency : in previous chapters Andromida had a different nickname- and now I dub thee "Andy"- sorry for that. A good healthy willing sense of disbelief will serve you well here, young Jedi. I appreciate all the reviews - thank you.

**CHAPTER Next: The Sleeping Beauty.**

In Hermione Granger's world, when it rains, it _pours._

The head girl, sleeping solo in her dormitory, was inadvertently reaching for a body, that wasn't there, yet again. surprisingly, she was actually asleep, however. Usually the lack of Bellatrix to roll up against would lead to a fitful night; however that was not the case, tonight. Hermione was startled awake, interrupting her rare deep slumbering breathing.

Tonight, her dreams were riddled _full_ of a certain black-haired witch, donned in an i_insanely tight_ black leather corset…._and nothing else._ In her dream, Hermione was licking her suddenly dry lips, watching Bella's ample breasts spill over the top of the unforgiving corset.

_God, she loved that fucking corset._ So_ wrong_, it was **right**...

In Hermione's rather epic dream, Bellatrix forcefully pushed Hermione down on the bed, gripping the younger witch's shoulders. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth, between Bella's beautiful face, and her even lovelier breast area...her mouth again dry, she waited, with anticipation.

"Ready to make my babies, little girl?" Bellatrix asked,positioning herself at Hermoine's opening.

"_Yes_…of course…."

Bella chortled. "I_ love_ it. **So** dutiful."

Her dark mistress then lowered those_ pouty_ lips, breathing her intentions adjacent to Hermione's ear.

_"I'm going to make this the best you've ever had, little lion._ Get ready to feel the earth and sky .._.move_."

Hermione's heart was beating out of the cage of her chest, undone by Bella's intentions. She felt her body trembling, as Bella's wet tongue began sliding down her neck, beginning the start of what would likely be a very bruising session.

The involuntarily trembling gave way to shaking, as Bella's hot tongue lavered at her, leaving a mark. , at the sensuous feel of her hot breath...

Gasping for air, and unable to supress her moans, Hermione felt her body tremble and shake, again.

_Wait. _

Shaking.

_Actually_.._..wait a minute_... Hermione, despite her barely conscious state, registered that she was, in fact, s_haking_.

She was shaking, it would appear, because someone was shaking_ her! _Startling, Hermione's heard a gruff voice that was_ definitely_ _not Bella's._ Instead, it belonged to Professor Rolanda Hooch, the Quiddich Coach...who was not Bella.

"Crap!" Hermione muttered, eyes closed.

"**Hermione!**" The Coach persisted, almost frantic. "Wake up, kid!"

Barely awake, Hermione yawned. "_Gitfsuishgarfah_!" She uttered, incoherently, in response. Clearly unsatisfied with her level of consciousness, The Coach shook the Head Girl harder, as though she was an old Quiddich training broom.

Hermione, once finally fully conscious, and perhaps the victim of a small contra-coup concussion at the hands of the Coach, looked the room as she plugged in, finally.t. Hermione, appraising the situation, spoke with a surprised tone. "Egad! Um, Hello? _Professor Hooch_?" Hermione said surprised to see her room. "Um...what's going on, Professor?" She looked extremely worried

"_Holy Heffalump!_ **Get up**, you bump on a log! I need you to get up, Granger! On the double, now, **move**! You're leaving, _right this second_."

"_What_?"

**"MOVE! ** With a purpose, please! _No time to explain_."

_How many times had she heard some iteration of the above statement? _Hermione had weathered many, _many_ months of wake up calls with the _"move now, or die"_ feel to them, that frankly, this , and this was old habit to her at this point. Hermione didn't need to be told again, immediately recognizing the urgency of the situation. She moved with rapid efficiency, made easier by the fact she still kept the Beaded Bag packed, ready to go. Even the frenzied Quiddich coach paused, momentarily, impressed with Hermione's rapid deployment skills.

"I'm ready." The Head Girl said, standing by her door.

Hooch grabbed Hermione by the elbow and pulled her out of her room. The pair were practically running down the dark hallway, and Hooch's steps were determined. Breathlessly, Hermoione asked, "Professor Hooch...um, _where_ exactly are we going?"

Madam Hooch had a pained look on her face. "We're meeting Minerva and Draco in her office. You're leaving the grounds, **right now**."

"Am I in danger or something? What's going on?" Hermione was growing quickly alarmed.

Hooch shook her spiky-haired head. _"Worse_ than that, Hermione." Hooch hollered, over her shoulder.

_What's worse than being in mortal danger?_ Hermione wondered.

It was only when they had arrived outside the door of the headmistress' office that Hooch finally gave pause. She looked at Hermione, with incredibly sad eyes. As the rumpled teacher searched throughout her robes, feeling for something, she mumbled to herself, "_it just isn't right._ You've given so much-hell, you've given up your childhood. You deserve the world, Granger, some actual happiness for once..."

Finding the object, she stopped muttering, and pulled out a silver flask. Opening it, she took a healthy swig. The pungent smell of aged Firewhiskey filled the hall as Hooch handed it to Hermione.

_"Here_, kid. Have a swig. You'll need it."

Hermione's nostrils flared at the distinctive smell of Hooch's hooch, originating from the old silver flask. Hermione paused, for only the briefest of moments.

The 5th year Prefect Granger would have _never_ considered partaking in rule-breaking activity like this..._a student drinking liquor on school grounds!_ However,_ that_ girl was long since gone, and now stood the 7th year Head Girl, who was unmistakably _an adult_. A person who was a decorated war veteran. A person who was an engaged woman. A person who had mourned, burying friends and loved ones and still remained haunted, to a large degree.

_That person_ stood there in the hallway, unlike the 5th year, and _that person_ was older and wiser._ That person_ no longer turned down opportunities such as these, when they presented themselves.

_They may never come again, _after all.

Hermione took an impressive swig. Hooch looked at the head girl, dubiously, and in wonderment realized Hermione didn't flinch. Hermione simply swallowed, and handed the flask back to its owner. The head girl politely nodded in gratitude towards the Coach, who took it, put it away, then they knocked on the Headmistress' office door.

A urgent voice answered. "Come in! ** Quickly**!" Coach Hooch's eyes went skyward, wondering if even the famed Golden Girl had it in her to withstand what she was going to encounter

Rolanda Hooch had seen many things, in her day; however she suspected she was getting ready to watch history unfold, and bear responsibility for transporting her to the one thing that might finally be her undoing. The thing that finally broke even the indomitable Hermione Jean Granger.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

"Wha...Wha...**What? **What is this?" Hermione said, shakily.

It's funny, really, the things you remember during sentinel moments of your life; in this moment, Hermione would forevermore remember the_ smell._ A combination of too much bleach, with an unnatural citrus smell to cover up the pungent cleaner. It was enough to induce a migraine.

The second thing she would remember is the claustrophobic ambiance. The bedside lights cast, in essence, a spotlight in front of the Head Girl. It cast surreal attention on the woman's face, that lay in the bed in front of Hermione, utterly still.

**"NO!"**

Anguish spread through Hermione's body, burning her, from inside out.

She couldn't breathe. She felt as though she had been walloped, on her chest, and the bellows that allow human respiration had totally failed her.

In what felt like an eternity, her eyes swept from the bottom of the bed, where a foley bag hung, collecting urine; to the pristine blankets covering the still figure, to the arms that lay, to the side, with dozens of angry cuts across them and foreign plastic tubes stuck into her veins. She then saw the tube sticking out of her mouth; it made a funny hissing sound, that was almost lulling in its soft consistency and tempo. Then, Hermione's eyes finally fluttered to the eyes: closed.

Unresponsive.

Not her...it couldn't be...

**Not**...**her**... _**  
**_

Hermione's mind just kept repeating the same thing, over and over, in a paralyzed loop._ Not her...not her...not her...not her..._

_This could not be happening!_ It just could...**not**.

Tears burned Hermione's face, immediately, despite her brain barely registering the scene laid out, before her. Some how, despite the disbelief of her heart and mind, her eyes saw...registered.. and so, despite the flood of tremendous shock, tears finally fell.

The large sobs coming from the tiny Head Girl were _gut-wrenching,_ and all onlookers felt uncomfortable to be witnessing publicly such a painful_ private_ moment.

"**No!** No... I refuse to believe this...no,no, no...just **NO!"** Sobbed Hermione, as though refusing to believe it would make it somehow, less so.

As though moving through a dream, Hermione's body gravitated towards the fragile figure, that lay, unmoving. Despite her extremely pale color that suggested she had lost a great deal of blood, Bella still looked strangely peaceful and tragically beautiful. Hermione's body had gravitated next to her body laying in the bed, and it wasn't after some time that she abstractly realized that someone was talking to her, towards her left.

She attempted to focus on the voice.

"Miss...um, I understand you are the fiancee?" He hadn't even bothered to find out 'the girl fiancees' name. "I'm the head healer, Rufus Hohlms. I want to assure you, _everything possible_ was done, for her care. _I'm so sorry_….." The healer from St. Mungoes put an awkward hand of reassurance on her shoulder, mechanically offering the textbook mannerisms from Bedside Manner 101.

That textbook doesn't prepare one for Hermione Granger, however.

Glancing leftward, she sized up the owner of the voice. In that split second, Hermione registered something very important.

_Insincerity. _

She narrowed her eyes at the squatty man. Furious, she knocked his hand off her shoulder, as she gripped her wand. With a surge of rage, wand in hand, she spun around to face him. Her eye were red rimmed from her earlier sobs, but they were laser focused.

With a menacing tone uncharacteristic of the Head Girl, she said, "**Bullshit!** I call _bullshit!"_

The healer, and several of the onlookers, startled.

Hermione continued. "You_ haven't_ done everything possible!"

The nurses quickly resumed their business, clucking around Bella's still body. This was something they saw often: they angry denial, the desire to blame...it was an occupational hazard of working a trauma unit. However, the other spectators in the room, consisting of a few ministry officials, Bella's immediate family, and those from the Order and Hogwarts who had traveled with Hermione, including Draco, were all shocked. The room was thick, as they mutely watched such an uncharacteristically passionate outburst from the famed Golden Girl.

Her hand was gripping her wand so tightly that her knuckles were white. "There is no way..._no way_ Bella Black is dying!"

The healer cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Miss, um...technically, and medically speaking, without meaningful brain activity, she's actually already... _dead_."

That was obviously not the correct choice of words for this particular moment. Hermione raised her wand in hand, ready to hex this moronic individual, when firm arms wrapped around her, from behind.

"_Hermione._.." the voice was soft. Gentle. Yet, insistent.

It was Andromeda Black Tonks.

Hermione turned around, a well of emotions betrayed in her eyes; hurt, sorry, anger, disbelief; Andromeda looked back into those eyes, and smiled, sadly. Andromeda's face reflected Hermione's sorrow, and Hermione instantly crumpled into her arms, sobbing. She vented all of the anguish in that moment, that her life, short-circuited, could bear. The heads in the room bowed, once again, re-living their own personal sorrows. Momentarily, a second pair of arms wrapped around Hermione, joining the embrace of Andromeda's.

It was Narcissa Black, Nee Malfoy.

The usually reserved former Mrs. Malfoy, was now far from the icy woman Hermione had once known, who would willing stand by, while Hermione was tortured. Instead, this was an emotional woman, also sobbing. Much like Hermione, who was clearly deeply affected and utterly speechless. The room sat in uncomfortable silence, watching the three women in their relive their fresh grief.

Finally, the three women calmed, somewhat, allowing the healer to cleared his throat, suggestively. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. Reminded again of the annoying man, Hermione's head shot up. She pulled away from the embrace of the other two women.

With an accusatory glare, she said to him, "_What happened?_ What the hell HAPPENED?"

"Miss," He said, calmly, "I have already relayed to _her sisters._.."

Surprisingly, it was Narcissa who interrupted. Her voice was icy, and her cerulean gaze directed towards the head healer was withering. She stood up, and wrapped her arm around the young Griffendoyr, and said in a _do-not-fuck-with-me_ tone, "She was not here for that discussion, sir. She is Bella's _betrothed._ She deserves the discussion you provided us, as well, and deserves to hear it, from _you_."

Draco felt a warm tinge of pride for his mother, amidst the jumble of his other emotions in that moment.

Hermione's sad eyes drifted up to the taller blonde witch gripping her. "Thank you, Narcissa." She said, quietly. "I want to hear that, yes; but in brief, I don't understand what happened...how did she end up _here_, in the first place?"

The sister most resembling Bella, Andy, pulled the other two women gently to a small sitting love seat towards the foot of the bed. Abstractly, Hermione noticed how uncomfortable the "resting furniture" actually was. Andromida urged Hermione to sit, which she did.

"Sit, Cissy." Andy gently urged.

Narcissa sat down, on the other side of Hermione, and grabbed her hand. With the Black sisters flanking her, Hermione listened, as Andromeda recounted the tragic events that occurred in Australia.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

As it turns out, Papillion and Bella had walked, essentially, into a trap; it became immediately obvious they were _expected_. The regional headquarters were on a very remote island property, and was a fortress akin to the American institution of the old Alcatraz prision. Before they even breached entry, they had been assaulted by hundreds of sticky green tentacles, shooting up from the water. They wrapped around their arms, legs, feet, neck; the more they struggled, the tighter the grip.

"Arrrgh! Shit! Bella, this grip...It's like Devils' Snare fucked a Grindylow!"

"Don't struggle, Pap. And get ready to hold your fucking breath!"

"Why?"

Answering the question for her, the tentacles yanked, and Auror Team 1 was yanked off the dock, pulled into the water by mutant forms of Devil Grindylows.

Bella held her breath, sending out the distress signal. She couldn't even see the fucking water, there were so many tentacles...and they were pulled down, yet deeper. Auror Team 1 had been pulled underwater, into the black depths below, for far too long by the time Auror Team 7 arrived. Seven had been the closest to the area, and responded to the distress call immediately. Auror Team 7, consisting of agents Viktor Krum and Roger Burbage, did a valiant job of freeing them and getting them to safety.

Team 7 had been the first team to volunteer for the search and rescue mission for Team 1. Actually, Harry and Tonks were the first, but the Minster refused to let them go, invoking the Sullivan act. Thus, Team 7, 11, 13 and 2 all rallied and had been patrolling for the team for a week. Agent Krum, fought valiantly, but had sustained very serious orthopedic injuries to his shoulder as a result.

Agent Papillion, after decades of a two pack per day smoking habit, was dead on discovery.

Bella, however, was alive..._sort of._

She had amazing tidal capacity from all those years of screaming in Azkaban, it would appear. However, the rapid ascent necessary to survive the Grinadlaw's attacks created too much barometric pressure on the brain of the witch who had sustained so much oxygen deprivation, already.

She was dead.

Her basic respiratory drive was maintained by magic, spells that forced her body to do what it was "supposed" to do to live; without the spells, however, Bella would not generate any mechanical respiratory function on her own. She would officially be dead. The healers at St. Mungos exhausted "all possible means" consulting a few of the specialists in the field from the other developed medical facilities in the wizarding world. The consensus was universal:

_Bellatrix Black was dead._

Her next of kin, Andromeda and Narcissa, were brought in, for "decisions to be made." Both of the women staunchly refused rendering any decisions until the Hogwart's student was brought, and allowed to participate, much to the Head Healer's annoyance.

Andromeda chose deliberately to leave out the part, while retelling the pieced together events to Hermione, of the healer's protests that the girl wasn't even _related_ to "the departed," and had no wizarding rights to any decision making, anyway. He was annoyed that this "inevitable decision" was being stalled; he knew they only had a few viable hours left to transfer her organs to other patients desperately in need of the organs.

Andy knew him, professionally, and knew he was an asshat (professionally speaking); but she also knew that said asshat was, unfortunately, correct.

It wasn't until Narcissa hexed him into a pile of cow manure, and then back again, that he relented on summoning the Hogwarts student, however. Then, things happened quickly, culminating with the raid of the Head Girl's room by Coach Hooch that brought Hermione, and Draco as an afterthought, to this very sterile, oddly lit, and pungently smelling hospital room.

That same former pile of manure was now clearing his throat, hoping to move the conversation along.

"Ah, yes. thank you, Rufus." Andromeda said, through gritted teeth, reminded of the weight of the decision before them. "Why don't you summarize what happened here at the hospital, Healer Hohlms, when Agent Krum arrived?"

He went through an incredibly brief summation of the healer's attempts to revive her. Even his assistants found themselves annoyed with the insufficient explanation. In the back of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking of the multiple organs that were well preserved just siting there, _waiting._

Such vital organs in a pristine state didn't fall into their laps, so to speak, that often. Younger organ donors were usually DOA, usually as the result of some magical spell that either fragmented the bodies to pieces, or cursed the organs inherently, rendering a successful transplant unlikely.

_Bellatrix Black's were perfect...and they were all slipping away, due to this annoying stranger! _He thought, growing increasingly irritated. _Some young "girlfriend" the patient had likely been just trifling with._

What bothered the head healer most was that _this child_ seemed to have so much sway with the people in the room! _A girl!_ This girl _nobody_ was single-handedly ruining the lives of all these other desperate patients. More importantly,_ this girl_ was single-handedly keeping him from meeting the transplant quotas for the quarter needed to stay a transplant center.

He cleared his throat. "Healer Lupin, it is time, unfortunately."

Andy nodded towards the man. Pulling away, slightly, in order to fully regard Hermione, Andy put her hands to the girl's tear stained face, and cupped it gently.

"Hermione, it is time to make a decision, about what to do with Bella."

Hermione's eyes looked blankly at Andy.

"What to ..."do" with Bella? _What do you mean_?" Hermione said, incredulously.

"_They mean_," Narcissa, collecting herself, said with a clearly displeased countenance, "how long are we going to let her go on, like this?"

Hermione looked shocked. She looked back and forth between the two sisters and the still figure on the bed. Her mind screamed out._.No! **No!** NO!_ She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out reality, trying to stop the screaming in her head...if she could only think!

_Think, Hermione! Do something! Think!_ She urged herself. It was impossible, with the screams of "No!" that kept rebounding through her frontal lobes, over and over. She squeezed her eyes shut, and took a calming breath. Mercifully, the screaming in her brain quieted, allowing her to remember _who she was_ and what she was supposed to do, in moments such as these.

The Golden Girl called on the thing that had seen her through so many impossible situations in the past: her incredible brain.

Utilizing the one constant that steered her ship (and that of the Golden Trio's) on a steady course all these years...Hermione summoned _her_ weapons: _ facts_ and_ knowledge_. Inexplicibly, the room seemed to crackle, suddenly _alive._ The room hummed with a vibrancy, the potential of...something. Draco smiled, slightly, feeling the electricity he had come to associate with his friend.

As Hermione's jaw set with determination, the electricity became suddenly palpable to everyone in the room.

One of the ministry officials leaned to the other, whispering, "Ye Gods! The magic ... it's strong with that one." His colleague nodded, murmuring something to the effect of _Of course it is, they defeated Voldemort, _and they waited, in anticipation. The people who had been there the longest, looked up, feeling like, for the first time, there might be something? S_omething that could be done?_

You see, when the smartest witch of her era applies her considerable brain to a problem, generally, the problem gives way to the mighty witch's brain.

Hermione turned to regard the healer, sizing him up. She asked, in an eerily calm voice, "Excuse me,_ where are the medical records_?"

"The what?"

"_Her medical records._ I want to see them."

He coughed, nervously. "Well that's impossible, Miss. The elves have already started disassembling the chart, in the records room!"

"Hm. Well then...I suggest you have them start re-assembling it." She said, firmly, in reply.

His face became red. "I'm sorry, Miss, but frankly, according to hospital policy, you have _no legal right_ to request records from this patient-"

Cutting off the small blustering man, both of the Black sisters said in unison, "_We would like to see the full medical records._"

"Please." Added Andy, afterwards.

Hermione stood, between the two sisters, arms folded. "_You heard the ladies._ **Please** go fetch the full medical records. It appears they would like to review them, to ensure everything that can be done...was done."

He stood there, frozen.

"Suit yourself." Hermione said, indifferently. "I hear the sound of the clock, distinctly. The sound of _11 organ transplants you're losing_ every minute the clock ticks, due to your stalling." Hermione said, glancing at her nails.

He was livid. "I have been up_ all night_ with this case. We have done everything modern medicine can do. She's dead, Miss. **Dead!**" His behavior escalated from too much sleep deprivation and frustration with this unexpected roadblock. He was furious at this...girl, whoever she was.

The lesbian girl witch _second-guessing_ him!

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Healer Hohlms, I am sorry, that you have been.._.inconveinced,_ from your sleep, for a night. However, I should remind you, this affects _every single night_, for the rest of my _entire life,_ now and in the future." Her eyes were blazing. She squared her shoulders, facing him. Gone was the sad, broken girl who first saw her lover dying; now stood the woman who alongside her two best friends, stood up to the most powerful evil of all time. And won.

She continued. "Therefore, before a decision of such magnitude could me made, that would affect the entirely of my life...I would suggest that you please appease us. _The record_...please."

Her voice was calm, but unmistakably dangerous.

Unfortunately, as is the case with many self-important individuals, he was oblivious to the danger. Instead, he continued his rant. "_Really,_ young lady? What do you think you'll find? What do **you** have to offer? " His fatigue was unfortunately contributing to his rapid escalation. "Who do you think you are?"

With a final disdainful sneer, he shot out, "Excuse me, Miss, I must ask...are **you** a healer?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not a healer, "she acknowledged. Using leverage she had never applied before, she said, "I am, however, _Hermione Granger._"

His eyes grew wide, with recognition.

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"And, I am this woman's fiancée." She said, raising her voice slightly, pointing to Bella's still figure. And I would like to see the records, please."

"You're ..**.you're** _Hermione Granger_?"

"Yes."

"**Hermione Granger**. _The Golden Girl?_"

She sighed, annoyed. "I've been called that, before, _yes_."

The look on his face was almost comically, as he reframed.

"I am Hermione Granger, and yes, I would like to see the record."

He clamped his mouth shut, not willing to take on the legendary war hero. Looking as though he had seen a ghost, he left the room without saying a word, to go _retrieve the record._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione and Andy had finished scanning the record, each witch reading it for different purposes and focus. Every eye was on the Golden Girl, waiting. Their eyes followed, as Hermione arose from her perched sitting position, and silently walked over to where Viktor Krum leaned against the wall, looking absolutely _exhausted._

"Viktor."

"Hermy-own-ninny" Krum said, reminiscent of their famous Yule Ball, together. They both laughed, and he reached down, giving her a hug. "I am so sorry, Hermione. I tried. I tried my best, to save her..."

"I know you did, I know. Viktor, " Hermione lowered her voice. "If your shoulder injury can stand it, I need to ask you a few quick questions, please. In private."

"Anything for you." He led her outside the room, where she cast a few quick silencing charms while they talked.

The head healer was apoplectic. "What on earth could they be talking about? Their one time date? Merlin! We only have _forty five minutes_-"

The healer was cut short as the barrel of a wand was flicked towards him, pointed _directly_ in his face.

Gasping, the healer looked directly into the steel blue eyes of a young man, slightly taller than himself. Despite his youth, he carried himself with some type of...authority, and the healer felt somewhat nervous.

The young man bearing the wand spoke. "_Have they mentioned_, to you, by the way, that I am _a former Death Eater?_" The Head Healer gasped, and his eyes went wide, vaguely recognizing the young Malfoy boy from the papers.

The youngest Death Eater continued. "I guarantee, _my methods_ of looking after Ms. Grangers and my Aunt Bella's interests will **not** be nearly as... _civilized_ ...as you're accustomed to, Sir, from your nurses and ministry officials, here." With that, he lowered his wand. "I _suggest_ you let Ms. Granger finish whatever it is she needs to do, with a_ smile_ on your face, Sir. Your grumbling is making me feel very...**vexed**."

The healer fell silent, and remained silent, awaiting the return of the pair. satisfied, Draco ambled back to the wall, where his traveling companion and mother were standing.

Hooch leaned over, and quietly whispered to the Hogwarts student.

"Draco! _50 House Points_, to Slytheryn!"

Narcissa smiled at her son, briefly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione and Krum returned momentarily, at about the time a horde of ministry officially and one additional hooded figure arrived as well. _It was standing room only in Bella Black's medical suite._

Hermione ushered Narcissa, Draco, Hooch, and Andy over, where the conversation was hushed and rapid-fire. The staff was listening, trying to eavesdrop, but only able to catch a few loose words, here and there.

"How long?"

"-_cleared_ with Poppy"

"same trick, at Askaban..."

_"...breathing machine_..."

"ancient magic.."

"west wing, the Potter suite."

Whatever that bunch was brewing, was sure to be interesting, the shift nurse thought to herself. The five looked up, in unison. The Head healer looked up at the clock on the wall. _ Twenty four minutes._ Merlin, these dimwits were cutting it close!

"You speak, Hermione." Narcissa urged. "Tell him what we've decided."

The youngest witch nodded. "Sir, I would like to extend the most sincere thank you, to you and your staff, for what you have done for my fiancee...our Bella. Thank you." Hermione actually did give a genuine look of gratitude to the male and female nurses in the room, and the one junior healer. "From the bottom of our collective hearts, thank you. However, we will be transferring her care to the Hogwart's infirmary Ward, immediately, and will continue to support her health, there."

"Support? Health? What?" Spluttered the healer. "She's DEAD, Ms. Granger. She meets the wizarding criteria for brain death!"

Hermione smiled, knowingly. "True. But that doesn't mean she's _actually_ dead, however. Medicine is such a ...curious entity, is it not? Now, if you would, please have your staff help facilitate the transfer" The healer moved in front of the Golden Girl, arms folded.

"Wizarding Health regulations forbid transferring from a higher level of care to a lower level of care for a patient coded with this degree of severity."

"Oh?" Hermione cocked her head. "Well, good thing Hogwarts' was upgraded to a Level III facility, last year, then."

"What?" He said, in disbelief. Turning to the staff closest to the door, he said, "Check that!"

The junior healer spoke up, "Actually, you don't need to - Ms. Granger is correct. I did my ortho rotation there, last year."

"What?" His face was blustery red. "Why does a school need an wICU?"

The gravely voice of the Hogwarts coach spoke up, with authority. "Violent game, Quiddich. Lots of people gettin' hurt. Not to mention, you know, the final battle of the last Wizarding War, and all, occurred on Hogwarts grounds. Hugest mass casuality pile up of any wizarding war, ever. Yup, The Weasley Joke Shop and Harry Potter generously donated funds for the very much needed west wing Wizard ICU, the wICU, named in Fred Weasley's honor." Professor Hooch offered.

The healer was now turning blue, as he was close to watching 11 organs walk right out from under his nose...

"Wait!" He said, with an almost malevolent grin. "You don't have medical jurisdiction!"

Hermione, Hooch, and Narcissa turned around. "What?"

Andy, however, flinched, realizing their misstep. He was unfortunately... correct.

_"Wizarding Hospital Governance 234.44: No hospital shall receive or transport patients if not within the zone of jurisdiction of residence, unless to a higher level of care._"

Hermione looked at Andy. She nodded. "It was written to protect disenfranchised patients, so the profitable hospitals wouldn't just dump them off somewhere else."

The healer smiled as though he had his birthday and Christmas all at once.

"And, unfortunately" he said, with mock sympathy, "Hogwarts Infirmary is zoned only for those who are, I believe, either active students, faculty and staff, and finally the emergent patients injured on premises for the purpose of stabilization, only. Sorry, Ms Granger, those are the rules."

Hermione was furious. This man wanted to butcher Bella, when she was still in there, somewhere! All for his statistics He didn't care, not really. She thought they had gotten rid of all the monsters at Aragog's Pit. Clearly she missed one.

"Indeed, those are the rules. _And rules should be followed!_" Said a voice, bursting through the door, breathless.

"Headmistress!" The two Hogwarts students exclaimed, shocked.

"Minerva!" Hooch was perplexed. "I thought you had to go retrieve something?"

"I did. _And I did_. Now then, how is the transfer coming?"

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Come now, it's not polite to keep Nurse Pomfrey waiting! Toute suite!" The headmistress commanded, with authority.

"Oh, wow, is Poppy still there? She's awesome!" Interjected the younger healer, quickly receiving a glare from his irritated his boss.

"Headmistress McGonagall, all due respect, unless this patient is now actively enrolled as a student at Hogwarts, she is not eligible to receive care, there!"

The headmistress rose to her full, austere height, towering over the healer. "Bellatrix Black graduated Hogwarts, first in her class, in 1969. I dare say she doesn't need to repeat."

_"Psst. That's before you were even born, FYI._.." Draco hissed into Hermione's ear.

_"Remember that right hook?"_ She whispered back.

The headmistress cast them a glance, silencing the Head Girl and Head Boy. She continued. "I do believe you mentioned the correct zoning laws, however, those laws allow the faculty of Hogwarts to receive priority there, correct?"

He scoffed. "Okay, Minerva, look. You can't pass her off as faculty - everyone knows her! She's the most famous Auror the Ministry has on staff. What, you're going to claim she was secretly moonlighting as a Hogwarts assistant, or something?"

The headmistress gave him a wry smile. "I would do nothing of the sort, Rufus."

"Okay, good, Minerva, cooler heads prevail"

She interrupted the healer. "_She was not an assistant._ She was, and_ remains_, a **full professor.** Rufus, I would request. yet again, that you release, to Hogwarts, immediately, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, _Professor Bellatrix Black_. "

"**No!**" He said in disbelief.

"Yes." replied the Headmistress, unrolling a signed contract parchment in front of him. "And this," Professor McGonagall said, "is her release from the Ministry to begin teaching, signed by Kinglsey Shacklebolt himself. Effective more than a fortnight ago!"

"I..**.I.**..I..._what_?" The man stuttered.

His stuttering was irrelevant. The staff was already unlocking intravenous lines, preparing transport; the junior healer was on the phone, giving transfer orders to his former mentor; and Hermione and Bella's sisters began packing up her belongings. All around him, the staff was helping them to dismantle his dreams for 11 transplant surgeries, in one fail swoop.

Amid the hubbub, The headmistress wandered over to the Head Girl.

_"Tell me, at least, that you at have a **plan**, Ms. Granger."_

The Golden Girl smiled. "I do...sort of."

"What? _Sort of_? Sort of falls into the category of _"Things that makes me nervous_", Hermione!"

"Really? I think 'Sort of' suggests, at least, a somewhat developed plan. That's more advanced than what Harry nad a far more developed plan than what Harry, Ron, and I** ever** came to you with."

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips. "Anything else?"

"No. Er...yes. Um, thank you, professor. Really! Thanks for swooping in, and saving they day."!" She clasped the teacher's hands, for emphasis. "How did you do it? Did you magically forge her signature?"

She rose to her full heig_ht. "That_ would be illegal."

"Yes, it would, and yet, here it is...this most unlikely contract, just in the nick of time, to save her."

"I_ did not_ forge her signature, Ms. Granger. The truth of the matter is that this contract, in fact, is a genuine contractual obligation, between the Hogwarts Foundation and Bella."

**"What?**" Hermione's face was shock.

_"I said_, Hermione, that the simple fact is..._this contract is real."_ The former transfiguration teacher verified, rendering her former pupil veritably_ speechless. _

In utter disbelief at the gift of the Magi, tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, unfettered.

However, Headmistress McGonagall took a pause to collect her emotions, but also felt her eyes beginning to water, regardless. Minerva, unlike Hermione, had the power of the memory, recalled that day. The austere headmistress was thinking of Bella's grumbling excitement, signing the parchment in Minerva's office, mumbling how she was sure Hermione would be loading her down with a passel of Black brats, soon. The genuine smile and twinkle in her eye, however, belied the excited words out of her mouth. She thought of the woman Bella was finally becoming; how different Hermione's love had made the former Slytheryn. She thought of the fact Bella finally had been granted her ...what?

_Her second chance_, perhaps.

"Oh, Great Godspurs, I suppose there no harm in saying it!" Minerva huffed.

Trembling, Minerva's hands unrolled the parchment scroll. Quietly, she spoke to the Head Girl . "**_This_**," she said, displaying the very legitimate contract, signed by her own pen, sealed and bound by the dark witch's own blood, "...was going to be, I believe, this year's_ Christmas present_, given by her, to you, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She uttered only _one_ soft word, in response.

_"Roots."_

Minerva swallowed the suddenly large lump that had appeared in her throat. Hoarsely, she whispered her reply. "Indeed, Miss Granger...it would appear to be so."

**TBC**


	16. The Ancient Incantation

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

Author: Ladyfun9 (with special guest start chrisdevl).

Pairing: Bellatrix/Hermione...and...

Rating: Generally M, with occasional mainstream chapters accidentally cluttering the smut. ;)

Disclaimers: All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself….body, mind, and soul… to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N: HEAR YE, HEAR YE!** The entire Incantation was **actually written** by the fabulous muggle, HP content beta, **chrisdevl**. I had help through significant portions of this chapter, and its so much better for it. Take help when you need it, people...

**CHAPTER XXXX: The Ancient Incantation**

Bella Black had been at Hogwarts 287 hours so far, and so far, Hermione had nothing. No ideas, nothing.

She took a small break, resting her eyes, as she gazed out the window. Piles of books lay before her, words blurring before her. Her friends, in the library with her for solidarity, looked at her, worried. Hermione was silent, as usual, and she sighed, getting up to take a break. Hermione barely ate or slept, and she more times than not, slept in the wICU next to the still figure that remained pale and lifeless. As painful as it was to be there, it was harder to be anywhere else.

She held Bella's hand, while she did her homework and researched, researched, researched.

Looking at her friends, tonight, in the library, Hermione felt very lucky that they were all sticking by her. And it wasn't just her Hogwarts posse; various people would rotate through the library to help in a variety of ways. Andromeda and Narcissa, of course; Harry and Ron; all of the Weasleys; most of the staff, and various students who had some connection to health care would pop in with the latest medical review. fortunately, Poppy's corps grew, as the Junior Healer, introducing himself as Nomar Beckett Grundwalstein, quit his residency to volunteer in the wICU, which she gladly accepted. Three of the nurses that had worked in the transplant ICU also volunteered, and eventually were brought on as part time staff. Finally, the most obvious addition to the "library brigade" was seemingly every house elf for miles, who brought a endless array food and beverages, concerned by rumors that _their_ Golden Girl, champion of all magical creatures, wasn't eating enough.

For once, Madam Pince the librarian, tended to look the other way.

Looking around the library that evening, Hermione's felt very grateful, despite the feeling of hollowness that she just couldn't seem to shake. She had great friends... but she just felt so incomplete, without her other half. She shook her head, thinking of the conversation she had had with Poppy Pomphrey two and a half weeks ago...

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_"You know, Hermione, she's been in a coma for a long time, now. " Madam Pompfrey advised, gently, to the girl who had become a fixture in the ward. "When we figure out how to get her recovered...you know, there's no telling what her level of functioning will be, dear."_

_"I know. I've been reading..." sighed the Head Girl. Shrewdly, she looked at the veteran nurse. "First of all, I love you for saying when she regains consciousness and not IF. I hate the "ifs"..."_

_The wise nurse simply place a hand over Hermiones' in a very knowning manner, nodding acknowledgement._

_"Secondly, should I be reading between the lines, and hearing you say to get my affairs in order?"_

_The wise nurse measured her words, carefully. "I think preparation is always wise, Hermione."_

_"What type of preparation?"_

_"Well," She paused. "If she has to re-learn basic functions, like how to walk, talk, eat...I've come to know you, Hermione; I know you are not going to leave that to someone else."_

_Hermione nodded, grimly._

_"I also know, from talking to Minerva, as well as through general urban legend, that the only reason you came back this year was to take your N.E.W.T.s...even though you are the smartest damn student to pass through these halls, and didn't need them, in my opinion."_

_The rare compliment from the grizzled nurse, who had mended up the Golden Trio more times than Hermione could count, made her blush. "I..um, well.." stammered the Head Girl._

_Poppy raised her hand, to shish her. "Look, I just think it would be a shame, if you missed that opportunity, for yourself. And if she recovers, those exams are going to be the furthest thing from your mind. And for some reason, if she doesn't...well, grief can be incapacitating. I suspect those exams, in that moment, won't feel so important."_

_She was very wise, indeed, thought Hermione. "So, what do you suggest?"_

_The nurse spoke matter of factly. "The make up N.E.W.T.s are next weekend, Hermione, for the students that transferred in, or were on the extended program, or that failed last year, or those medically unable to sit for them for whatever reason; such as the extended illness candidates. That's how I know about the dates this year, I have to write the waver letters for the medically excused students that give them the justification to sit."_

_Hermione's ears perked up. The make-up N.E.W.T. exams were not common knowledge, mostly to protect the privacy of the students that had to take it - generally there were a variety of complicated and frequently embarrassing reasons why students had to take it in that cycle. Secondly, they didn't become "official scores" until that year's cycle of exams had been reported, to prevent students from taking it early and not finishing the school work needed thus requiring them to graduate with the regular time._

_"Now, I realize you haven't completed everything, and that gives you almost no time to study, Hermione; but you've been ready for these since your 5th year, in my humble opinion. I've had to proctor the damn things for the last 10 years."_

_Hermione's mind was racing...thanking the Head Nurse, she left the wICU to go see Headmistress McGonagall; __Poppy smiled, realizing she had catalyzed something important. Palms sweaty, she knocked on the Headmistress' door. Mind racing, __Hermione had formulated a 12 point rationale by the time she had reached the office, and began to launch into her argument. Immediately waiving her hand, her former Head of House cut Hermione's impassioned plea off. She asked her one question, and one question only._

_"Hermione, you do realize that it is a much more difficult curve, don't you? The scores tend to average higher, for a variety of reasons, and its a smaller sample pool. Plus you haven't finished your 7th year yet. Knowing that you will potentially jeopardize your class ranking, are you still willing to do this?"_

_"Yes." Hermione said, without a second thought._

_"Than it shall be done. I will provide you with all of the exam information in the morning."_

_"Thank you, headmistress."_

_As Hermione left the office, Minerva shook her head, knowing why Hermione wanted to do this. The Headmistress wondered, yet again, how Hermione Granger had developed more maturity in eighteen years, than most wizards who lived to be four times her age._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

She walked quietly to a window and sat on the ledge, looking out. She felt the envelope in her pocket, bearing the results of the exams she had taken last week, secretly. Her entire school life, summed up in this one envelope, and yet, it didn't seem to matter to Hermione, anymore. Funny, the N.E.W.T.s were always graded faster than O.W.L.S.; but they were completed even faster with only 9 examinations to grade, as opposed to the entire 7th year class.

She thought of how anti-climatic this felt.

Ironically, she came back to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.T.s, because she didn't have anything else, not really; education had been her only true significant other all these many years. Now she_ did_ have someone who mattered,_ someone who made her better._..someone she wanted to wake up to, for the rest of her life. Someone more important to her than** books**.

And that person was slipping away from her. Suddenly, the unopened envelope in her pocket just didn't seem so important anymore. Hermione sighed, deciding to open it, anyway. She read the results, slowly.

**RESULTS**  
**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test** (**N.E.W.T.**)  
Subject-Specific Exams  
Fall Administration

**Student: **Hermione Jean Granger **House: **Gryffindor ** Student ID:** 1979011

**INDIVIDUAL SUBJECT RESULTS:**

**Charms**: Outstanding (O)  
**Transfiguration:** Outstanding (O)  
**Herbology**: Outstanding (O)  
**Defense Against the Dark Arts**: Outstanding, Bonus (O+) Re: advanced use of Fiendfyre  
**Ancient Runes:** Outstanding (O)  
**Potions**: Outstanding (O)  
**Care of Magical Creatures:** Outstanding, Bonus (O+) Re: House Elves initiative, Veela thrall  
**Astronomy:** Outstanding (O)  
**History of Magic:** Outstanding (O)  
**Arithmancy**: Outstanding (O)  
**Muggle Studies:** Outstanding, Bonus (O+) Re: use of personal electronic devices

**CUMULATIVE SCORE:** 143.5 points **RANKING, CYCLE:** 1st (n=31) **RANKING, HISTORICAL**: 1st* (n = 51,435)  
*represents a three way tie, from 1947, 1969, and current student.

There was a small handwritten note included, from Minerva, attached to the bottom of the results. Relieved, after reviewing her results, Hermione picked up the note, and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am not surprised by the above results, and I dare say, you have accomplished something amazing. The two other that you have tied with for first overall in historical ranking took either one to two additional subjects above what you did - you never were a fan of Divinanation, were you? This was the first time in history a student scored above the maximum possible score in a subject, and you did it in three; hence your overall cumulative score, unheard of with only 11 subjects. I am so proud of you, Head Girl, and you have my eternal respect and gratitude, for being my student and my friend. It is unlikely the rankings will change, since you were the only one eligible to sit for 11 subjects this administration._  
_Choose your future wisely, brilliant wizard...for it most certainally will be choosing you._

_Sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonnagall_

Hermione folded up the paper quietly, not saying anything to her friends in the library. She was angry with herself, allegedly so blasted book smart, but not practically or functionally smart enough to find the answers for Bella! She sighed, sitting on the ledge of the drafty window in the library, and she said nothing. Hermione sat like that for a long while, as she looked up in the sky, watching the birds fly away.

"Birds. Bastards. Flying away when it's cold. Gosh, it is so exceptionally cold this year...just bloody freezing." She muttered.

The cold caused her to think about humans in the cold, and reflecting on the state of humanity, with humans as the top of the food chain, yet all those smarts did not provide for an ounce of preservation skills.

Preservation skills like those inherent to wolves. Or bears. Smart bears, they just hibernate.

_At least they're smart to get the hell out of the cold_, Hermione thought bitterly. _We stupid humans, we just stay here and freeze. We aren't even evolved enough to hibernate, like polar bears..._

Hermione's mind turned. _I wish I could just sleep it all out, like the bears._

Wait. Sleep?

Oh hell...hibernation.

**_hibernation._**

_"That's it!" _She gasped, quietly.

hibernation! _ Where had she read that ancient book?... spells doing and undoing hibernation?_ She willed herself to remember...

The brightest witch of her age pulled out an almost forgotten memory from her past: a heated make out session in a forbidden library, with delicious lips on a blonde...her first female kiss. It was weird to think of kissing someone other than Bella, now. Hermione chucked, realizing now that it was probably _ because she wasn't kissing Bella_, that allowed her to be so easily distracted by the books in this particular collection.

Had she been kissing her Bella, as she did these days, Hermione was pretty sure she wouldn't have noticed **any** books in her immediate surroundings, rare or not.

She thought back to that afternoon, a few years back, Hermione strained to recall the title.

"_Ancient Blood Magic_." She murmured. Did she imagine a spell about hibernation in that book? Or was it about excessive somnolence ? She couldn't remember. "Ancient magic...it would have to be something ancient, not typically used today," murmured Hermione.

She shook her head. "_Blood magic.._."

"What's that, Granger?" murmured Draco, tiredly.

"Blood..."

Hermione remembered the wake, she had attended, of Agent Papillion. A strange little man, Bella had not mentioned much about him, other than he was the one agent that Bella knew would have her back, no matter what.

How Bella knew that, Hermione was unclear.

Mr. Papillion's mother had come up to her after the wake. A woman who life had clearly treated hard, she was rough around the edges. Worn face, tired eyes, but those eyes looked at Hermione with a grudging respect.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm...I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be."

Hermione was startled. "Excuse me?"

The woman laughed. "I mean, don't be sorry. He died, doing what he loved. He died with honor, next to the only bloody person who meant something to him." She looked at Hermione, meaningfully. "She turned his life around, you know."

Hermione said cautiously, "she had that effect on people...I mean, has. Has...that effect." Hermione looked down on the ground.

The hard woman laughed. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Hermione tried to hide the guilt from her eyes. "He stole bread, from the Malfoy's, when he was a young man. That arrogant prick, Malfoy, called him out - Bellatrix was there with her worthless sister, started arguin' in his defense - but bloody stupid men, yellin' and the like, and one thing led to another, and well...he stabbed Mr. Malfoy. In self defense."

Hermione shuddered. She whispered the word. "Azkaban."

"Yes." Papillion's mother said, tired. With the sigh of a thousand years, she said, "Imagine his surprise, when in the cell next to him, shows up the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. He was nearly dead. Even in prison, the rich get treated different than the poor. Their treatment is only shite, instead of triple shite..."

Hermione nodded her head, listening intently.

"She gave him her food. She got him back to life. She kept him alive."

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Imagine my surprise, when he took the entrance exams to be an Auror...working for the system that put him there. Crazier yet, they took him. Suddenly, our family meant something...and he did good. It all makes sense now."

"Bella..." Hermione said, softly.

The woman lowered her voice. "The house elves talk about you, Ms. Granger. They talk about how a revolution is coming, and you're going to be leading it. You're going to make the world better."

The exhausted teenager looked helplessly at the old woman, who had seen so much hardship. She said nothing.

"But I dunno...you look like, just a kid, to me." She laughed, hard.

"I **am** just a kid." Hermione said, quietly. "I'm a human being. I'm not ... superhuman. I grieve, just like you grieve, now..."

The woman grabbed her roughly, in an uncomfortable embrace. Hermione gingerly returned the hug. However, the purpose of the hug actually for other purposes: Papillion's mother whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Listen: I am putting something in your pocket. Pap said you might need it. I don't know what it is, but he said be careful. They're watching. They are always watching you. Be careful."

Breaking the embrace, she pulled away. Hermione grabbed her arm, tears in her eyes, grabbing the woman's hands. "Thank you."

Much later, she examined the contents of the strange package. It appeared to be a vial.

_A vial of blood._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Hermione had sprinted out of the library, like hellfire.

"Blimey! Now where's she off to?" Draco muttered. He felt the familiar entrance into his head. Hermione was summoning him, using their legillimancy communications.

_Dracuolua! McGonnagall's office!_

"C'mon! Everyone!" Draco said, summoning the troops. "To the headmistress office!" He called.

Slapping books shut, stuffing parchment and quills in bags, Hermione's posse looked at one another, without question, heading for the office as instructed. Draco was already off; soon everyone else followed, some running in a dead sprint, following Draco's lead.

"_Running_. Always running!" Muttered Luna, as she got up from the floor, to join in on the mad dash.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXO.**

The headmistress looked terse, as she spoke with a strained voice. The pile of breathless students, panting in her office, wasn't helping her mood.

"_Let me get this straight,_ Ms. Granger. You wish for me to contac_t Gringott's Head Goblin._.."

"Yes."

"And ask...no, command, said Goblin to_ release his number one curse breaker, _on a sabbatical of sorts..."

"Yes."

"In the middle of the _busiest season_ for this elite unit of curse breakers..."

"Yes."

"To come to Hogwarts, to bring something which you will only inform me of by initials, A.B.M. and_ give it to you_..."

"Yes."

"Keeping the matter completely secret."

"Yes."

Professor McGonnigall sighed, looking skyward. Gathering her will, after looking at Albus' amused smile, she continued. "Furthermore, I am to give this curse-breaker some form of cover identity..."

"Yes, perhaps the temporary DADA position, while Bella is slightly incapacitated." Hermione suggested, thinking aloud.

"Slightly incapacitated? Hermione, girl, technically, she's dead!" Ginny offered. Hermione sent her a glare.

The redhead looked around at the glares, and shrugged. "What? She is!"

"Shhh!" Hissed Neville.

Professor McGonnigall laid out the elephant in the room, looking her Head Girl directly in the eye. "Finally, am I to understand correctly, Hermione, at present, this cursebreaker _is not even aware_ they are the lynch pin of your proposed plan?"

"That's it, in a nutshell, Headmistress."

There was a long silence as the Headmistress said nothing. She summonsed her cloak, and turned her back to the students.

"Professor?" Hermione said, nervously. "Where are you going?"

Turning back to look at Hermione, she said with a grimace as she picked up some floo power, "Where do you think, Ms. Granger? I'm off to Gringott's, to go collect Ms. Fleur Delacour, our interim Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

She was gone in a flash.

On hour 288, Hermione Granger finally smiled. However, she was the only one smiling.

"Phlegm?!" Squealed Ginny. "Ohmigod, Hermione, really? Really? _ Phlegm?_ It had to be **Phlegm?** Ewwwwww!" The red head slapped her forehead and groaned.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Fleur Delacour was nothing like they remembered. The haughty girl was gone, and was now a war tested veteran, who had fought alongside them. She was skilled, ruthless, and smart; she no longer wanted to be known as the pretty face.

There was a sadness to her as well, that Hermione knew. That part, she kept from the others.

She owed it, to the French Veela. Although Fleur's relationship didn't progress much with the rest of the Hogwarts students, her friendship had evolved with Hermione and deepend over the years. They had stayed in touch. However, the beautiful veela was nonetheless surprised at Hermione's "command performance" request via Minerva McGonnagall, upending her from Gringott's.

Furthermore, her demand to bring her Grandmere's book, Ancient Blood Magic, on her way...weird, even for the knowledge-obssessed bookworm that Fleur had gotten to know so well over the years. She laughed, remembering how Hermione would look up from her kisses, distracted by the multiple titles, in awe of the Delacour library.

Hermione was able to sequester herself away shortly after Fleur arrived, and in a rare private moment, they spoke quietly. Hermione didn't demand the book, in fact, like a good friend, she asked about Fleur, and her well being, first.

"You haven't found...him. Er, her. Your mate...you know what I mean!" Hermione said, embarrassed.

**"Non**." Fleur said, quietly.

"Well, Fleur, you've been trapped in the dungeons of Gringotts, I mean, what are the chances-"

Fleur laughed, bitterly. "Zat is only ze cover, 'ermione. We are everywhere. I have been everywhere..."

Hermione nodded. "I see." She said, softly.

Her heart ached for her friend, she knew Veela lived for one mate, and one mate only. Fleur was now 22 years old, and it was becoming less and less likely that it would happen, every year past 18 years of age that passed.

Uncertain of what to say, she simply pulled the Veela into a long and deep hug, caressing her. Tears finally came to the blonde frenchwoman, and she gripped Hermione as though her life depended on it. Her sobs quieting, she said softly, "Ah, Mademoiselle, why couldn't it have been you?"

Hermione cupped Fleur's beautiful face in her hands. Looking her directly in the eyes, she smiled.

"Because it's not, Fleur."

"_Je sais_."

"Not for me...and as you know very well, not for you, either." They had tried, so hard, to make it so, once...

Fleur nodded, sadly.

"Because, Fleur, as fate would have it, my destined one was fated to be someone who would torture me, as you know, since you had to clean me up afterwards at Shell Cottage. No, Fleur... _ My mate_ was pre-determined to be that of a undercover Death Eater, more than twice my age, who still occasionally scares the piss out of me, and who grew up being taught I was inferior to her in every way."

Fleur actually laughed, forgetting her own troubles.

Hermione continued, "And have I mentioned...she is also a magical creature, like you, as well? Unregistered, of course."

Fleur's eyebrows raised. "_Vraiment_?"

"Yes, really! Oh, and the best part! She's actually, technically, **dead,** Fleur!"

They both laughed, and suddenly, they both felt a little better.

"Zis is so _incroyable_."

"That it is."

"C'mon, 'ermione." The beautiful witch stood up, and held out her hand to her younger friend. Confused, Hermione looked at her, taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To ze common room._ I have found the spell you have been looking for_, 'ermione."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

"Forgive ze translation, it is very difficult to translate Veela language to ze English, there are some words, zat are not exactamant..."

"Fleur,_ it's fine_. Just...do your best, please." Hermione urged. "Only those with Veela blood can read from that book, anyway, so...you're our only hope."

"Alright then. Zis is ze one, I believe, to reverse the effects of deep hibernation."

She cleared her throat, and began. As she read, the Gryiffendor common room, populated by a handful of people in the know, the room thralled with hushed excitement. Each witch and wizard, and house elf, and other magical creatures that Hermione had selected, all knew. They knew.

In their hearts, they could feel it...the absolution...the possibility. The solution. The room crackled with the ancient magic, and Fleur's hair seemed to spark with electricity as she read...

_"**Thrice the blood shall be spilled.**_

_**Blood only willingly given shall renew,**_

_**Blood forcibly taken shall destroy.**_

_**What can be given, must given be freely:**_

_**Blood of the lover, you shall awaken your beloved.**_

_**Blood of an ally, you shall cherish your bond.**_

_**Blood of the mother, sacrifice shall nourish your child.**_

_**What once was dark, into the light shall be summoned.**_

_**What once was dead, shall awake.**_

_**What once was one, then torn asunder, comes together finally again.**_

_**Only whole w****ill then the servant in slumber leave the nether land."**_

Hermione's eyes were closed. She was barely breathing.

Fleur looked at her friend, exhausted from the reading. "Well?" She asked Hermione, gently.

The Head girl exhaled. "_That's it.._." she said, opening her eyes, slowly. "I'm** sure** of it. _That's the spell_."

An odd vibrancy with confusion filled Hermione's friend's face. The boisterous redhead stated the question everyone was likely thinking in that moment. "Yeah? Well, _what the bloody hell does it mean_, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I...don't know, Gin. I don't know."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**TBC**


	17. The Autumn Party

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author:** Ladyfun9 (with special guest start **chrisdevl**).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...**and**...

**Rating**: Generally M, occasional forays with a more PG-13 flavor, whenever the Beta demands actual PLOT.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N:** As mentioned previously, the Incantation by the Auror and HP content beta, chrisdevl with content help throughout. Thank you so much for the great reviews - if you have any questions, PM! Also, justine & anonbiggie, you should just register! I appreciate the two of you and your frequent reviews.

Okay, time for another thread of inconsistency: I am going to obliviate everyone's memory... Narcissa's party was, and always has been, the Samhain Soiree, held on October 31st. Just go with it. Willing suspension of disbelief...thank you.

**CHAPTER XX: The Autumn Party**

Narcissa Black would not be denied.

Her autumn festival, the Samhain soiree, that she held every year, was **the** event of the season. She _was going to have the party._

However, she was not going to exclude her big sister; minor detail of her magically induced coma notwithstanding. The seemingly insurmountable obstacle of Hermione's refusal to let Bella be transported anywhere, much less Malfoy manor was in direct opposition to Narcissa's desire to have her Thanksgiving party with her sister present.

"What do we English celebrate in autumn, Draco? I mean, think about it! Thanksgiving is an A_merican_ holiday, for crimeney's sake! This preposterous idea of a "Samhain Soiree", which I would point out, is a Celtic holiday, not truly English..." She complained to Draco.

"_Dear Hermione_." Chuckled Draco, having been down this road many times in his life. "You aren't going to win this battle."

"It's an excuse for a party, isn't it?"

"It is, indeed." Draco laughed. "I've hated it since I was old enough to remember it!"

"Fine. Fine! But it's held, here."

"The autumn solstice festival? You're suggesting Mother host her annual Samhain Soiree..._at Hogwarts_?" Said Draco, incredulously.

"_Yes_. If she wants Bella to attend, that's exactly what I'm saying."

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX**

As fate would have it, that one word, yes, turned out to be a powerful word. Draco relayed Hermione's wishes, and after the gnashing of several powerful witches, sprinkling in the meddling of the Ministry of Magic, Narcissa's Winter Party was on. Drastically altered, of course, but nonetheless, on.

Hogwarts and the Ministry would have final approval of the guest list, and a heavy auror presence would be in attendance. A hefty "donation" to the ministry as well-to offset the costs of the Aurors, of course, would need to be procured; as would Madam's Pomfrey's unit require a similar "donation" and receipt of a large dowries to endow the salaries of the junior healer and the part time volunteer nurses...

Win, win, win.

Hermione was going over her lesson plans for the House Elves for the upcoming Sunday, her attendance roster up to 140 in 6 different classes. They were a lively bunch, and despite her personal sorrow, she didn't break a promise. She had continued to teach them.

The sassy redhead who barged into her room was a very welcome distraction.

"Well, Hermione," Ginny said gleefully, walking over to the Head Girl's desk, leaning on an arm. "Get ready, we're going to Hogsmeade!"

"What, _why_?"

Ginny gave her a "well, duh!" look, and laughed.

"Well to buy dresses, silly! We have to get ready for Narcissa's Autumn Soiree!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

She had relented, of course; but only with the promise that they would return and head straight to the library upon their return. Ginny agreed, minus her commitment to Quiddich practice; and it was there they found themselves, after spending to much on what Hermione called "extravagant and unnecessary clothing."

Ginny reminded herself there would be photographers.

Hermione sighed, reminding herself of the Rita Skeeters of the world; thankfully, someone had called her off during this period of grief; the papers were shockingly pulp fiction free. However, Narcissa's party would be covered...there was 0% of that not happening.

But thankfully, they found themselves in the library, where the world used to make sense to Hermione.

It replayed, over and over, in an endless loop, in Hermione's mind. She couldn't stop thinking about what it meant, or how to put it together. Fleur had asked her Grandmere, who was as lost as Hermione in the interpretation.

Hermione would go to the bathroom, and think.

_"**Thrice the blood shall be spilled.**_

_**Blood only willingly given shall renew,**_

_**Blood forcibly taken shall destroy.**_

Hermione and Draco would be doing their Head Girl/Head Boy patrols, and taking in the usual nonsense a bunch of hormonal kids bursting with impulsivity and puberty, and it would pop into her head.

_**What can be given, must given be freely:**_

_**Blood of the lover, you shall awaken your beloved.**_

_**Blood of an ally, you shall cherish your bond.**_

_**Blood of the mother, sacrifice shall nourish your child.**_

She would lay next to her Bella, sleeping to the calming sounds of the respirator, when sleep wouldn't come to her in her own room, at night. Even those rare times at night that she would initiate sleep in her own room, nightmares of not being able to rouse Bella and that horrible man from St. Mungo's coming for her organs would scare her awake. Then, forgoing sleep altogether, she would just go sit by Bella's bed, and talk to her. It would taunt her then, with the answer so close, and yet, still out of reach...

_**What once was dark, into the light shall be summoned.**_

_**What once was dead, shall awake.**_

_**What once was one, then torn asunder, comes together finally again.**_

_**Only whole w****ill then the servant in slumber leave the nether land."**_

She would urge herself in those times..._Think, Hermione! Use that Bloody Brain of yours!_

The answer would still elude her. And she would cry, and apologize to Bella, and pray to her muggle God that she find the answers to bring her only love back to her. She cast such a pitiful figure that not a single one of the staff hadn't cried, at least once, for the lost girl next to the bed in the wICU...

"You know, I've never really voiced my concerns, about this, Hermione." Neville said, nervously, clearing his throat. "There are those that think blood magic is inherently evil...and a truly sinister type of magic."

"Neville is right...there is a reason that it's viewed as dangerous, and the ministry, as you know, strictly forbids the usage of blood magic as part of its formal teaching for magical students." Luna concurred.

They were in their usual positions in the library, books about everywhere. Hermione had been given a special pass to have access to the forbidden section, but there was surprisingly little about the use of blood magic.

"I can't defend the ways blood magic has been used for evil, but I think there are lots of _good_ applications, as well. Its just something we don't have a lot of familiarity with, Neville, historically speaking." Hermione said, in a reasoned voice.

"It's used to summon _demons_, Hermione..." Neville said quietly.

Bursting through the door was the beautiful interim facility addition to the Hogwarts staff. Her intense blue eyes zeroed in on Hermione's gang, and as she beelined towards them, catching the tail end of the discussion. The passionate French woman, who happened to be the only one with any familiarity on the topic of blood magic, felt compelled to offer her opinion.

"**_Non!_** That is just a _myth_...perpetuated by people who are afraid of anything different!" Fleur said, with conviction.

Immediately, her thrall had captured Ron, Brady, and Neville. Unfortunately, her partial veela status meant that her control over the thrall was still erratic, at best. Aging had not helped, and the intelligent French witch grew weary of those who stared at her, with empty blank eyes filled with devotion, captured by the thrall, viewing her as nothing more than a physical creature.

It was possible Ginny was making noises, in the background, that sounded a great deal like_ vomiting_...

Professor Fleur Delacour, in her blue robes, with her platinum blond hair rippling as thought it were alive, placed her hand on her hip and continued, ignoring Ginny. As though lecturing in her DADA class, she held court. "_Yes, _ ze rumors are out there, zat there is no way to use ze "blood magic" with good intentions. Zis is _ignorance_, nothing but ignorance!" Her hands moved with a passionate flourish as she spoke. "Zis fear of _blood magic_ has stigmatized ze ability to teach it, and your generation has lost some very beneficial spells like scar healing, as a result. _Entire fields of science_ have suffered, and even some non-magical fields of research like anatomy and physiology!"

The three boys nodded their heads, emphatically.

Ron chirped. "Blimey! That's how you did it, didn't you, Fleur? How you cured Bill's incurable scars? Blood magic!" Ron effused, obviously under the Veela thrall, his eyes dreamy and vacant.

The Veela shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Brilliant, Fleur!" Brady gushed.

Ginny added mimed puking gestures to her repertoire, behind Fleur, stopping only when Hermione gave her a _"that's enough_" look.

The stunning blonde spoke. "Blood magic is_ not all that different_ than combining a modern day spell with potions, really; its just putting together ingredients for a spell."

"Yeah," interjected Ginny, "that is, except, using blood is, like, seriously frowned upon!"

Fleur spun around. "Yes, zat is correct, Mademoiselle Weasley, the ingredients are indeed individuals' blood. It is like anything else...if ze blood is given with good intentions and willingly, it can be a positive thing,_ oui_?"

The interim DADA professor turned back around, regarding Neville, who was looking back at the veela, dreamily, protests regarding blood magic momentarily forgotten, as his mind was besotted with her perfectly groomed hair, blue eyes, amazing posture, and well, her _breast size_...

"Monsieur Longbottom,_ ahem_."

He looked back up at her face, blushing.

Fleur continued. "I think zat...let me ask you, in zis manner: is every spell cast with a wand, used for ze greater good? Ze Imperius? Ze Cr_uciatius?_ And what about the most deadly of all, ze killing curse?"

Fleur made a good point, and it registered. Looking around the room, satisfied, she said, "if it helps think of blood magic as nothing more than potions class."

Hermione was deep in thought. She started thinking how she would break down this complex spell, were she in potions class. Individual ingredients! And she realized someone had been one step ahead of her, in the game.

Someone who had already given Hermione his blood,_ willingly_...

Speaking quietly, mostly directed towards her French friend, Hermione spoke in an almost conspiratorial tone. "_You know,_ I was given a vial of blood, from Agent Papillion..." the Head Girl mused.

"Wait, isn't he dead?" Asked Brady.

"Yes, rest in peace." Hermione answered. "But it's as though he_ knew_..." She ran the incantation through her head. _Thrice the blood shall be spilled... Blood only willingly given shall renew, Blood forcibly taken shall destroy. What can be given, must given be freely: blood of the lover, you shall awaken your beloved; blood of an ally, you shall cherish your bond; blood of the mother, sacrifice shall nourish your child..._

Hermione had deduced that it was obviously her blood that would be used as the_ lover's_ blood, and Papillion's blood would be the blood of an_ ally_; but the part of the blood of the mother was more tricky.

"I see where your are going with this, ma chere; alors...you need the blood of ze mother, still." Fleur said, matter of factly.

Draco spoke up. "We could use _my mom's_ blood, she'd do it, especially for you and Bella, Hermione."

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said, obviously thinking out loud. "But... there needs to be some form of _true sacrifice_, I think; perhaps even the ultimate sacrifice. While she clearly loves you and has done much for you, its the sacrifice part that might not qualify here."

Shifting uncomfortably, Neville spoke up.

"Despite my objections to this form of magic, Hermione...I ..." his voice drifted off. "_I have blood_."

Hermione looked at him, curiously.

He continued, clearly nervous. "My mother and father banked their whole blood and DNA, for an emergency. You can have my mom's."

His face looked so pained, and even though he had made his peace with Bellatrix, the fact that he was willing to give up the last pieces of his parents he owned to save the witch that incapacitated them, was beyond generous. Hermione walked over to the awkward young man, and embraced him.

He fell into Hermione, and she whispered, "_I love your incredible heart_, Neville. You're extraordinary."

Hermione and he had become a great deal closer after she had him view one of the pensive memories of Bella's, one afternoon after a heated library session. He deserved to know; it was the one that detailed how the Longbottoms were incapacitated. He watched, as Alice volunteered to be Bella's "tell" for the order; the agent that would meet her at a _rendez-vous_ point to get intelligence from her about the death eaters, returning it back to the Order.

His mother had volunteered, so that Bella would be spared having to bring the information back to the person who was initially assigned as "the tell":

_Lily Potter. _

Hermione would later explain to Neville why that pained Bella so; but only after the two Gryffindors made an unbreakable vow not reveal it. As Neville watched in the pensive, the Death Eaters came close on one occasion to unmasking Bella's identity at the Longbottoms; he listened to his mother commanding Bella to _kill her. _If she didn't, it would cause suspicion in the other death eaters; worst case scenario, they would capture her and Bella's double agent status would be compromised.

Bella had refused to kill her, despite Alice's instance that she must. Alice pleaded she was too important to lose. The double agent had attempted to perform a fake cruciatus curse, but the two wizards that appeared along with her, jumped in, and the rest is history. The tearful boy watch as Bella had to act every bit the crazy death eater, for show, ramping up the theatrics to cover up her tears, as well as to conceal her swift placement a young baby into her cloak-baby Neville.

He watched the scene disperse, and watched as Bella got the shrouded baby to Alice's mother, his grandmother, in the nick of time. For poor Neville Longbottom, it was a paradigm shift, to say the least, from his lifetime of hating Bellatrix Lestrange to realizing he owed his life to her.

And here he found himself, today, in the Hogwarts' library, holding _that woman's fiancée_ in his arms, he thought that this offer could be the _least_ he could do. When Hermione pulled away, she said in an unmistakably gentle voice, "I don't think that will work, Neville."

"Why not? _I offer it **freely.**_"

"While she made a_ huge sacrifice_, Neville, to protect you and all of us, I have to think it was more directly to protect Bella and the Order. Although an indirection protection from Voldemort...but in terms of, well, nourishing you _specifically_...that is not why her blood was shed."

Neville looked relieved, actually, that the tiny shred of his parents that he had left, would be spared. But he was clearly ruminating, as he wrung his hands. "_So_, Hermione, what you're saying is that...we need blood from a mother... who's blood was shed, in order to _protect her child_...is that correct?" Neville said, summarizing Hermione's thoughts.

"Well, yes."

As the sentence evolved from Neville's mouth, every mind in the room thought of one person. Every head turned to that person. Their eyes all gazing at him, one by one. They regarded the_ one person_ in the room, _alive_, due to his mother's ultimate self-sacrifice in defending him.

The mother that gave it all, in order to keep her child alive. The one who had survived _the killing curse_ because of a mother's love.

His voice sounded far away, and very tired, when he finally spoke. "_My_ mom... Lily's blood." Said the-boy-who-lived.

The library was silent. Ghosts past and present were weighing heavily on the people in the room. He was older now, but still had a very boyish quality to him as he stood. Harry Potter looked at his best friend across the room, and said, "I'll be back, Hermione. I'm going to see if I can find any of my mum's blood, somehow. If I do, well, _you know_ that it's yours."

The Head Girl nodded, the weight of their 6th year heavy on her mind again. "Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, gratefully.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXO**

It was the winter party, and Narcissa Black had moved heaven an earth to make it so.

"You know, Hermione, its really not fair." Luna said, musing. "You're the Head Girl and so damn smart; and today, you are the prettiest girl in this room. Just not fair."

Hermione's fake smile she had mastered fell right off her face.

"You know what? I'd give up both of those things if Bella and I could just be together again... in each other's arms. It doesn't seem like I have all that much , without...without..."her voice trailed off.

"...your mate." interjected a familiar voice.

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls wheeled around, staring at the gorgeous blond instructor that had just arrived.

"Oui, Fleur!" Hermione acknowledged, chuckling. _"My mate_. You think I'm a Veela, now?"

"Non!" Said Fleur.

"Yes." Said Luna, simultaneously.

"Well, dear Luna, you can calm down now. First of all, I _never_ was the prettiest witch...my future wife is in the room, remember? She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, I think. At a minimum, that title belongs to her...no offense. Secondly, we've all lost, as Fleur Delacour is here, thank God!" Hermione grinned.

Luna watched, as the two witches, were quite friendly with each other. She watched as they exchanged their usual_ faire la bise. _Luna cocked her head, measuring with her thumbs, truing to assess who was ""hotter."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was shortly after Luna's "Hotness Estimation" that Hermione heard the voice coupled with the request...

_"Okay Granger," _came a familiar voice. "Mum is ready for you do the presentations of the scholarships now. She's mighty pissed that you haven't been to see her, yet."

Draco looked tired, but upbeat. He pulled both of them along side him practically dragging Hermione by her hair like a caveman. Happy, Draco pushed through the throngs of admirers, and said "Mother, _Ms. Granger is here."_

What happened next was as though it fell out of the sky, it was so bizarre. Ignoring all of the people thanking, she spoke to Draco, without turning around.

"Is she alone?"

"No, mother, she brought her friend and..."

Hermione was done being discussed in the 3rd person. "_Hello, Cissy_. Sorry I've not been about, yet. You know formal events aren't my thing."

Fleur let out a deep, rich laugh. "Zat is ze understatement of ze year! Yule ball, anyone?"

Hermione and Fleur broke out into pearls of private laughter, and Fleur put a comforting arm around Hermione.

"Oh bollocks, Fleur, I was the worst date ever... poor Viktor!" Hermione laughed.

"_Sans blague_!" Fleur chuckled.

The two witches were smiling at each other, because it was that night, in fact, they shared their first kiss. During this warm moment, Narcissa finished her small talk with the group of wizards flocked around her, and she turned around, to face the trio of witches with her son.

And something happened, in that moment that was ... odd.

Narcissa's gaze, which could be icy and intimidating to some, took in the three quickly, but immediately focused on the gorgeous blond standing in the middle of the trio with her arm draped around Hermione in a most familiar manner, and Narcissa_ locked in._

Hermione, noticing they had Narcissa's attention, cleared her throat. "If I may, this is my friend, Luna Lovegood, and this is our teacher, and my good friend, Ms. Fleur Delacour."

Narcissa, uncharacteristically, did not even look at Hermione, as she spoke. Her cerulean gaze was directed only at the cerulean blues looking back at her. Hermione realized that Fleur was..._trembling_. Narcissa's head was cocked, and she was a rather intimidating figure.

However the former Beauxbatons Academy of Magic champion did not back down easily. Unwrapping herself from Hermione, she extended her arm. "Bonsoir, Madame Black. It is very good to be here. Thank you for the invitation." She extended her hand, ever so elegantly, to Narcissa.

Narcissa Black regarded the open hand. She didn't move.

Draco shifted nervously. "Mother,**_ Professor_ **Delacour, here, is my DADA teacher, and she is excellent!" He said, insistently. "Best one we've had, actually."

Fleur's hand remain extended, untaken.

As though awoken by her son's words, the former Mrs. Malfoy took Fleur's hand, though not in a cordial handshake, but rather to grip it, and pull the younger witch closer to her. Narcissa was a full head taller than Fleur, easily, and she looked down at Fleur.

Fleur's breath hitched, slightly.

Narcissa let a slow, languid grin wash over her face. The hostess remarked to the French woman, now surprisingly close to the interim professor, _ "Ce n'est pas de savoir comment nous dire bonjour, ma belle dame, n'est ce-pas?"_

Narcissa Black was a cultured woman of the world; she spoke five languages, fluently. As a rather worldly lady of privilege, given her excessive wealth, she had traveled the world many times. She picked up social customs easily. Her easy social grace, combined with her flawless beauty, caused Corneilius Fudge to remark, often, during his tenure as minister that she "_would make an excellent ambassador_." She always politely declined.

As it was, her French was_ flawless_, and Fleur was struck how there wasn't a trace of an accent.

Fleur was struck by_ many_ things, in that moment.

Fleur spoke, her eyes not wavering from Narcissa's steady ones. "Mais, _bien sûr,_ Madame Black." Fleur raised up, gently, and placed a lingering kiss on Narcissa's right cheek, pulling away in a very hesitant manner. As the Veela began crossing her face to kiss Narcissa's other cheek, the two shared the briefest of glances, eyes locking on the other, exchanging a_ look._

Narcissa had somehow managed to place her hands, gingerly, on Fleur's shoulders; and Fleur in kind, had grasped Narcissa's arms, slightly above the elbows, in response. Gripping the other woman's arms a little bit tighter, Fleur leaned in for the second kiss. Fleur's lips delicately touched the soft skin of Narcissa's cheek, and the Veela felt _warmth._ No, not warmth; heat. She felt heat.

They pulled away, but they did not unlock their arms. Narcissa, gazing intently at the woman in her grasp, smiled and said, simply, "_Un plaisir, Professeur Delacour."_

Fleur blinked, and responded, cocking her head, slightly. "_Fleur_, s'il vous plait." Her lips quivered while she spoke, hinting at a smile.

"_Bien sûr_, ma belle dame."

They regarded each other for a moment, and Narcissa was the one to break the gaze first. Turning to Luna, she said, "Hello, Ms. Lovegood, nice to see you again. Your father arrived a few moments ago, and I dare say, he has something he's very excited to show you."

"My father? Here?"

"Yes, dear. I invited him. Any friend of Hermione's...well, you know the rest. He's by the punch."

A genuine smile flooded her face, as she excused herself to go find her father.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a confused look. His mother, generally so formal, was still inexplicably wrapped up in Fleur's arms. As though remembering where she was, Narcissa extracted herself from the desirable French woman, in order to greet Hermione. As they broke their strange embrace, Fleur's face morphed from one of contentment to a more neutral expression. She turned her head, regarding the "Hostess Narcissa" greeting her Hogwarts' friend.

"Hermione, my dear! I can't thank you enough, precious girl, for ... for... this." She scooped the Gryffindoyr into her embrace, and the two exchanged a deep hug. Narcissa pulled away, giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. Narcissa smiled, genuinely, as she spoke to Hermione.

"Hermione, this meant a lot to me, to have Bella here...to have this, _at all._"

Hermione was a little dazed, hit by a strange feeling. Perhaps it was the faint hint of the admixture of lavender and rose, the smells associated with Fleur and Narcissa; perhaps she needed to eat a little something...but Hermione suddenly felt off. She glanced over at Fleur, who was frowning at her. Hermione thought she might have been imagining it, but she could have sworn she saw flecks of red and yellow in Fleur's eyes; she blinked, looking again.

Hermione decided she was going crazy, as they were their usual deep blue intense eyeballs that they always were. She looked back between the hostess and her Veela friend, as they were attempting to regard the other in a nonchalant manner; the entire thing was peculiar. Hermione, and Draco for that matter, didn't have much more time to observe, as a tall man in the Black's employ, came over to Narcissa and whispering frantically in her ear. She was shaking her head.

She morphed back into her hostess self as she turned to regard her present company. "Excuse me, I have to attend to something, briefly. I'll be back, and Hermione, do not run far, dear, we need to make our presentation soon."

"Yes, Narcissa."

Glancing at the blonde next to Hermione, she added, "And...it was wonderful, to make your acquaintance, _Professor._"

"_Enchantée." _ Fleur said, exhaling.

Narcissa turned, and with a graceful swish, exited with the man who still looked rather flustered. Hermione and Draco watched their professor as she gazed at the retreating figure's backside, a blank look on her face.

The silence was broken by Draco. "Well, that was interesting."He chuckled. Breaking his gaze to take in the other witch present, he noticed Hermione looked pale all of a sudden. "Hey, Hermione? You don't look so hot. Do you need to get some punch, or something?"

Hermione felt undeniably woozy, all of a sudden.

"Yes, thank you, Draco, I am actually feeling a little lightheaded, all of a sudden." Hermione responded, gratefully.

He gallantly took her elbow and led her to the refreshment station. "Coming, Fleur?" He asked.

"_Non_..." She said, absently. "You two, go ahead."

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"_Oui._ I'll catch up with you later, Hermione, thank you."

As the Head Girl and Head Boy walked towards nourishment, Draco remarked, "well, that was kind of weird."

Hermione nodded. "Merlin's beard! I'm glad I wasn't the _only one_ who thought so!"

However, all thoughts of their professor, Draco's mother inclusion of Mr. Lovegood, or the fact they were hosting a ball adjacent to a hospital wing with a woman in a Coma, were all points soon forgotten by both; due to the arrival of a young wizard at the soiree.

The wizard appeared before Hermione with the grin of the cat that ate the goose.

"Miss Granger!" He proclaimed. "I have_ a present_ for you."

Harry Potter had arrived, and was standing before Draco and Hermione muddy, dusty, and rumpled. He looked like he hadn't bathed in three days. However, he was wearing a broad grin, which got larger as he handed his friend a small satchel.

She took it, and asked, "What is it?"

"_A tooth_."

"A tooth? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.

"I got it from the Dursley's. I remember, in a brief moment of civility, hearing about it, long ago. She and her sister did the 'tie it up and yank it from the door' method on her first tooth, and well, it seems as though it wasn't ready to come out, as they took half of mum's gum line out, I think. It has her dried blood on it."

Hermione Granger, the child of two dentists, winced. All the non-muggle wizards around them looked perplexed. "No tooth fairy for Lily?" Hermione asked.

"_What's a tooth fairy?_" Ginny whispered to Neville.

"Beat's me." He whispered back.

"Well...there was a note with it, from the 'tooth fairy' saying such efforts should be rewarded, and she was allowed to keep her first tooth. Aunt Petunia kept it in her jewelry box." He looked sad, for a brief moment. This was one of the only actual physical pieces of his mother he had. "So, Hermione, I think what you have here is, well, what we all discussed. I think you have your final, um, ingredient."

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she threw herself into her best friend's arms, squeezing him for dear life.

**TBC.**


	18. Aristophanes, Veelas, and Dragons

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author:** Ladyfun9 (with special guest star, **chrisdevl**).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...**and**...

**Rating**: Generally M, occasional forays with a more PG-13 flavor, whenever the Beta demands actual PLOT.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, not even the the-myth-of-aristophanes, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N:** As mentioned previously, the Incantation by the Auror and HP content beta, chrisdevl with content help throughout. Like seriously... this beta has a REAL JOB and does this for me anyway. **snaps** Keep the reviews comin' ... Bellatrix Lestrange demands it...

**CHAPTER XX: Aristophanes, Veelas, and Dragons...**

It was Saturday night, and most of the population was out on the Quiddich pitch, with the exception of the Head girl.

Hermione lay in her usual spot.

"Her usual spot" had now become the bed that held Bella's comatose body, unnaturally still; kept alive by ventilators and breathing tubes and magic. Despite the mechanical barriers, however, Hermione, always found comfort somewhat, being in proximity to Bella's physical body.

_She missed her,_ so fucking much.

"I _feel_ like I'm so close, my Bella, you know, but then...but then, I get stuck! _Stuck on this damn last part_..."What once was dark, into the light?" Is that supposed to be you? "Awake what was one then torn asunder?" Is that supposed to be us, you know, the twin dragons? Torn asunder?"

Hermione sighed. "Do I have to go find the damn carcass remains of our namesake dragons?"

She lay back, exhaling, resting next to Bella. The Head Girl was simply exhausted. She had been driving herself like a maniac, and she was almost ready to pass out. In her sheer exhaustion, she laid back, resting her head on the pillow next to Bella, and Hermione closed her eyes, and cleared her thoughts. This was the first time, in a long time, that her mind hadn't been spinning. She allowed herself the luxury of thinking of_ absolutely nothing._

She contemplated a teensy tiny little cat nap, possibly. As she was drifting off, it was _then_, that she heard it.

_Faintly._

Almost imagined, it was so quiet...

Nonetheless, Hermione_ heard_ it.

_**Aristophanes...**_

Hermione sat, bolt upright, wide awake.

"Holy shit! HOLY SHIT! Bella! _Bella!_ I **heard** you!" Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks. " I heard you, Bella! Holy Crapadoo!** I heard you!"**

With renewed fervor, she asked, breathlessly. "Who or What is... _Aristophanes_, Bella?" The still figure lay there, unmoving.

However, the world had shifted on its axis, that night.

_Hermione felt her! _

And the embedded bloodstone felt warm in her arm, for the first time, in ages! The Golden Girl hopped out of the bed, putting on her shoes. As she skidded out the door, she yelled at Poppy,

_"You're-never-going-to-believe-it-she-contacted-me!"_Hermione screeched, breathlessly, as she ran out the door. "She's IN there!"

The healer emerged from the back room. "What did you say, Hermione?"

But it was too late. The possessed young lady was _already gone_.

"Merlin's Beard, that witch!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She rubbed the coin as she ran into the Quiddich Pitch. Hermione was totally out of breath, having run the whole way. Panting, she said a silent gratitude that it wasn't a match between Gryffindor and Slytheryn!

Looking around fervently, for her friends, Hermione strained, gazing despirately...where were they? More specifically, where was Fleur?

_God, I hope she's not laying down, again! Shit! Can I even get into faculty quarters?_ Hermione pondered.

Hermione paused, and attempted multiple points of legillimancy, summoning her friends, all at once. She had mastered this little skill, that had been undocumented previously, to send out simultaneous messages to multiple recipients' brains...however it only worked with 1 line thoughts, or commands.

**_Come to me in the stands_**, she urged her friends.

Ginny, most loyal of all, was the first to the Head Girl. "Hey, Wheezy, what s'up?" She grinned.

Hermione leaned over, panting from running and fatigued from the multiple-point legillimancy. "Gin..." she exhaled. Ginny steadied her friend, looking at her nervously.

"Damn girl, the pitch is _that_ way!" Said the next arrival, Draco; he was followed in close succession by Brady, Neville, and finally rounding up the group, was Luna. She did a combination float peppered with a meander as she ambled towards them with a dreamy smile.

It was actually Brady who spoke first. "Hey-What's up, Head Girly-Girl? And secondly, FYI, everyone in the stadium is staring at us...should we move somewhere more, um, private?"

Hermione was finally able to stand, upright, having finally worked the stich from her side, and was once again able to speak in full sentences. "No! Not without Fleur, guys! We **need** Fleur, too! _Have you seen her_?"

Draco murmured to himself. "Well, I saw her, first quarter...she actually looked a little _queasy,_ now that I think about it...and I haven't seen her, since!"

Hermione cursed herself for being so responsible and returning the map and the cloak to Harry. The group turned, peering into the stands, all except Luna. She was turned in the exact opposite direction facing the castle.

"_Psst_. Luna. The people are over in this direction..."Neville whispered.

"Silly boy! I'm not looking at people,_ I'm looking for auras_..."

"Auras?"

"Yes, indeedy! Fleur's has been _really strange_, lately. A strange color, and a strange shape...shouldn't be hard to spot, I would think, minus the tidleiwinikie's interference, naturally. But in a normal moon, well...-**_oh HO!_**" Luna squealed, delighted.

All 5 of the others turned to the squeal.

_"Fleur Delacouer is inside!_ Inside, in the castle!"

_"Holy Human Maurder's Map!_" Ginny exclaimed. Draco, laughing, was amazed.

"Where?" Hermione asked with urgency.

"The Prefect's bathroom!"

"Wow, Luna!" Draco said, turning to look at his Co-Head. However, it was too late. Hermione had already taken off in a dead sprint, back to the castle.

"Hey! Wait up, Granger!" He said, setting foot after her.

With a considerable lead, already off in a sprint, Hermione was halfway to the castle. The others followed, in close pursuit.

Luna sighed. "Why must there always be so much _running,_ with this bunch?" She muttered, as began the "Luna version" of a sprint.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXO**

Ginny, excellent athlete that she was, as well as holding her brother's knowledge of secret shortcuts, arrived first at the bathroom. Ginny barreled straight in to the bathroom, only to discover that Fleur was dry heaving, unceremoniously, into the toilet and on the floor. She looked _miserable._

Ginerva Weasley made an equally quick U-Turn, and Ginny barreled, _straight out._

"**Yo!** Hermione! _Fleur wants you._" Ginny hollered, to the arriving party of Hermione, Draco, Brady, Neville and Luna.

"Okay, tell her I'll be in in just a sec. Let me finish with Brady and Neville!" Hermione nodding her acknowledgement, finished up giving directions to Brady and Neville on how to retrieve Papillion's blood vial that was in her secret possession. While the head girl finished giving the very detailed instruction to the two wizards, Draco scooted closer to Ginny.

He whispered, discretely, so only the red head could hear. "She** totally** did NOT ask for Hermione, _did she?_"

"_Nope_. Not even a little bitty bit."

"Why? What's she doing?_ Having sex_?"

"**Ew**! No,_ Phlegm is not having sex_. At the moment, Phlegm is currently decorating the floors of the bathroom with her bile, _dry heaving! _It looks like she already threw up lunch. Twice."

"Oh, wow...there must be something going around. A _few_ people at our house have those symptoms."

"Don't tell me your mother's party gave us Bubonic Plauge!""

"I can neither _confirm_, nor deny."Draco said, with a smirk. "BTW Big Red, don't change the subject...don't think I not realizing the fact you "weasley-ed" your way out of cleaning up Fleur's vomit."

Ginny grinned. "It's_ Phlegm_, Draco, are you kidding? I get a rash if I'm around her too long! Look, _Hermione_ brought her into this..Hermione's obligation is to get's her out."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Besides," Ginny reasoned. "This is Hermione's deal...you know, she's more of the nurturer, than I am! Phelem will feel more comfortable with** her,** really."

"Ah, I see... could it _possibly_ be because she doesn't call her Phlegm?"

"Possibly."

Drifting up to them, Luna smiled, adding, "Actually, Draco, Gin is right...Hermione _does_ do better with Fleur in these types of situations, than Ginny; and Hermione is far more comfortable with her than Ginny ever will be. Especially since Hermione and Fleur have made out,like, _a bunch_ of times."

**"_What_?"** Said Draco and Ginny, in unison.

**_XOXOXOXXOXOXOX_**

Hermione poked her head out of the Prefect's bathroom. "Guys, I'm going to help Fleur...she's not feeling great. Gin...you suck, first of all; secondly, I need you to contact Harry, and tell him it's showtime! Luna, please get the dagger, and go to the library and get the complete works of Plato. Draco, you get the Headmistress and Andy, and rally up the troops to ward of the wICU! I'll meet you in there as soon as I get Fleur up to snuff!"

And she disappeared back into the bathroom.

Her troops immediately dispersed, in their individual directions, and as Draco ran off, he felt an eerie chill fall over his brain. It was unusual... like a ripple crossed through it. It wasn't unpleasant; but it was a very atypical sensation. He shuddered, as he continued to hustle to the Headmistresses' office.

Hermione, on the other hand, was attempting to clean the remnants of Fleur's dry heaving off herself and the Veela.

"What's wrong with you, Fleur?"

Angry, Fleur replied, _"Do you think_ I would still be throwing up if I knew the answer to zat question, 'ermione?" She coughed, loudly.

"_Skurgify_!" Hermione uttered, attempting the cleaning charm, yet again. Fleur was clean, again, for who knew how long, this time.

Hermione cleared her mind, and uttered in rapid fire succession, "_Episkey! Reparifors! Tergo!" _Brilliant colors of light shot from her potent wand, and landed on the shuddering witch. Although her color had improved, she was still tremoring over the toilet.

"Alors..." Moaned Fleur, vomiting into the toilet, again.

Hermione's face scrunched up, in thought. "Fleur, do you think someone... _cursed_ you?"

Fleur sighed, wiping the corners of her mouth. "Zat is possible, I think. It is certainly what it feels like! I cannot get rid of this...and it continues to feel worse, and worse...I'm so tired. I cannot sleep. And my chest, 'ermione...my chest, it feels so heavy, like I'm going to die."

Hermione fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Why didn't you tell somebody?"

Fleur shook her head.

"Fleur," Hermione said, an idea coming to her, "_by any chance_, did this sickness start... on or around the day of the_ soiree party_ that just happened?"

"peut-être...why?"

"I know the answer to Bella's riddle, I think!" With a gleam in her eye, Hermione summoned some Mandrake Restorative Draught, and forced Fleur to drink it. It seemed to help, a little, enough for her to stand with assistance. Pulling Fleur's arm over her shoulder, Hermione side-along apparated Fleur and herself to the wICU.

Once there, Hermione emptied her mind, entering the head of the last person she needed to summons, in order to complete the blood magic rites.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXO**

"I'm almost positive, this is the answer, but..." Hermione was muttering to herself as she read, lightning fast, through her dog-eared copy of The Collected Works of Plato that Luna had dutifully procured from her room.

Luna had also brought a trail of at least 12 house elves, as a result, Kreacher refusing initially to let "Miss Hermione's" item go, without an explanation; Luna reluctantly gave him one. Word spread quickly. The entire staff of the wICU was also present, including Beckett, the Junior Healer, who should have gone home hours ago; and a majority of the Hogwarts staff, and several members of the Order of the Phoenix, much to McGonagall's dismay.

Hermione, unaware, deep in thought continued to mutter to herself. "Yes, yes..._I'm sure that's it_. Yes."

The Head Girl looked up, finally. Her eyes grew wide, and shocked, as she realized the audience had swollen to capacity. She set her jaw, and her brown eyes began scanning the crowd. She was looking for someone and frowning; clearly her intended person wasn't there.

Hermione looked over at Fleur, concerned. "Fleur, I don't think that Draught is going to last much longer. Why don't we start, we can at least get through the first part of the incantation, okay? Can you please read in Veela followed by English?"

"D'accord, 'ermione."

Fleur steadied herself, and the headmistress grew alarmed when she saw the clearly ill form of Fleur at the head of Bella's bed. Andy Tonks leaned over toward Madame Pomfrey, whispering, "Fleur doesn't have anything infectious, does she? Bella's pretty fragile."

The head of the wICU shrugged. "Beats me, Andy. This is the first I've seen of Fleur. She looks horrible!"

The French which straightened her shoulders, and began the incantation. Despite her weak state, she read with a passion, the Veela language sounding unusual and strange, the great majority of people in the room having never heard it before.

Fleur pulled open the heavy book, and in as steady of a voice as possible under the circumstances, read in a clear voice that rang throughout the ward.

"**Thrice**_** the blood shall be spilled. **__**Blood only willingly given shall renew, **__**Blood forcibly taken shall destroy..."**_

"I thought Hermione told her to read in Veela, then in English?" Draco whispered to Ginny.

"She did."

"Well, why didn't she then? Why did she read the same thing, twice?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Draco?

_**"...What can be given, must given be freely..." **_Fleur continued to read, aloud.

Ginny and Draco didn't elaborate further, as their eyes were drawn, as were everyone else's, to Hermione. She took the small dagger, and sliced it across her arm.

_**"Blood of the lover, you shall awaken your beloved..."**_

They watched, transfixed, while Hermione winced, and held her arm aloft, above the woman in a coma. The room was silent as Hermione's red blood dripped onto Bella's chest, pooling there, in a bright red flash.

_**"Blood of an ally, you shall cherish your bond..."**_

Again the group watched, transfixed, as Neville and Brady walked to Bella, uncorking a vial, and dripping what looked blood that was a rust red color, onto Bella's chest.

Neville said softly, as he stepped away, "Agent Papillion, may you rest in peace."

**_"Blood of the mother, sacrifice shall nourish your child..."_**

A small gasp let out as everyone's eyes flew to the previously hidden arrival: Harry Potter. He walked, a serious look on his face, towards the bed. The audience cleared a path as he walked forward, his eyes never wavering from Hermione's. He let a small smile escape, but then it left as soon as he took in Bella's deathly white face.

"Bella, from my mother...to you. Please come back to us; please come back to Hermione."

He laid, gently, a _tiny little front tooth_, aged with time, with unmistakable red drops of dried blood on the pulp, on top of Bella's chest. He gave a nod to Hermione, and then retreated, re-joining Ron and Mrs. Weasley. There wasn't a dry eye in the house, while the boy-who-lived stepped back into the shadows.

Fleur's voice was heard again, but was growing undeniably weaker.** "_What once was dark, into the light shall be summoned. _**_**What once was dead, shall awake. ****What once was one, then torn asunder, comes together finally again..."**_

Hermione motioned for Draco; her stepped behind her. and held her steady. Fleur's eyes fluttered closed.

_Damn it, there was only one line left!_ Thought Draco.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, worried.

Hermione, unlike everyone else present, looked unphased. "She'll be fine, I think, soon, if I'm correct on my estimation."

The Head Boy disagreed with his friend. "Hermione,_ I can't rouse her!_" Draco said, alarmed.

Madam Pomfrey began to move forward, until the Golden Girl raised her hand on the non lacerated arm, and commanded her to stop. The healer gave Hermione a confused look.

Hermione chuckled. "Counterintuitive, I realize. You see, Bella was the one who gave me the answer to the riddle, or should I say, the knowledge needed to enact this spell...and while we wait for the last piece of this puzzle to fall into place, with me hopefully not bleeding to death in the interim, let me explain."

She looked to her friends, including the very concerned Draco holding a nearly unconscious faculty member in his arms. "You see, initially, I thought the last passage spoke of Bella and I ...of our combined origins, and how we must come together."

Hermione was explaining for the benefit of her crew, Minerva, Hagrid, Harry and the Weasleys; frankly, she didn't give a damn if anyone else was following her rationale.

"_However_, I was wrong. Of course I was...blood magic would not be so redundant, to include the same ingredient twice, right? That's in effect what it would have been. You see, the truth...as it often is, is _much_ simpler. The last part of the incantation is referring to Aristophane's speech in Plato's "Symposium" as a cautionary tale. In ancient times, during Plato's era, people were different. A human being could consist of a man and a woman, a man and a man, and a woman and a woman."

Draco looked increasingly alarmed as Fleur seemed to be slipping into total unconsciousness.

Hermione, ignoring the blondes flanking her and Draco's distress, kept talking. "Those humans were immensely powerful and very happy. Then Zeus tore them asunder and scattered all around the world. Thus, out of two that made into one, we became literally single, looking for the literal "other half" and only finding bliss and fulfillment when..."

Hermione was interrupted by a very familiar voice. "...**when** we are reconnected with the other "us" ..._our other half."_

The crowd murmured with the declaration, parting to allow the new arrival to walk up the platform to Hermione.

Draco gasped, as he saw _his mother_, approach. She was deathly white, but still had a regal presence as she parted the crowds, walking slowly.

"Oh,_ thank God!_ Narcissa, _I didn't think you were going to make it!_" Hermione exclaimed, relieved. She let out a breath of relief.

"_Nor did I,_ Hermione. In fact, earlier today, I was sure I was_ dying_." She said, quietly.

"Good thing your cure, and Fleur's, happens to be Bella's solution, as well." Hermione said, gravely.

The beautiful older woman had reached them, finally. She stood proudly, next to her son, Fleur, and Hermione. Her proud look vanished, however, when she looked down, taking in her lifeless big sister. Looking sadly at her sister, she spoke softly. "Tell me...what do I do, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, gently. "You _know_ what to do, Narcissa. Please do it quickly, as I'm exsanguinating."

Narcissa chuckled, in spite of herself. Turning towards Draco and Fleur, she leaned towards them, and gazed reverently at the DADA professor. Narcissa gently placed her hand on Fleur's cheek. She whispered to the witch whose eyes were closed. "Ma coeur, I have felt so ill...without you."

Draco raised his eyebrows, quizzically. "Mother?" He asked.

She ignored him, staring only at the French witch, collapsed in her son's arms.

Less than ten seconds later, Fleur's eyes dramatically shot open, as murmured shock from the audience filled the ward. Gasping for breath, the Veela uttered, _"Que s'est-il passé_ ?"

Her eyes fluttered up to Narcissa, and she looked confused, at first, until she felt that hand...that _warm_ hand...on her cheek. Recognition filled her eyes, and she smiled. The color gradually was returning to her face.

Narcissa took her arm, and pulled her up, close to her. "Hello, Fleur." The two were standing dangerously close to one another.

"Tsk tsk." The French witch said, in a low growl. "You know_ zat is not how we say 'ello,_ ma belle."

"Ah! _Of course_..." Narcissa leaned down, kissing Fleur on the right cheek; then as she went to cross to kiss Fleur on the left, Narcissa stopped, mid-motion.

Eyes locking, the two beautiful women looked at each other, _really_ looked...

The pureblooded former wife of Lucius Malfoy, the woman widely regarded as rigid and excessively private, leaned down, bending her head to the younger witch. There, in front of house elves, students, and Minerva McGonagall herself, Narcissa Black _leaned into Fleur,_ and kissed her, passionately, full on the** lips**.

Fleur gasped.

Then, Fleur returned the kiss,_ with fire._

The French Veela, in one fluid motion, pulled her arms from Draco, and wrapped them around Narcissa's neck. Tangling herself in the older woman, Fleur pressed deeper into the kiss, as though her life depended on it; because in fact, _it actually did._

The spectators to this "romantic" moment were a little unsure of what to do. Draco turned bright red as he backed away, towards Hermione, and watched his mother kiss his professor, open mouthed. He watched his mother's hands run up and down the younger woman's body, feeling it rather wantonly. To say this was unnerving for Draco, who had never even seen his two parents kiss before, was an understatement.

_"What the hell is going on?_" He hissed to Hermione, grabbing her elbow.

She ducked her head towards the confused young man. "I've done a lot of research on this topic, for reasons I'd rather not go into right now, Draco. My best estimation, based on my previous research, is that..._well_, it would appear your mother has bonded.._ to her mate_."

Draco's head swiveled to look at Hermione, dumbfounded. "**What**?"

"Yep. I was pretty sure then...now, obviously, I'm positive. I theorized they began the bonding ritual during the soiree- _I felt Fleur's thrall connect with Narcissa_, as it recognized her. Because of my past connection with Fleur, I think, their connecting made me woozy. I mean, it was unbelievably powerful... Remember when you had to hold me up? That was during the bonding!"

The two witches were still kissing, immune to the world around them, and the audience began murmuring.

"I don't _really understand_ why it was so powerful, though. Fleur is only 1/4 Veela! I suppose she from a formidable enclave, though, I guess." Hermione mused.

As Draco watched Fleur's lips molest his mother's neck, eliciting a moan from the woman, he would have to agree with Hermione's estimation that Fleur Delacour was indeed "formidable." It did not appear that either Fleur or Narcissa gave two galleons about their public display of bonding, one way or another. Andy stood transfixed, watching as Narcissa stuck her tongue down Fleur's throat.

Presently, Narcissa was yanking the ties on Fleur's robes, pulling the ends from their confines, so she could slide her hands underneath the outer robes...

Fleur was doing the same; the crowd watched, as the French witch slid her hands from Narcissa's shoulders, down her chest, to feel her breasts over her shirt. As Fleur began to massaging them, the crowd let out a few nervous titters.

_"I guess that explains why she never was that into Bill_." Mrs. Weasley whispered to Ron.

Ron said nothing. Instead, he just stared, getting a little sweaty.

The two women couldn't have been more oblivious to their surroundings. Narcissa took her hands, sliding them around to Fleur's backside, and pulled her closer via the swell of her bottom. They were turning, in slow rotations, around each other; doing an almost psuedo-dance, eyes unmoving off of each other, lips connected, passionately, until Fleur pulled away.

Fleur spoke, looking almost reverently up at Narcissa, and said, "It is **you**, Madam...ma cherie."

"_Oui,_ ma belle."

"I had given up all hope..."

Trailing off, Fleur stopped. Both witches had regained their color and vigor. They looked at each other, intensely. Hermione was close enough to them that she could see what the others couldn't: Fleur's iris color had indeed changed. She had red and yellow flecks that were now taking over the color, suggesting that Fleur was losing control of her Veela form. Hermione knew, from her research, that the Veela form would present itself in times of great danger...or, in rare instances, in times of _extreme sexual arousal._

What she didn't expect, however, was that the same red flecks, with more of an iridescent gold hue, would reflect back in Narcissa's...

_That's odd_, Hermione thought to herself.

Suddenly, Narcissa let out an anguished cry, as her fingers extended. The elegant long fingers were thickening and weathering into claw like digits; she was growing taller, and her cloak was ripping off her back as golden feathers appeared.

The crowd gasped.

With a loud **_crack!_** the same transformation began, in parallel, to Fleur, standing next to Narcissa. Fleur's feathers were more vibrant, with a bright yellow hue with red and blue accents. Fleur was quicker to transform, her face extending and morphing into a bird like structure, looking absolutely fierce.

"Bloody hell!" Yelled Draco. _**"Mother!**"_

He started forward, but Hermione forcefully yanked him backwards, despite the fact she was still bleeding from one arm. She hissed, "I wouldn't, Draco, you could get seriously hurt, if you interfere." She gripped him tight in case he got any ideas to the contrary.

He watched, his eyes widening, as _his mother turned into a Veela creature! _Narcissa morphed, her nose changing to a long pointed beak and bright red eyes. Her talons were long and sharp. There was no human form left, in her, whatsoever. A scream was heard, from the direction of the wICU staff; the ministry officials and Hogwarts staff had their wands at the ready.

The two Veelas looked at the crowd, menacing in appearance. Noting the wands, the two Veela hunched into battle positions.

Hermione, with a calmness in her _outer appearance_ that belied her inward nervousness, walked between the crowd and the transformed Veelas. Turning to face the crowd, she spoke firmly, to the crowd.

Her command voice ringing, with authority, Hermione said, "**Everyone!** Put your wands down, **now**!" She ordered.

Most everyone did.

Hermione scanned the audience. "_Now!_" She said.

The last holdouts obliged the Golden Girl. Exhaling, Hermione spoke calmly. "This looks concerning, I realize. However, I promise you that these two will bring no harm to any humans present, on one condition: do not interfere with their bonding, or make any physical suggestion of attacking them. In this state, if they suspect their mate is going to be hurt, they will shred the creature that dares to threaten their mate. Just...keep your distance."

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd. The crowd took a step back.

"Did you know this was going to happen, Hermione?" Called out a voice from the background.

She chucked. "_Did I know Fleur and Narcissa were going to bond?_ Yes, I suspected. However, um, the amazing demonstration of Veela transformation? The likes of which we haven't seen even in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class? No, indeed. I did not."

Laughter rippled through the crowd.

Hermione spoke again, and the crowd hushed. "However, love takes many different forms, I can personally attest to from my own life! For my friends, here," she gestured towards the now-calming Veela bird-like creatures, "I am _so happy_ they finally found each other."

She turned to the creatures and spoke in a low soft voice, bowing her head slightly. Hermione made no sudden movements as she spoke.

"Fleur...if you would, um, if you can still understand me, please nod your head, Fleur."

The smaller creature nodded their head.

Hermione raised her head, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for all your help, Fleur. I can't thank you enough. And I am so glad that you...you _and_ Narcissa," Hermione said, looking at the larger bird creature and smiling, "have _found your happiness_. Please...complete what you need to do, in order to finish your bonding. I know that it's time sensitive, that's why you both were getting so sick..."

The smaller, fierce appearing bird raised their wings to the full wing span, filling the podium, eliciting another gasp from the audience. It gestured its head towards the limp figure of Bella.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Fleur,_ you've done everything you needed to do._ I'm surprised, and grateful, you two have stayed as long as you have, given your primal tug away to complete your bond." She looked Fleur directly into her blazing red eyes. "May I approach you, to say goodbye?"

The bird lunged forward, enveloping Hermione in her wings, and Hermione whispered, "I love you, Fleur. Be safe." She rubbed Fleur's long beak, and Fleur nuzzled her back. Hermione hissed to the other Veela bird, "Narcissa, don't worry...I'll take care of Bella. Now, Go! ** Now**, before someone gets skittish."

Fleur pulled away, looking at her mate, who nodded. Fleur launched into flight, followed by Narcissa, and Fleur shot what appeared to be a firebolt, out of the palm of her claw, shattering the large window on the west wall of the infirmary. The stained glass shattered in a million pieces, and several screams were heard; the two Veela flew rapidly out of the window, and off the grounds, into the night.

"_Reparo!_" Hermione called, in a loud voice. Immediately, the shards collected themselves up, and flew back into the window. It looked pristine.

Hermione looked sadly at Draco, and the others who had collected around her, including the Headmistress.

"Hermione," Minerva McGonagall said, concerned, "you're still bleeding. Should we... patch you up?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I suppose so, Professor. While I'm happy for your mother, Draco... Fleur was the only one who could finish this...and she was no longer able to read, having transformed in her Veela form._ I had not planned for that_."

Hermione's eyes registered defeat. She looked up at her Headmistress. "Yes, Professor, you can patch it up."

As the Headmistress raised her wand, a voice rang out. **"Stop!"**

Their head all swiveled to the sound of the voice. It was Draco Malfoy, now standing at the head of the bed of Bella Black. "Wait...I, um..." He was holding the Ancient Blood Magic book, gingerly, hands trembling. "I..."

It dawned on Hermione what he was doing. "Yes! Of course!" She exclaimed. "Hold on, a minute, Professor!"

Hermione rushed back to Bella's body, holding her arm aloft again. Hermione looked at her friend, locking eyes. "You can do this, Draco. You can do it!"

He cleared his throat. "The bonding didn't cause my mother to transform, did it?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I didn't put two and two together...you're brilliant, Draco. Do it!"

He spoke to the crowd, his voice unwavering. "It would appear that my mother has, to put it mildly, some Veela heritage in her. Therefore, it stands to reason, as she is my mother, that this has passed to me. While it is unclear if there are male Veela, I think I'm the last shot, here."

He looked down at the book, words swimming before his eyes. Then suddenly, they organized differently, and it was clear in his mind. He spoke, words coming out of his mouth that he didn't recognize, and he felt a rush of power course through his blood as he spoke.

He felt absolutely _alive..._awake, in a way he had never felt before.

His voice was firm. "_**Only whole w****ill then the servant in slumber leave the nether land."**_

There was a pause.

"Draco...thank you." Whispered Hermione.

The room grew suddenly warmer. Then, with a flash of golden light, Hermione jumped as sparks flew from her incision site, sealing up her cut. Her skin looked perfectly untouched. She gasped, and looked down at the body below her. The ground was rumbling, slightly, and she clutched on to Draco's arm for support.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes...

The lifeless body that lay before her had a golden light radiating from it. Her color returned, her hair thickened, and then...

She opened her eyes.

"Bella!" Screamed Hermione.

The crowd gasped, then broke out into applause. Hermione didn't hear it; she heard nothing in that moment. She rushed to the side of her beloved, and Bella looked at her, brow furrowed. Her eyes snapped in recognition, and then she moved her arm.

"It is a miracle!" Exclaimed Madam Pomfrey.

Bella continued to move her arm...to yank the tube from her mouth. Alarms sounded, filling the ward with angry noise. More would sound, as she sat up, and ripped the IV's out of her arms and legs.

She turned her head to the crying brunette, who stood silently, staring at her in disbelief.

The woman who had been before left for dead, opened her mouth to speak.

With a mischievous glint, she said, "**Bloody hell!** It took you long enough to figure it out, Granger. Are you_ sure_ you're the smartest witch of your era?"

Laughter and applause broke out as Hermione rushed into the open arms of her other half, the red dragon, Bellatrix Black.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

"Would you take a look at this crap?" Ginny said, holding out the Daily Profit.

Draco, Brady, Neville and Luna huddle over the paper. There, blaring from the front page, was another Rita Skeeter sensational headline.

**"HERMIONE GRANGER: MORE POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS THAN _YOU-KNOW-WHO?_"**

_"Oh my..._ " Luna sighed.

Draco read the article aloud, to the appalled table of students.

_"In this breaking exclusive, this reporter has learned that Ms. Granger has created magic that has given her the ability to resurrect the dead. In a chilling feat accomplished just yesterday, this powerful witch demonstrated her prowess in front of hundreds of observers, resurrecting none other than the famous Auror, and her alleged fiancée, Bellatrix Black, from her previously **dead** state! The esteemed head healer of St. Mungoe's Hospital gave this statement: "Bellatrix Black was transferred from this facility in a brain dead state. There was no possible way she could have been revived with conventional healing methods. I would not be surprised if foul play was involved." Head Healer Rufus Hohlms remarked, clearly concerned, to the Daily Profit."_

_"_That guy is a total arse!" Spat Neville.

"Agreed!" Said Ginny. "Keep going, Draco."

_"Very little attention has been given to the fact she has expelled the undead, as her magical activity and feats in the forbidden forest have been hushed up, from last month. One witness, who chooses to remain nameless, watched her brush off the killing curse, "As if it were nothing!" It is rumored that she is now immune to all three of the unforgivable curses! Shockingly, there was **no comment** from the Minister of Magic as to what he planned to do to curtail the power of this witch, obviously developing magic even stronger than witnessed by that of the Dark Lord. There is no limit, it would appear, to what this young dangerous witch has the ability to do, dear readers. She claims her efforts to educate the house elves is for their "education," however this reporter knows it is likely for more nefarious purposes! For now, it would appear she is on the side of law and order, but for how long, we wonder? Is she staging for a new revolution, with an army of house elves? This reporter, for one, knows there is more to follow: she has mastered the ability to manipulate life and death, and she herself cannot be killed. Folks, stay tuned, and watch with a close eye this most powerful and dangerous witch! "_

_"_Merlin's liver, Hermione is going to be so fucking pissed!" Draco said. "Has anyone seen her?"

Ginny snorted. "Are you kidding me? She and Bella have been holed up in her room since "the resurrection" and trust me, the pornographic sounds coming from that room have kept even the army of her house elves out."

"Is that why I saw Kreacher running out of the castle, muttering to himself, this morning?" Draco laughed.

Ginny looked at him, confused. "Wait-you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

Ginny spoke in a low voice. "Kreacher told me Hermione was sending him on a mission, for you."

"What?" Draco said, alarmed.

Ginny nodded. All of them bowed their heads in, to hear. "Hermione is concerned, that once word gets out that your mom is a Veela, and obviously, you as well, that Lucius will try to block your access to the estate. She sent Kreacher to go empty out Lucious Malfoy's vault, since you are entitled to it now as he has no legal rights to it per the War Treaty, and open a vault that only you can access."

"She didn't tell me...Kreacher didn't, either."

"I think that was because Kreacher was in a rush to get out of here..._he might have mentioned_ apparating into Hermione's room, and getting an...ahem...eyeful of the "reunion activities" of Bella and Hermione. I think it was a little scarring."

"Oh, _Really?_ Try seeing your mother make out with another woman, your professor, and turn into a predatory bird, flying off into the sunset! That's actually what one would call... _scarring."_

The table laughed nervously. Fleur and Narcissa had yet to be heard from since that night.

"Well, at least Defense Against the Dark Arts class is on hiatus..." Neville said, tentatively.

Ginny smirked. "I think, this is what they call the 'calm before the storm'. Do you not remember who our regular DADA professor is going to be?"

Neville's eyes went wide. "Holy crap..."

"Exactly."

**TBC.**


	19. The Wizarding School Championship

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author:** Ladyfun9 (with special guest start **chrisdevl**).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...**and**...Fleur and Narcissa.

**Rating**: Generally M, occasional forays with a more PG-13 flavor, whenever the Beta demands actual PLOT.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N:** As mentioned previously, the Incantation by the Auror/HP content beta, chrisdevl with content help throughout. Thank you so much for the great reviews - if you have any questions, PM!

**CHAPTER XX. The Wizard Secondary School World Champion**

End of term was rapidly upon them, and Bella was almost on her back on her feet. She and Minerva had determined that she wouldn't officially begin her teaching responsibilities until second term. Madam Pomfrey didn't want her working more than 6 hours in a day or physically exerting herself until the veteran healer had assured herself that Bella had no residual brain damage from brain edema.

Hermione noticed immediately the effects on her now_ highly rambunctious_ lover…

The blood magic did more than wake Bella from the dead; it _repaired and rejuvenated_ her body and soul. Gone were some of the deepest scars and the broken bones from Azkaban Prison; gone were the maligned and decayed teeth; in fact, Bellatrix Lestrange was almost completely …_gone._

In her place, stood Bella Black, the vibrant 7th year Slytherin, as she should have been, _all grown up. _ No one wanted to say the obvious, but Bella appeared to be almost 15 years younger.

Hermione put a more exact time on it, in fact. 14 years, 3 months, and 10 days, to be exact….

Bella'syears_ in Azkaban._

Hermione didn't want to say anything, but she had a theory…when Bella induced her own self-preserving coma by going into hibernation, it was the second time she had done so. The first time was during periods of great duress in Azkaban as well; Hermione only knew about this from the pensive. An existence so awful, that only a coma-like trance could free her, temporarily.

The worst part of it, of course, was that Bella suffered imprisonment for crimes _she didn't actually commit_.

This false imprisonment, necessary to keep up appearances, had robbed her of the vitality of her life, as well. Thus, fast-forwarding to the use of the ancient blood magic to revive her, Hermione theorized that the magic apparently recognized this additional period of lifelessness. The ancient blood magic had given those years back to her. This was a most unexpected outcome of the magic.

However, it was occasionally an adjustment for Hermione to reframe, dealing with her somewhat more carefree and occasionally _more juvenile_ lover….

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't lift my brain precaution profile limits yet! _Damn it! _ I don't see why her robes are in a wad….I'm nothing _but_ brain damage!" Bella complained, to the table.

It was lunchtime in the Great Hall, the day after the departure of the students for winter break. Hermione's posse had all agreed to stay behind a few days, before returning home. Somehow, Bella just sort of…blended in. Since there were so few students and facility in attendance at the break, the Headmistress didn't insist that the new faculty addition sit at the head table.

Which was good, because if anyone asked Hermione or Bella to sit anywhere else, other than right next to each other, they would likely be transformed into a Blast Ended Screwt by one or the other. Hermione was uncharacteristically needy; she had to touch Bella all the time, even if it was just her toe touching the dark witch's leg; just to reassure herself.

Just to prove she was there, alive.

Sitting in the Great Hall, eating amongst Hermione's closest remaining friends, Bella smiled, a dazzling smile. She loved Hermione, and wasn't used to her heart being so full.

She also wasn't expecting Hermione's friends to take her in, so readily.

Her platinum blond nephew snorted. "Sadly, that's the truth, Aunt Bella. _Nothing __**but**__ brain damage_." Draco chuckled.

"Preach!" Ginny concurred, raising her hand at the lunch table. "I've been saying that since day one!"

Bella aimed her wand at the redhead, who looked back at her, defiantly.

"_Grrr_….I liked you better when you were afraid of me." Bella muttered.

"I was _never afraid of you,_ Bellatrix." Ginny said, melodramatically. "I was afraid of _those 1890's corsets_ of yours. I was afraid the wizard fashion brigade was going to _arrest us all_ for knowing you, you know…guilt by association."

Bella arched her sculpted eyebrows.

Luna and Brady snickered. Ginny continued, "I had my anti-corset defense all ready for the prosecutor."

The dark witch huffed, and looked at her beloved. Hermione was deliberately reading a book and ignoring them. Bella nudged her bookworm, insistently, on the shoulder.

"_Please? _ Can I hex her?" Bella whined.

"No." Hermione said, firmly, not looking up from her book.

Bella groused. "_Just one_, babe. It won't be permanent."

"**No, Bella! ** I already said** no. **Remember, you actually_ like_ Ginerva."

"See!" Ginny said, laughing.

The Head Girl's eyes peered over her massive textbook, glaring at the redhead. "Though, sometimes, I'm not sure why you like her." She promptly went back to reading and tuning out the insanity.

Huffing, the former Death Eater insisted, "I do not like you, Red! Hermione_ lies_!" Bella stuck her tongue out at Ginny.

Neville shook his head. "That's not possible. The Head Girl_ never_ lies…"

"Except when she claims a _curling iron_ caused that hickey on her neck." Luna pointed out.

"What's a curling iron?" Brady asked.

"Some muggle contraption." Draco offered. "Probably the reason Granger's hair was so crazy first year."

The group chucked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Bella grinned.

"Stop looking so proud of yourself, Bella." Hermione said.

"I'm not…I'm just reviling in the fact Lovegood is correct."

"What?"

"You did lie, little girl!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione huffed, putting her iPod buds into her ears, signaling she was done with the childish conversation.

The table immediately high-fived each other, with Draco pulling out a small black notebook. "Who gets credit for that one?"

"Luna, definitely." Neville said.

"Luna and Bella, actually." Ginny interjected.

"I concur. One point each for Lovegood and Black. However, Weasley still remains in the lead, followed closely by Black and Malfoy."

The lunch mates all bunched around the notebook, looking up the tally. The lone exception was Hermione, having gone to her "happy place" where there weren't immature people driving her crazy with their inane conversation.

Draco happily snapped the notebook labeled "Drive Granger to the Earbuds Sweepstakes" shut, and put it back in his robes. "We only have 48 more hours, folks. Dinner on Rosemerta's is on the line, here."

Neville, who was bringing up the rear said, "I'm going to lose, bigger than shit."

Bella nodded. "Well, that's what you get, for being a nice guy."

He huffed. "Hey! I killed that damn snake!"

Bella shrugged. "Meh! Come back when you've killed a few human beings, Longbottom. I'm_ so _winning this thing."

"In your dreams, crazy corset lady!" Ginny said. "I've bugged the crap out of Hermione longer than you've…oh, wait, you're as old as dirt. Never mind."

Bella glared across the table at the redhead, who just laughed.

As much as Hermione acted annoyed, she had really enjoyed these last few days at Hogwarts, after the majority of the school had left. She had to admit, she loved the posse; and her gratitude for their staying behind, to keep Bella and she company, meant more to the Head Girl than she could ever admit.

Grudgingly, Bella had truly warmed up to Hermione's crew, as well. Bella had been somewhat of a loner in her time at Hogwarts, the first time. It was true that Bella graduated first in her class, and was regarded as intelligent; it was true she was an excellent Quiddich athlete; it was true she was probably the most beautiful girl in attendance….but it was also true that despite all these things, something was missing. Although she was undeniably desired, and feared, and respected, one thing she was not, was _befriended._

She_ scared_ people too much.

They were afraid of the haughty, frightening exterior; what they didn't see was the broken interior. The truth was, she was **so **broken inside. Bella had a dirth real love or support, other than that she received from her sisters. Home was often terrifying for her. School was her only respite.

However, even at Hogwarts, she kept her guard up.

Her only solace was the words Dumbledore had promised her, that one day, there would be someone who would rescue her. Someone who would love her, and complete her; someone who was destined to be her other half.

And now, she sat next to her, hands calmly interlocked; Hermione was gently soothing her hand by rubbing gentle circles over her own. The touch was so healing, to Bella. Most of all, in the present, Hermione had given her in many ways, the rare _second chance_. A do-over, of sorts.

Bella looked dreamily at her young witch, her unguarded eyes full of love.

"Bella! _Look out! _ To your 12 o'clock! **Phlegm alert**!" Ginny hissed, in warning.

"Shit! Is it that time, already?" Bella said, looking up at the clock in the great hall. "Damn."

It was time for the two witches to head to the Ministry. This exchange between Ginny and Bella did actually force Hermione to pull the ear buds out of her ears. She looked at the two of them, sternly. "_Bellatrix Black….Ginerva Weasley!" _Hermione reproached._ "_I am serious! Your behavior is totally inappropriate! _Do not_ refer to her as Phlegm. _Her name_ is** Fleur**!"

Ginny and Bella both rolled their eyes, in unison, but they stopped, as instructed.

Bella stood up, gathering her things, preparing to leave with Fleur. Once completed, she tapped the space in front of the girl Weasley. "Hey, Ginny…if I'm not back in time from the Ministry to tell you later…"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, curious.

Bella shifted her weight. Not looking at the youngest Weasley directly, Bella said quietly, "Well_, you know_, good luck and all that horse crap."

The familiar French lilt was heard. "_What is zis? _ Good luck? Mademoiselle Weasley needs luck…_quoi_?" The arrival of the Veela immediately entranced Brady and Neville, who had blank looks wash over their face. Fortunately, Draco was immune to Fleur's thrall, as that would have been monumentally uncomfortable.

Bella shook a thumb at Ginny, who's cheeks were turning as red as her hair. "Girl Weasel, here, was invited for a tryout for the Holyhead Harpies Quiddich team!"

The entire table looked at the redhead, shocked. Immediately, the table broke out in congratulations and high fiving.

Ginny said quietly, to Bella, "What…how...how did you find out? My _mother_ doesn't even know!"

Bella stuck her wand out, abutting Ginny's nose, and pushed. "Hey, my woman over there," she gestured to Hermione, "she may be the smartest witch, but don't you forget…._I'm the most powerful."_

Bella lowered her face, in almost a menacing way, until it was level with the scarlet-faced Ginerva Weasly. She kept the tip of her wand pressed against her nose. Bella looked her in the eye, and said quietly, "And_, I am so proud of you,_ Ginny. Knock 'em off their broomsticks, kid."

Fleur clapped her hands, once.

"Bon chance, Mademoiselle! Zat is _amazing_, considering the lack of emphasis on athletics here, at Hogwarts! Ze fact you got a tryout…c'est tres difficile! I wish there were more athletic teams, here. At my former school, we had ten sports to chose from, not just ze Quiddich team!"

Bella slung her bag over her shoulder, and gestured toward Fleur. "C'mon Delacour, we don't have time for your dissertation on the all ways Beauboxton was superior to Hogwarts. Ministry's waiting."

"Oui!" Fleur turned with a flourish, giving a wink to Hermione. "Au revoir, all!"

Bella leaned over to Hermione, and gave her a rather passionate kiss. "Bye, love. See you later, tonight."

"Yes, you will, my Bella." Hermione smiled.

Luna sighed, dreamily, setting off another round of eye rolling from Bellatrix. She headed towards the door, gesturing to Fleur to follow.

"Aren't you going to kiss your _step-mom_ bye, Malfoy?" Ginny teased, as the two older witches disapparated with a pop!

Draco threw his pumpkin juice at her, and drew his wand, ready to hex her into next week.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! **Stop it! " **Hermione said, using that 'command voice' of hers. She said, exasperated, "Especially **you,** Ginny! Fleur _is my friend_." Hermione said, firmly. "And she's been a good friend to everyone at this table."

"And Draco's mother! She's very, very friendly, with Draco's mother! Like, nightly! " Ginny exclaimed, breaking out into fits of giggles, which the rest couldn't resist as well.

"God, all of you!" Huffed Hermione. "Fleur is a loyal friend…"

"We like her, Hermione, calm down." Brady said. "If you should lecture anyone, it's your fiancée! She's the worst one about Fleur!"

"In Bella's defense, Fleur isn't any better about Bella than Bella is about Fleur!" Draco argued.

"Is that true, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Honestly, they way they jab at each other, she reminds me a little of Bella, sometimes…."

"Well, that makes it very unlikely they'll be friends, then." Neville remarked. "Lucky you, Hermione!"

Ginny slapped Draco's arm. "Should make for some fun times at the ol' family dinners at Malfoy Manor, eh?"

Draco gave Ginny the Italian salute. He grimaced, to himself.

Her jibe forced him to recall a memory he was hoping to burn from his mind forever. Yesterday, at the dinner mealtime, he had made the mistake of arriving _early_ to meet his mother and Fleur in the interim DADA professor's quarters, to escort them to dinner.

He unceremoniously walked in on his mother and Fleur in a _totally _compromising position. The door was open, and he wandered in…only to find a half naked Fleur, with her head buried deep between _his mother's legs_, which were scissored wide open and being gripped by the French veela's strong hands. Draco gasped, as he saw his mother, pressed against the wall, her pencil skirt bunched around her ankles and her entire lower second on display for Fleur. Narcissa was practically ripping Fleur's platinum hair out at the root.

Worst was the moaning noise his mother was making. He _never_ wanted to hear any woman moan again, ever! Nor did he ever want to hear those obscene words his mother was screaming to Fleur in the heat of passion, _ever again_….

**Ever.**

The calm voice of Neville Longbottom drew the Slytherin out of his trance. "Draco…did they ever figure out _what the hell_ with your mom?" Neville asked.

Draco shuddered, then looked up at Neville, while he chewed his food carefully. "Well, the genealogy team at the Ministry has a theory. They think mom is half Veela."

"**Half?** No shit?" Said Ginny.

"Yup, half. No shit." Draco confirmed. "As it turns out, Cygnus the 3rd is likely **not **my grandfather…it appears my "grandfather" may have been an Italian Veela, likely from the Gaudini clan, near the Salcito region, mid country, near Rome."

"Woah!" Said Brady.

"Whoa to which part?" Draco said, dryly.

"You're Italian?" He said jokingly.

"So, your grandma had a fling…an indiscretion on the part of Druella and voila, Narcissa was born?" Luna asked

"Yes, Luna, that pretty much sums it up."

"_That would explain_ why she didn't know she was a Veela! Male transmission to an offspring is not as potent as female transmission to an offspring…." Luna mused.

"Yeah, and can I point out the obvious?" Brady said, talking to his fellow Slytherin. "I mean, _no offense_, mate, I'm new to this party, but even I knew something was different."

"Like what?" Draco said, defensively.

" Like, for one, your mom is half a foot taller than Bella and Andy! And you know, she has, like, _blonde hair_. Hello! _One of these things is not like the other_…."

Hermione shook her head. She caught Draco's eye, in that moment. "Okay we've had enough fun picking on Draco and his mother, and his mother's very active sex life. Should we head to the Gryffindor common room for some twister?"

"Ginny, will you get me a pumpkin juice first?" Draco asked.

"Why me?"

"Cause you pissed me off an made me throw it at you!"

Ginny shrugged. "Kay, fine. BRB."

As Ginny ambled off to the kitchens to go retrieve the juice for Draco, the Slytherin leaned into Hermione, whispering to his friend.

"Psst! Granger…you know, I never said _thank you."_

"Thank you? For what?"

"For…what you did with Gringott's, with you know, my dad's gold. As it turns out, the financial agent for Lucius Malfoy **did** try to contest my assumption of his vault's holdings, because I now am presumed to be ¼ "creature." You were right…."

"They didn't waste any time discriminating against you, did they?" Hermione said, angrily.

The irony of this moment was not lost on them. Draco's eyes were incredibly sad.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry," She said, putting her hands on his lap. "Draco, you know, there still are petty people out there. Magical creatures are easy targets…and people get even more petty when there is money and property involved."

"And Marshmallow Fluff." Interjected Luna. "That brings out the worst in people."

"Yes, that too." Hermione smiled.

The Golden Girl never mocked or ridiculed Luna's ideas; and gradually others stopped those behaviors as well. As a result, Luna was speaking more of her mind.

Hermione said quietly, "I was _**hoping**_ that Bella could somehow get some of those discriminatory laws changed, before she left the Ministry. She actually has some pull, there."

"Being the number one Auror is kinda a lot of work, Hermione. She was kinda busy trying to stay, you know, _alive_, I would guess. Besides, aurors don't change laws." Neville reasoned.

"I know…." Hermione didn't add the fact that her identify as an unregistered animigus would certainly tarnish her influence once it came out "And honestly, Neville, I'm just glad Bella was done with it altogether."

"So, when's the wedding?" Ginny asked., teasing a little.

Hermione said nothing, just caught up in her thoughts. She noticed that for Bella, It was a little harder to extricate herself smoothly from the Ministry than she had anticipated. She was doing her change out at the ministry, precepting the team that would replace her and Papillion and take their hallowed place as "Auror Team One":

_**Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour.**_

"Well," Luna remarked, "even if Auror Team One don't get a mission accomplished, they'll look delightfully gorgeous doing it!"

"People will get into trouble on purpose, just to be rescued by Team One!" Snickered Brady.

"Cause Draco's mommy's sexxxxxyyyyyyyy…." Purred Ginny, taunting Draco, just a tad.

Draco turned red, and looked around floundering. Finally, her grabbed _Hermione's pumpkin juice_ to throw at Ginny, this time.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

Unbeknownst to the students, pair of powerful wizards were observing their juvenile antics in the shadows, quite close by.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Minister?" The Headmistress asked. "I mean, she's _just a girl. _ I mean, look at them! They're juvenile!"

"Correction, Headmistress….everyone** but** her was juvenile."

"You are going to put this kind of responsibility on an 18 year old?"

Kingsley looked at her incredulously. "I'm not asking her to hunt horcruxes! Look…she's a seasoned veteran! She has a lifetime of experience under her belt. She has the best NEWTs of all time, in history. She's a member of the Golden Trio, she defeated Voldemort; she has survived the killing curse, and figured out how to resurrect the dead. She's settled, and going to be married, soon. She's not a wild card. Give me the name of one better candidate."

"She was _tied_ for the best NEWTs, with her future wife, in fact. Why not Bella?"

"Really? Does the name Bellatrix Black conjure up the term "diplomacy" to you?"

"Point taken."

The Headmistress sighed, thinking of that muggle quote. _To those who are given much, much is expected in return…_ but honestly, there had to be a limit to what the wizarding world expected from her favorite student.

Minerva spoke, concerned. "There will be a lot of opposition to this."

"Correction, Minerva. There IS a lot of opposition to this."

"Then, why?"

"Because, Minerva…when I think of the way things ought to be…I think of her. I think of Hermione Granger."

"The wizamagot, governing elements, everyone...will approve this?"

"Well, its an old boys club, that's for sure. She'd be the first female to hold the post…"

"What are their objections?"

"They won't come out and say it, exactly, but it's that she's not macho enough, in a traditional way."

"And, I'm guessing, from your presence here, that you've thought of a solution."

The Minister smiled a broad smile. "Very perceptive of you, Minerva. She's done…she's met all her requirements, already for graduation. What else would she do second term, anyway, besides teach the house elves how to read and kill Rita Skeeter?"

Minerva sighed. "Tell me your idea, Shacklebolt, and make it quick."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Bella had almost finished reviewing the terrain maps with Krum and Delacour, who surprised her with how intuitively they picked it up.

Well, they might not totally suck ass, I guess. Bella thought to herself.

There was a tap! Tap! Tap! On the window.

The three looked up, confused. It was one of the Hogwarts' owls.

"What the hell?" Bella said, standing to open the window and retrieve the note on the claw. Surprised, she said, "it's addressed to me!"

Bella unrolled it. Reviewing the contents. "Its from Minerva." As she scanned the letter, her jaw set.

She slammed her hand down on the table.

"Vat is et?" Asked Krum.

Bella sighed, rubbing her forehead. She looked off for a few minutes, silently brooding.

"Bella, are you okay?" Fleur asked.

"Yes!" She said, annoyed. "Fleur, we have a stop we have to make on the way back to the castle. We have to register with the _IWSSA intra-wizard secondary school athletic counsel."_

"For what?"

"Apparently, I am the new Hogwarts's Dueling Coach for our recently-formed team that is going into World Secondary competition next month."

"Vat?" Krum said, laughing. "How iss dat? Hogwarts has never fielded a team!"

"We have now, Krum! We have a men's and women's team. It is apparently captained by none other than my future wife, Hermione Jean Granger, the Gryffindor 7th year."

"_**What?"**_ Fleur and Krum said, in unison.

**TBC**

—


	20. The Duel

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author:** Ladyfun9 (with special guest start **chrisdenvl**).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...**and**...

**Rating**: Generally M, occasional forays with a more PG-13 flavor, whenever the Beta demands actual PLOT.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N:** As mentioned previously, the Incantation by the Auror/HP content beta, chrisdenvl with content help throughout. Fellow muggles, Thank you so much for the great reviews- and the criticisms that there are Americanisms, well, yep, them's fair. There is some artistic license, and to quote the great Maya Angelou, "you did what you did until you knew Better. When you knew better, you did better." Some things I don't even realize are not canon, or realistic to British culture...so once I know, I try to incorporate. (Although, as the beta likes to point out, that doesn't extend to spelling Phlegm, or Azkaban correctly…apparently _ever._)

**CHAPTER XX: The Duel**

It was a completely improbable series of events, that occurred in what could only be described as "The Perfect Storm."

A Perfect Storm, for those unaware, when discussing it in terms of strictly weather, references a particularly violent storm arising from a rare combination of adverse meteorological factors. However, the true meaning of that phrase has since expanded, and now can reference a broader meaning...a collolquisium of life. A "perfect storm" has come to be regarded as an expression that describing an event where a rare combination of circumstances will aggravate a situation drastically.

Put another way, it means a detrimental or calamitous situation or event will result from a powerful combined effect of a unique set of circumstances.

Put even a different way... _the shit was going to hit the fan._

Things were gettin' ready to get_ hot in herrrre_ at Hogwarts...in a culmination of events occurring with equally bad timing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione and Bella had essentially moved into Bella's faculty quarters, as the Head Girl's room was essentially the House Elves library these days.

Which was fine with Bella.. random people were far less likely to intrude, if they had to go to Bella's quarters, versus the approachable Head Girl's. In this moment, in Bella's quarters, Bella had just finished _having her way_ with her young witch, who laid in her bed, devoid of any real thought...Bella couldn't help but to admit she loved rendering the smartest witch of her era mindless.

The unmistakable smell of sex filed the room, and she smiled, looking at Hermione, who had dozed off. She stroked the naked young body, admiring the soft skin that covered the pliant body she adored, and started to drift off, fully sated from earlier. Bella's lids had no sooner closed, when a noise was heard.

**_Bam! Bam! Bam!_**

Someone was beating on the door.

Bella roused, groggily, attempting to untangle their intertwined limbs in order to deal with that infernal pounding on** her** door!

"_What the_...?" The latest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor exclaimed.

**"**_**Ouvrir**! Maintenant!" _

Stirring somewhat, Hermione said in a very sleepy rasp, "That sounds like_ Fleur's_ voice..." Hermione was somewhat confused. "**Fleur?**"

"**Oui!** _C'est moi_! "

_Bam! Bam!_

The French witch was insistent.** "Ouvrir la Porte!** Bellatrix! Ouvrir,_ vous morceau de merde_!"

"She's hollering in French...this can't be good." murmured Hermione. Looking at Bella, she frowned. "What'd you do, Bella?"

Bella looked sincerely shocked, as opposed to her play-acting shocked when she actually _had_ cursed someone behind Hermione's back. Her lip puckered. "Why do you automatically assume it's MY fault?"

Hermione sighed. "Because it _usually is,_ dear." Bella rolled her eyes. Hermione smiled gently at her misunderstood witch. "And, please hand me my bathrobe, so I can answer the door, before Fleur bloody well breaks her -"

Before Hermione could make good on this intention, a loud **_"Confringo!"_** was heard, and Fleur had blown the door off the hinges, setting it aflame. The Veela came storming into the center of the room, clearing seething, gripping something in her hand. Hermione took one look at her, noting _arcus goldnilis_ in her eyes, indicating the Veela was on the verge of transforming, and her irises were outlined in a brilliant red/gold color.

This only happened for Fleur, as mentioned previously, when she was either _highly aroused, in peril, or extremely furious..._

She was not aroused, or amused, clearly.

She wasn't in peril...yet.

That left the latter option.

_"Vat... is... **zis**?"_ Fleur said, raising a balled up piece of paper, crumpled in her fist.

Acting rather bored and unimpressed, Bella looked momentarily, and replied. "Well_, Professor Delacour_, I'm going to have to say, _I just don't really know._..since you have it wadded up tightly a a ball in that_ little claw_ of yours; it would appear I left my X-ray vision at my estate..."

Fleur's eyes looked furious, as she got ready to lunge at Bella, the three women heard a familiar **_Pop!_** outside Hermione's door.

Distracting Fleur, she swiveled her head to see who had arrived. Breathless, Narcissa Black stood awkwardly, as she opened the door to behold her naked sister and soon to be sister-in-law, replete with her furious Veela mate, who appeared smoldering and ready for vengeance.

Unnecessary vengeance, in Narcissa's opinion.

Fleur had taken off, in an impulsive rage, apparating to Hogwarts to find "justice." Narcissa, after discussing it over with Andy, realized she needed to calm Fleur the hell down. Thus, she had apparated afterwards, shortly behind Fleur.

The elegant woman made an attempt to stay calm. "Fleur!_ Y__ou have got to stop being crazy!_ You are just making a mountain out of a molehill!"

The fiery Veela turned around to face her mate. Fleur spoke, almost coldly, towards Narcissa. _"I am tired of your talks._.._ je ne sais pais_...** hills** et **moles** et**_ whatever_**!" She was gesturing wildly with her arms, as she spoke. Hermione watched her pulverize the innocent piece of paper in her clenched fist even further. The head girl was flinching, internally, for Narcissa. Hermione knew what it was like to try to reign in her own hothead lover.

Thus, Hermione attempted to be the peacemaker.

While simultaneously attempting to discretely cover herself, and offer an explanation of the English saying to the foreign born witch, Hermione looked earnest. She said, in a very gentle tone, "Fleur...It's an _English idiom_. You know, one of those English sayings we've talked about, that doesn't really make sense, literally?"

"Ah, yes, 'ermione, ma petit chou...an idiom!"

Narcissa and Bella exchanged a glance, Bella's jaw set.

Catching the tail end of the sister's exchange, it seemed to set Fleur off again. She launched into a series of renewed French expletives. While Narcissa stood, shocked, at her furious lover, Bella huffed. The dark witch attempted to lift the sheet that had fallen off them during their "athletic activities", and attempted to cover her fiancee's complete nakedness from their unexpected company.

Fleur scoffed, still ranting. "Bah! I don't know why you are _bothering_ covering up 'ermione... _it's not like I haven't seen all of zat, _anyway!"

**"_What_?**" Bella said, dumbstruck, pausing with the bed sheet midway in her hand, _frozen._

Hermione winced.

Narcissa looked on, in horror, watching the train-wreck unfold before her eyes.

_And Fleur_? She smelled** blood.**

Her blue eyes were flecked with gold and red... seeing this, alarm bubbled up in Hermione's stomach.

Fleur smiled, a_ dazzling_ smile.

"Why, Bella..._Do you not talk_ to your beloved fiancée , _mais non_?" Fleur said, in a low, predatory tone, as she circled the bed, keeping her eye fixed on the dangerous, dark witch.

Hermione immediately placed a calming hand on her crazy dark witch, steadying her. The Gryffindoyr calmly spoke, at first. "_Fleur,_" Hermione said through her gradually gritting teeth. _"You're clearly upset_ about something. Perhaps you should make it about ..._ that._ Instead of turning it into a confrontation and hurting me, and **my** beloved."

"_D'accord_, for respect to you, 'ermione." Her eyes turned to the Brunette in the bed, and her eyes calmed, albeit briefly. "_Je suis désolé_, Ma amie. I will extend you more courtesy than Narcissa and I were extended, by your so called beloved..."

"Oh, _for fuck sakes_, really?" Bella wrapped the purple duvet at the end of the bed around her, toga style. She met Fleur, toe to toe, and pulled the paper out of Fleur's hand. She read it, and quickly discarded it, dropping it at Fleur's feet.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What on earth about that makes you think, _incorrectly,_ that you would be entitled to interrupt my rare private time, with my fiancé?"

"Bella..." Narcissa said, noting Bella's eyes were now shifting color.

Fleur growled. "You said you _didn't approve_, of me..."

Bella raised her eyebrows.

"You did not think I was... _qu'est que ca veut dire?"_ Fleur was thinking. Arriving at the word, she said with malice, "**Worthy?**"

"Not worthy...I said,_ sincere."_

_"Sincere?"_ Fleur said, "_Incroyable!"_ They were circling each other, both sets of eyes changing, to something decidedly less human. Narcissa and Hermione felt themselves grow increasingly alarmed. Hermione quickly donned her sleeping clothes.

"Yes, **sincere**! My sister is lonely, and _vulnerable_ . And I've _seen_ you, turn on your thrall...you're a predator, Fleur, and I won't have Cissy jump into something without her eyes open!" Bella's voice was raising.

"Fleur, _she's being a big sister_, as you do, with Gaby..."

"Stop, Granger. She is..._ nuzzing_ ...like I am with Gaby! I care..._always._ Not just sometimes." Shouted the angry Veela, silencing Hermione. With ruthless precision, she turned to face Bella. "Bah! I say to you...Now? NOW, you've decided to take ze interest in her life? Before or after you killed and tortured dozens of people, and left her there, to rot, with Lucius? That's no better than ..."

"Fleur! STOP! That's enough!" Narcissa warned.

"You may have fooled **her**, deceived my dear friend, 'ermione... " Fleur said, gesturing at Hermione vaguely, "...by poisoning her brain with _pussy_; you've even fooled ze ignorant Ministry, ze dullards!" Circling Bella, she continued. "While zey look the other way and deny the truth,_ I see you, _ Bellatrix Lestrange! You_ love ze_ kill! You love ze hunt. You **love** to torture, to bring people to pain... _don't you_, dark witch?"

She was baiting Bella, and Bella's temper was rising.

They were eye to eye, chin to chin, hints of feathers and talons peeking from Fleur's back; and on Hermione's closer inspection, to her growing alarm, hints of smoke and scales were emerging through Bella's robes, as well. They were one insult away from _ full transfiguration_ into their other, non-human, forms.

Circling each other, dangerously, Bella hissed at the blonde Veela. "What you _aren't_ saying, speaks volumes, you little_ half-breed wannabe_..."

"Q'uest-ce c'est?"

"**One:** you didn't_ deny_ using _your thrall_ on my sister...

Fleur threw her hands up, in the air. "Veela _cannot control ze thrall!_ You are like so many purebloods, just so damn ignorant and speak of things you have absolutely no real knowledge, just your arrogant assumptions! Yes, I _may_ have,_ I don't know_." Gesturing at Narcissa, she hissed, "Zat one...she may have used hers on me..._c'est la vie!_ It does not affect your true mate!" She said, exasperated.

Bella said with malice, "I don't believe you."

Fleur scowled, glaring at Bella.

"Regardless, the _second point_ is undeniable..._you seem very invested in discrediting me_, Veela girl..." With a malevolent grin, she looked between Narcissa and her young mate. "Perhaps I cast a very big shadow,_ c'est vrai_?"

_"Bella!_" Hissed Narcissa.

Hermione's looked between the two Black sisters, confused. Then, her eyes went wide, with sudden realization.

Bella's focus, however, was not on Hermione, or even Narcissa, in that moment. Her every sense was directed on_ Fleur,_ her opponent. Her battle instincts had kicked in, and the skills that had honed her into the most ruthless Death Eater, and the most effective Auror in history, were on full display.

Her focus was on her target, and her target, alone.

_Fleur._

In a dark voice, low enough for only her advisory's ears, Bella growled. "_How do my sloppy seconds taste_, Veela?"

If Bella anticipated the Veela would crumble, she was wrong. Fleur had grown up exponentially since the days of the Triwizard Tournament. She herself was also battle tested; and the blood of a very ancient race lived within her. Fleur's lineage consisted of magical creatures that _knew_ how to fight and survive by_ any means necessary_. Fleur had indeed become formidable in these past few years, because she finally accepted who she was. Fleur had also accepted who she was destined to be.

The Veela's eyes had lost their cerulean blue component, entirely. Now they were only a piercing red and gold. Continuing to circle in their increasingly dangerous dance, Fleur responded.

"_Je ne c'est pas_...maybe I should ask a question of you, Bellatrix Lestrange..._Oui?" _Fleur _knew._

She had seen it, deep in Bella's gaze.

Fleur had looked directly into Bella's eyes, as though she saw the window to her soul; it opened to reveal Bellatrix Black's _one solitary weakness._

_No, no, no, no! _Bella's mind fumbled. As they circled one another, their quiet but deadly conversation heard amongst only the two of them, Narcissa and Hermione were becoming extremely worried.

Then, Fleur_ said_ the words.

Fleur, with a quiet maliciousness, uttered the question that would _burn_ Bellatrix to her core.

"Perhaps I should ask you, Bellatrix? You know the question...you know how good she is at covering her tracks, the brightest witch of her age...perhaps, just perhaps, the truth is a little more...flexible, non? Did she tell you that you were her first, or the first to bring her to orgasam? They are very different things...Respondez-vous, sil vous plait..._how do** my** sloppy seconds taste?_"

Bellatrix Black _lost_ it.

Lunging at Fleur, with a wounded cry of denial, she slapped Fleur, so hard, across her face that the force of the blow nearly knocked the Veela off her feet.

"_Bella, no!_" Narcissa screamed, rushing towards Fleur.

Fleur raised her hand to stop her lover in her tracks. "**Non**!" She admonished.

The Frenchwoman collected herself, and walked forward, putting her face in front of a furious Bella's. The beautiful Veela collected her features, ignoring the stinging pain in her right cheek. She was a collected picture of cool_ fury._

"In **my** country, when a wizard slaps another, do _you know what that means, _Bellatrix_?"_

Bella's eyes were cold and dark. Hard.

"I do." Bella said, coldly.

Bella raised herself up, slightly taller than the Veela, and squinted at the younger witch. She spoke, with menace. "_A** duel.**_ I will see you in the Room of Requirement in 15 minutes. _Alone_, little girl."

Fleur arched her eyebrow. "But of course, alone!"

Bella laughed. "How dare you act_ incredulous!_ I know your breed...I am aware that sometimes you Veela like to play a little dirty, and bring your friends along. Which, since you will not be able to best me, straight up, wouldn't surprise me if you resort to such...tactics. I wanted to make that clear...in advance. No seconds, either."

Fleur grip became perceptibly tighter around her wand.

"_Really?" _The Veela smoldered. "Do you really think zat a middle-aged, _past her prime_ witch like **you**, can go toe to toe, with **me?** _Vraiment?" _Fleur let out her own cruel cackle. "Your tired name might carry some currency with your usual adversaries... well, certainly, you rest on your laurels with ze English, who let you get away on...how you say..._ reputation_. Madame Black, _je ne sais pas_... your reputation, it does not work with me."

_What The Goblin Fuck Was Fleur Thinking? _ Hermione thought, flabbergasted. _** Baiting** Bella? Holy Merde, does she have a death wish?_

Fleur spoke cooly. "Your reputation is...over _tired_, Madame. Just like you. Tired _and_ old."

Bella's eyes sizzled in a way Hermione had not seen,_ in years_. Her ferocious dark witch, reverting to the terrifying figure she once was, archived her famous cackle...the _insane_ one. It's piercing pitch caused Hermione to flinch, hearing it again. It didn't matter that they were lovers, now; Hermione couldn't help but to revert to the frightened girl at Malfoy Manor, just a tiny bit.

"HA! **Ha ha** _** ha ha**_! Itty bitty _baby_ Veela... that's rich! Priceless!" Bearing her teeth, her eyes crazy with fury, she arched up, and cast an intimidating figure as she glared at Fleur.

The room crackled with dark magic. Small currents of electricity were crackling at Bella's fingertips. Bella was reverting, and Hermione was now truly scared. She watched with frightened eyes, as Bella towered over her younger foe, the French witch, who finished last in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Bella's eyes were wild. "Oh...I will _eat you up,_ Baby Doll, souffle you, spit you out...then regurgitate you, again!" Making sucking noises with her teeth, she laughed. "Then, after I vomit you out, from the bowels of my body, I will choke your disgusting half-breed remains down again, and crap you out like that piece of worthless **shit** that you are, Fleur **Dela_whore_**."

Fleur stuck her nose up in the air. "_Big talk_ from a _has_-been, ca va? Room of Requirement, 15 minutes, zen! _Two walk in_...**one** walks out."

She blew a kiss at her lover, and then, to Bella's livid consternation, she _also_ blew one at Hermione. With a swish of her light blue robes, she gave Bella a wink, afterwards. "We Veela...we just_** love** to love_, oui?" With a nasty smile, she prepared to exit. _"Au revior_, senior citizen."

Fleur disapparated.

Narcissa cast a sad look at her older sister.

"Bella..." She started. Looking at her, her entire countenance sorrowful, Narcissa said, "I'm so sorry that she came here, like this... that was my fault, but-"

Bella cut her off, coldly. "No! I don't care what happened! She was out of line!" Bella was swishing her wand as she spoke, sparks flying off of the tip. "Now, she will_ pay the price._" The former Death Eater turned her back on both her sister and Hermione, as she gripped her wand. Things were breaking and reassembling as Bella walked past, without a single spell being cast.

_She's losing control of her magic,_ Hermione thought.

"Bella, please!" Pleaded Narcissa.

Hermione watched, helplessly, between the two sisters as though it were a tennis match. Narcissa was silent. Gathering the only strength she had left, she said, "Bella...I'm sorry, _I am._ But I **lo****ve** her. _She is my destined mate_."

"Your _mate?_" Scoffed Bella, under her breath.

"Yes, _my mate_, Bella!" Narcissa said, raising her voice. "And our union, if I may remind you, is the thing...it...it is the reason you are standing here, today! Stop being so _damned_ stubborn!"

Hermione cast a sympathetic look to Narcissa.

Narcissa continued, her voice breaking, slightly. "I accepted your choice, with Hermione, without _once_ questioning you, Bella. A girl who is nearly _t__hirty_ years younger than you, someone who is...who is..." Narcissa seemed at a loss for words.

"Who is...a _mudblood_." Hermione interjected, quietly.

They could both see Bella's shoulders flinch at Hermione's statement.

"Yes. A _mudblood_, like Hermione said." Narcissa said, sadly. "And you know what? I _accepted_ that, I accepted **her...**a mudblood! I accepted Hermione, because... Bella, sometimes you don't choose things in life, they choose you. And you know what? She made you happy, for _once_ in your tragic life!"

Narcissa walked around to the front of Bella, her body language forcing the former Death Eater to actually look at her. Narcissa said quietly, "It is _exactly_ how Fleur makes _me_ happy." Wrapping her robes around her, suddenly cold and preparing to leave, The blonde sister paused. The icy and regal witch, now devastated, said one final thing to her big sister, who was conspicuously silent.

"Bella, I thought you were_ better_ than this. _Bigger_ than who our parents raised us to be. I loved you, and I still do. But Bella, when you insult Fleur...when you call her things like "Half-Breed", you know very well you may as well be saying it to me, because that's what _I am_, as well..."

Bella remained silent.

Narcissa sighed, and walked over to Hermione. She and Hermione exchanged a hug. "Goodbye, dear girl."

"Goodbye, Cissy." The brunette replied, sadly.

Bella stood, immovable, not turning her back. She didn't flinch even hearing the **_Pop!_ **indicating Narcissa had left her room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Three hours had passed, and neither witch had emerged from the Room of Requirement.

Both Fleur and Bella had been insistent that Hermione and Narcissa were forbidden from disturbing them. If one of them died, well, so be it. This caused Hermione to swear profusely, reminding them of what she had gone through in order to re-awaken Bella not to long ago, and the agony and pain she and Narcissa went through watching Bella in a coma.

"I won't be the one you watch in a coma, this time. And it's good that you've practiced some, Cissy, it will come in handy for those long years ahead of you, visiting her in the hospital."

Three hours ago.

Hermione, biting her nails, was pacing in her room. She heard a pop! and Narcissa stood before her, looking just as frazzled as she.

"Hermione..." she exhaled. They rushed to each others arms, and as they embraced, Hermione felt a pulse of energy move through her body.

"What the hell was that, Narcissa?"

The older woman looked embarrassed. "I believe that is my thrall. I can't control it very well- but you didn't look like your mind went blank, though."

"It's because the thrall doesn't work on me; because of my commitment to Bella."

"Ah."

"But your thrall feels.._.familiar_. Comforting, almost."

Narcissa looked thoughtful. "It's probably because of your bond with my sister."

"I suppose." Hermione was still pacing nervously. She paused. "I think...I think we need to go check on them, Narcissa."

"What?"

Hermione nodded. "What if the idiots, well, what if they _bloody well killed each other_?"

"That thought has crossed my mind."

Hermione put her outer cloak over her robes, and grabbed her wand. Clutching Narcissa elbow, she pulled the older witch closer. Hermione said, "hold on, okay? I'm taking us there."

"Okay, Hermione."

Hermione felt a pounding thud! cross her chest as she prepared to side-along apparate them. She huffed, exasperated with the blonde witch next to her. "And_ stop thralling me!"_

"I can't help it!" Protested Narcissa.

The Head Girl nodded. "Just try, okay?" Concentrating, Hermione closed her eyes. _"Room of Requirement!"_ She said, and they were off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Narcissa and Hermione stood in the Room of Requirement, looking around, flabbergasted.

_It looked like Armageddon._

There were small fires in a few places that the Hogwarts house elves were trying to extinguish; there were black powder marks from multiple explosions on the walls and ceilings; almost all the furniture in the small space was destroyed. It smelling like burning flesh and other strange body fluids; and most concerning, there was blood..._everywhere_.

Physical evidence notwithstanding, there was no sign of the two witches.

"They've killed each other..." Narcissa said, Matter-of-Factly.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, tight. "I don't think so...although, I can't say that with 100% certainty. But I do think with our dual connects, we would have felt something, right?"

Narcissia stood there, looking lost. Two of the three people that actually meant something to her in the world, could both potentially be gone.

"C'mon Narcissa, let's go find them," The Gryffindor said, tugging the older Slytherin. Hermione's intense eyes took in everything, examining for clues. She stopped, suddenly, and declared, voice shaking, "is...is that a _hand_?"

Gently picking the bloody item up, it definitely was someone's bloody hand.

Narcissa gasped. "That's_ Fleur's hand!_ Look..." she said, her voice trembling, "it's our promise ring!"

They walked silently, but with urgency. "_Do you think_ I should...um ...you know, alert the headmistress as to what happened?" Her thought was cut off by Narcissa grabbing her arm.

"Hermione..._that's someone's finger_..."

"Is it the middle one? That's how we'll know it's Bella's!" Hermione hissed back.

"Ha ha."

Hermione caught a whiff of something _peculiar. _

Hermione could have sworn she smelled Bella's ...

_...arousal._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione was on high alert. What the holy hell was going on? She cleared her mind, and used their thought communication.

_Bella? Please tell me you're alive_. Hermione willed.

She heard a familiar chuckle in her brain. _Oh, Puppy. I'm very much alive. Come down the trap door, under the rug._

"What the-?" Hermione looked down, noting a trail of dripping blood, and an incredibly ghastly floor rug below her feet. She hastily moved it.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

_"They're here_." Hermione said, through gritted teeth, choosing to manually move the furniture blocking the trap door instead of using magic, for some reason. The house elves rushed to help her, but she raised her hand in protest. "Blinky! Melvin! Don't bother - put out the fire and keep working on the structural damage to the building. I got this." Sweating slightly, she lifted the rug to reveal a creaky old door, which protested _profusely_ at being swung open. With a last creak of protest, the small 2x2 door flipped open on a hinge.

It was pitch black, below.

Narcissa looked at Hermione, in disbelief. "Tell me you're _not_ thinking of going down there."

"Well, okay, I won't tell you such. Unfortunately, I suspect it's the only way to prove to ourselves _the idiots_ haven't killed each other." Hermione started descending down the rickety wooden ladder. She looked up at Narcissa. "Are you coming?"

Narcissa sighed, nodding.

"_Lumos!"_ Hermione said, lighting a very precarious stairwell for the older witch.

Narcissa shook her head. "This seems like a death wish, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Exponentially more so, in those 5" Christian Louboutin heels of yours, Narcissa. Totally impractical footwear for this endeavor. And it should be mentioned, impractical _and_ muggle-made footwear, no less! _What's going on, tojours pur_?" Hermione teased.

Narcissa mockingly pointed her wand at Hermione. "Look, Ms. Granger, _my ladyfriend likes heels._ She's French! So, I can be very accommodating. And, well, frankly...I look good in these. Thus, I don't discriminate…equal opportunity footwear, I always say."

"Well. I must say, you do have nice legs. But if you twist an ankle, I'm not carrying you."

"I'm sure I could likely run faster than you, even in these heels, _cheeky lass._" They exchanged a teasing look, as Narcissa made the plunge with the Golden Girl down the stairs.

Nearing the bottom, Hermione sniffed the ambient air. "Narcissa, do you smell smoke?"

"Oh Merlin, is there another fire?"

"No, this is different…" Hermione said, thinking out loud, using her wand to ground guide them around the dark room. Sniffing the air again, she said, "It almost smells like…hmmm. Like…"

"..._Muggle_ _cigar smoke!."_ Narcissa said, disgustedly.

They stopped abruptly. The two witches had come to a halt, flabbergasted, when their wands illuminated a most curious sight, in the bowels of the Room of Requirement.

Sitting, propped up against each other, was each of their respective mates.

Bella and Fleur were beaten and bloody. In the area where Fleur's left hand should be, was a tourniquet bandage, tied to stave off the bleeding. Bella's nose looked as though it was easily broken. Fleur had _at least_ one black eye. Blood was matted equally in each witch's scalp line. Most curious, was the object protruding from their mouths; Hermione squinted, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"I must be hallucinating, Narcissa. I could swear they're…_.smoking cigars._" Hermione said, after a brief pause.

"_You're not hallucinating_." Narcissa confirmed, grimly.

The respective pairs of witches regarded each other, in a very odd game of visual "chicken." It was Bellatrix that finally broke. She took one long inhale on her cigar, exhaling the smoke reverently, and stubbed it out on the floor next to her.

"Well, Fleur, it appears our fun is over. _The women are here_."

Fleur took her last puff, and stubbing her cigar out, as well. "Damn, it vaz just getting good. _Il va donc_."

The bloody inhabitants looked at each other. Bella snorted with laughter, then winced with pain. "_You look like shit_, Fleur."

"As do you, ma amie."

Bella sighed. "I guess we should go find that damn hand of yours and get you to Pomfrey."

"Oui. And, I zink I spit out your toe over zere, somewhere." She gestured vaguely to her left. "Perhaps _ze women_ could help us locate it, non?"

"Eh…maybe."

"I vish I had another ceegar."

"_Moi aussi._" Bella concurred.

Neither Hermione nor Narcissa had yet to speak a word. They stood there, mouths agape, staring at Bella and Fleur. Hermione cleared her throat, thinking the world was finally coming to an end, and spoke.

"So, um….what happened?"

Bella waved her hand, missing the middle finger. "Meh! You know, just fighting and shit. Turns out, Fleurs' good people, I guess."

Fleur nodded. "Agreed. Bella iz not a complete horse's ass, after all."

Hermione nodded slowly, afraid that sudden movements might startle the _insane people_ in front of her. She spoke slowly, as one would, with the criminally insane.

"Uh, _are you all done,_ now? Is there a winner?"

Bella grinned, putting her arm around Fleur. Fleur rolled her eyes, but returned Bella's smile. **"Ouch!** Careful, Black, you dislocated zat shoulder, Madame!"

"Shit, sorry, Fleur! So...would you like to tell them, just to humor me?"

The Frenchwoman huffed. "Merde! Fine. Well... Bella won, obviously. But in my defense, it vaz only because she does not fight fair!"

Hermione chucked. "This is very true, Fleur." Noticing that they were both rather pale, likely from blood loss, Hermione mobilized into action. Hermione said in a low voice to Narcissa, "Cissy…_can you apparate both of them to the medical ward?_ I'll round up the hand and finger and join you. Quickly! I think they've lost a lot of blood!"

As Narcissa nodded, walking towards their deranged mates, Bella hollered, "_Damn right_ we lost a lot of blood! What'd you think this was, Puppy? Friendship bracelet class?"

Fleur snickered. "Oh, and 'ermione….if you can stop gawking at my lady's legs for two seconds, see if you can find Bella's toe, as well. N' stop looking at her ass, too, Granger."

Hermione sighed, at the three witches disapparated with a pop. Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione collected all the various body parts she could find. She then briefly helped the house elves fix the damage, with they appreciated. Finally, looking around, the Head Girl broke down….

…and _smiled._

For the first time, Hermione realized, Fleur potentially had a female friend who was not either impacted by her thrall, a previous romantic entanglement, nor interested in becoming one; conversely, Bella had a potential woman friend_ completely unafraid_ of her, who was possibly willing to be her friend, who wouldn't take her shit, and who wanted nothing other than_ friendship_ as opposed to what Bella could give her. Truthfully, had either one of them had that.._.ever?_

Hermione had the feeling that this was the beginning_ of a beautiful friendship._

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**


	21. We Are Hogwarts!

**Chapter XX. We Are Hogwarts**

Coach Bellatrix Black was speaking to her team with intensity. "There are three categories in which you can compete: Foil-Spell, Sabre-Spell, and All-Around. I will advise you now: the 'All-Around' category of dueling is not for the faint of heart. Unlike the other two categories in this sport, foil-spell dueling or the sabre-spell dueling, which limit the body area you can target, types of spells you can cast, and have a defined area to use, All-around is far more competitive and infinitely more grueling. Athletes have to navigate an obstacle course, hit a target with accuracy, all the while dueling against their opponent. It is not enough to just beat your opponent. It is dueling more in a tradition that combines historical épée fencing, an equestrian obstacle course, and riflery target range shooting."

A second year Ravenclaw raised his hand. "Coach Black, what is riflery?"

"Good question. It is a muggle sport, that invokes shooting a rifle...which is kind of like a wand shooting an attack spell, but it fires something called bullets instead of casting a spell. The point is, you are trying to hit a target...no more, no less."

Most of the athletes knew of equestrian sports; many of the children had stables, in fact. Some of the novices to competitive dueling were still a little lost.

. A Slytherin girl raised her hand "Coach Black, um, how about this epee fencing? What does that mean?"

A devilish grin spread across the Coach's face. The mistress of the dark arts spun in a 180 degree turn, with seeming eyes in back of her head, yelling "**_Confringo_**!"

They watched, agape, as a blast shot from her wand towards the ceiling, and blasted the metal chain that held up a light ballast. As sparks flew, the heavy tonne light fell, smashing the dueling dummy underneath. The students gasped, as they watched it crush it into a million pieces.

Bella smiled. "It means, quite simply…_anything goes_."

The younger students sat, eyes wide, mouth agape. The sixth and seventh years tried a little harder to look unimpressed, but failed.

A familiar voice broke the silence. "Well, not _anything_, Coach." Interrupted the team captain, with a delayed raise of her hand. "It doesn't include certain spells."

Coach Black, meandered away, back towards Hermione, apparently disinterested; as the Coach walked away from the Hogwarts dueling captain, Hermione Granger, she appeared not to be even listening to the Gryffindor's statement.

Until she spoke, in a low voice, that is. Tones in her smooth voice, were layered with underpinnings of imminent menace, and danger.

"_Ah, yes, Ms. Granger._ There are **three** that are off limits. _Like this one_…. " Turning suddenly. Bella's eyes were full of fire, and anger; her wand pointed directly at the startled girl, with a swiftness that prevented Hermione's natural defensive reaction.

"**_CRUCIO_**!"

_The unforgivable!_ A shot of green light fired from Bella's wand. Some of the students helplessly screamed, as they watched the light hit the Golden Girl, directly on her chest. Hermione convulsed, body racked with pain.

Then, mercifully, the Coach quickly stopped.

Turning to facing the dueling team, who's mouth was hanging open, the coach spoke, her expression once again neutral. "The three unforgivable are off limits, thank you Captain Granger, for the reminder. However…" Bella cast a very dark look towards her athletes. "…_I will not tolerate being interrupted._ This is NOT a democracy. It is a monarchy. Is that clear,_ team_?"

The team murmured acknowledgement.

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head. "Oh for the love of Merline!" Angrily, she looked at her disorganized team. "Locomotor Mortis!"

Every athlete, save Hermione, felt their legs lock, and they fell forward, face first, onto the blue mats.

Bellatrix snapped out, "_When I ask a question,_ it is either "Yes Coach" or "No Coach", but there is no infuriating mumblings tolerated in this gym, understood?"

"YES, COACH!"

She released them. "You may think I'm hard. Guess what...I am. I'm no damn Coach Hooch, that's for sure. However, I've been asked to do the impossible: to make a competitive team, and with our first tournament in less than one month, competing against schools that have had fielded teams since their _schools __originated_, this will not be easy!" She was pacing, intensely. "The only way this works is complete and total focus. _You need to mean it,_ to make this team, understood?"

The enormity of the task ahead became apparent. They responded to their fiery coach. "YES, COACH!"

"Good!" Bellatrix nodded. She cast a glance at a recovering Hermione, who resumed her seat with the other students, a frown on her face. Bella looked away. "I won't think less of you, if you walk away, if this isn't for you. Hey...sign up for Quiddich."

Turning so that only Hermione could see her, she gave the Head Girl a wink. Hermione attempted a weak grin, but was clearly furious. Bella grinned. "But, if you want to be a part of something historic, practice will be every day. Forgive me, we have a schedule, students, and I_ expect the best from you._ For those who make the team, and you will be excused from your 7th periods, until conclusion of the season."

A gasp filled the room.

"This is something the headmistress and I have decided, together. We are going _all out_, in this, our inaugural year."

She stopped pacing, looking in the rapt eyes of the athletes which she had spellbound. "Make no mistake..." Bella paused, for dramatic effect. Looking in each of their spellbound eyes, she spoke with a clear and determined voice.

"Team Hogwarts: **_We are Hogwarts_**…and we_ intend_ to** win**."

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Unbeknownst to the students at the first meeting, a pair of grey-blue eyes watched, intently, from the door. Seeing the famous Death Eater cast the unforgivable that she had made her signature spell, it took the breath away from the observer. Rapt eyes followed the Coach around with intensity. After Coach Black's final passionate declaration, the eyes went wide, and they quickly scurried away, unnoticed.

Unnoticed by all, save one observant person...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

Urban legend quickly spread about the memorable first Dueling Team meeting, and as with many controversial things, attendance doubled the next day. Bella, was nonplussed about the increased roster size, and Hermione and she brought everyone quickly up to speed. Bella was most amused, however, as she glanced at the three additions standing against the wall, closest to the door.

"_Weasley! Malfoy!_ You're not eligible for the Dueling team, as you have made the Quiddich team for your respective houses!" The two students looked uncertain ally at the third addition. Bella addressed this person, next. "Madame Pomfrey, no offense, I'm quite certain you exceed the age limit sanctioned by the athletic inter-wizard scholastic governing body, you are ineligible as well!"

Laughter broke out among the group, until Bella silenced them all with a look.

Madam Pomfrey huffed, amused. "I am **not** here as a attendee, Professor Black! I am here in a professional capacity. News spreads fast about your ...ahem... coaching techniques."

Bella grinned, wickedly, seeming to enjoy her spreading reputation. Some habits die hard...

The healer continued. "As Head Boy and 7th year Prefect, I have brought Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley along to assist me in carrying bodies, s_hould that become necessary_."

"Fine." Bella said, with a disinterested wave. "**No interfering** with practice, though."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Professor."

Bella, satisfied, turned back to her enthralled throng. "How many of you have ever participated in competitive dueling or fencing, before?"

A few scattered hands raised; but it was a disturbingly small percentage, causing the Coach to frown. Hermione smiled with pride, however, noting Brady was one of the few to raise his hand.

"You! _Transfer kid_!" Bella hollered, pointing her wand (causing a few students to duck) at Brady. "What category did you duel in, before?"

"_Men's Foil-Spell,_ Coach!" He shouted.

"Great!" She smiled. Scanning the group, she hollered, "_You!_ Hufflepuff girl! What about you?"

"Women's Sabre-Spell, Coach!"

Bella nodded, annotating notes on her clipboard. Scanning the last of the hands, Bella's eyes went wide. "**Lovegood?** _You've_ dueled, competitively?"

Every head, turned, in disbelief, to look at the odd girl in the back of the crowd. An unphased Luna Lovegood appeared to be daydreaming as she spoke. "Why, yes, Coach Black. I do recollect being England's 12-and-under girls champion, in the girl's Sabre-spell bracket."

Hermione and Bella looked at each other, shocked, then both looked at Luna.

"Luna...explain." Hermione said, gently.

The etherial blonde shrugged. "It was before my mom died. Then, you know, _she died_." Luna looked away, and shrugged. She offered, "It got harder for my dad to take me to practice. So I stopped."

Bella looked at the blonde incredulously. "_To clarify,_ Ms. Lovegood: _ you were England's 12-and-under, girls competitive Saber-Spell Dueling champion_?"

"I was, Coach Black! I must admit, it was a delightful event, Professor...despite all the Nargles present at that particular tournament!"

Bella nodded, stunned. The Coach collected herself, making a few more notes. She looked up, and spoke to the group. "Okay then. We have_ three_ people who have done this before. Okay..." The former Slytherin ran her hands through her curly black hair. Then, her eyes regained their intensity.

She raised her wand, circling in about her head.

"Team, _rally up_!"

They gathered around her. Every eye looked up, with anticipation, at the coach. She spoke, with her usual authority.

"So, since many of you are unfamiliar with this...Competition Dueling works as follows: as I mentioned, there are three categories that are scored towards a School's overall point total."

Bella charmed the air, creating a magical black board, causing several of the students to gasp a "Wow!" under their breath. She listed the following as she spoke. "First, Foil-Spell Dueling, which is divided into a men's and a women's category. Next, is Sabre-Spell Dueling, also a co-ed category. In each of these two categories, we are allowed two entrants per division. Therefore, as per the wizarding guidelines, we are allowed to have two primaries and two alternates on the team in each category. Do you understand?"

"YES, COACH!"

"Good. You are only allowed to move on the Dueling area, known as the "Piste", and it is roughly 14 by 2 metros in mens, and 14 metres exactly for women. The last two metres on each end is hash-marked, which will warn you that you are about to backs off the end of the strip, earning disqualification. There are only three offensive spells and three defensive spells you are allowed to cast in each, which I will list here. Commit these to memory!"

Her magical quill wrote on the air blackboard.

"So, to see where you fit based on both your potential and your current abilities and individual strengths, I will be conducting a skills battery today. As you can see by the obstacle course and target range I have set up, in front of you."

They looked at the daunting course in front of them, and the room thrummed with excitement.

"I will run you through a series of drills, today and tomorrow, and Friday I will post the team roster. Do you understand, team?"

"YES, COACH!"

"Finally, I should mention, the last category: _The All-Around_. This Dueling category does not have a men's and a women's bracket, it is simply the "All-Around" category. No gender." Bella paced the floor, observing her rapt students.

She continued, passionately, arms moving fluidly as she spoke, with emphasis. "Historically, the school that has won the World Championship, every single year except three times, has been the school that provided the All-Around champion! I should warn you, students: because of the danger of this particular category, schools are allowed only **one** entrant, due to the dangerous and rather grueling conditions inherent to it. It is not uncommon for participant to get _seriously hurt_ during this event. In fact, in 1987, one student was killed, accidentally."

The students gasped.

Bella continued, face serious. "As such, schools are allowed to have only _one_ primary, and _one_ alternate named, per team. It requires an inordinately large amount of concentration, accuracy and speed, to compete in this bracket."

Brady raised his hand.

"Speak." Bella waved at him.

"Coach Black, I thought that the All-Around was a _men's category_ only? It's always been men at_ every tournament_ I've been to, before."

Bellatrix chuckled. "That is a common assumption, Sir. However, if you read the tournament guidelines, technically it is a co-ed event. You are correct, Transfer Student, that traditionally men are the ones who participate; and in the entire history of the sport, there has never **once** been a _female champion_."

Draco whispered to Ginny, "_Until now_!"

A crack of lightning whizzed past Draco, narrowly missing his right ear. It exploded against the wall with a terrible clap of noise, destroying the cinderblock of the wall behind him. Madam Pomfrey shrieked, as she had narrowly dodged the blast.

"SILENCE, Malfoy! I said _do not interfere with my practice_! That was a _warning_. One more infraction, and I will either _curse_ you, _expel_ you, or both!"

Dusting himself off, he spoke. "Yes, Professor Black." He nodded, obediently, his face slightly red.

Bella turned, back to the team. "Okay, line up, in rows of three. You will attempt to run the length of the Piste, which is the dueling area before you. This arena is roughly 14 metres, with the last two metres on each end is hash-marked, as per tournament guidelines. You will cast any of the three offensive spells listed here," She gestured to the blackboard, "in an attempt to hit the X's marked on your obstacles."

Bella walked to the front left lane, with a clipboard.

"After you complete this lane, you will run..._not walk_...and rotate to the next lane. You will complete all three lanes,** twice**. There will be no breaks."

Pausing for a moment, Bella waved entrance at the door, as two familiar people entered the room to gasps. "Assisting me in scoring and tallying in lanes 2 and 3 are my colleges, and good friends, Auror Team One...better known as Professor Fleur Delacour, and Agent Viktor Krum!"

Bella paused, allowing Fleur and Viktor to join her, handing them clipboards. Fleur leaned over and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, and whispered something in her ear, causing Bella to blush slightly. She regained her composure, and said to the group, "Please give them a Hogwarts welcome, for volunteering their time, today, team!"

A round of deafening applause and wolf whistles broke out, as Auror Team One looked at the students and smiled, clipboards in hand. Clearly, a few of the athletes were star-struck, Bella observed. She secretly crossed their names off the roster.

Bella waved her hand, motioning to stop. "Okay, team. You will have two minutes to stretch, and review your spells. Then we will begin, Understood?"

"YES, COACH!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

First in each of their respective lanes, Hermione, Brady, and Neville each gave each other a knowing look, and nodded to one another. Sweat was pooling on Neville's temple, slightly, having started in Bella's lane first.

Hermione, however, wasn't looking at Viktor, who was staring at her, intently. Instead, she was reviewing her action plan silently, murmuring spells to herself. She was crouched low, fingers gingerly flexing and unflexing on her wand, eye's surveying the course. Krum smiled to himself, watching her.

Bella walked up and down the front of the lanes. "I will be looking at speed, agility, and most importantly, accuracy. So hit the damn target, team! Understood?"

"YES, COACH!"

Looking at them all with steely resolve, she bellowed, "_WE ARE HOGWARTS!_"

Everyone responded, "...AND WE INTEND TO WIN!"

A hint of a smile crossed her face. Assuming her place in her lane, she looked at her clipboard. "Okay, team. On my mark...three...two...one..**.GO**!"

_And they were off..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The exhausted students had been dismissed, and the remaining adults, the three lane judges, were tallying up the results. Krum showed Fleur something on his clipboard, circling it, and Fleur had a smile.

"Zat is no surprise." She smiled back.

Krum and Fleur were continuing to add raw scores, and was Bella. Bella was not pleased with her observations, and was biting her lip.

"Okay..." Krum sighed. "Ve are done, I tink."

Bella was grouchy, already. "This is pathetic. I hope you have some better news. Okay, One, Give me the top three in each category." Bella said, preparing to write. "Okay, overall speed."

"Granger, 13 minutes and 12 seconds; Brady, 13 minutes and 45 seconds; Smith, 14 second flat."

"Next, overall accuracy to targets."

Fleur spoke. "First iz 'ermione, hitting 47 out of 47 targets, actually exploding 3 of zem; second iz Luna Lovegood, hitting 42 out of 47, exploding none of zem; third iz Brady, hitting 40 out of 47, exploding one of zem."

Bella nodded. "Percentage of side/flank accuracy of spells versus straight on accuracy of spells?"

Krum said, "Granger has 100% and 100%; Lovegood 100% and 82%; Brady 82% to 85%."

Bella nodded.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXX**

Hermione looked up from her book as Bella walked into their shared room, throwing down the clipboard. She raised her eyebrows.

"Care to talk about it?" She asked the dark witch.

Bella sat down, rubbing her forehead.

"I think..._we might be in trouble_. Realistically, in order for a school to place, an unspoken rule is you have to have _at least_ **three** 1st place finishes, out of the five possible, essentially. To guarantee the win, you need ..._four_."

Hermione had gravitated to her fiancée, rubbing her shoulders. "And I take it, you don't think we have three or four?"

"I think we have **one.** With an additional... two. Maybe. _We need a lock_...to ensure if one of the maybes is off, it won't hurt. Besides you, we just don't have another lock." Bella sighed.

"Maybe we do, Bella. _Maybe we do._"

"What?"

"I'll be right back."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She hated this part of the castle. However, Hermione sat quietly, in the shadows, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for the owner of the grey blue eyes to walk around the corner. Finally, the Head Girl's tenacity and patience was rewarded. She reached out, grabbing the collar of the dark robes, yanking them into the shadows, while casing a silent "_Accio wand!_"

The wand of the other person flew into her hand.

"_What the hell_! What- _Granger?_ How **dare** you!" A furious Pansy Parkinson was fuming at the Head Girl, who was now holding her wand.

"_Shut it_, Parkinson!" Hissed the Head Girl. "I need 5 minutes of your time."

Pansy wrenched herself away from her assailant. Pansy Parkinson straightened, to her full arrogant Slytherin height. She_ towered_ over Hermione.

_"Stealing someone's wand_ is hardly a way to do that, Granger."

"Well, let's call it an "attention getter", then." The Gryffindor looked intensely at the girl in front of her. She took a calming breath. " I need to ask you a question."

The Slytheryn merely raised her eyebrows.

Hermione cleared her throat. "_I've seen you, _Parkinson. Lurking around our practices. Why haven't you come in?"

The startled girl flushed, then collected herself quickly. "Not interested."

Hermione nodded, slowly. "I see. _You have no interest_. In competitive dueling."

"**No**."

"No?"

"Do your Golden Mudblood ears not work, Granger?_ I said_, **no**!"

"Care to explain these, then?" Hermione held out some archived copies of the Daily Prophet. The headlines read, "Youngest member of England's national dueling team disqualified! Pansy Parkinson found ineligible, due to questions of her birth origin."

She grabbed the paper from Hermione, scowling.

"You never dueled again."

"Would you? I was humiliated!"

"It wasn't your fault, Pansy. _You didn't know_ you were born in France."

"Tell that to the bloody Daily Prophet! I was run through the mud! Like I personally sabotaged the English team...my god, I was ten years old!"

"So, it doesn't matter where you were born. You could compete for Hogwarts. Brady was born in the Czech Republic!"

She sneered. "Why would I want to play second fiddle to you, Granger? You've obviously got a lock on the top women's spot."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, incredulously. "That's what keeping you from joining? You don't want to be second to me?" Hermione looked away, shaking her head.

Pansy had the good grace to at least look a little embarrassed.

"There's a reason_ pride_ is one of the seven deadly sins, Parkinson. I shouldn't even dignify this with an answer...but..." She shook her head.

_This is for you, Bella._ Hermione thought, grudgingly to herself.

"_I'm not competing_ in the women's category."

Pansy looked confused. "What, do you mean. Is Loony Lovegood actually better than you?"

"First of all, don't call her that, again!" Hermione said, wand in the Slytherin's face. "Second, _I don't know_ who will be first, in the women's category; Coach Black hasn't decided._ All I do know_ is that I'm competing in the All-Around bracket for Hogwarts, and not the women's category."

"**What?"**

Hermione smirked. "So, Parkinson? What do you say? The women's team needs a first. You in?"

**TBC**


	22. The Newlywed Game

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author**: Ladyfun9 (with special guest start chrisdenvl).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...and...

**Rating:** Generally M, occasional forays with a more PG-13 flavor, whenever the Beta demands actual

**PLOT.** Disclaimers: All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione.

**A/N:** Questions….you've got em. Random Anons: Hermione's virginity. Will be addressed. As mentioned previously, the Incantation by the Auror/HP content beta, chrisdenvl with content help throughout.

**CHAPTER XX: The Newlywed Game**

There comes a point in every relationship in which one has to actually get out of the bed and talk to the other person. Irrespective of male-male, male-female, or female-female…that point may be slightly different, but like death, it inevitably comes.

For Bella and Hermione, they were bubbling at the brink of disaster with "the talk" looming as the elephant in the castle.

Unfortunately, their loaded conversation was pushed further out of reach for the Golden Girl and her Big Bad Death Eater due to three necessary event. To some extent, it had a reasonable diversion; it had to be pushed off initially for by _the necessity of medical oversight and recovery_. Madame Pomfrey counted 13 broken bones between Bella and Fleur that required remolding, as well as their severe hypovolemia from blood loss.

But, eventually, they healed.

A few days later, once released from Madame Pomfrey's ward, _"the talk"_ got pushed further away, for the second time, by _the necessity of current events_, as Draco's father, Narcissa's ex, was finally captured. Narcissa was very tight lipped during the entire affair. To the best of the Ministry's understanding, it would seem his motives for the poisoning was his rationale of the Golden Trio's influence on the loss of the world _the way it ought to be_… But his real venom was reserved for his son.

His_ traitorous son_, Draco, who sided with **them,** at the very end.

His son, who befriended the Golden Mudblood.

His son, who forced his wife to _choose sides. _

As is classic behavior from those that are weak and insecure, he sought to blame others for his own shortcomings and bad decisions. Lucius refused to believe it could actually be his own fault, landing in the predicament that he was in. So, his inexact mind went about plotting revenge.

Sadly, despite the lessons of recent history, it wasn't hard for Lucius to find wizards that still believed in the old ways; and surprisingly, it was even _less difficult_ to find unscrupulous wizards willing to revive the dead. Perhaps it was because Lucius Malfoy had never had an original idea in his life, but his recycling and patching together of Tom Riddle's old blueprint into some crazy, unoriginal quilt met its downfall when Auror Team 3 and Hermione Granger decimated his ranks.

He had _failed_ to poison his son and the mudblood.

He had_ failed_ to destroy Hogwarts.

He had failed to drum up the old guard, and reunite with his wife.

_He had failed. _

So, he did what Lucius Malfoy does best: he hitched his bandwagon to a brighter star than his own. He married into a much richer family than his own wealthy family; he followed a wizard far more powerful than he; and now, in his final hours of desperation, he sought out the faceless and nameless genius behind the machines. He made an attempt to join forces; and He failed even at that.

Justice was swift.

Malfoy's assets and other holdings had already been seized, and his illicit or "under the table" fortune had been exhausted in his failed attempt at felling Hogwarts.

In short, he was more trouble _alive_ than he was worth.

Quietly, and without anyone in attendance save the executioner and the assistant to the Minister, Lucius Malfoy was put, unceremoniously, to death.

And the world went on, as it always does.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX**

An understandable period of time went by, before any heavy topics were discussed. After all, the lives of Draco and Narcissa were now heavily intertwined with Hermione's and Bella's. Hermione was sensitive to the fact that Lucius, despite being a complete and utter git, was also the person with whom twenty one years of Narcissa's life was spent. Perhaps she didn't need to mourn for him, or for her loss of him...but she definitely needed to mourn the loss of those years of her life, as Hermione was constantly reminding Bella.

"Good riddance!" Bella said, defiantly.

"Bella, you could be a little sensitive towards your sister, you know."

"Why?" Huffed Bella. "She's better off without him! Besides, now she's getting serviced, daily, by your little Veela buddy, so, silver lining...move on, I say!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering if Bella was being deliberately obtuse just to prematurely grey her younger fiancée.

The fact of the matter was, Narcissa was intrinsically a good person, and in the end, she was able to comfort herself with a few happy memories and move on. For Draco, it was even harder; there was much less for him to fall back on. With the shock, Draco felt adrift, in some ways. He wondered what it would have been like, his life, had Narcissa been brave. What would it have been like, he found himself wondering, to have had a different father? A kinder father? Hermione would drag him out of that abyss, reminding him you can't undo the past; the only thing you can alter is your future.

Frankly it was Neville Longbottom who provided him a great deal of camaraderie, in addition to Hermione, as he had the experience of the complicated loss of a parent. What he really enjoyed was that the two of them never required him to speak of it, unless he wanted to in that moment. He didn't have to relive his pain, over and over. For that, he was eternally grateful.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Eventually "the talk" could be put off no longer. Bella was pushing Hermione ridiculously hard in practice and she suspected that it was because of passive aggressive reasons. The same reasons that cause people to cover up their hurt by lashing out with anger. Put her in the oven, because Hermione was DONE.

"I simply cannot run up another flight of stairs. My muscles are burning ...look!" Hermione said, her feet bleeding though her shoes, ".._.I'm exhausted_. And making me run until I pass out isn't going to get you what you want, Bella." She panted.

"Oh really? Tell me Granger... What do I want?"

"You want...answers. You want to know what happened with Fleur and I. You want to know if I'm telling the truth. Deep down you're afraid I lied. So you're lashing out."

"_You think you're so smart_, don't you..?"

Hermione cocked her head. "_About you?_ Kinda yes. When it comes to you, I'm a _genius_ actually."

"So, genius...how come you've never asked..." her voice trailed off. Did she want to make it real?

"About what?"

"About Narcissa and I."

"One: it's your business. Two: it creeps me out, actually. Three: you'll tell me when you're ready. And finally, lastly: growing up in such an abusive household as you did - I'm just not in a position to judge. I think I'd take love where I could find it, frankly."

Bella regarded her, a curious look on her face. "What do you propose, then?"

"I propose we go to the headmistress' pensive, I dump it out, and you can sort through it all yourself. Or you can just enter my mind and damn look, yourself! Either love me or don't... Believe me or don't... But I can't take any more of this passive aggressive shit anymore, Bella. Trust me and be my wife, and stop assuming I'm lying, and get over it. Or don't. Just fucking decide, Bella. And honestly... We haven't had sex since the night you and Fleur had your little throw down...and I really can't take that."

Bella looked away.

"**See!"** Hermione said, pointing. _"There!_ That, Bella, that thing you just did! _Passive aggressive!_ Be a woman... Say what's on your mind! Cause I can't have this... Living with you, but not BEING with you."

Hermione looked down, wringing her hands. She was on the verge of tears. "God, Bella.. Just go in my mind- look for yourself!"

"I didn't want..I didnt want to do that."

"Why not? Anything is better than this!"

"No." Bella said. "Confirmation is worse... Confirmation that you lied to me. That I wasn't your first."

"Look, Bella. Look in my mind ...I am telling you! You'll see what you need. You may not like everything, but you'll see. Go... anything you want." Hermione relaxed, so that Bella could slide into the crevices of her mind. In the vault that was the extensive library of the Golden Gil's memories; she slipped and slithered until she found the one she was looking for...

_Two and a half years ago..._

They were in Fleur's apartment, the two of them; they had been swimming and still had their suits on. Even a mere few years was a world of difference; Hermione looked so much younger and innocent. Fleur did too, for that matter. They looked like children playing grown up.

They were laying side by side, on Fleur's bed, facing each other. Hermione was stroking Fleur's long hair, murmuring how soft it was.

"Aaak! It iz 'orrible! It looks like Shitye! The goblins insist I wear it up-"The beautiful Veela groaned at the restrictive dress code.

"Well, I think it looks_ beautiful_ fleur."

"You flatter me."

"J_e sais_."

Hermione's hand, stroking her hair, now rested on her cheek. Fleur looked at Hermione, with an intensity.

"I...'ermione..." She said, softly.

Understanding the need Fleur conveyed, Hermione nodded. They leaned into each other, lips finding each others', and kissing hard. Bella observed, as Fleur's tongue parted Hermione's lips, almost forcefully. Hands were everywhere, Fleur was actually pinching Hermione's nipples, as she rolled on top of the younger witch, and the Veela was growling ... finally she pulled her lips off the girl below her. Fleur arched up, and stared at the ceiling, mounted on top of Hermione.

Hermione's hands rested gently on Fleur's hips. "Do you feel anything yet, Fleur?"

"Non! Hermione, I am so lost...but, I know...I know...it **must** be you. It has to be you!"

"No, baby, it _doesn't_." Hermione said, gently.

"But I feel such a _pull_ towards you!"

"And I to you, Fleur. It's called _friendship_. People have them, Fleur, you know. Friends." Hermione said, teasing a little.

"But I am attracted to you, 'ermione!"

"Well, I am pretty damn hot, according to Rita Skeeter." Hermione chuckled. "Fleur, look...havent you told me that the Veela bond works both ways? I mean, if were your mate, wouldn't I feel the bond?"

"Yes, but _maybe you don't recognize it._" She buried her face in the Gryffindor's neck, tears falling.

Hermione's face looked grim. "Fleur, you've become a little nuts, frankly, since your birthday. You've been really touchy-feely with me since then...is there something about your age, you're not telling me?"

The French woman was sobbing in Hermione's arms. She put her arms around the beautiful witch, hugging her tightly. In a low, muffled voice, Fleur moaned, "it iz said, if ze Veela do not find zer mates by 21 years of age, zey will not find zem. I am twenty, 'ermione!"

The Veela raised herself, to survey the girl below her, taking in her maturing curves, and lithe body. Fleur looked almost angry. "It _has_ to be you, ma belle, it must! You are so smart, so beautiful, you make me laugh, you are ze only female friend I have ever 'ad...it is you, belle!"

"It is me, Fleur. Me...your_ friend._ I totally understand...I feel this pull to a destined lover, that the rational side of me absolutely rejects. I don't believe in destiny; not really. I believe in working hard and making your future come to pass. But it is becoming more undeniable in me lately, that I am moving to a destined, um, love...but, Fleur, sadly, I don't think its you. And am just as sure, I know that you are too, that you realize sadly, I am also not your mate."

The anguished noise that came from Fleur's lips was painful.

"Non! **NON!** I refuse to expect! Mais non! " She leaned down, kissing Hermione hard, full on the lips. "It iz my damn Veela; it must be confused . Maybe ... if there was more? We need more, Hermione...just_ more._ Feel me, Hermione. _Touch me_." Fleur's voice was dangerous, and low. Throaty.

Desperate.

_"_Fleur, you know, _I don't think that will hel-..."_

Hermione was cut off by the bruising force of Fleur's mouth, her tongue forcing itself in between Hermione's lips. Fleur was losing control, her fingers elongating. Bella, watching the scene in Hermione's mind, grimaced, observing waves and waves of raw _thrall_ emitting off of Fleur, penetrating deep into Hermione's body. It caused the younger Gryffindor to shudder. It was as though a toxic dose of thrall, if such a thing existed, was radiating into her body, soft tissue, heart...libido. Fleur was_ flooding_ her, attempting to overcome Hermione's _resistance_ to the effects of Fleur's thrall. Her resistance to Fleur's body.

"Fleur! Stop! Please... _**Stop**_ thralling me!"

In a nasty, ugly voice very unlike Fleur, she cut Hermione deeply. "You stupid girl! You will see! I will_ make you_ see!"

Bella cringed, as Hermione had wave of thrall after thrall forced on her. _"No, Fleur!"_ Hermione felt the area between her legs slick up immediately, and throb; her wetness was unbearable.

"Below...my ...I'm so ..." Hermione choked. Her crotch was now most definitely wet, aroused; she was unbearably dizzy.

"Vat iz it, little girl? You told me that you are immune to my thrall! _See how immune you are_?"

"Fleur, stop! It's...it's choking me!"

"Stop?" Sneered Fleur, as she slid her leg between Hermione's leg, bringing her thigh into slick contact with Hermione's Granger's evidence of desire. Hermione moaned.

"Your body thinks differently, oui, 'ermione?" She said,slamming her thigh into Hermione's center, harder.

Hermione, however, had been telling the truth; Fleur's thrall was asphyxiating her; Fleur was also telling the truth as well; Hermione's body betrayed her desire.

**_"Now!_**" Fleur scream, sending a wave of thrall to her. Hermione moaned, with desire. "**_Now!_**" Another wave of thrall. "**Now!"** Another wave. Hermione's nipples were taut and visible through her bra; Fleur put her mouth over them, back and forth, claiming the young witch. She bit the nipples through her shirt. Hermione was panting.

"I need them..." Growled Fleur. "I need you!" She launched her mouth at Hermione, and sent wave after wave of her thrall to overpower the younger witch. Rocking her knee into Hermione's center, Fleur pumped it, grinding it in to Hermione's fully clothed center. Hermione was moaning, out of control.

"**Oh!** _Fuccccccck.._.Fleur." Hermione's eyes were unfocused. Fleur's eyes had red and gold flecks, as she focused her lasar like intensity at Hermione. Fleur gritted her teeth, sweat beading down her brow. Hermione looked like she was going to pass out. "Oh my Gods...oh, yes! Yes, Fleur, yes! Please...don't stop, that..._Oh, God_." She pulled Fleur into her tightly, gripping the Veela's ass, grinding her deeper towards her center.

With finality, the shocks of her orgasm ripped through her body while Fleur sent wave after wave of thrall coursing through Hermione, as well.

They both lay, both fully clothed, panting. They were both sweating, and still, Fleur's head, buried deep in Hermione's neck, Fleur whispering lover's reassurances into her ear. Hermione, now more alert, and somewhat annoyed, stopped her.

She pushed Fleur off of her. "Fleur...that. That that you did..._it can never happen again_. You_ know_ that wasn't right. I felt like I was choking, Fleur!" Hermione said, mad. "I wanted you, yes, but you forced me, to want you..."

Fleur looked horrified, regaining her sanity. Fleur, ashamed, choked out "Je suis desolee, 'ermione..."

She stroked the long silvery hair of her friend, buried in her arms. Fleur began to cry.

Hermione reassured her. "Please, beautiful girl...don't cry. Don't. I wanted you, sort of. But...You and I? We are friends. Perhaps your thrall recognizes something in me, that even I don't...but I need for your inner Veela_ to hear something_..."

Raising herself on one elbow, turning to look at Fleur, she clasped her free hand to Fleur's cheek, stroking it. She then flipped their positions, rolling on top of her. Her weight fully on Fleur, she looked deep into Fleur's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Fleur, I need for your Veela's thrall to hear me..._Hear this, Veela_; I love Fleur, as though she were my sister. Hell, her and Ginny are the closest things I have to sisters...dear Veela. I will _never_ let people do her wrong. I promise you, I will put my life in front of those who try to kill her..."

Fleur nodded.

Hermione continued, gravely serious. "Veela...know this: I can _never_ love her. _I can never betray my Dragon._ Bottom line."

"Your what?"

_"My dragon."_

Fleur settled, her thrall seeming to understand. Inexplicably, Hermione's words seemed to settle the beast inside of Fleur, and for the first time in a long time, Fleur was at peace. Hermione, in direct contrast, suddenly looked very unsettled and confused.

"'ello? 'ermione? Vat iz wrong, ma chere?"

Looking uncertainly into the blue eyes, Hermione said in a very small voice to Fleur, "I have no idea what that means..._my dragon_."

Fleur rubbed her back. "Ma belle._ I don't either._ But the Veela inside me did! I think zat someday, in our very long lives together, 'ermione Granger, these mysteries will be revealed to ze both of us."

Hermione sighed. "I hope so, Fleur."

"Strange. My thrall is suddenly at peace, 'ermione. It doesn't rage,_ at all_. I sink zat it trusts you."

"Trusts me? How?"

"I don't know...like somehow, you will fix things, 'ermione. Perhaps not just for me, but for all people,_ like me._ You are suddenly calming, to it. Tres bizarre." Hermione said nothing, at a complete loss for words. She felt Fleur's thrall dance around her, flicking at her, in a friendly and reassuring manner. As though it trusted Hermione, and understood things about her that she herself did not.

It was a strange afternoon, one the two of them never spoke of again. Bella pulled out of Hermione's head, and looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"Puppy, Hell's Bells, I've been a... _jealous old fool_."

"I'm not going to argue with you there, Bella."

"Puppy..."

Hermione sighed. "There is something that customarily follows such an astute observation, Bella. Three little words..."

Bella gritted her teeth. "I. Am. Sorry."

"What?"

Bella screwed up her features, closing her eyes. "I am sorry!"

"Still can't hear you..."

"Merlin's beard!" Bella huffed, and picked Hermione up, and slung her over her shoulder, paddling her bottom, to Hermione's squeals of protests. Bella headed out, carrying Hermione, and completely ignored the startled looks of the students she passed. She was heading to her quarters, carrying Hermione over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She intended _to show_ the Head Girl how truly sorry she actually was...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

What finally broke him out of his ennui took a most surprising form: the form of the beautiful blonde younger sister of one _Fleur Isabelle Delacour._

"Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy... Ca va?"

His eyes raised from his potions text. They went wide, as he felt something stir in his mordant heart; a rumbling he had not expected. It thrummed against his chest as he took in this creature that was so like Fleur, yet so not Fleur.

"Ca va bien, Mademoiselle." He cleared his throat. "_Who are you_, may I ask?"

The beautiful creature giggled. "You do not remember me, Mr. Malfoy? De rein...and here I thought it would be such a lovely reunion with the son of ma soeur's mate...I have met you before! I am Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's litt-_**er**_," she paused, thinking. She continued, simply stating, "I am Fleur's sister." She furrowed her brows, unsure of why she didn't want to be Fleur's "little" sister to this young man; frankly, it was the truth.

His eyes glinted, playfully. Then, impulsively, Draco grasped her hand, bringing it his lips. "Enchantee, Mademoiselle."

His lips burned, as they came into contact with the smooth skin of the back of her hand. His eyes drifted upwards, and he could see by the look in her eyes, as they went wide, that she felt the electricity of the touch, as well.

Then, remembering he was studying in a quite a public area, with his mates, he said a silent prayer of relief it was Neville and Brady with him, and not Ginny or Luna; the blokes were much better than the girls were. Ginny, in particular, would have been relentless.

"So, uh...Gabrielle? What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

She giggled. "I am looking for 'ermione, actually. You see, Mamman and Father are at your home, actually, meeting Narcissa."

His eyes went wide. "Oh, Merlin! Poor mother!"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Zey have gotten over ze fact she is so old...they quite like her. Plus, she is Veela. I was getting quite bored, actually, so they let me come here to find 'ermione, and see her, and to fetch you, for ze dinner at Malfoy Manor."

"You know Hermione?" Draco asked, curious.

"But of course! We had all hoped that she would be ze one..." Blushing, realizing her faux-pas, she quickly added, "of course, it is easy to see why Fleur and Narcissa are together...I mean..."

He chucked. "Look, I think everyone wishes their child or sibling could be with Hermione. It's natural. She's the greatest witch of our generation."

The young Veela's brows furrowed, and a brief flash of ... what..._.jealousy?_ resonated through her irises. "_You fancy her as well,_ mais oui?"

Draco's study companions snorted in laughter. Draco turned bright red.

"Granger? What?" He said incredulously, looking at the boys, annoyed. Neville and Brady looked back, thoroughly amused.

"Yeah,_ you fancy the Golden Girl_, mate?" Brady teased.

"No foul, Draco! We all did." He looked at Draco and Brady, who clearly didn't agree. Sheepishly, he added, "Well, I did, once!" Neville admitted.

_"Awwww_." Brady slugged him.

Draco looked back at the young French witch, inexplicably feeling the need to explain himself, to her. "No...I, well... Hermione is like, my best friend."

"I thought 'arry Potter was her best friend."

"Well...he is, I guess. I'm like, her_ school_ best friend."

"I see."

"Nothing more."

"Okay." She let out a small smile.

"We're Head Boy and Head Girl, you know." He added. "We, um... we work together, and stuff."

"You are ze Head Boy?" Gabrielle cocked her head, clearly impressed.

"Yes! Didn't Mother tell you that?"

"I zink she was to busy trying to keep _ma mere_ from calculating ze age difference to add much...how you say, um... additional conversation..." Gabrielle chuckled.

Looking up from his rather massive roll of parchment, Brady added, "Hey Gabrielle...for what its worth,_ I think_ Hermione and Fleur would have been great! You know...I would have paid money to see that!" He gave a flourish with his quill for emphasis.

Neville threw an empty ink pot at him. "Pervert!"

Gabby smiled. "Eh, c'est la vie. It was not meant to be." Turning back to Draco, she smiled, a very Veela smile. "So...Monsuier...where iz 'ermione?"

Draco held out his elbow. "Perhaps it's best I show you, Mademoiselle?"

"Awwwww!" Brady and Neville hugged each other and made kissing sounds. Draco shot them death looks, as the young witch took his arm and they headed out to find the Gryffindor.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Unfortunately for them, Draco and Gabrielle stumbled upon the results of the talk: _the necessity for physical "relations."_

The rare moments that Hermione wasn't training for her stupid sport, studying, performing her "Head Girl" duties, or going to the Ministry as of late, left little time for "relations." And unfortunately, they had a mere fifteen, max, twenty minutes in which to see each other before Bella herself had to head out to the Ministry herself. And so, conversations regarding "virginity" and "incest" and "lies" and "trust" were going to have to be put off, for just a little bit longer...because they _needed_ each other. And they were in a rush to have what they _needed._

That type of rushing leads to mistakes...and in this case, it happened to be forgetting to put up silencing wards or securely locking the door. The teachers en suite had a small mudroom entrance, so Draco didn't realize the horror he and Gabrielle would walk into until they cleared the front door. He raised his hand to knock, and paused.

Gabrielle's eyes went wide.

Draco's eyes followed shortly.

They both began to blush, and then, frozen, unable to move, they stood there. Listening.

"Damn it, Bella! Harder! I need you to _fuck... me_...harder!"

The unmistakable sound of the headboard slamming, and rebounding off the wall, was oddly rhythmic; it was presumably absorbing the highly energetic motions of Bella, as she thrust into Hermione.

"Oh, yes...fuck, yes, Bella! _Ohhhhh_..."

They heard Bella panting, and then growl, like some feral animal; they listened to Hermione moan, with each rhythmic bang of the headboard.

"_I'm so fucking close_, Bella, _so close_...oh, Gods...oh, fuck! **Fuck**! **Make me** come, damn you!" She panted.

They heard a grunt, and then a rustling of the covers; the springs were squeaking from a change of weight. Then a thud, as what sounded like feet hitting the floor. They heard protesting from Hermione...

A low, menacing voice was unmistakably Bella's pierced the air. "_Slide that wet young pussy_ of yours, _down here, Puppy._ Come see what Mama's got for you..."

They heard Hermione squeal, then giggle.

"_Bloody Hell_, Bella...I was so close!"

"Patience, patience...there's only one thing to do, when you get this wet and wide..."

They heard a snap of something opening...

"Ohhhh...you got some more! Yes! _Please_, Bella, please..."

Bella chuckled. It was not a friendly chuckle.

"I need you Bella. I need you so much!" Begged Hermione. "I need you, in me, right this second! Darling...please!" Hermione was pleading. Draco had never, _ever_ heard his friend sound like this...so wanton! Full of such...lust. Desire. He felt his cheeks heat up, in arousal. He blinked, and tried to collect himself.

"Well, then, Puppy..._I suggest you lube my fist_, **now**!" She barked. Hearing Bella's sharp voice was like an anti-aphrodesiac. The Slytherin forced himself to calm down. They listened to the sound of blankets rustling, suggesting that Hermione was complying with Bella's..._request. _

In the most erotic and breathy moan Draco had ever heard, Hermione begged, "Bella! Please..._fuck me_...I beg you..."

The bedsprings creaked, bearing the weight of the second witch. They heard Bella cackle, again...

Gabrielle swallowed. Her eyes looked up, pleadingly, at Draco; he looked back at her, shell-shocked. Torn between being disturbingly aroused and totally horrified, he nodded back at the young witch. He motioned to the back door, she nodded agreement. Silently, they backed away from the door, petrified that the door would fly open any second and they crazy face of the former Death Eater would Crucio them, for eavesdropping.

They got out the first door, and Draco shut it silently.

Despite the double doors, however, they could clearly hear Hermione scream, with her final startled release; screaming Bella's name to the sky, cursing, laughing, and then weeping. They could hear Bella soft reassurances, despite both doors being shut.

"Just a minute, Gabrielle." Draco said, as he paused to place silencing wards across the room and doors.

He exhaled. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Well, you may have lost your appetite, belle, but would you like to head to Malfoy Manor for dinner now? I highly doubt I'll get much studying done, under these circumstances, anyway_._"

She had a very odd look on her face. Draco cocked his head, curious. "Gabrielle...you okay?"

She nodded, stiffly.

"_I vas just thinking_ ...I hope you don't think ill of me, Monsieur Draco..."

"What?"

She sighed. "I hope zat someday, I will find passion like** zat**...complete loss of control,_ such utter recklessness,_ oui? I hope 'ere is a love like zat out in ze world for me... someday." She shook her head, trying to force out the images that filled her head, of the two lovers.

Suddenly, his robes felt like they were choking him; his green and silver tie felt inordinately _tight_ around his neck. The heat in the pit of his stomach seemed to unmercifully move _southward_...and he swallowed, as he looked down at the beautiful young girl.

"I can tell you with almost 100% certainty, that _there will be that passion out there_ _for you_, someday, Gabrielle."

"Oh? What makes you so certain?" She smiled, amused.

He returned the smile. "Because...it's one of those things I know to be true. _I just know it_."

They walked quietly, arm in arm, to the Headmistress' office, to floo back to the Manor, together.

**TBC**


	23. Bend It Like Bella

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author:** Ladyfun9 (with special guest start **chrisdevl**).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...**and**...Fleur and Narcissa.

**Rating**: Generally M, occasional forays with a more PG-13 flavor, whenever the Beta demands actual PLOT.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione. (Thank to the content Beta, chrisdenvl)

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the great reviews - look for a post script A/N!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**CHAPTER XX. Bend It Like Bella**

The most trusted former lieutenant of the world's darkest wizard would never admit it...

She was nervous.

_Very_ nervous.

It was the first tournament of the season for the novice team fielded from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; mercifully, they had not drawn one of the top three schools for their ingaurial entrance into the sporting field. Bella suspected they weren't' complete shite... however, you never know the strength of a rope, until you test it...

She had recruited various aurors to duel in a game-like setting, she felt they were ready, but one just never knows.

Somehow, she had kept two of the biggest surprises out of the pubic knowledge; she was psychotically detail oriented to ensure the team's privacy. For example, when she posted the team roster, its was viewable only to those that tried out. No one else. It then burst into flame once read by everyone.

She smiled, remembering that day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"You're... _not going to tell me?_"

"Nope."

Hermione trailed behind the briskly marching witch, her black robes flowing like a superhero's cape, and followed after her like a kid follows its parent in a large department store. She huffed. "Hello! _Your future spouse_, here, Bellatrix!"

Without turning around, instead continuing to walk, Bella just cackled. "I know, and I can't wait!" She hollered over her shoulder. "However, that does not make you better than any of the other 87 people who tried out, dearest!" Finally, reaching her destination, the bulletin board outside the Great Hall, the now infamous Coach Black posted the small flyer. It was a very unobtrusive flyer.

With a wink to Hermione, she strode back to her quarters.

An _immediate swarm_ of people crowded around the small flyer.

"Hey, it's blank!"

"Out of my way!" James Smith said, pushing towards the front. "No, it's not blank, and I MADE THE TEAM! **_Yeah!_**" He pumped his fist in the air.

"You're batty, Smith! That's a blank piece of paper!"

"To you, you non-dueling wizard! That's just how Coach Black rolls, gents." He pushed back out of the crowd, grinning from ear to ear, high fiving Hermione Granger, en route.

_What a strange world it is_, she mused. _I just high fived a Slytherin...**and meant** it._

There were a lot of disappointed faces, in the next fifteen minutes. For those who could read it, the small list read as follows:

**HOGWARTS VARSITY DUELING TEAM**

Coach: Bellatrix Black

Assistants: Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Harry Potter

**Women's Foil-Spell Division:**

Primary:  
Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)  
Greta Van Delwott (Hufflepuff)

Alternates:  
Jessica Creevey (Gryffindor)  
Terribonne Cho (Ravenclaw)

**Women's Sabre-Spell Division:**

Primary:  
Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw)  
Elizabeth Chris (Hufflepuff)

Alternates:  
Betty Ann Henspeckerford (Gryffindor)  
Mabel Moonives (Slytheryn)

**Men's Foil-Spell Division:**

Primary:  
Brady Lange the III (Slytheryn)  
Homer Trelanaly (Gryffindor)

Alternates:  
Robert and James Henniford (Hufflepuff)

**Men's Sabre-Spell Division:**

Primary:  
Ronald Moody (Gryffindor)  
James Smith (Slytheryn)

Alternates:  
Robert and James Henniford (Hufflepuff)

**All-Around Division:**

Primary:  
Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)

Alternate:  
Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor)

Hermione's eyes went wide, reading the list. Firstly, she noticed that Bella chose to not pick people and double up, even though they had forty more people try out than there were spots for. Secondly, she knew she would be the All-Around; Bella had already been subjecting her to torturous extra drills.

The final shock of the day was when Luna final meandered up to the list, a good fifty minutes after it had been posted, and small and dreamy grin spread across her face. The contented grin quickly morphed into total shock when, much to her surprise, and the surprise of those around her, it _burst into flames!_

"Rowena Ravenclaw! What on Earth just happened?" Luna said, startled.

James Smith, who happened to be walking by with Draco and Brady, gave her a high five.

"Hey...don't you recognized Coach Blacks' handiwork?" The ebullient Slytherin laughed. "You know the drill, Lovegood!_ What happens in fight club, stays in fight club!"_

She nodded, grimly, remembering Coach Black's recitation of their "mantra." Oddly, it seemed a little familiar. Luna pondered that for the rest of the afternoon, as well as the fact she fist pumped a Slytherin that wasn't Draco or Brady.

The list, as well as its secrecy and flame-out would soon add to the mystique that was Bellatrix Black. As well as the highly unorthodox choices of Hermione and Neville in the All-Around. Although, even the boys had to admit...Hermione was the best duelist, and their best shot to win.

It was just kinda...weird. Not a bad weird, just a different weird.

Plus, Nervous Neville? Yes, he was one of the Potterheads, _yes_, he slayed the snake of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; but everyone gets lucky sometimes. He was not even close to one of the best duelists on the team. Worse, he knew it.

Which is why he found himself outside of Professor Black's classroom, mustering up his courage, and knocking.

"Yes?" Snapped an irritated voice, inside.

Neville pushed the door open, and regarded the teacher grading a stack of papers. Her red ink was doing overtime, as her quill moved with fury across the less than satisfactory essays people had the nerve to hand in to her.

"Coach?"

She sighed. "Out or in, Longbottom." She looked at him, hesitating. "Ye gods, continental drift is faster than you!"

He chuckled. Walking close to the professor, he saw her red lines through almost every essay.

"Second years?" He guessed. She nodded. "What was the question you asked them?"

She looked at him, curious. "I asked, _what does a powerful dark spell need, in order to be successful_?"

Neville chuckled. "That's easy. _Malicious intent_."

She slammed her hand down on the table. "**YES!"** Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "What else?"

He thought. "One has to ...hmm. Unlike other spells, even the various attack spells, um, with_ dark magic_, one has to _mean it_, from the bottom of their soul."

She raised her fists in the air. "YES, thank Merlin, not_ every student_ here is a moron! You have restored my faith in humanity, Neville." She chuckled.

"I am also, in their defense, Professor...a seventh year. In fact...I didn't even have to come back, actually."

She looked at him evenly. She had heard of the deals struck to The Golden Trio, Neville, Dean Thomas, Luna and Ginny; a Gentleman's Agreement of Sorts, they didn't have to come back for their last year to graduate. A small reimbursement for saving the world. The least the adults could do, for leaving the fight in the hands of the children, with the exception of her, of course. Which is why she thought so much of those who chose to return, including her own love, who had yet to tell anyone she had already passed her N.E.W.T.s...

She looked at him grimly. "I know you didn't, Neville." Bella said, softly. "Which is why you're the alternate._ You have character_, and I want you on my team. End of discussion."

She went back to grading papers. Neville thought about it a moment. Resolved, he pulled up a chair, drew up a quill, smiling at his Coach. He took half the stack from her, and went to work.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He had returned, like clockwork, every afternoon, helping the Professor. He saw rare insights that perhaps even Hermione didn't see in those moments. It was he that stood next to the coach, knowing her glare covered up deep concern, and fear of failure.

He spoke in a low tone, for only the Coach's ear. "Coach...we got this. You have trained our asses off. Literally and figuratively. Your girlfriend now no longer has an ass, anymore, you've been training her so hard."

Bella laughed, a low and glorious laugh.

"We're prepared, Coach."

"I don't want to lose to Americans, Neville. Americans! Would there be anything worse?"

"Losing to You-Know-Who."

Bella look at him, curiously. She nodded, and said with a whisper. "Thanks for giving me my perspective back." In a louder command voice, she hollered, "Granger! Rally up the team!"

Hermione and Neville collected everyone, all of whom were clearly nervous. Bella looked out at her team. She looked at the coach from the Salem Institute, who was regarding her, with a curious look. Most of the competitors were larger than anyone they were facing, with the exception of Parkinson. They weren't even facing one of the best teams, and they seem outmatched.

She frowned.

Raising her wand in the air, she commanded, "**Errecto**!"

Immediately, a Golden tent fell around them, that had several extension charms on it, and was completely sound proof and impenetrable to anyone not on the team.

"Woah..." Brady said, eyes wide.

It was a replica of their gym inside, with a lounge as well. Snacks and refreshments were plentiful. There was a medic tent as well, complete with three cots and a fully mobile suite for just about any procedure, complete with both Madame Pomfroy and Andromida Black Tonks. Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"What...what are you going here?" Hermione asked.

The bemused Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Ms. Granger. I have spent the last seven years of my career ensuring that you, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley didn't die. It was often a challenge, even for a well trained healer like myself. I surely am not going to let you die, in some secondary school athletic event!"

Andy chuckled. "It'd be a little like patching up Harry after the elder wand confrontation with Voldemort, then letting him die falling off a broom playing Quiddich. Stupid."

"But..."

Andy continued. "If you haven't noticed, Bella's antics have procured quite a staff for the infirmary at Hogwarts, and lots of funding for additional staff. It's probably as well stocked as St. Mungo's, at this point. Hogwart's is_ covered_."

Hermione still looked dumfounded. "And, you?"

Andy frowned. "My big sister is the_ first witch_ ever to coach a co-ed team in competitive dueling! You think I wouldn't be here to support her, and you, as well? Narcissa will be by, after the Board of Directors meeting for the Museum, as well. And we brought some folks along."

Into the tent walked Draco, Ginny and the assistant coach, Harry Potter, all sporting nervous grins. Then, shortly behind them, _every set of parents_ of all the participants, all moved to flank their athletes. The exception was of course, Hermione, and the Head Coach; however, they had each other, and they had Bella's sisters, and Draco and Ginny. Hermione looked at all the parents and then Bella, amazed.

Finally, each of the facility members of Hogwarts, including the Headmistress, entered.

Quite a turnout, for an away game.

"Bella, _this is amazing!_ What will the other team think, when they see all these people filing out of this golden tent! It's like the circus clown car!"

"A what?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nevermind, it's a muggle reference. The point is, this is gobsmacking great! How did you manage it!"

"As I like to remind you, Puppy, you may be the smartest witch, but I'm the most powerful...don't forget it. And if you must know, I got the idea from that horrendously ugly beaded bag of yours. Bellatrix Black and her underdogs have to travel in style, you know...especially in America. I expected Log Cabins and teepees and such."

Hermione snorted. "I think the United States, as a civilization, has progressed from straw huts and log cabins, dear."

"We never should have annexed the colonies. They're so ill-mannered! I'd be surprised if they even salute to begin the match!"

Hermione, with her typically diplomatic self, said calmly, "They definitely aren't English...but I'm sure they'll salute. They'd disqualify themselves, if they didn't!"

Bella huffed. "Did you see the men's team? They were wearing flip flops! FLIP FLOPS!" She was apoplectic.

Hermione giggled. "Okay, I know how you feel about the Americans. Now...I also know you're the coach, but is there any chance I can... give you a kiss?"

Bella looked at her, frowning. Then, glancing around, she pulled her into the mudroom at the entrance to the golden palace. She looked down at the Gryffindor with such fervor and passion, and smiled.

"I love you, Hermione."

"Ditto"

Then Bellatrix Black leaned over, and gave the Brightest Witch of her era a kiss for the ages.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The match against the Salem Institute of the United States of America was a nail biter. Hogwarts had won the women's foil-spell and the women's saber-spell; Brady had been a tad rusty and placed second in Men's foil-spell, and they failed to place at all in Men's saber-spell. Which meant the overall score going into the last event was even with a score of Hogwart's 2, Salem 2. Which meant the All-Around was for all the marbles.

Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall were seen biting their nails; Bella was pacing the sidelines like a rabid dog; Harry was holding hands with both Ginny AND Malfoy; and the cheers were louder for the visiting team than the home team.

Hermione shook hands with her opponent, a 6'4" male named Bobby Lee. She didn't like something she saw in his eyes, and prepared. After the salute of the judges, and the firing of the starting pistol, he cast a spell, sending shards of glass directly at her, causing the crowd to scream.

Which would have been problematic, had she not already cast a silent, wandless_ Protego _spell beforehand.

The glass rebounded off her enormous shield, deflecting and several hit his shins before he put his own ward up.

"What the-? I didn't hear you cast a_ Protego_!"

"Verbal spells are for _amateurs_, Mr. Lee!" She said, as she sprinted off toward the first target.

It was the first of many cheap shots that he had on her, and unfortunately, several landed. Bella had Harry furiously looking up the Dueling sub-rules about illegal use of various spells while she gave direction to Hermione.

Left arm broken, nose bleeding, she arrived across the finish line first. With a smile, she ran to Bella's arms, giving her a hug; the cheers of Hogwarts' crowd was deafening. The American's coach was immediately in the face of the judges at the judges stand, complaining about Hermione's use of wandless magic, which was a futile complaint.

Madame Pomprey had ushered her into the Golden Palace to heal her and clean her up; surprisingly, the first person to congratulate her was none other than Pansey Parkinson. She was swarmed by everyone to Madame Pomfrey's consternation, and finally, Narcissa and Alex ushered everyone out of the medic tent. Once Bella was sure that Hermione was taken care of, she marched over to the judges table. She didn't look at the judges, rather, she put her face directly into that of her counterpart's, who looked scared.

"**_Deprimo projectile_**? You think that is an appropriate spell, in this forum, Mr. Tedder?" Bella said, angrily, referencing the shards of glass.

He stuttered, slightly. "Can't take the heat, get out of the fire, Coach."

"Well, since my athlete kicked _your athlete's_ **ass,** _tolerance of the heat _is not an issue, Mr. Tedder. I am more concerned about what kind of sportsmanship you are teaching your young athletes! That's dirty play, and is unacceptable."

He snorted. "This, from a Death Eater!"

The English judge intervened. "Sir, I beg to inform your uninformed self, but Ms. Black here, served as a double agent during the first and second wizarding wars, and has bravely served the English Ministry of Magic for over 19 years of service. She's a national hero, with 3 Order of Merlin decorations."

"Actually," interjected the French judge, "She iz an international hero."

The judges stand broke into a round of applause, and stood up, much to Bella's great embarrassment. They were quickly joined by her team, and then their parents. Soon, the majority of the arena was on their feet clapping, in standing ovation.

A healed Hermione Granger soon joined on the sidelines, face beaming with pride.

Bella looked around, like a deer in the headlights, unsure of what to do. She looked helplessly at the mortified coach next to her, and hissed, "Damn. I was going to suggest we just take it outside and kick each others' ass. Not any of this bollacks!"

He looked at her, and then he laughed. A huge booming laugh, and said back to her, "well, we can do that. Why don't we have a beer instead while the judges tally?" He said, extending his hand to her.

She looked at his hand, confused.

"You shake it, Coach Black." He suggested. Slowly, she did, and he led her to the beer tent while the judges calculated their decision. It set the precedent for the inexplicable: Coach B sharing a drink with the opposing coach after the match. The other coaches, almost universally male, with the exception of Beaubuxtons, would eventually submit and all universally come to adore the notorious Coach Black. She was fair; she was hard; and she was hella fun to share a firewiskey with afterwards, lamenting the lack of _Crucio's_ in the meets.

More shocking to her, even, would be when the other coaches voted her _Coach of the Year_ at the end of the season, unanimously with one abstention.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you people?" Would be the first line of her acceptance speech.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was no surprise that Hermione clearly won by a clear margin, and Hogwarts won their first match. The season began unevenly, and the only sure thing was that most likely, at least one of the women's matches would be theirs, maybe both; and the All-Around was definitely theirs. They were 4-0 by the time they met up with their first big challenge: Mahoutokor Academy of Japan, a disciplined and well trained school long in the samurai tradition. Their pre-ranking was 2nd overall, and the only co-ed school ranked in the top 3.

In short, Mahoutokor was a formidable opponent. However, at that tournament, Luna had a cold, and was not at her best; she placed third overall. Brady rose to the challenge, and won his first tournament. Parkinson crushed her opponent, and once again, they did not place in Men's Sabre. Which meant it came down to the All-Around, and could raise their ranking from 5th overall to a top three ranking.

Hermione _crushed_ her opponent, winning decisively all three marks of speed, accuracy, and dueling.

The media had a field day. All eyes had been on this match, to determine if Hogwarts and Hermione Granger was a fluke. They came out of the fire, victorious. The Europian papers had gone wild covering the Hogwarts team; and the cherry on the top was the fact _a woman_ was currently ranked 2nd overall in the All-Around for _the first time in history._ Even if that woman was the Golden Girl...it was still remarkable. There were some who whispered privately that she was even better than the current two-time world champion from Durmstrang, Kurt Karamazov, who was in his final year.

But what the reporters loved covering most of all was Hogwart's colorful Coach. The other schools, deep in tradition, had very polished press handlers; that was not the case at Hogwarts. Even if they did, who was going to "handle" Bellatrix Black?

No one.

Thus, the papers got their fill of "descriptive" quotes and searing commentary, with actual honesty and occasional swearing.

_They loved her_, much to her surprise.

"What is wrong with these people?" She complained to Neville.

He smiled, knowingly, which would frustrate her to no end. She would remind him that he actually worked for a different professor, which he would agree with, as he calmly took another stack of papers to grade.

_The international press was relentless._ Nothing Bella could do would dissuade them! Bella couldn't believe it. There was never a witch who wanted groupies less than Bellatrix Black. She tried being brief; the reporters simply filled in the blanks. She tried being rude; it added to her mystique. She Crucio'ed a paparazzi - celebrities loved her for it, and started attending court side at the Hogwarts' tournaments in droves. She tried giving no comment; it made them clamor for her more. Finally she tried giving long winded dissertations about the physics of spell-casting to bore them to death; she was heralded as a "sports genius."

In short, there was nothing she could do to stop the juggernaut that was Bella's coaching legend.

Finally, she gave up, and just decided to coach, and go with the flow. Besides, it was only two more weeks before they faced their biggest challenge: Drumstrang Academy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX**

"You would think zis is ze world cup, or some zing!" Fleur grumbled.

Auror Team One had been given the afternoon off to attend the match between Hogwarts and Durmstrang; it was Number one vs. Number two, and ticket were being sold at 100 gallons over face value. Remarkable, considering this was a secondary school event; one that generally didn't even fill the arena for the finals.

But that was before the circus called Bellatrix Black and her Merry Dueling Men came to town. Undeniably, Hogwarts was good for the sport; Hermione was the poster child and boys _and_ girls clamored for the Golden Girl's autograph.

Fleur held her wand up to the nose of her partner.

"Tell me you are not going to cheer against 'ermione."

Krum looked nervous. "It iz my _Alma Mater_, Fleur! Dmitri Karamazov, Kurt's older brother, was my_ roommate_!" He protested.

She pressed her wand into his nose,_ harder._

_"And it iz 'ermione!_ And Bella! _You would be shoveling dogshit_ off Voldemort's dungeon floor if not for zem!"

A hand grabbed the tip of Fleur's wand, lowering it gently. "Now, Fleur, put that fierce Veela self of yours away." Hermione chuckled. "Viktor can cheer for whomever he chooses. He was roommates with Kurt's brother, for Merlin's sake!" She smiled.

Hermione put her hands around his cheeks, raising on tiptoes to kiss him on the nose.

"I won't hold it against you, Viktor, if you're a loyal friend. I understand." She smiled, and headed off to the piste, to warm up. His eyes followed her, winsome in their tender gaze. A voice broke him out of his revere.

"_Oh merde!_ You are still in love with zat girl, aren't you?"

The handsome Bulgarian sighed. "Ahhhh, maybe. It is just that Her-may-oneenee...I, well. Just don't tell Bella. I don't want to die before I am thirty."

"Are you keeding? She would kill you **and** ze messenger. My lips are sealed!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

The crowd was _manic._ As expected, the Durmstrung men crushed the Hogwarts men's entrants; obviously, they forfeited the women's events, and so, it came down to the All-Around, once again, to determine the winner.

Number One vs. Number Two...or as the Daily Prophet dubbed it, "The Clash of the Titans."

A large figure sat in the back, taking in the crowd, satisfied. His hood was up, obscuring his identity; he listened, unobtrusively, to the crowd around him.

"Who do you think is going to win?" A young boy said, to his older brother.

"I don't know, I don't know. They're both so good. But...Karamazov is the _defending two time champion_! He's going to play for the Bulgarian national team next year...probally him. _He's focused_. I hear Granger's joined the Ministry, she's _not_ focused."

"Are you kidding me? Granger can _kick his ass_, blindfolded! Golden Girl, _all the way_."

"Want to bet all your chocolate frogs on it?"

"**Deal**. Granger kicks his ass, for sure!"

In the shadows, Kingsley Shacklebolt adjusted the hood on his robes, and smiled to himself. _So nice, when a plan comes together_...he mused.

**TBC**

**Post Script A/N:** This might be a random inside joke, amusing to only me: hope you caught the reference to "Fight Club," the moving with Brad Pitt and, more importantly, none other than the lovely_ Helena Bonham Carter!_ (AKA Bellatrix Lestrange). So it amused me to no end for the call out. Technically Tyler Durden did not say James' quote, he said "the first rule of fight club is you do not talk about fight club", that's my own version of the theme. For the remainder of the rules of Fight Club: FightClub/


	24. That Championship Season, Part I

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author:** Ladyfun9 (with special guest start **chrisdevl**).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...**and**...Fleur and Narcissa.

**Rating**: Generally M, occasional forays with a more PG-13 flavor, whenever the Beta demands actual PLOT.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione. (Thank to the content Beta, chrisdenvl)

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the great reviews - look for a post script A/N!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**CHAPTER XX. That Championship Season- Part I.  
**

One would have thought there couldn't have been more of a frenzy over the Hogwarts' Dueling Team than had transpired...that is, until March Madness hit.

The post season rankings looked nothing like the preseason rankings. Durmstrung was #1, of course; Hogwarts was seeded #2. The sports wizard writers dubbed it 1a and 1b; and this post-season play was shaping up to be the must-see event of the season. Fueling the fury, of course, was the fact that in their previous meet up between Drumstrung and Hogwarts in their regular season match, something improbable happened.

In the All-Around, Hermione Granger and Kurt Karamazov had an even draw.

It had never happen in Secondary School Athletics before, even back to 1821, when records were first kept. However, Kurt had won in overall speed, finishing first; Hermione had won in dueling; beating him handily. So it came down to the accuracy against the targets. _Never before in the history of the spor_t had two competitors so evenly matched. They had _each_ scored 57 hits out of 57 possible targets! The judges even attempted fractionating the tally, by examining speed-to-target hit ratios, among other metrics, and neither was a clear victor.

And so, it was decided: the match between the Titans was _a tie._

Kurt came up to Hermione afterwards. Hitting it off, they decided to share a butterbeer together; after all, their coaches had disappeared somewhere, gone to piss up with a bottle of fire whiskey. So the two snuck off, and Hermione didn't mind. She was the only Griffyndor without parents there, after all. And she adored Fleur, but Krum could frankly be a little too attentive.

Kurt was totally up front: he had a fiancée, like Hermione; he was not interested in her as a snog. He made it very clear he was totally cool with the fact she was marrying another witch. His fiancée's older sister, apparently, was "that way" as well. Greta was not present as she was at her own athletic tournament that weekend; he sheepishly admitted she asked him to get Hermione's autograph. He was a little vague about if his parents were at the arena, and he seemed to welcome the diversion of drinking with the Gryffindor.

What he _really_ wanted to tell her, is that she was _awesome_. For the first time, he felt he was going against someone equal; someone who didn't resort to dirty tricks and sneak attacks to try to beat him. Hermione went after him, straight up, and it was refreshing. _More refreshing_ was the fact he had no idea if he was going to win, or not; he had not had that feeling since he was a 4th year student.

"I imagine it sucks, being the reigning champion; everyone's goes arse over elbow for you." She said, as she took a drink. "I'm not even in your shoes, and hell...I had projectile spells cast on me, three times; once even before the salute was finished!" She said.

"The Americans?" He guessed.

"Yup, and the team from Portugal."

"They were the worst! God,_ I hate them_."

"Hate's a strong word, Kurt."

His eyes were dark. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Hermione looked at him. His face was so familiar...oddly. Her eyes went wide, as she realized who he was. In his surge of anger, she recalled an older face, similar to his...she gasped.

"Your parents...they were Death Eaters..." She swallowed.

"They were, yes." He said simply.

"...in the first wizarding war." Hermione strained her brain. She recalled the tragic rest of the story. "But...they, like many wizards around the Durmstrung area, such as Igor Karkaroff, who you probably remember from the Tri-Wizard..."

"Oh, yes, indeed." Hermione grimaced, remembering the somber and intense man I remember that a handful of them, though, in their defense, refused to re-up the second time..."

Finishing the story for her, he said grimly, "...And he eventually killed them." His eyes were dark, his shoulders sagging.

"O_h, Bloody Hell, Kur_t...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She put a hand on his, looking at his sullen features, hovering over his beer. "The price that damn war took on all of us...I...I...lost my parents, in a sense, as well."

He nodded, grimly. "They never believed, you know...all that filth he'd say about muggles, Hermione. They didn't believe anyone was better than anyone else -that pureblood crap, all that crap, you know? But they were **afraid.** They were afraid that those purebloods who _didn't_ sign up, he would come for them- my brother and I were little then. They were parents, they didn't want to be killed by him and leave us orphans. And you know what? Eventually, he did."

They sat there, quietly, drinking their beers. He grasped her hand, and looked earnestly into her eyes.

"I watched adults_ betray my parents, _Hermione. Sell them out, because they were cowards." He spat. "For what? To get in the good graces of some temperamental asshole who would forget by next week. Dirtbags...I hope they live in shame, that a _fifteen year old boy_ named Harry and a _fifteen year old girl_ named Hermione stood up to him, the mighty Dark Lord, and you were unafraid to die!"

Hermione was shaking her head. The reality was very different...they_ were_ scared.

He ignored her protests, continuing to rant. "Children! You were just _children._..and braver than the adults! And you know what? _You won_."

Tears in his eyes, he finished. "_That is why,_ Hermione Granger, _you are a hero in my eyes._ A real hero. Not someone who waves a wand around on a piste, no! You are someone, who when duty called, **you answered**."

He swallowed hard, and continued. "Someday, I will tell my children, I fought Hermione Granger, once upon a time. **The** Hermione Granger."

Embarrassed, she didn't know what to say. So, she diverted. With an embarrassed grin, Hermione said, "And hopefully, you will add, _'you know, unfortunately, I lost, but it was a bloody great match_!' "

They both laughed, and toasted each other. Hermione couldn't hide the blush that too much praise afforded her. "Kurt, you know, it wasn't just me. Many people fought him, it wasn't just the mystical "Golden Trio". _You would have too_, Kurt, I know you would have. You know, if you had gone to Hogwarts."

"I don't know. I was afraid, Hermione..."

"Guess what, Kurt? _I was, too_. We _all_ were."

He nodded, an odd expression on his face. She cocked her head, sensing something. "Kurt, you know, the bravest wizards in history weren't ones who blindly marched into battle unafraid; rather, they were_ terrified._..but they forged ahead, anyway."

He swallowed, hard. His eyes diverted, looking out towards the Hogwart's arena. They used the Quiddich pitch, since they didn't have a dedicated arena, like at Drumstrang's; but they managed to fill the stands, anyway. It was odd, to see the tall hoops covered on the pitch; it was almost out of context to play on a converted field. Hermione vaguely wondered if they would build a covered dueling arena exclusively for the dueling team next year; it would be nice to have a covered arena like other teams did. That is, if this thing would stick beyond this year.

Her thoughts eventually drifted back to her drinking partner. She looked him dead in the eye. "_You're afraid_, now, Kurt. What is it, that you're afraid of?"

Quietly, so quietly that Hermione could barely hear him, he whispered, "_I don't want to play for the Bulgarian national team,_ Hermione."

Her eyes went wide. "**Oh**." She took a drink, thoughtfully. Kurt and his brother Dmitri were Bulgarian, like Krum. However, Drumstrung had a such a large encatchment area - Hungary, of course; but large contingents were enrolled from Norway, Bulgaria, Russia, Romania, the Czech Republic, and Poland. If you were a young man with any Slavic origin, there was nothing more you wanted than to don the blood-red robes of the historic school established in 1294.

All the young men, regardless of where they were from, had national pride in common. The fact that Kurt, the most gifted All-Around duelist produced in years, would turn his back on representing his fatherland, was absurd.

Not, however, to the wise young woman sitting before him, sharing a beer. "Well, then," Hermione said, nonplussed. "What **is** it that you want to do, instead, Kurt?" She smiled.

This time, he did actually whisper. _"I want to be an Auror._ Like Harry Potter."

She smiled, and arched an eyebrow. "...and Viktor Krum."

He nodded. "And Viktor." He felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders, that he had finally said it out loud to someone...and ironically, it was his biggest rival in three years! He shook his head at the silly way the world works, sometimes.

Hermione sat there, with her big beautiful and very nonjudgmental brown eyes, and looked at him. With all the sincerity she could muster, she gripped his hands, and just held his gaze. Focusing those brown eyes that had motivated 2/3 of the Golden Trio in the past, she said in a calm and reassuring tone,

_"You know what, Kurt?_ Then** do** it!"

He laughed, bitterly. "Just like that, huh? _Just do it_?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"It doesn't work like that, Hermione. You do what's expected, if you're a man, be it in Bulgaria, or Hungary, or Poland, or Russia."

"Bullshit!" Hermione said. "It does, Kurt! **Yes...** it does. It works like that, _everywhere_."

He shook his head.

She raised her hand, in order to cup his despondent cheek. He finally opened his eyes, and he looked at her, with such anguish it broke her heart.

Hermione said, very gently, "Kurt,_ it actually does work like that,_ everywhere. I didn't say it wasn't harder; it probably is. But in the end, it's you that has to live your life. It's _you_ that has to reflect at the end of days, and think, '_hmmm. Am I happy with the choices I made?'_ Not your coach. Not your neighbors. Not your so called friends or adoring public. _You_, Kurt. Just you."

She patted his cheek, and removed her hand, folding her arms across her chest. Knowingly, she looked at him. "And the Kurt in 50 years would not find it a _very satisfactory answer, _I suspect, that the reason you didn't live the life you wanted, or the reason it was denied to you, was because it "just didn't seem to work that way"..."

"Is that what you told yourself when you went to hunt Horcruxes?"

"No! Back then, I was too busy telling myself I was a bloody idiot for being in that situation at all!"

They laughed.

She reached across the table, and put her hand on his heart. "**This...** is the only thing you have to listen to, Kurt. Follow your heart."

He bowed his head, the hugely masculine sports hero, and cried like a baby. He clutched her hand, and she sat, quietly.

She spoke softly. "Kurt, I have to ask you a very important question."

He looked up, nervous. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Shoot." He said, with some hesitancy.

The Golden Girl took a very dramatic swig of her beer, leaving a foamy rim on her lip, which she wiped off. She looked at the evening sky, thinking about how to say her next thought, in a diplomatic manner. Finally, she decided to forge ahead, with a very dramatic intake of breath.

"Kurt...I don't know how to ask this, _so I'm just going to ask_." Hermione looked at him, extremely serious.

The Golden Girl paused for emphasis, before asking her question. He was on the edge of the bench, where they sat together...

"So..."

"Yes? What? What is it?" He asked impatiently.

She gave a melodramatic exhale of her breath. Then, she grinned.

She grinned! There was a playful glint in her eye as she asked with mock seriousness. "Kurt..**.why** is your English _so much better_ than Victor Krum's?"

He looked at her shocked, not expecting that to be the question. As a smile unfolded across her face, he realized she was playing,and a smile quickly infected him, as well. The two evenly matched champions _laughed_ and _laughed, _with the weight of Kurts professional life somehow temporarily diffused by her theatrics.

That February day, like** so many** before him, Kurt Karamazov unexpectedly fell _a little bit in love_ with the Hogwarts student sitting quietly with him, innocuously sharing a simple butter beer, and talking about life as though they had been friends for years.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

Bella was pacing.

Bella was growling.

Bella had hexed a few innocent passersbys, just to make herself feel better.

"Bellatrix...do I need to remind you that this is just a game?" Cautioned Narcissa.

The dark witch looked at her sister, incredulously, and without a second thought, shouted, "_INCINDIO_!"

A sheet of fire shot from her wand, narrowly missing her sister if it weren't for Fleur pushing her out of the way. Furious, Fleur stomped over to Bella, and attempted to slug her with a left hook. Bella blocked it with her right, then attempted to do a sweeping kick, to knock Fleur off her feet. Fleur, off balance, grabbed Bella, and they both tumbled to the ground, with the French Veela landing on top.

"Damn it, Bella! _Calm the fuck down_!" Fleur hollered, blocking body blows from Bella's agitated swings.

Fleur forcefully rolled over her, after a struggle, and kneed her in the groin, giving Bella pause. "Are you deranged?" Fleur gasped, exasperated, as she gripped the dark witch. Pinning Bella down, Fleur added, "**_Wait_**...I know ze answer to that question. Don't answer it." Her eyes looked playfully back at Bella.

"Are you going to stop with the conjugal relations, here, Fleur? And get the fuck _off_ me?"

"You sister iz not ze enemy..."

"_I know zat_!" Bella said, mocking the French Veela's accent. Fleur reached up, and swatted Bella's noise, causing her to yelp.

"Zut...Bella, you are _just as immature_ as the kids you coach!"

Bella huffed. "Hardly. They are far more mature than I."

"Be zat as it may...you need to get your addled brains together, Bella. You need to focus, and give some kind of inspirational, championship worthy speech, Bella. Those kids inside the 'ogwart's Golden Tent are awaiting, you. You know ze one...Zat motley crew, that nobody expected to win a single match? Zat one. You were predicted to lose 18 matches, Bella. And yet... your champions are inside, instead! And zey are waiting for zeir leader. And, of course, your words of wisdom."

Bella looked at Fleur, blinking, dumbfounded. "So..." Bella began, in a slow and methodical tone, "what you're telling me, Fleur, is that my planned speech of _'get the fuck outta my tent, you people exhaust me!'_ is not going to cut it?"

Fleur and Bella cracked up, whacking each other.

Observing the two witches, lying in the grass outside the tent so unceremoniously, their respective mates watched them, unamused.

"Honest to Merlin, Hermione, I think I liked it better when they detested each other."

"No kidding! Oh...hey, Narcissa, I forgot to ask. How did you find Fleur's parents?"

She rolled her eyes. "Overbearing. Entitled. Protective. Suspicious. Gorgeous. Oh, and over the top rich, actually."

"In short, you loved them."

"Mais, oui." She batted her eyes.

"Well, you're still here, so I guess you made it through the gauntlet, huh?" A loud crack! rang through the air, and they saw that the two witches had just hexed Viktor's pants...with_ him in them_, still. Their mischief giggles broke the started look on his face. Hermione's arms folded across her chest, scowl quickly mirroring Narcissa's, nodding her head towards them as she spoke to the older blonde witch. "God, they behave like _children,_ sometimes!"

Narcissa arched a scalp her eyebrow. "_Sometimes_?"

"Bloody hell, Narcissa! Look at you...and look at them! You're so normal and beautiful. Why couldn't I have been destined with, well, someone like you?"

Narcissa laughed, a deep throaty laugh. "One, I am normal only because Bella became abnormal, to save me. Two, **you** _don't do norma_l, Granger." She put her arm around the Golden Girl, leading her inside the tent. "Normal is far to pedestrian for you. No, you need the big, epic, burn the castle down, seize the day kind of love. That's your destiny, my dear."

"Not a cup of tea and fireside chats?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well...let's head inside then. Hopefully the children," Hermione badly motioned towards the two witches still acting drunk on the grass, "will be following shortly after they're done throwing their benny!"

They entered the charmed tent, heading inside. Hermione attempted to choke down her feeling of dread, as those something was off. It wasn't unlike her feeling before the last task of the Triwizard tournament in their 4th year. Hermione did her best to bury it, and choosing to smile, instead. She continued walking, her feet ambling towards Hogwart's soon to occur _rendez-vous with destiny._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Hogwarts' coach swept in front of them, pacing back and forth with a brisk stride. Her Coaches robes swished with a dramatic flourish with the strident turns she made while orating. She looked at the expectant faces, all looking back at her.

She began in a firm and confident tone, "Well, team, we are here: The post-season playoffs..._where we belong_."

She held up that week's edition of London's Wizard Weekly Magazine, with Hermione and Kurt posing in a mock stand off. The cover headline read, "Who's the Real Number One: Durmstrung vs. Hogwarts?" The two photogenic athletes, now friends, had consented to a rare joint interview, and their pre-playoff interview had made the cover. Not even Kingsley Shacklebolt had made the cover; and this was Hermione's_ third_ time.

As a frame of reference, Voldemort himself had only made the cover six times in his long reign of terror.

Seeing the pre-newsstand copy of the magazine, the team broke out into cheers, which Bella allowed for a few moments, then she quickly silenced. Resuming her pacing, she looked ferocious, as she continued. "I'm going to put it to you like this: this thing is anyone's for the taking. On any given Saturday, any team can win...we have been lucky, had some breaks, and won a few more than we expected to, I suppose." Bella chuckled.

The look of devotion on her teams' face shocked her, still.

Sometimes she forgot she wasn't still living in Askaban, getting eaten by rats, fed shit and gruel, pissed on by the guards; she forgot that the worked hard to achieve their place in this tournament; she hadn't just taken it or been bequeathed it by her rich family; she alone had earned it. It was still easy for her to forgot a lot, actually, constantly thinking undermining words like_ undeserving, guilty, pretender, or fraud_...

Because when she looked around, seeing the faces of Neville, and Hermione, and even stupid Pansy Parkinson, she knew. She saw in their eyes what Harry Potter had, that Tom Riddle never would: people who followed, because they believed in a better world; and they believed they were a part of that. Hope. Belief. Devotion. The faces she saw at the huddled with the Death Eaters prior to any conflict and plunder contained faces that were anything but inspired. They were faces that were hollow and scared, and following only because they had blind faith and were nutterheads, or following because they were simply cared and cowards.

Neither was a motivation with which to build a successful offensive or a way of life.

"I don't mean to bang-on about this forever, but honestly, on days like this, team...well, I don't know how I deserve you. How I deserve the honor of coaching you all... Because I look at your faces._..all_ of your faces," she said with special emphasis towards Luna and Pansy and James, emphasizing their inclusion, "and I am at a loss for words. I see adults with honor, valor, courage; people who despite whatever flaws and abilities you have, left it all at the door, and reinvented yourselves. I can honestly say to you all...You gave 100% - and no matter what I asked, you met the challenge."

Bella choked up, momentarily. Collecting herself, she whispered. "Everyone deserves a shot at reinvention and redemption..." She looked at Pansy when she said this. Eyes sweeping the remainder of the team, she said quietly, "...and I am deeply honored to have stood next to you, this year, in a way I never expected."

Tears were brimming in the eyes of nearly every student, save Pansy, who was openly crying.

"Okay, _enough of this rubbish and assorted ca-ca_! Get up! Team Hogwarts...Let's go **hurt** some..._feelings_." She grinned mischievously.

The room burst out in laughter. "Did I stutter? I said Now, bollock-brains! Line up outside the door and g_et ready for our last and final march into the arena!"_

They burst into whoops and cheers, and filed out of the tent.

The flash of cameras and deafening noise awaiting their appearance from the tent was staggering. The gaggle of athletes stood outside the tent door, collecting their bearings. They immediately began preparing to march in formation, in an orderly fashion into the arena. Gated and warded pathways were necessary to ensure the famous team wasn't mobbed by adoring fans or detractors. Before they assembled into their orderly rows, however, they formed a team huddle around their charismatic coach, with Bella in the center. This was a private moment, usually shared only by the team, away from the prying eyes of their opponents.

A moment Coach Black orchestrated prior to every match on their incredible 17-1-0 run this season.

_"Put 'em in!"_ Bella growled. She raised her wand to the sky, then brought it down low, pointing at the Earth. Every one of the athletes touched the tip of their wands to hers, small sparks flying off of the conglomerated mass of wands. She started stirring the pot.

As they all moved their tipped wands with hers in the circle, they started a sound resembling a low growling combined with a muggle church choir humming sound. She made sure she looked at every single student before she started. "_You can do this, team._ It's all bits and bobs, from here...Remember who you are...Remember who you have fought to become...and always remember our strength_ as a unit_..."

She looked at her team, her beloved team, and she called out in a clear and determined voice. "**WE ARE HOGWARTS!**" She yelled, beginning their rallying salvo.

The growling hum grew louder, until it climaxed with their response. "...and we **_ EXPECT TO WIN_!**"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

No one could have predicted the outcome, going into the All-Around. No one.

4 schools were in a 4 way tie. Each had one first place finisher, and one second place finisher. Hermione felt balmy; Luna had been crushed in her match, having been so off-kilter by the strange energy in the arena. Hermione rushed up to Pansy before her match, and clasped her flake in her hands. Unlike her initial "recruitment speech" in which Hermione had to force Pansy to talk to her, they had become grudging friends.

"Parkinson!" Hermione hissed in her ear, prior to her match. "Remember what Coach said? Reinvention and Redemption. These are solely yours today, Pansy. You can do it. I believe in you!"

She looked at Hermione and said sincerely, "Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot, coming from you."

"Remember...she likes those disarming curses, and she's better with her left hand than her right!"

"Don't I know it."

"Kill 'em, Pansy."

"Back at you, Granger." She raised her hand for a high five, which Hermione returned, before stepping off the piste.

For Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson had been like a machine; she again was victorious. Surprisingly, Brady had come through as the second place finisher. Which after much gnashing to the teeth, it was decided, a single-elimination bracket system would be set up as the only fair determinant for the overall team victory.

Kurt looked at Hermione playfully, while they were reviewing the rules of the play offs. Kurt whispered in her ear, "slowest one in the semi's buys the other a beer...after our final"

"You're on!" Growled Hermione. The two champions had owled each other almost everyday since they had their butter beer together weeks ago. He had never had a "girl" friend before, not even his fiancee was, not really. Hermione's persecutive was really refreshing. He had almost worked up the courage to turn in his Auror application.

Hermione shocked him back to the present with her admonishment. "Kurt, I'm serious. Be careful. I ...I have this weird feeling. Don't be overconfident, okay? I just don't like the smug look that your opponent's been wearing... something's off, Kurt."

"What could be off? How _off the finish line he's going to be, _ from me? How fast he's going to get stuffed? Look, he's the _turdiest turd_ of the whole team! I got it, Granger, just make sure you've got your sickles and galleons ready to pay for my butter beer!"

"_One_..."turdiest" is not an actual word, I believe, in terms of the King's English, Kurt. _Two_...don't get overconfident, please!"

He gave her a wink.

So, #1 seed Kurt Karamazov from Slovakia's Durmstrung's would face #4 Trig Mendonca from Portugal's Infidelidade Escola; and #2 Hermione Granger from Scotland's Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry would meet #3 Destemido Okano from Japan's Mahōtokoro. The winners from the semi-finals would meet in a finals match, to be held 90 minutes following the conclusion of the last semi-final.

It meant for only the second time since records were kept in the sport, would the All-Around entrants have to duel twice in the post-season playoffs in one day to determine the winner. The great majority of Hogwarts and their parents and families were all watching Hermione's match. The two notable exceptions were Harry and Krum, who went to scout the other bracket face-off.

It was in the medical tent that the pair met up with Bella and Hermione; the Golden Girl was getting her wounds healed by Madame Pomfrey. She saw the two very serious wizards heading towards her. She gave them a warm smile.

"Hello, Aurors. So, how goes it? What time did my boy Kurt finish by? Will he have a lot more time to rest, than me? It took me longer than I expected to finish off Okano - it was a lot more even that our first meet up!"

"Hermione...Bella..." Harry began.

Worry clouded Hermione's face. She could tell by their dour looks, something was wrong. What's more, she had felt off, all afternoon. "Harry..."

Harry looked to Krum. Krum's eyes were bloodshot, and he looked back towards his old Triwizard college. "You tell zem, 'arry. I cannot..." Krum choked out. Harry cleared his throat.

"Right, then. Okay...Hermione, Kurt's... um, Kurt lost. He's been taken to the hospital..."

Hermione sat bolt upright, to the consternation of Madame Pomfrey. "_What?_ **Impossible!**"

"Herm-ionn-neee," Viktor said with a dark frown. "It vaz like nothing I 'ave seen!_ He would cast awful spells._..Kurt could not stop them, he could not 'eal 'imself... he bled, and bled, and bled; until they had to call the match."

"What?" Bella said, incredulously. "_What were the spells_?" She demanded, eyes narrowing.

"A slashing spell, some confingos, and one's I've never heard of. I have the complete list...for you, Bella."

"That's impossible! There is no one better at _defense-counter-offense parlay_ than Kurt, not even me!" Hermione said, stunned.

"Hermione...it was eerie. The weirdest thing...it was as though Kurt couldn't _block_ anything. It's almost as though his wand was _useless! _But he was still hitting targets, so it obviously worked..."

Bella was lacing up her boots. "Please tell me one of the officials has grabbed Kurt's wand and examined it for counter jinxing!" Noting Harry and Krum's alarmed faces, She started lacing up her boots and got ready to head out the door.

Hermione sat up, causing both healers to start. At Hermione's near leap off the medical gurney, Bella immediately pushed her down. "Oh no, Puppy. You're not going anywhere." Hermione looked furious, and Madame Pomfrey grabbed her calf, Andy pushing her down by the chest, as though to reinforce Bella's edict. Bella looked at the two Aurors. "Harry, stay here with Hermione! Give her the download on everything...every little detail of that shit. Empty your memory into the pensive, if you have to."

"_You brought a pensive_?" Harry asked.

"Never know when you'll need that shite." Bella said, indifferently. "**Krum,** you go get Fleur, intercept and run interference at the hospital. There's dark magic afoot - Fleur will know how to reverse it, hopefully saving that kid. Now! **Go**!"

As he prepared to apparate, handsome Bulgarian looked over his shoulder, at the Golden Girl. "Hermion-niny-iee, please. Dmitri is like a brother to me...I have known his youngest brother Kurt since he was_ five years old_. Please...for me, and for the Karamazovs...I vant you to** kill** that bastard. Literally."

The former quiddich star was gone with a**_ Pop!_**

Bella looked around, failing to find Minerva. Quickly taking charge, Bella yelled at the faculty. "Faculty of Hogwarts! Get all the Hogwarts students in the tent, now! Narcissa, Hermione...I need you to cast extension charms and protection charms, pronto! Hagrid, Hooch- **_no one, and I mean no_**_** one.**.._enters the tent that isn't Hogwarts, understand?" I don't care if its the Federation President of Secondary and Colleguete Dueling himself or even Kinglsey Shacklebolt! With the exception of Fleur, Krum, and Harry - _only active students_ - got it?"

They saluted.

Bella grabbed her wand and cloak and marched towards the door.

"Bella!" Hermione called out, effectively freezing her love. "_What are you doing_?"

Looking at Hermione, she said grimly. "I'm going to go poke my nose in this crap. Who do you think is most qualified to determine if something reeks of dark magic than I am?"

"Point taken."

"Remember...download, then extension and protection charms."

"Aye Aye Captain!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

The ninety minute break morphed into a 3 hour break, but the show must eventually go on.

Bella had ensured that all of the Hogwarts students were safe, while the Headmistress was oddly M.I.A.; Bella had returned a mere 30 minutes later, and compulsively reinforced the wards placed on the Hogwarts tent. Hermione was dutifully resting in the medic tent, talking to Draco and Harry Potter; Bella walked in and yanked the privacy curtain shut.

She took a minute to scowl at the curtain. _"Baby penguins?_ Really?"

Madame Pomfrey snorted. "_I happen to like Penguins_, Professor. Got a problem with that?"

Bella walked over to her, and whispered low into the healer's ear. The healers' face grew increasingly concerned, shuddering for a moment, and then grew equally determined. When Bella was done, the veteran healer nodded, and summoned Andy. They disappeared to the compounding table, starting to brew some type of healing draught.

That issue settled, Bella looked at Draco and Harry. "**Men-** I need you to guard outside this curtain for 10 minutes while Hermione changes. Do not let anyone in, do not let anyone use seeing spells. Cast discombublulation jinxes, if you have to. Whatever you can do...Now!"

"Okay, Aunt Bella." Draco said, hopping off the gurney.

"Right-o, then. _Confundus opthalmus _jinx, coming right up!" Harry echoed.

Once alone, Bella charmed the small object she was carrying into her pocket back to its full size. It appeared to be a new set of dueling robes...in the gold and red colors of Gryffindor.

"What's with the uniform change, Bella? I mean, it's certainly cool - and much lighter in weight, it seems like..."

The Coach was in no mood for small talk. "**Change.** Now!"

_"Okay, okay!_ Hermione said, irritated. "Excuse a girl for wanting to make sure she knows what she's wearing! Are you sure these are as protective as my other robes?"

"These are a_ billion times_ more protective. That's a stupid question from a smart girl." Bella said, testy. She was moving awkwardly, and Hermione noticed. She didn't comment, but began observed Bella closely.

"Bella, _what's going on_?"

"That Mendonca character cut through Kurt's robes like they were paper...the protective robes did nothing to _protect_ him."

"I don't understand? How is it possible? These robes have a croissard and a plastron built in, and can withstand 600 spells sequentially! You know mine is designed to withstand 1000 spells, Bella...how could it..."

"Cut it, Hermione. We don't know._ We don't know_ how he did it. All I know is you need something** better**." She paced, weighing her words, if she wanted to tell Hermoine what was on her mind. Eventually, she added, "They don't know if Kurt is going to make it, or not...he's lost so much blood, it damaged his organs."

Hermione gasped. She scrambled to put on the new robes while Bella paced.

"This uniform feels good, Bella! Wow! It's half the weight of my other one..." She walked around the small medical tent, swishing and swashing her wand, getting a feel of the uniform.

"**_CRUCIO_**!" Bella incited, aiming right at Hermione's chest. Madame Pomfrey screamed.

The force of the spell knocked her back, but that was it. Hermione grinned. "Oh, stop you big bad Death Eater, you're tickling me!" standing up, unphased by the unforgivable curse. "Wow! Bloody Bollocks, this is amazing!"

The healer, fanning herself, apologized. "I'm sorry, I know you're one of the Good Guys, but Bloody Hell if it doesn't make me tremble a bit to hear Bellatrix Lestrange yell crucio, even today!" She gasped.

"Good." Bella said, quietly, chuckling. "Glad the armor's working." She began rubbing her temple with an apparent headache.

"_Everything okay in there_?" Shouted Harry, concerned.

"A-okay!" Hermione yelled back.

Bella steadied herself on the medic table. "Bella?" Hermione asked, concerned.

She surveyed her lover, taking her in. She didn't look well. Hermione did a head to toe sweep...and as Hermione's eyes drifted downward, she gasped. "**Bella! **_You're bleeding!" _She pointed at the slow trickle of tell tale red that was running down her right leg from under her robes.

"Oh?" Bella asked, indifferently. She looked down. "Well. So I am. Damn." She raised her head, towards her sister. "Andy! Can you bring some dittany over here, please?"

Andy hurried over and Bella opened her robes, wincing. Andy gasped, eyes wide. "Bella..." Her lips quivered, and she started tearing up. "_Oh, Bella!_"

"Hurry up, would you? Hell's Bells, we start in 30 minutes, Andy!"

Andy reverently spread the healing elixir in broad strokes across Bella's back, causing the Coach to wince, slightly. Hermione frowned, trying to walk around and see what damage had been done to her love. "What happened?" She asked, frantically.

A cautioning arm shot out from Bella's side, despite her obvious pain. "Stay where you are, Puppy. Let Andy finish."

"What happened to you? _Who did this_?" Hermione shouted, angry.

"_No one,_ Pups.** I did it**...to myself." Andy grimaced, behind Bella, as she spoke. Hermione's eyes went wide, with sudden realization. Her fingers deftly went underneath the top layer of her robe, to feel the armored plastron. She ran a finger to the stitching and felt the armor surface material underneath. Smooth, like a scale, as she expected. _Familiar._

"Bella, no! No, no..." Hermione burst into tears. "**No**, Bella! "

Annoyed, Bella said in a highly irritated voice, "**Hush!** It's _not like I can put them back on_!" She spoke in a low voice. "The nature of dragon scales, is that they remain somewhat alive for 4-6 hours, depending on their prior dermatologic health, once removed from their nutrient source. This match cannot go longer than 1 hour - that is when they are at their 100% optimal prime for defense."

"Then, I'm going to quit screwing around and get out there. Maybe we can start on time, for once!" Hermione hopped off the gurney, having finished french-braiding her hair. She lifted her robe, to reveal two black velcro straps. "Harry! Ya got em?" She yelled.

He poked his head through the curtain. "Is it safe for men-folk?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes, Hermione?" Draco yelled through the curtain, chuckling.

"_Yes, she is_!" Hollered Bella and Andy in concert.

Harry, grinning, handed her two wands. "Cool, thanks, Harry. Are these the ones you pinched off those snatchers?"

"Yep."

She strapped her real wand to her tricep, hidden in the folds of her robe; she put one of the snatchers wands on her other tricep. Selecting the one that looked the most like her real wand, she nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

Bella looked thoughtful. "**Hmmm.** Detractor wands...I see...Good thinking, Golden Duo...I see whatcha did there." Andy was in the final bandaging, and Bella was moving a bit more naturally. "Oh, Merlin, thank you Andy. Much, much better." Bella's color had returned.

"Give me a quick snog, for luck, Coach!" Hermione grinned.

"_Ewwwww_!" Draco and Harry said, in tandem.

Bella folded her arms, smirking at her little straight arrow, putting on a show in an attempt to shock her friends. "You're blushing, Puppy." Bella felt the need to point out. Which, naturally, made her blush even more furiously. Their moment of whimsy was interrupted by shouts, swearing in another language, and the sounds of Hagrid grunting. Hagrid unceremoniously whipped the curtain to the side, sweating. He had wild eyes, and had a captive he was holding aloft by one arm.

"Professor Black! Blimey, I know you said professor Delacour was on the "okay" list, but I thought you should take a look at 'er...She looks** weird**! Like someone gone done and shrunk 'er! _Look at her!_"

He held up the French woman by her torso, feet dangling off the ground, presenting her to Bella. She was swinging her arms and legs wildly. "** Casse-toi! **_Inscrivez-moi cet instant !_ **Arrg! **_Fils de salope_!" Her face was blood red with fury.

_"See whut I mean_? N' she's not polite like Fleur. Regular potty mouth, I'd say, if I spoke any French!" Hagrid concluded.

Bella slapped her hand to her face, rubbing her eyes.

She took a deep breath.

She counted to five, slowly.

Then she opened her eyes, looking Hagrid in his, and said, "_Well,_ Hagrid, she looks funny because _she is not,_ in fact, _Fleur._ She is, however, Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle Delacour."

"Oh! That explains it!" He dropped her to the ground, and she landed, hard, crying out a pissed off "_Merde!_" Draco rushed over to help her get up, and she calmed down, immediately. He gave her a shy smile. Whispering to her, he said that Hagrid meant well, he was just 'a very literal sort of being'.

Gabrielle glared at him. "Monsieur 'agrid...you 'ave given me ze world's largest wedgie!"

His face turned bright red. "Well, I best be getting back to the door, helpin' Hooch, n' all..."

He quickly left.

Her frantic eyes immedately turned to the Golden Girl. "Zank god, I thought I maybe missed you, 'ermione! I was sent to give you somezing..." She cocked her head to Draco. "Draco, could you please, shut ze curtain?"

He gladly obliged.

"Fleur told Mamman and I about what happened to ze poor boy from Durmstrung, and ze bad magic. 'ermione, we cannot let zat happen to you!" She said, quite distressed. Ma Mamman went to the clan...zey discussed. Ma grandmere's oldest soeur...I mean, sister..." Gabrielle was breathless and frantic, her English worse than usual.

Hermione put a calming hand on Gabrielle's trembling hand. She gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay, Gaby. I'm listening. Relax! _You made it here._ What did the Veela have to say?"

"Ze strange thing...zey seemed to already know that you were in peril, 'ermione! They spoke of a "ripple" ...whatever that means. My great-aunt, who is nearly 192 years old and is going to pass on any day now, _pulled her hair_ ..."

Gaby pulled a glass cylinder from her robes. Inside, was a glowing, single strand of an unmistakable white shiny hair. She held it up, for Hermione's inspection.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry said, clearly impressed.

Gaby continued, solemnly. Everyone knew what it meant if a Veela pulled their hair to give away. The final sacrifice would be made. "...and she bequeathed it to you, 'ermione!" Gaby's eyes were shining.

"What do I do, Gaby? Do I wear it?"

"Non! 'ermione...come here. Ici!" Gaby grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her closer. Gingerly, she pulled the hair from the cylinder, and wrapped it around Hermione's braid. Gaby cleared her throat, closing her eyes. Both hands were wrapped around the braid, holding the hair in place. She was murmuring to herself, and a loud thunderclap was heard, as Gaby opened her eyes to reveal the cerulean Blues were gone, and a silver and red iris was in its place.

She spoke in a very different voice. _"La femme devient la baguette!"_ She incited. "_Protéger son toujours. _ Protéger le champion de toutes les créatures magiques!" Sparks danced around Gaby and Hermione. Andy and Madame Pomfrey looked at each other nervously. Bella was transfixed. They felt the ground momentarily shake, and then all was calm.

Gaby sighed, and pulled her hands away. "S'il vous plait, 'ermione?" Gaby said, tentatively, gesturing for her to turn around. Hermione turned, looking at the younger Veela. Hermione's hair was a little straighter, and the unmistakable flecks of Silver highlights danced all throughout her scalp. Hermione blinked, smiling. Her eyes looked crisp.

"Wow, I feel great!_ What did you do,_ Gaby?" Hermione said, with a wide smile.

Gaby shook her head stubbornly. "Non! I cannot say. It is Veela business." She looked at Draco, expectantly. He smiled, holding his elbow to her, which she took with a small coy smile. "Ve vill be in ze stands, cheering you on with the rest of 'ogwarts and Durmstrung!"

Harry looked at Hermione. _"What the hell just happened?"_ He said to his best friend.

Hermione shrugged.

Bella chuckled. "Well, lets just say, I think Fleur Jr. just make the snatchers' wands a whole hellavua lot **less** relevant."

**TBC**


	25. That Championship Season Part II

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author:** Ladyfun9 (with guest beta **chrisdenvl**).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...**and**...Fleur and Narcissa.

**Rating**: Generally M, occasional forays with a more PG-13 flavor, whenever the Beta demands actual PLOT.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun9 gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione. (Thank to the content Beta, chrisdenvl)

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the plentiful reviews - In the words of Bella, "_what the hell?_" The crazy, opinionated mass of you have made this my most reviewed story to date... so thank you! Opinions are a good thing. I'm going to address some specific questions raised by reviews **_post script._** Hell, if you're going to take the time to read and review, I can get off my ass and respond. Thank you.

Now, for some housekeeping: _Holy Beet-Red Face_, Batman! My Beta informs me that I have been calling/spelling Durmstrang Institute incorrectly this entire damn time. Sorry. Just imagine that it was spelled correctly, and we will pretend this atrocity never happened. Ergo...Nothing to see here...keep it moving along, people.

Finally: I know we have a few readers from Portugal. I'm going to say this in advance - there is some Portugal bashing. I think its a beautiful country, please don't take it personally. It was just randomly picked. _Por favor perdoe-me!_

**CHAPTER XX. That Championship Season, Part II**

They could hear the pounding of the drums that signaled the teams were reentering the arena. Often, the Kyoto-like drumming would match Hermione's heartbeat, as it pounded out of her chest. Then Neville would generally place a reassuring hand on hers, and she would calm, looking at his awkward smile. Hermione had to give it to her.. the dark witch had some real people insight, shockingly enough; picking Neville for the team as Hermione's back up and second. To have a friend, a real friend, during all this duress was priceless.

The ritual-laden, historically stylized pomp and circumstance that was the formal beginning of the Wizard dueling match was impressive. It often took some folks years to master. It would initiate when the All-Around competitors stepped onto the large, raised platform, known as the "pre-piste", heading towards the outline of a white circle conspicuously in the center of the 1st piste.

They would stop before entering the 1st piste, and place their wands, face up, touching their extensor arm to their nose. This would be the start of the first salute. During the initiation of the salute, they must face their opponent; they then saluted each other with their wands. The salute would continue to the judges, and conclude with the audience by making a clockwise 180 degree turn. The final salute would render to the audience, while reciting the three lines of the "creed of the duelist." The combatants would then lower their heads and point the wands downwards, pausing for 30 seconds in a symbolic remembrance of fallen comrades. Concluding this, the 1st piste judge would then sound a loud alarm, generally, a firing charm, thus indicating the end of the formal procession and entry to the piste.

All of the above steps had to be followed to the letter; deviation in any way resulted in an immediate forfeiture of the match.

Then, the _real fun began._

Two minutes of man-on-man (or in this case, Man-on-Hermione) dueling would commence on the raised platform of the "1st piste." The only requirement strictly enforced was that the competitors were not to fall off the platform, nor lose contact, maintaining at least one body part point of contact on the piste excepting jumps or leaps. Competitors could leap off the platform any distance, but their landing must end on the platform.

Concluding the first duel on the 1st Piste, they would jump off the platform to the ground below, thus beginning their combination obstacle course/target marksmanship range. The visiting team would jump off at the 9 o'clock, and the home team's jump off point was at the 3 o'clock. The completely identical dual courses would wind around the arena, with both finishing in the same location at their conclusion; a second raised platform, aptly called the "2nd Piste."

The destination between the 1st and 2nd piste was the reason many witches were weeded out from participating in the All-Around in the past; it was a positively _grueling_ experience, in a physical sense, to traverse the various obstacles.

No amount of practice would familiarize the competitor, as the course would change with each match. The judges would magically inspect the course for any signs of tampering and/or cheating; the arena was strictly guarded once the course was set up. Heavy invisibility charms and other wards prevented any premature visualization of the course. certainly, it didn't stop the less ethical from trying; however wizard dueling was a highly protected sport, and much was done to maintain the integrity of the game.

Adding to the physical demand of the course was the requirement of marksmanship; the All-Arounds had to hit 20 concurrent target challenges littered throughout the course. In the All-Around obstacle course, the athletes were presented with a total of twenty targets dispersed throughout it between the first and second piste. They were marked with a red circle and a white X; the shooting spell had to hit the white X in order for the hit to count. By the rules, 7 were charmed to remained partly hidden and 13 were in the open. Obviously, the entrant who hit the most targets won the accuracy component; however, there was a minimum requirement to hit 9 open targets and 1 concealed target, regardless. Many matches concluded without any winners as a result of lack of accuracy.

Finally, it concluded with arrival at the 2nd Piste. It was a raised platform where the rest of the judges sat, and the last three minutes of man-on-man dueling would commence. Unlike the beginning, the end of the match would close with a sounding of a horn, then a simple salute to your opponent, a salute to the judging panel, and a salute to the audience, and then they were allowed to step off. This was likely because by the time the match concluded, many athletes didn't have the will to stand anymore, they were so utterly exhausted.

The judges would furiously tally the score and the winner would be declared based on the following: DUELING, whomever landed the most offensive points combined from the first and second piste; ACCURACY, whomever had the most number of targets hit; and SPEED; whomever landed two feet on the 2nd piste first. The two feet rule was critical - many a match had been lost because someone had a faster and more dexterous 2nd foot. There was always an even number of judges at the 2nd piste; in the event the judges were deadlocked on who won a category, the 1st piste judge would be brought in as the tiebreaker. Provided both competitors actual finished, didn't quit or forfeit, whomever won at least two categories of the three possible (speed, dueling, and accuracy) won the match.

However, there was more to it than just that, naturally, because wizards are _masochistic._

What truly separated the "girls from the women", as Hermione liked to say, was that at any point during the obstacle course run, competitors were allowed a total of 3 spells of any type to cast at the other competitor across the arena, into their opponent's lane. With the exception of the 3 unforgivables, everything was fair game, technically.

It added a layer of complexity to an already difficult event. While navigating and enduring a physically demanding obstacle course, concurrent with a mentally challenging spell marksmanship lane, one had to fear for their own well being via an unexpected assault _at any time_. It was 20-25 minutes of sheer terror, concentration, precision, and guts. Plus of course, a dollop of physical stamina mixed into the batter, as well. Sprinkle on the necessity for some luck, and you had it: The All-Around.

That's why Hermione was such a wild card in the beginning. No one ever doubted her precision or wits; and no one expected her to be less than 100% accurate in ideal conditions with the targets; its just that...well, she was..._ a girl._

This season, however, all of the wizarding world had learned an important lesson, once again: never underestimate_ this particular _"girl."

What most people hadn't realized, is what Hermione Granger had already endured in her young life. Things she suffered as a child in order to keep their lives safe. The way the Golden Trio had been forced to live, in their guerrilla style hunt for Horcruxes, had hardened her. The experiences she had notched under her belt in her real life were things most people only read about in fiction books. She had looked death and harm in the face, directly. Many times. She had faced fear, and forged on ahead, anyway. She had been called names, suffered harsh living conditions and enemy capture, been bitten by a werewolf, carved into by Bellatrix Lestrange, dueled wizards more senior than her, and looked Voldemort directly in the face.

And she survived, every time.

The ace in her pocket, though, was that the _world's best duelist, _hands down_, _ was both her significant other and her coach. And Bella Black was_ relentless._ A long time ago, when the crazy scheme covertly and jokingly dubbed _Operation: Man Granger_, was hatched between Minerva, Kingsley, and Bella, the future coach analyzed the situation with her brilliant, tactical, and borderline insane mind. Bella knew what had to be done. She honed in on Hermione's_ weaknesses_, not her strengths.

It would be easy to be lulled into a false sense of security with the young witch's many strengths, after all.

It would be understandable for a coach to be dazzled by Hermione's abilities, like most people were. However, Bellatrix Black was not most people, and she truly understood the human condition. When faced with a daunting condition, its natural to focus on one's strength's; not one's flaws. Flaws scare you; flaws make you concerned that you might lose. Many a wizard had been lured into that false complacency by the comfort and reassurance on repetition of what they were already good at; however... Bella understood the key to winning. In order to win, it was imperative ** not** to build upon your strengths; it was to_ eliminate your weaknesses._

That's how you become invincible.

Coach Black rolled up her robes, so to speak, and _went to work._ Many, many moons ago, she changed Hermione's diet. She forced her to go to bed early, and get up early. She had her running to build endurance, and lifting rocks to build strength. She started a secret practice session that involved teacher her dueling techniques, in the forbidden forest, often with either Fleur or Harry hidden somewhere and ambushing her.

While Hermione never once actually beat Bella, she came close a few times.

In their secret sessions, Madam Pomfrey was on call, and always gave a disapproving huff patching up and reviving the Head Girl. After an episode involving patching her up from near-death injuries, she became angry at Bella, and deeply concerned for Hermione. She felt like Hermione was too vulnerable. How could she say no, to her lover, in a position of authority above her? Hermione was being put in the position where she couldn't say no to such grueling training, Madame Pomfrey felt. It was her significant other, after all, and a formidable one at that.

She decided someone had to stand up for the girl, and so Madame Pomfrey marched into the Headmistress office, slamming down her wand. She advocated for the child, demanding Hermione was being driven too hard. Minerva quickly realized, the healer had to be brought into "the plan." Bella agreed, as did Kingsley. So that afternoon, after the concerned healer's fit, a fourth person was brought into "the plan." It wasn't until Bella told the good healer _why_ they were doing what they were doing, after the unbreakable vow was performed by Minerva, that Pomfrey finally understood.

Hermione _had_ to win. ** Big.**

Dark times were upon them, much sooner than most people realized. The wizarding world would need a champion. And the saying that history repeats itself was never more appropriate, because here the Golden Girl was again, proving the veracity of the statement. The young Muggle girl, whose biggest fear used to be that she would have a cavity when one of her parents checked her teeth, was now going to be asked to face something most sinister and evil.

When people lost their resolve and their courage, which they most certainly would, Hermione Granger, the Golden Girl, would _restore_ it.

In order to do that, they_ had to believe_ that she could.

So, even though Bella thought the first phase of "the plan" was truly stupid, she _also_ realized that, in reality, people were _even more stupid._ Bella understood the human condition even more than Kingsley or Minerva did, and she understood what was at stake for the world at large. Bella had no illusions what the stakes were, for the very specific people that she loved: Narcissa, Fleur, and Draco.

Hermione had to win. And Bella could get her there.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX**

Neville was helping Hermione stretch in the home team's designated space. Neville had a very concerned look on his face, but hid it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Duncan!" Neville smiled.

Duncan Fehring, the likable 7th year Hufflepuff, looked embarrassed. "Neville, I need to ask Hermione a favor."

"She's stretching, Dunc."

"I know."

"_Hello?_ I'm actually sitting, right here, ding-a-lings! What is it, Dunc?" Hermione smiled.

It wasn't often the Hufflepuff beater looked embarrassed. "Look, Granger, I know you're busy right now getting ready to kick that arse's arse, but my brother - Joey - said he needs to talk to you. He's with my little brother Ritchie, in the stands. Can you spare a few minutes?"

"Joey, as in the Department of Magical Creatures, Joey?" Bella said, drifting over to the conversation, protectively.

_Where did she come from?_ Hermione wondered.

"Yes, Professor, my oldest brother works at the Ministry. He wants to tell Hermione something, he wouldn't tell me what. I was just ordered to come ask her." He huffed.

Bella looked thoughtful. "Bring him. Joey's a good shit, I know him, from meetings at the Ministry."

Now Duncan looked _really_ uncomfortable. "Um, Hermione...I, uh...well, my youngest brother, Ritchie, is like... your biggest fan. He had some stupid bet with my brother about chocolate frogs or something, which he won, and he got your card, and he'd really like a...uh..." He was turning red. It was amusing to see such a hulking boy look so nervous.

"...autograph?" Hermione said, smiling.

"I know, I know. But look, _he's only seven_-"

Hermione waved him off, used to it. "No worries, Duncan. He can have his autograph. On one condition... as long as you promise Gryffindor wins the Quiddich match with Hufflepuff in three weeks."

He looked at her, stone faced.

"I'm kidding! Merlin's beard!" She laughed.

He exhaled.

"Go get your brothers, I'll be here. But try to hurry, 'kay?" She said, seriously this time.

"Right!" He said, dashing off. His enormous body disappeared, as he pushed through the crowd.

"How many Fehring boys are there?" Neville said.

"I think at least six. And they all play beater. That's one huge, hulking family. _Perfect_ beaters."

Bella cocked her head. "Fehring. I know that name... doesn't one of them play for the national team?"

Neville nodded. "That would be Finbar Fehring. _Beater,_ of course."

"They _are_ huge boys. Hmm. Half-bloods, right?"

"I think so," Neville nodded. "I'm not sure. I don't know Duncan all that well. I mean, he's nice, but he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Hangs out with Quiddich players, pretty much."

Bella gave him a pointed look. "So, Half-blood...half-blood with what, Neville?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean, Bella? Half-blood with some Muggle family, I presume, right?"

"Not necessarily."

Bella's musings were interrupted by the squeal of one _Mr. Ritchie Fehring,_ laying eyes on the Golden Girl, for the very first time. Riding aloft his brother Duncan's shoulder, he was gripping his treasured _Hermione Granger Chocolate Frog_ card in his right hand, a few smudges of chocolate on the back.

"It's her! It's _her_!" He said, shouting and pointing, emphatically.

"Oy, mate! Stop with the wiggling, ya want me to drop you?" Protested Duncan.

From behind the starstruck child, Joey Fehring appeared. Reaching up to squeeze his brother's hand, he said, "I know you're excited, Squirt, but I need a word with the Golden Girl, and her fearsome coach, first, okay Pal?"

The youngest Fehring pouted. "Fine, okay! But don't take long on boring grown-up stuff!"

"You got it." He winked, and smiled at his kid brother.

As he turned away from his brothers, the smile wiped off his face, immediately. He moved towards the pair with a sense of urgency, nodding at Bella.

"Agent Black."

"Agent Fehring." She nodded back. "What's up, Joey?"

He cast a silencing spell over the three of them. "I'll make it quick, I know you have to get ready, Ms. Granger. Look, its just a feeling...but I feel I would be remiss not to report it to you. So... right before that Karamazov fellow's wand went all crazy, that Portuguese wizard was doing these wild gesturing things. Waving his arms around... hollering, weird stuff. Causing his wand to cast sparks to fly up in the air, loud bangs went off, flashing lights..."

"_Causing a distraction_." Bella said, voice low.

"Exactly." Joey said. "I wasn't really paying attention to it, because I was trying to figure out what Kurt's wand was made out of. You see, my kid brother Ritchie wouldn't shut up about it! But...you know what? Something weird happened."

"What?" Hermione said.

"_His second_ called out to him at the sideline. Karamazov put down his wand, looking at it...that's when it started, when his wand started malfunctioning."

"You think his second noticed something?" Hermione asked.

"_No. I don't._" He said, ominously, shaking his head. "I _watched_ his second. His _lips were moving_. I've seen it done, once or twice before. I think he was _casting a wandless_ _spell_, Hermione! I'm pretty sure of it, actually. I think_ Karamazov's second _cursed his wand_!_"

"_What_?" Hermione said, shocked.

"On the third obstacle."

"That makes sense. That's when I'd do it, if I was cursing a wand," Bella nodded. "Attention is naturally split between the two lanes. Cause a distraction, get everyone looking somewhere else, and voila!"

"A cursed wand, with no one the wiser." Joey agreed.

"You know what this means, Hermione?" Bella said, looking meaningfully at Hermione.

"Yes, Bella."

"What?"

"It means... _trust no-one_."

Bella nodded.

Joey removed the cone of silence, to a reveal the nearly cataleptic youngest Fehring brother. "Flying Friggernuts, Joey! You took forever!" He wailed.

The eldest brother narrowed his glare. "Don't be cheeky, brother. Now, be quick, kid, the Golden Girl has to get ready!" Duncan lowered the squirming boy, and he torpedoed straight to the Golden Girl the second his feet touched ground.

"_ILoveYouHermioneGrangerYou'reMyHero_!" He gushed.

Hermione was crushed underneath his emphatic hug. "Er...um...I hear there's a card you might want signed?" She asked, nervously.

"Oh!" He gasped. "Oh, yes! That would be great!" He thrust it towards her. "I was so happy! I won all of my stupid brothers' cards. And I was so mad, I kept getting crappy cards, like, y'know, Nicholas Flamel, and Ronald Weasley, and crap...then, on the last pack, the very last pack...I got you!" He said, beaming. He held the card aloft, treasuring it as though it were the cure for cancer.

Feeling badly for Ron, Hermione quickly changed the subject. "Merlin's Beard, Ritchie, _you're as tall as I am_!" Hermione said, in disbelief. "How old are you, now?"

"Seven!" He said, proudly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow. We'll, I guess we know who Hufflepuff's beater will be in six or seven years, huh, Duncan?"

Neville, Duncan, Hermione, and Hermione's _most enthusiastic fan_ stood in a circle, while Bella and Joey stood off to the side. Joey looked tired, and Bella gave him a once over. She spoke to the large Ministry employee, in a manner only he could hear.

"So, Fehring. How's the Magical Creature's Department treating you, these days?" Bella asked.

He shrugged. "Eh...not so well. They transferred me, last month, to the Department of Muggle Relations."

"What?" Bella said, incredulously. "Why?"

"Beats me. I know about as much about Muggles as I do changing a tampon, which is to say, nothing!"

Bella snorted, in appreciative laughter. "So, what was their rationale?"

"There wasn't any. Just said it was time for a change."

"Any problem with your performance reviews?"

"No."

Bella furrowed her brows. "Ask for a transfer?"

"Not once."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

He laughed.

"_Since when_ does government make any sense? Blimey, I just figured, you know...typical bureaucracy. Pull out someone out of the department who actually knows something about magical creatures, and plop 'em into a totally foreign situation, where they are as effective as a 1 legged-dog."

Bella cocked her head. "What do you mean, _someone who knows something about magical creatures_?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Bella Black, really? _My grandmother_ is a Giant! Duh! **I am** a _magical creature_!" He laughed.

Bella's eyes went wide, as she started making some connections, in her mind. Noticing her eyes deep in thought, he asked, "_Are you just now_ putting together why we're so big?" He laughed.

"No...it's not that. I'm realizing something far more troubling than that." Stepping closer to him, she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Joey...do you know who it was, at the Ministry, that ordered your transfer?"

He nodded. "I do."

Bella's eyes, lit by anger, looked intently at the quarter Giant. Through pursed lips, she asked, "**Who?** Joey...the wizard who ordered your transfer...who was it? I need you to tell me_ who it was_."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Five minutes until showtime.

Hermione's team was amped. They glared across the piste at the team from Portugal, who looked far too smug and confident.

"_I don't like the looks of 'em_." Brady whispered to Luna.

"_Terrible_ auras, over some of them, just terrible." The concerned Ravenclaw replied.

"**_Lovegood! Longbottom! Coach Potter_**!" Bella hollered. "Come here, please!"

The three named personnel hustled over to the Coach. She grasped each one's head, one at a time, looking deep into their eyes. Appearing satisfied, she prepared to address them.

"Wait- what was that about?" Neville asked, interrupting.

Harry answered. "She entered our minds, Neville."

His face screwed up. "Why?"

It was Luna that spoke up next. "To make sure we are actually who we are supposed to be, and not all polyjuiced up, and all."

"Or imperiused." Added Harry.

"Oh." Neville nodded.

Bella huffed, impatiently. "Wonderful. A+, class. Now, do you mind? We're on the clock, here!" They all nodded. Bella huddled, casting a silencing charm above them and a protection and fidelius charm, just in case.

"I can't go into detail, now, there isn't time. Neville, I need to you watch the stands of the opposing side; Luna, you have the home side. Harry, you have a much bigger job. I need you to watch both sidelines and both teams. Can you do that?"

All three nodded.

"Do NOT let yourself get distracted. Do not stop taking your eyes of the target, even if Hermione gets hurt. Even if 100 naked Veelas fall from the sky, No matter the distraction, do NOT take your eyes of your respective targets. Understand?"

They all nodded.

"Er... Bella? What are we watching for, exactly?" Neville asked.

"Wandless curses, or anything that looks suspicious. Even if its someone you'd least expect to hurt Hermione...Ginny, Draco, even me! Do you understand? ANYONE. I have chosen you three because you can cast advanced spells without bringing undo attention to yourselves."

She cast a strange spell, aiming at their heads, a silver light shooting from her wand that danced around their hair. Immediately, their skulls felt ten kilos heavier.

"Goodness, Bella, what did you do?" Luna asked, uncomfortable.

"Its a spell of my own creation. _ Kevilaris._ It makes your brain impermeable to entry from anyone or anything! Don't worry, Lovegood, it only lasts an hour."

"Wow!" Harry said, feeling his head.

"Err on the side of accidentally jinxing an innocent person, got me? I **need** the three of you, all the way. Do not fail me, understand? _Do not fail Hermione_."

"Coach," Neville said, nervously. "Um, what do we **do** to the wizard... if we see something, you know, suspicious or unusual?"

As she quickly removed the enchantments around them, she looked at the three of them meaningfully.

"**You take them out**, Longbottom! Take them out... by_ any means necessary_."

**TBC!**

**Post script A/N: **While I admire the devoted writers that take the time to answer point by point every reviewers' question, I am going to admit on some stories one can get carpal tunnel syndrome scrolling though the A/N to get to the actual MEAT of the chapter as a result. While I don't generally do this (if someone seems like they have some burning issue/adjenda/etc I'll just PM 'em), I am going to take the time to do this because frankly you people are _pretty determined_...I mean, really. Do you want to piss off people that have adjectives like "dark lord" and "dark this" or "dark that" or "evil" or "wolf" in their names? I think not. 'Nuff said.

Seeker-of-Raven and FleurIzMine: The Veela hair is from some random Clan member of Fleur & Gaby's grandmother. What it will do -and all the gifts the creatures who donate willingly to their champion-will become apparent in Part III of this story.  
Darkshadow-lord, The Evil Morrigan, WolfDragonGod,Kay Trix, laurenrulez1, eddieleighs, guest92,RAM00, ethan62789, inqe. While you didn't ask specific questions, I had to give you a shout out because damn it, your reviews make my day.  
Arial Wolf-thanks for the encouragement! I should probably be have, ng you write some of Fleur's dialogue, c'est vrai?  
sarronxo-It is romantic! And more importantly, life saving. It's about as romantic as donating a kidney, I guess...  
justine and AnonBiggie: I love you guys, you always give a rationale as to why you liked something or didn't. I appreciate that. But I'm confused? Why don't you just join the site? Questions, questions, I know..I'm nosy.  
GothicPheonix-Don't hate me. Please. Sorry...there are just bad people in the world, sometimes. At least I didn't off Harry, right? At least we see eye to eye on flip-flops.  
Michi the Mischievous-Hallululja! You and I are the only two people on the planet that have seen Fight Club, I feel like. Movie night at Michi's!  
Cuccino2002- Okay, you know you're "my girl" from way back at the Shell Collector. But you and I are going to have to agree to disagree on Bella's caveman (woman)? behavior. She's friggin' Bellatrix Black, for God's sakes. She's not a girl scout. You want hearts and roses? You don't date her.  
Every Guest/Anon and Yurihentai641: NO SHE'S NOT PREGNANT. Not yet, anyway. (eyebrows raised like Minerva...)  
piccolodian: Thanks! Glad you thought the game's interesting. There will be a much bigger explanation of the game in part III  
Akasha Hallows28: You totally got the duel chapter. Awesome!  
Every Guest and Anon: Hopefully, I have addressed the "Hermione Virginity-gate" issue satisfactorily. If not, let me know.  
Gypsy Druid: I deliberately did not detail the fight because the only one I wanted to go into detail about was the final, which will be in Part III  
Vipera411: Totally agree with you, hence the "its so wrong, it's right" mantra of mine.  
TeenyTinyIrishPerson-thank you you totally are correct. The Beta has pointed that out and is now resorting to just flat out beatings if Americanisms peek through.


	26. That Championship Season, Part III

**Twin Dragon Heartstrings.**

**Author:** Ladyfun (with guest beta **chrisdenvl**).

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Hermione...**and**...Fleur and Narcissa.

**Rating**: Cycling rapidly between M and PG-13.

**Disclaimers:** All of this (Ladyfun gesturing big wide circles over the computer with her hand) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and this is all for non-profit fun.

**SUMMARY:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio's messiah-like status changes their lives forever; only Hermione remains skeptical about their new fame. When it becomes obvious who the real leader was of the group, Hermione feels choked by her own fame and inexorably is drawn toward the last person expected: Bellatrix Black. Hermione loses herself to the dark mistress. Fortunately, things have a way of working themselves out. Endgame: Bellamione. (Thank to the content Beta, chrisdenvl)

**A/N:** First off, thanks so much to** TeenyTinyIrishPerson** , who weighed in (at an ungodly 6am) on the Irish-eque stuff and language check in this chapter. Hopefully, an Irish fairy will not come steal my onions thanks to TTIP's hard work. When they say "it takes a village" let me tell you - this is certainly becoming the UN of fan fiction. Thank you so much for the help! A box of cereal is in the mail. Thank you so much for the plentiful reviews - I really consider suggestions and concerns. And of course who wouldn't appreciate the Rachel Berryesque applause? As always, oodles (not sure what that measures out to, actually) of gratitude to the HP content beta and wry observant, **chrisdevnl. **This chapter is indescribably better as a result.

**CHAPTER XX. That Championship Season, Part III**

A time out was called.

The coaches for the two sides were summoned to the judges deck. As the confused murmurs of the crowd rose, Ginny, Brady, Draco, and Gabrielle stood huddled, forming a perimeter around Hermione. Somehow, slipping past security, a willowy brunette appeared on the platform that lead to the 1st piste.

The Head Boy was the first to notice. Turning quickly, he commanded "_Stop there_!" Draco held his wand at the ready.

Hermione turned, in unison, recognizing the familiar pale blue uniform with the matching sloped cover.

The brunette was facing Gaby, and pointedly ignoring Draco. "_Ca va_, Gabrielle." The girl said, quietly. She was addressing the younger witch who was donned in a matching uniform.

Gaby turned, her eyes widening. She broke ranks, rushing to the girl, embracing her in a deep hug. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre perte!" Gaby gushed, squeezing the fellow Beauxbaton, tightly.

"Pourquoi ar-vous à l'académie de magie de _Beauxbâtons? Attendez ... question stupide!" _

The girl hung her head. "Il n'est pas encore _perdu_, Gabrielle."

Hermione cocked her head, looking at the newly appearing and hopelessly beautiful young woman. Her beauty rivaled... _even Fleur's_. As she looked into the stranger's vivid emerald eyes, despite her beauty, she knew somehow that she wasn't a Veela...not exactly.

But ..she wasn't_ totally human_, either.

The crowd around the stranger in the Beauxbaton uniform hadn't decided what to do, completely. They wavered, factoring in Gabrielle's obvious knowledge of the girl, counterbalanced with the high risk stakes involved, for their champion.

Draco refused to lower his wand. _"Drop your wand_, Beauxbaton!" He ordered.

She laughed. "**Fine**. It iz nuzing, to me now." She threw it on the ground, in front of Draco. _"Keep it_, blond Veela boy, for all I care."

Draco looked a little shaken. That was not the reaction he expected, obviously. The mysterious Beauxbaton immediately cast her focus from Gaby... directly to Hermione.

"_'ermione Granger?"_ She asked, tentatively.

Hermione stepped forward to shake her hand, and was summarily clotheslined, mid-step, by Ginny's outstretched arm. Clearing speaking with a warning tone, the determined redhead offered her friend _a suggestion._ "**Hold it,** GG. You know, I think you should, you know... _wait for Bella. _When she returns, then you can go and make new friends_ right before_ the tournament."

Brady and Draco nodded their agreement.

_"But I know 'er!_" Gabrielle protested.

"Yeah? Well, **we** don't!" Brady replied, hotly.

The older Beauxbaton looked suddenly exhausted. She sighed, clearly distressed. "I am sorry, 'ermione. _I don't 'ave_ that kind of time! I have exhausted myself to get here, and now, I fear I 'ave only minutes left!" Said the beautiful young woman, displaying the early signs of panic. _"It cannot wait._.."

She implored Hermione with her piercing green eyes. "Listen...'ermione, and _look_ at me. _Enter my mind,_ if you need to convince yourself zat I am safe! I mean you no harm! Just...please. Do it quickly."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, examining the Beauxbaton.

Eyes widening with realization, Hermione gasped. "**Wait.**._.I know who you are_!" She broke past Ginny's restraining arm, striding over to the girl in blue. Hermione clasped either side of the Beauxbaton's face with her hands, and looked her in the eyes. Hermione's dark brown eyes swept back and forth between each of the beautiful woman's crystalline green orbs, looking intently. Hermione appeared to scan them, as though she could read the other woman's soul like a textbook through some ocular portal that those green, _ green..._ _ohsogreen_e_yes_ ...offered.

Suddenly, Hermione launched into the other woman, and grabbed her, enveloping her in her arms. The Hogwarts student's wrapped arms squeezed the suddenly frail Beauxbaton, and Hermione hugged the stranger, _tightly._

"**Greta!** _Oh, Greta_...I'm so, so sorry._ I'm so sorry_, for **Kurt**. In the short time I knew him, I_ really liked him_, a lot, actually."

"He really_ likes_ you too, 'ermione."

Hermione blanched, realizing her mistake. "_I mean_...I** like** him, too! Like! I..um..that's what I meant to say, not _I liked him_. Like past tense. Because he's ...ah." Hermione's attempt to correct herself was a rare miscues for the Golden Girl. "I guess there's no recovering from that, is there?" She said, sheepishly, turning red.

The girl started sobbing, unexpectedly, and clutched Hermione's robes in a sudden move. "_Zer isn't much time,_ 'ermione! I need to give you some zing."

**"No**!" Draco said. "Get away from Hermione!" He moved forward, with the intent on separating the two women.

Hermione held up her arm, calmly, steadying her friend. "_Wait just a minute,_ Draculoa." She made eye contact him, then with each member of her posse. "Look, to appease everyone...myself included, I'll check her out first, before accepting anything."

Hermione leaned into the tall, pale brunette; she was so close she could practically _kiss_ the woman. Gently placing her hands on either side of the stranger's shoulders, Hermione again stared, intently. The Beauxbaton reflexively slid her hands around Hermione's waist, gently gripping it at her flanks. Hermione then leaned in, still closer, towards the stunning beauty, and placed her mouth dangerously close to the woman's ear. So close, in fact, that the Beauxbaton _t__rembled_, ever so slightly.

Hermione's posse guard looked at each other nervously. "**Hey!** You said _check her out_, not _snog her out!"_ Ginny hollered.

Brady laughed, nervously, at the strange chemistry forming.

Draco _wasn't_ laughing. He didn't like this. He looked around, only he and Ginny seemed appropriately alarmed enough, given what this situation warranted! Luna appeared sort of amused, Neville was inert simply staring at the crowd, and Brady was suddenly kind of useless, having fallen under Gabrielle's baby-Veela thrall earlier. Plus, with the sudden appearance of this strikingly beautiful brunette, Brady had now been rendered a "wounded warrior," as all of this femininity's collective effect on his red-blooded male status was predictable.

Worse yet...watching the new and_ totally hot_ Beauxbaton practically _make-out_ with his guilty pleasure... _Hermione Granger_? Early death. Needless to say, the deleterious effects on his "business" _down below_ was making it somewhat painful and extremely difficult to concentrate, for poor Brady.

Hermione ignored them all.

Instead, she followed her instincts, whispering into the ear of the beautiful girl. Hermione uttered just one quiet remark. "_Tell me something only Kurt would know_, Mademoiselle, about his plans for next year."

She thought, hard. Gripping her hands resting on Hermione's slight waist more firmly, she pulled the Hogwarts student impossibly closer to her own body. She began to lean her head down, towards Hermione's. This time, it really looked like there was going to be a kiss. Both Ginny and Draco simultaneously hoped Bella wouldn't chose _this_ particular moment to re-appear. To their relief, at the last minute, the emerald-eyed woman diverted her face headed towards the lips of the Gryffindor, aiming instead towards Hermione's right ear. Her sensuous red lips, sharply contrasting her overly pale alabaster skin, were abutting Hermione's outer ear, as they answered her question.

She let out a breath, which skirted Hermione's ear. "_He didn't want _to play Quiddich!_ Kurt wanted_ to be on Auror Team 1, _with 'arry Potter,_ someday."

Hermione chuckled. "Greta...wow. I didn't know that second part, actually."

"No. You wouldn't. Something else you likely didn't know...he also had a _mad_ crush on you as well. I can understand why." She laughed a high, tinkling laugh, as the Gryffindor began to blush, embarrassed.

"I...uh..." Hermione stammered, unsure of what to do with that information.

Sensing her distress, Greta said, "Forget about it...'ermione. It is a charming quality of yours, that you have no idea how beautiful you really are." She whispered, so only the embarrassed girl could hear. Clearing her throat, she prepared to speak in a more formal tone, for the benefit of the onlookers, as she backed away slightly from Hermione.

The brunette Beauxbaton asked Hermione her question, her voice laced with weariness. "Anyway...are ve good?"

"_We're good._" Hermione insisted, looking deeply into the other woman's eyes, scanning them, still.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence that had befallen the group, Ginny piped up. "**Well!**" the redhead said, wand hand cocked on her hip. "I'm glad we're all _well,_ and _good_, and dandy here, now! With a generous helping of '_what the bloody hell is going on, here_?' mixed into that pot!"

Ignoring the redhead's outburst, the mysterious Beauxbaton's eyes remained locked directly on Hermione.

The tall Beauxbaton slipped a wandless spell past Hermione's "royal guard," and a wandless spell erupted from her _very body. _The shimmering flash covered Hermione and she in a_ sound proof, light-proof dome._ Alarmed, the four wizards ran towards the dome, attempting desperately to penetrate it. Much to their alarm, they couldn't. Ginny cast a few blasting spells, to no avail. They called out for help, but it was as though no one could see them...or hear them. Worse, it would appear no one even noticed the three rapidly fired spells that Ginny had cast; regardless of the glamor or camouflage, all spells were supposed to have a trace that should have been detected!

"What's going on?" Brady said nervously.

Gaby was shaking her head. "Greta has charmed ze area...people cannot see her encasements , or us...they can only see what zey zink zey see...us, standing by 'ermione!" The younger Veela looked miserable. " Zat is what ze glamour must look like!"

Ginny tested Gaby's theory, attempting to run toward Professor Hooch, for help. "Shit!" She called out, in pain, as she hit an invisible wall, knocking her flailing backwards.

"How do we break it, Gaby?" Draco called out, desperately.

"I do not know, ma coeur." She said, shaking her head, disappointed in herself.

Draco fell to his knees. _"On my life...I failed her._.."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ní féidir liom mórán ama. Sé nach bhfuil fada..." _(I don't have long, he doesn't have long_)

Hermione nodded. "Tell me. What do you need from me, Greta?"

""Níl mo ainm Greta, tá sé Geumurbanum ..." _ (My name is not Greta, it is Geumurbanum)_

"Wow...Geumurbanum? I can understand going with Greta...I think Geumurbanum might be a bit... harder to spell." Hermione chucked. "That's an ancient name, of a divine creature, Geumurbanum! So, does that mean you're a Wood Nymph, then? That's what your name means, in a literal sense."

The Beauxbaton girl spoke, as she removed her sky-blue pill-box hat from her head. "An-ghar, ceann cliste. Tá mé níos gaire don nymph crann. Tá mé i ndáiríre na daoine maithe" " (_Very close, wise one. I am actually closer to a tree nymph. I am a fairy.) _ Her nimble fingers were reaching into the hat pins in her chapeaux, pulling them out, one by one. Her last pin was a long, sharp one, resembling a skewer.

Hermione looked at it nervously.

"Do not be afraid. I am here to _help you_, not hurt..." She reassured Hermione, as she took the sharp end, and pricked her own thumb. "Youch!" She exhaled. A bead of bright red blood bubbled from her cut. She let it pool, as she handed it to Hermione.

Hermione stared at the blood on the girl's thumb, transfixed.

"Chailleann...?" She urged Hermione.

Hermione nodded, taking the pin from the girl, and somehow knowing she was expected to do the same to her own. Hermione pricked her own thumb as well. As the blood bubbled at the surface of the Golden Girl's nicked thumb, the brunette urged her, with a furrowed brow. "_Hurry!_ Hurry, 'ermione! Very little time left!"

They clasped hands, and Hermione gazed up, losing her eyes in the Emerald orbs above her.

"Now, 'ermione. **Now**!" Commanded Geumurbanum.

Hermione felt compelled to do it...she watched herself, as though she was a spectator. The two women lifted their thumbs up from their intertwined grip of each other's hands...they connected their drops of blood together, and they_ touched thumbs..._ sealing them,** together.**

As the surface of the skin made contact, Hermione felt a searing bolt of electricity instantly course through her body. Seconds later, a high pitched tinkling drummed through her ears. Her eyes went white, and gasped, as she lost her vision...almost _completely_.

The brunette woman pressed their bleeding thumbs together, more firmly. Her eyes rolled, to the back of her head. "_Yesssss._..I feel it working..._ahhh! _ Zat is good! It is _so good._..."

Hermione began to tremble, feeling weaker by the second. The buzzing in her inner ear canal was getting higher, and more unpleasant.

The brunette with the emerald eyes gasped. "Oh no! I am...getting_ weaker_...'ermione!" She thrust her body towards Hermione, draping herself over her, once again. _"You must drink my blood now_, to rescue yourself. **Now!" **Her eyes were imploring the female duelist**. "**Soon! 'ermione, soon it will be too late!"

She jammed her thumb into Hermione's mouth, and Hermione _sucked._ Anything, to rid herself of this blind torture, with the buzzing that felt like it was going to split her eardrums apart! She sucked, and swallowed, taking the girl's thumb into her mouth, not thinking about consequences, or if this could be a trap. Hell, she could be turning her into some weird Slavic vampire, for all she knew!

However, Hermione didn't have the courage of a lion-like Gryffindor for naught. Instead of her fear, and letting her mind drift to the worst possible scenario, Hermione reminded herself this was Kurt's fiancée! She focused solely on keeping herself and this strange girl upright, shouldering both of their body weights in her arms, as Greta's quickly weakening state grew even more alarming.

Hermione milked the girl's thumb with her talented lips and tongue, having grown quite adept after being with Bella this long. Hermione began to feel blissful relief as the cacophony of noise in her head subsided, somewhat. She sucked, greedily, more and more of Greta's blood, swallowing hungrily. Hermione gripped Greta's increasingly limp body closer and tighter to her own warm one, ignoring how weak she was becoming as she lusted after another taste...

Anything to clear that noise!

Greta's eyes were heavily lidded as she watched Hermione suck her digit in the Golden Girl's mouth. Her eyes were focused on Hermione's full lips, and their determined ministrations.

Greta felt the tingle of magic in her hand, as it danced from her into the smaller young woman attached to her. In a low voice, Greta encouraged her. **"Yes**.._just like zat_. Drink it, 'ermione. More. Drink...**more."** Her eyes fluttered shut, and Hermione felt her weight fully sink across her body, as the Beauxbaton was drifting unconscious.

Even fluttering in and out of altered states, Greta spoke clearly to Hermione. "It must be true...you _must_ be ze champion, like ze say, of_ us creatures_."

Hermione paused her ministrations on Greta's thumb. She adjusted the slumping girl in her arms, cautiously propping the girl up, still holding her tightly at the waist.

She didn't release the digit from her mouth, just merely spoke around it. "Why do you say that?"

Arms now wrapped around Hermione's neck, she grinned a sleepy grin. Her head lolled in a slump, finding the crevice in between Hermione's neck and shoulder. Whispering, Hermione felt the soft lips graze against her neck as Greta spoke.

"Keep sucking me, 'ermione..."

Hermione gratefully obliged, trying not to actually think about what she was doing, in great detail. Drinking some strange woman's blood...some gorgeous woman...who was not her future wife. And said woman? In her arms, at the moment...

Greta, held upright by the Golden Girl's arms, explained to Hermione in the faintest of voices:

_"Because, _dear 'ermione,_ I was speaking to you in my native fairy language..._and _you understood me_!"

"Wh- Wha- _What_? You weren't speaking in English, this whole time?"

"Non, little Gryffindor Lion. Not until just now."

Hermione dropped her thumb out of her mouth, wiping the sides of her mouth. Greta watched her, amused. "I promise, 'ermione. I wasn't speaking English, I spoke the language of my people! You know...you know what that means?"

"Er, no. I'm not following."

The fairy spoke emphatically, albeit with a weak tremor in her voice. "'ermione... Legend tells of the ability to understand all people, and creatures; such a gift of communication will reside only in one being, ever. It is said only Ze _Dragon_ will have_ that power._.." Her eyes fluttered shut.

Hermione shook her. "No..no...no! Oh, no! Stay with me, Geumurbanum!" murmured Hermione, alarmed.

The frail girl coughed. "To have that incredible power, of understanding! To understand _the language_ of a_ll creatures. _The ability to communicate and unify all..._You are the __dragon,_ Hermione!_ C'est vrai?_"

"Well, I think that's impossible, dear, unless my name happens to be first "Rosetta" and last, "Stone." Sorry, muggle reference." Hermione mused on her words, thinking about strange interactions of late. "I have had a strange grasp of language, latey..." She mused.

The brunette smiled, mysteriously. "It is said fairys can see the future, on occasion...its why we fall into Diviniations, so often. I zink you are maturing into your powers, now._ Coming of age._.." She coughed.

Hermione held the girl tightly, hugging her. "Listen, okay? I need you to hang in there, Geumurbanum! You'll be okay, if you stay awake!"

"No, _I won't_." She said, sadly. "When the tree dies, the _tree fairy dies_, as well. They lose all will to live. You see...its very complicated. Suffice to say, Kurt was my tree."

Hermione's eyes widened with realization, and sadness.

"Your Veela friend was not successful, in saving my Kurt. It was not 'er fault! Very dark magic happened here today, beyond the scope of even ze great Fleur Delacour..." She sighed. "I am doing ze only thing I can, to avenge Kurt and protect all creatures. I am bequeathing you my life's powers, Hermione."

"**What**?"

"Glamour. Enhanced Agility. Durability. Dexterity. Finally, _empathy._ It is all I have to give, it is yours. Unfortunately, the fairy's powers must be linked to a source...which become your roots. The one you protect. I have tied them to your the part of you that is your twin dragon, Hermione."

"You tied them to _my wand_?" She said, nervously. No one had ever guessed hers and Bella's connection...

The woman slumped out of Hermione's arms, falling in a heap to the ground at her feet. With Herculean effort, she opened her eyes, one last time. "No, _mo curadh_... your _real_ dragon. Protect** her.** _Protect each other._..it is the only vay to protect_ all of us_. This does not make you a fairy, my Dragon, but you will have the powers of one. Use them well. Hermione Granger...please. Save us..."

She slumped to the ground, closing her eyes for good. As her lids fluttered shut, the glamour charm she cast over the environment to manipulate its appearance wore off with her clearly fading powers. Hermione looked around, to reveal an anguished-looking bunch of four students, huddled on the ground. She looked at them, Hermione frowned, rising to a stand, with the limp body cradled gently in her arms. She looked at the five stunned Hogwarts students.

"Hey, people! **Brady!**_ Get over here_, and take Greta from me!" All five heads from Hogwarts, plus Gaby, snapped up, taking in their _de facto_ leader.

"HERMIONE!" They shouted, in relief.

_"What the bloody hell did she do to you_?" Ginny yelled, tears of frustration streaming down her eyes.

Gabrielle looked appalled. "More like, vat did you do to 'er? Why is she laying zere, looking..." Her voice trailed off.

_"Because she's dead, _Gaby! It's a long story we don't have time for, right now. She's a fairy, and can't live without her mate, sort of...you should understand that, Gabrielle." Hermione said, pointedly. She continued, "Everyone...please be respectful of the deceased.._._" Her eyes reprimanded Ginny, gently.

Looking next to the bigger male next to Ginny, Hermione said, **"Now**, Brady! For the second time, get over here!" She commanded. "I need you to come take her from me, Brady! I feel a little woozy, still, from her gift of last rites." He shuffled over to her, tears in his eyes. As they gingerly transferred her body between them, she hissed to Brady, "Listen closely. I need you to take her to the hospital, with Kurt. Lay them together."

"Hermione, isn't there protocol? Like, doesn't she need to be checked in to the hospital? Registered as a patient, or something?"

The Golden Girl looked at him incredulously. "No, Brady, _she's** dead!**_" Hermione was becoming impatient. "There's no point in triaging her now, anymore. She's dead. She needs the wizard morgue now, at this point. Stop stalling Brady; there's no time. Get going, tell Fleur what happened. Tell Fleur that she gave me the "last rites gift of the fairies," as well. Fleur'll know what that means. Then **you** get back** here,** unless Fleur needs your help, and asks you to stay. Go!"

He was gone in an instant.

Gabrielle gasped, still looking at the spot Brady had stood, carrying her limp schoolmate in his arms. "_Merde!_ Merde! Oh, zut...from _what...why... did she die_?" She said, wailing.

Hermione put a gentle hand on Gaby's shoulder. She realized, unlike her warrior older sister, the younger Delacour had not had her fill of the deaths of loved ones. Gaby's resolve had not been hardened with steel, blood, terror and flames of spells cast in the fields of battle, as had her formidable sister had, alongside the Order and the Golden Trio. Gaby was still somewhat..._innocent._

Her answer to the beautiful younger Veela's frenetic question was cut off slightly by the buzzing of the intercom system, posting an announcement.

**_"Attention please! Attention!" _**The dispassionate announcer began_. **"We have something tragic to share, today, with you, the members of the wizarding world, here in attendance at Athens..."** _The melodic but usually impersonal tone of the announcer briefly cracked with uncharacteristic emotion.

Silence fell across the arena. Hermione approached the younger, rattled Veela, attempting a comforting, yet wan, smile towards her. "Gaby..." She began, softly, hugging the younger girl, comforting her.

The impersonal speaker blared again, back with a neutral tone. **_"Today, at 13:35 in the afternoon..."_**

Hermione then stretched her arms. Looking skyward, and ignoring the P.A. system, Hermione wrapped her arms around the younger girl, again, finally finding the words to answer Gaby's question with the only truth she knew was worth explaining. "Well, honestly Gaby? Greta felt Kurt dying. Her life was deeply tied to his...you could say that she truly died from a _broken heart_."

**_"...despite the best efforts of many, the life of Kurt Karamov,the returning All-Around champion from the previous two years, representing Durmstrang Institute, has died. His life was cut tragically short, and after all attempts to revive him failed, the representative from Gennimatas General Wizarding Hospital in Athens reports the great duelist has passed on."_**

Screams broke out, throughout the arena.

**_"Please remain silent, as we play the Bulgarian National Anthem, and take five minutes of silence afterwards to pay respects and honor a great duelist. We also honor his remaining family who survives him, his brother Dimitri Karamov, and his fiancée, Greta Van Delwott, as we begin his national anthem and and take an uninterupted moment of silence..."_**

Hermione listened, in an almost existential trance, as the lone bugle sounded the opening note of the mournful anthem.

The Golden Girl knew what she had to do.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

Bella had everyone in their battle positions.

Brady had returned, nodding sadly to Hermione. Krum and Fleur had not, however, and Narcissa had been summoned by Fleur to assist.

Hermione looked to the staff of Hogwarts, minus their Headmistress, looking at the Golden Girl with obvious pride in their eyes.

Standing at her side was the loyal Neville, his look grim and serious. Flanking her on the other was her Death Eater Coach, with cold fury burning in her cold black eyes. She was reminiscent of Mad-Eye Moody, constantly scanning the arena, the perimeter, and her protected target, Hermione. On the immediate home team sidelines, the remainder of the Hogwarts' team, plus the addition of Gabrielle Delacour, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley added to their ranks, stood on high alert. Coach Potter was pacing the sidelines. Luna seemed to be taking in the Hogwarts crowd with an unusal interest. Even Pansy Parkinson looked worried for Hermione, and had a grim look of determination on her face, her hand on her wand, looking around.

It felt a little like the early morning preceding the Battle of Hogwarts. This time, however, the love of her life was openly on her side.

Luna looked at Bella, her eyes wide. "Grab Draco and Ginny, bring them in, too" She hollered. Luna nodded, quickly grabbing her two friends.

It was a little harder than expected. Hogwarts' ranks had swollen significantly. Sitting on their side of the arena was the entire Durmstrang ranks, black bands adorning their left arms. They were joined by the students of Mahoutokoro as well. The two other schools made it painfully clear who their allegiance resided with; hundreds of flags and banners displaying the Hogwarts crest or Hermione's name waved overhead and populated their ranks.

In contrast, empty seats were plentiful on the Visitor's side. The team from Portugal sat, defiantly. A few random people who had entered the arena after the events of earlier, sitting and not knowing the full story, distanced themselves as far as possible from the rogue school.

As Hermione, Neville, and Coach Black entered the sight line of the crowd as they headed towards the staging piste, the crowd went _ballistic. _The noise was deafening, and for a full five minutes. It only got worse, as the Durmstrang spectators noticed that the three people on the stands from Hogwarts- Bella, Hermione, and Neville, all wore the same black armbands around their left arms as they did!

The Durmstrang crowd went ape-shit. They stood, howling, stomping on the benches; they lit their fire sticks and started banging the Durmstrang Institute's bass drums in the back, all yelling her name, urging the Golden Girl to victory, to avenge their tragic loss.

Hermione _had_ to win.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

**Flashback**

_Hermione had snuck off in warm ups to visit the Durmstrang coach to request the three arm bands. She wished for Hogwarts, in a small way, to pay their respects, share their grief, and show solidarity with the mourning school, out of respect for her friend, Kurt._

_Their coach had looked at Hermione with an uninterpretable look on his face. _

_Although he didn't like their budding friendship, considering a distraction, he was just as guilty, having befriended the girl's coach just as equally. It was hard not to like and respect the team from Hogwarts. He eyed the young witch over, knowing what she had done in her young life. Standing before him, she seemed so small. How such greatness could have emerged from such a diminutive source, he had no idea. _

_But he had seen flashes of it on the piste, and knew she was a force to be reckoned with, without question. Hermione blushed, under the long, silent scrutiny of the sad face of Kurt's coach. Suddenly unsure of her afraid she had over stepped her bounds. However, her fears were unfounded, the coach had scooped her up, hugging her within an inch of her life, and crying._

_"I know vhy Viktor Krum stayed in luv with you, Herm-inin-oninee. You are one in a million...I vould be 'onored!"_

_He had handed her three of the silk armbands, which she took with enormous gratitude and went dashing off back to practice, hoping Bella hadn't noticed she was gone._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

Finally the crowd settled, enough for the announcer to make the introductions. Introducing Trig Mendonca first, as he stepped to the platform, she noticed his coach and his second were maintaining invisible protection shield, in case anyone got any bright ideas. The boos, and the cat-calls, and the downright foul language used at the mention of his name was behavior rarely seen at a honor-bound event such as dueling. The vociferous boos got so out of hand, at one point it had to be managed by the security of the arena.

The coach reinforced the **_Protego_** shields around his All-Around entrant, and himself was looking slightly concerned, despite his arrogant demeanor.

"_That shit's weak_, Hermione." proclaimed Neville, in a low growl. "_My Gran_ could get through that."

"Neville...did you just swear?"

"Certain times call for certain words, Hermione."

Hermione chucked. "And secondly, Neville Longbottom, _your Gran_ is a tough old lady, Neville. I'd rather face Trig, any day, than her."

"She makes a point, Neville." Hissed Bella.

The three comrades, joking in the eye of the storm, were able to barely plugged in just in time to hear the announcer call their names as the ones representing the home team.

Hermione, for her part, was also back in battle-mode. She was scanning the avenues of egress, and the upcoming course. She was using occulmancy and legillimancy simultaneously on her opponent, who had nothing but a sea of black in his head.

_Hmm. Someone has prepped him._ Hermione realized.

Hermione looked to their faculty, seeing if there was any tell-tale evidence of who it might be. Then, out of the corner of her eye, the flick of a brownish-orange tabby cat's tail caught her eye, wandering the obstacle course in Hermione's lane. _Of course!_ The Golden Girl grinned. The only other unregistered animigus she knew of; one who happened to be a fellow Order member, and a dear friend. As fate would have it, it was also her Headmistress.

Minerva was out on the course, ensuring there was no funny business going on, as she had been doing since they got there.

_Sly old lady_...Hermione chuckled.

_Puppy! Focus! I need you to shred this piece of shit, like Parmesan cheese, do you hear me? He does not deserve to live! _Bella was using their special telekinetic communication technique to remind Hermione to be on constant vigilance.

The announcer's voice cut across the voice._ "Wizards and Witches, I am pleased to announce the next athlete in the All-Around. For the first time in the storied history of Wizard Dueling's 327 years of storied competition, I am pleased to announce the first ever female competitor in the All-Around finals match of the tournament!"_

The crowd went insane. Outside the gates, Hermione squinted. She saw Bane, Firenze, and an entire herd of Centaurs cheering. Catching her eye, they bowed their heads to her, which she returned, smiling. The three marched in lock step, to the top of the podium, and the noise, if possible, got louder, with a seemingly endless line of the entering formation of familiar powder blue robes and pill hats marching to join the filled to capacity Hogwarts' side.

"It iz z_e__ Beauxbatons_!" Squealed Gabrielle, happily. "Z_ey have come to cheer for 'ermione_!" Her smile broke, from ear to ear, as she clapped in delight. Draco couldn't resist a smile for the happy Veela girl next to him.

The buzz of the crowds got louder, as the arena was literally busting at the seams. Fortunately, they were playing at the open coliseum in Athens, as a neutral site, and it was an outdoor, open arena and much larger of a space, fortunately. Neither of the school's arenas would have been able to expand to hold this crowd.

The crowd that_ just kept growing._

Flying above the stadium, hovering on dozens and dozens of brooms beyond the last seat of the stadium, on the Hogwarts side, was yet another school joining the insanity. Flying in the back of the arena on Firebolts, dressed in garish red, white, and blue robes, replete with Cowboy Hats and aviator sunglasses, was the _American team from Salem!_ Bella chucked, in spite of herself, and returned the salute of the American coach, who raised his ten-gallon hat in deference to his favorite col. Topping it all off was the sound of marching, coming closer and closer.

"_Ohweowe_, ohweowe. _Ohweowe_, ohweowe..." In a single file line, hundreds and _hundreds_ of house elves marched into the arena, all wearing identical buttons that said "Go Golden Granger!" that looked suspiciously like Kreacher's handwriting. They were lead in a procession by an angry looking Kreacher, wearing some type of military/marching band cap, with a look on his face that dared someone to say something to them. Marching to a halt, Kreacher gave them the sign, and the hundreds of house elves sat, quietly, at the base of the first row. Their big expressive eyes were wide, staring at the Golden Girl, unblinking. Very little surprised Hermione's dark witch these days. However, this would be one of those times. "I_ have now officially seen it all."_ Bellatrix Black said, in disbelief.

Winky and Kreacher waved at Hermione, which she returned with a smile.

The parade of house-elves was the final straw, as the whistle fell from the mouth of the 1st Piste judge, hitting the ground below. He was dumbstruck.

Hermione's posse looked around, amused. They were used to the reaction Hermione inspired by now, albeit on a much smaller scale. Neville couldn't be sure, but he was reasonably sure he saw Giants sitting at the base of the top hill behind the arena, with Hagrid giving them a thumbs up sign.

And in the midst of all this madness, Kingsley Shaklebolt looked around the arena, arms folded, with a very self-satisfied grin on his face. He very briefly exchanged a knowing look with Bella before they both quickly looked away. Bella had to grudgingly give it to the Minister. Her future wife was something_ extraordinary._ Never before had one wizard or witch been able to unify such a divergent population without one single threat being made in order to accomplish that unity. Hermione Granger's "weapons" had been unorthodox: teaching people to read. Treating them as equals. Being humble, to a fault. Teaching others to believe in themselves. Holding herself to the same standard she expected of others. To work hard, to be the best, despite her station in life. Those may not seem like powerful weapons, but they _were. _

_They inspired a nation._

The Golden Girl had brought all of these divergent people and magical creatures here, to this arena in Athens. They were all here, because they _wanted to be here._ They_ wanted_ to believe. They _wanted_ her to avenge Kurt. They _wanted_ "Good" to defeat "Evil".._.in short,_ they all shared one thing in common, despite their differences:

They **all** wanted Hermione Jean Granger _to win._

_Now,_ the Minister thought to himself, _all that is left is for Hermione to hold up her end of the bargain. All she has to do is be invincible. Hopefully, that's not to much to ask of a girl who just turned eighteen..._

The minister chucked to himself at the beautiful improbability of life, _in general. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It kicked off, with a _bang._

The historic All-Around, covered by just about every media outlet in the Wizarding World, had begun. Hermione didn't even remember performing the ritual of the salutes to kick off the All-Around. It was nearly impossible to hear a word the judge said on the 1st Piste, as the crowd was absolutely deafening.

She launched into the duel of the 1st piste with such ferocity, it was as though she was possessed. She poured all of her extensive training and anger at the tragic loss of her friend from Durmstrang; poor Trig Mendonca was outmatched from the start. She was a whirling dervish of light and explosions, distractions and precision. She was breathtaking to watch. The girl who had once been utilized primarily for her brain made the crowd second guess who the brawn was in the Golden Trio.

In short, her performance was_ masterful._

Overall, for Hermione, the 1st Piste was rather uneventful, other than her complete and total _domination_ of her outmatched opponent. Mostly she was on her guard for any hints of dark magic; but other than a few harsh insults towards her sexual preferences and her love of "Beasts" as he like to put it, there wasn't any impropriety of note.

The Golden Girl had launched an astronomical 127 offensive spells to Trig's paltry 41; It forced him into a defensive posture with which he was clearly uncomfortable. He was so busy defending himself against Hermione's possessed assault that he couldn't really get into his own offensive groove.

Hermione didn't remember a single second of the few minutes she engaged in a bloody duel with her opponent. Before jumping off the 1st Piste onto the second phase of the event, the Obstacle Course, she glanced upwards towards the large overhead scoreboard directly above her. It magically floated above the arena, and was the exact one used in the World competition.

Even Hermione was a little shocked at her results after glancing at the board:

* * *

SCOREBOARD  
** Head-to-Head Duel, 1st Piste  
**

* * *

**OFFENSE**

**GRANGER, H. ** Spells Cast **127 ** Spells Hit** 113 MENDONCA, T****. ** Spells Cast** 41 **Spells Hit****** 6  
**

**DEFENSE **

**GRANGER, H. ** Spells Cast** 50** Spells Repelled **39** ** MENDONCA, T****. ** Spells Cast** 78 **Spells Repelled** 58**

* * *

**OVERALL 1st PISTE SCORE:**

1ST: GRANGER, H** 62  
**2ND: MENDONCA, T.** 21  
**

* * *

_Puppy! Damn it! Stop admiring your pretty self and **get your arse** down on the course!_ _** Now!**_ Bella admonished.

The judge signaled the conclusion of the 1st Piste, and they went sprinting down their lanes, as the giant scoreboard ticked off the clock.

Hermione steeled her nerves, preparing for the grueling obstacle/marksmanship lane. She closed her eyes, visualizing where she thought the 20 targets might be; satisfied, she opened the steely brown orbs and ran.

It was impossible not to feel a little overwhelmed by the 5 daunting obstacles that lay before her, however.

The_ first obstacle_ was aptly known as "The Water Gully." In this obstacle, contestant had to navigate through a deep body of water, and swim past angry Grindylows, that would attempt to pull the human swimmer under the murky water, or obscure the four targets at that obstacle, or at worst, simply attempt to eat the athlete, outright.

As Hermione jumped into the freezing cold water, she was oddly left alone by the underwater beasts. She saw her first target and blasted it, dead center. Her second target was inside a fish, which Hermione thought was a bit of dirty play, as she blasted the fish. A small Grindylow swam up to her, and pointed out the obscured third target.

Blasting it to smithereens, Hermione looked at her guide with curiosity, and said, "Thank you! Much appreciated."

The Grindylow looked at her, obviously surprised. Hermione looked at the water creature, and said, "Did I say something wrong? Please don't eat me! I meant no offense, really!"

Hermione looked around, nervously, as three more Grindylows swam over, swarming the perimeter. She started swimming away.

"**Wait!** Hermione Granger!"

"Yes?"

"You were_ talking_ ... to us."

"Yes?"

The small Grindylow said impatiently, "Hermione Granger! _You were talking to us_...in _our_ language!"

She looked as shocked as they.

"Oh my goodness! I...um. Well. I have no explanation for this. I feel like I'm talking in my own English! Am I not?"

They shook their head, NO.

"So it would appear ..." Hermione fumbled. "It appears that I am..._what language is this_?"

"The_ secret_ language of the Grindylows." Said a venomous creature, swimming towards the rear. He bared sharp teeth, for show. "It is_ unnatural_ to hear _a human_ speak our language."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose I can understand that...but, I have to say, I think _its unnatural to eat humans_, so there you have it." The crowd of Grindylows appeared to be giggling as a result. "So.." Continued the All-Around athlete, " I think we have to agree to disagree."

There was another chuckle from a few of the Grindylows.

"Silence! **Fools**, do you not see the trouble of allowing a human here? She must be destroyed!" He advanced on her, and Hermione's eyes grew wide. Then, her encyclopedia of a brain kicked in, and she remembered a weakness of the Grindylow. She stalled, while she attempted to find a device.

Speaking rapidly, she said, "I think it unfair that you wish to attack me for speaking a language I've never even known of its existence before! All because I seemed to have inherited some kind of freakish gift for language..." Hermione's hand fingered the object she was looking for, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

Hermione turned on her underwater flashlight, aiming it _directly_ at him.

The light caused him to squeal, and spin downward, screaming the catawall of the Grindylow. "**Escape!**" He shouted to the others.

Hermione attempted the difficult task of shouting at his retreating figure, _while underwater_. "Please! C_ome back here! _ I mean no harm."

His head bubbled up, as his green visage returned to the group, that hadn't moved through the spectacle. "What do you want, human devil girl?"

Hermione did an underwater huff. "Really?" She turned next to the smaller creature that had first initiated the contact with her. The smaller one had taken to Hermione right away, sensing no malice from the girl. She said as an aside, "Is he always this suspicious of other creatures and people?"

"Always." Responded the small Grindylow.

Hermione spoke to the larger one. "If I may, I will show you my flashlight. But, please... Come here."

"Its a trap!" The panicked creature warned.

"No, its _a flashlight_." Hermione said, patiently. "You turn it on and off. Try it."

His curiosity got the best of him. Light was something they all coveted and feared, simultaneously. He hesitated.

Hermione huffed. "Stop being a Weasley and come over here!"

He sulked. "I do not want to know what a Weasley is."

"Okay, wipe that nasty frown off your face." Hermione insisted. "And, no, trust me when I say you don't want to. A Weasley is a human who occasional has a pig for a head. Pigheaded. Its nothing you want to deal with, trust me. Look, I'm in the middle of this big race, above water, and I stopped! Why? To offer to teach YOU how to use a flashlight! And you've done nothing but insult me and be mean to me. You can at least _try being polite."_

He floated over to the Golden Girl. Her diplomacy skills with the Grindylow were certainly unique. She patiently taught him how to use the flashlight, made more difficult by the fact he only had tentacles and no fingers or opposable thumb. After two attempts, he finally got he hang of it, and let out an undignified squeal of delight. He looked at her, and said thank you to the human.

"You're welcome. So, I must go...I fear my oxygen will soon start running out, so I need to go. But here..." she said, handing over the flashlight. "I heard you talking about how its too dark down here. Press the button and the light will come on. Its yours. I'll make sure you have batteries to replace the ones in it."

He turned it on and off, multiple times in rapid succession. "Thank you, Hermione Granger!" He said. "No one has ever given me something like this."

"It will be an even trade if someone could advise me on a direction to get out of this water to the end?" They all pointed her in the correct direction.

She swam away, trying to make up her lost time. She noticed the fierce large Grindylaw was swimming after her.

"Hermione Granger! I must warn you...be careful at the 3rd obstacle!"

She looked at him. "Why?"

"The humans have came to our waters, yesterday. They retrieved a poisonous water plant, and I believe they put it on your 3rd obstacle."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Was it a _Papaver Sommonlent Somniferum_? Or was it something else to worry about?"

The other water beings were circling around, taking in their conversation. The larger one spoke. "No..it was the Papaver. Deadly. The rumors about you must be true if you deciphered our language and know the secret flower. For centuries we have kept our language skills a secret."

"Why would you want to pretend to be less than you are? I don't understand!"

Again, they made the strange twittering noise that Hermione could only surmise was laughter.

"For the same reasons Centuars didn't want to be promoted to "beings" and stayed in the beast designation. _You humans_ create so many problems."

"We do indeed." Agreed the Gryffindor.

"But ... maybe? Maybe what they say about you and your future is true, Ms. Granger. You are the brightest witch of your generation, I hear."

They began swimming away in a school, and one called out, "Although _that's not saying much_!" They all cackled, as they swam away. Hermione shook her head, and followed their directions out of the water. She made good time to the second obstacle.

She was ahead of Trig by a full seven minutes and two targets, when she arrived at the 2nd obstacle. The 2nd obstacle had been called (quite unimaginatively) "The Tower of Timber." Essentially, it was a gigantic ladder, in which the higher you went, the farther the rungs were apart. Hermione climbed up steps, having to pull herself up, as the steps grew increasingly farther apart as she ascended.

Fortunately, her upper body strength had developed over the many grueling months of training she had been subjected to under Bella's psychotic watch. On the last step, she had to jump , catching the top rung, a mere 127 feet in the air. and pull herself over it , without falling and breaking her neck. There was no "cushion" underneath, nothing to soften the fall, underneath.

As she made the jump, she caught the top rung, and kicked her legs over, and swung her upper body over the obstacle. She had completed the mandatory components of the obstacle, by touching each upward bound step and traversing the top, and she "scored" station #2. However, as soon as her foot hit the opposite side, she heard the crowd gasp. She felt a sudden sense of foreboding.

"**_Prote-_**" She attempted to cast, but before she could complete the spell in its entirety, she felt searing pain shoot into her face, hands, and legs and feet.

"AAAAAGGGHhhhh!" She screamed. The agony of her wail cut through the heart of every single spectator in the stands.

Hermione was in_ so much agony,_ she couldn't think ..._ couldn't breathe_...

_The** pain!** Sweet Merlin, the PAIN! _Her brain screamed out. Hermione could do little more than whimper, as she attempted to keep her grip on the thick wooden rung. The wounded young witch was no longer fully lucid; she began slipping in and out of consciousness, due to the pain.

Some of the older wizards and witches in the crowd recalled grimly _the previous time_ someone died during the All-Around; it was on** this** obstacle, the Tower of Timber, back in 1987. A young wizard lost his grip and fell to his death, having broken his cervical spine instantly upon landing. His opponent had created a mix of rain and freezing hail that fell, in his lane. That opponent would go on to win the World Championships a few years later, for his native country.

_Portugal._

Ironically enough, _that very champion_ stood on the sidelines, calmly, as he watched the massacre unfold above him with approval. The victor from that infamous 1987 dueling match now stood with Portugal's secondary school as their _Dueling Coach. _He looked up at the top rung of the ladder, reminiscent of his own match many years prior. He wondered now, as he wondered then, what would be the last thoughts of the dying opponent? Was it a plea for forgiveness? For a quick death? What would the Golden Girl utter, as her last and final wish of her life? Stupid girl probably wishes she married Harry Potter and spat out a bunch of half-blood mudbloods, he grimaced to himself.

No, the 1987 champion was _not a fan_ of women competing in the All-Around, in general, nor Hermione Granger competing, _specifically._

The Golden Girl's eyes were fluttering shut. Thoughts were actually drifting in and out of her brain bank, and Bella was panicking, as their special telepathy wasn't working- at all. The Team Coach for Portugal would indeed be surprised, had he been privy to what Hermione Granger's last thoughts actually were, in that moment.

Vivid and inappropriate images were assaulting the senses of the seriously wounded girl, in that moment...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Flickers of images ran in and out of her brain.

Flashes of red with gold swam around the periphery of her vision. She could sense her Bella, but it was _not_ her Bella; it was just... _strange._

Abstractly, as she started to flirt with unconsciousness, Hermione imagined she could feel her body being touched; she registered the familiarity, the intimacy that had become second nature from her Bella. But the touch was not the usual feel of Bella's long and slender fingers; where Bella's hands were elegant, this felt more like sharp sticks with rough ends, as they dug into her flesh.

Scratched down the flanks of her body, she felt the trickles of blood begin to ooze from where the Claw like digits had ravished her, like she was a last meal. She was having an almost out of body experience, as she alternated rapidly between a 1st person to a 3rd person perspective. She felt herself being pushed downward to a prone position on the ground, and she felt "Bella" pressing up against her backside. Instead of the warmth of Bella's naked body, however, this felt very different...and very cold. The sensation of being pressed against was akin to the feel of Mica stone being rubbed across her flesh.

She felt the Bella-esque presence grip her long wild hair from behind; her head was yanked backward as a result, her body was assuming an arching position by the force exacted on her hair. She felt herself moistening between her legs. She licked her lips, as her hair was tugged for a second time, while she was _entered_ from the backside with a single thrust. Hermione could hear herself moan loudly, as "Bella" buried herself deep into the young witch, filling her completely. The fullness was almost painful, and as she felt the fullness change when she could feel the withdrawal, she was quickly entered again, this time, with a groan.

She wanted to turn around, to see her love, but the grip on her hair was too tight to move her head in any direction, really. She actually didn't really care, because she could feel her walls being their familiar tremble inside. She was approaching what she knew would be an amazing orgasm; and her partner seemed to sense it, jacking up her hips and jackhammering into her from the backside.

Her staccato breath preceded the powerful wave Hermione felt, as she came, her slick walls releasing liquid, as she ejaculated onto the enormous fullness still pumping in and out of her. She let out a moan of release, as she felt her walls spasm; her walls were fibrillating as they gripped the fullness still plunging in and out of her, still faster.

She knew it wouldn't be long for her partner to finish as well. With an unfamiliar howl signaling their climax, Hermione's head was still locked into place, forced unnaturally to regard the sky above them, as she felt the warm ejaculate spray inside her, filling her further. She could feel her partner tremble as they concluded...and then a growling order was released.

She felt hot breath on her back, as it said, "Go now, little one. I'm done _fucking you_, for now. You can come back to me, and you will; but right now, I actually need you to_ fly away home._"

Hermione watched a wall of fire fly over her head, with an uncertain trajectory. It was almost it served to emphasize the point.

_"...Fly away home."_

**Fly.**

_Fly!_

_Hermione!_ Fly Away... _  
_

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

She didn't even register the wings that sprouted out of her back, billowing out majestically. Hermione had unfurled a large and fully adult pair of_ Veela wings from her back!_ They functioned as glider wings, subsequently coasting downward, to safety, instead of imminent death. Landing gently, at the base of the Tower of Timber, Hermione felt her feet hit solid ground.

The wings inconspicuously folded back up, and dissolved back into her. It certainly didn't mitigate the pain she felt, but at least_ she wasn't dead_. It was almost numbing, in fact. Hermione opened her eyes, and abstractly realized they were bleeding...so she couldn't really see to locate her wand much less cast a spell in the right direction.

So she didn't bother with it. The wand, that is.

She heard a steadying voice in her head. _Okay Puppy, make a half turn, to YOUR right. You will be facing Mendonca head on, he's advancing!_

Blindly, she did as instructed, and concentrating on the direction she thought she heard his footfalls, she_ wandlessly_ and silently cast her offensive spell:

"**_Liberacorpus Reversus_**!"

The swirl of magic flowed out of Hermione. The crowd gasped. "Blimey! She's casting spells _without even using her wand_! That's really advanced magic!" Someone shouted.

"_Go Granger_!" The crowd started chanting.

As soon as the spell left her lips, Hermione felt a thousand shards rip out of her body. Strangly, her body didn't hurt as much as it should have , and she realized it must be fairy magic, healing her body without a second healing spell required.

Not only had her _Leberacorpus Reversus_ pulled the projectiles out of her body, the second part of her spell worked as well. Even over the noise of the crowd, Hermione could hear Trig Mendonca's anguished screams, indicating the projectiles once in her body, had reversed to the caster, and had hit their mark. She was ready to put this match out of reach, for good. Hermione raised her wand, getting ready to cast her second offensive spell at her opponent. However, as she raised the decoy wand, she felt it warming, and then, within a mere split second, it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Hermione had cast, getting the spell for her protective shield off in time, however. Finally able to see again, she looked at her assailant. He was still writhing in pain on the ground...there was _no way_ he could have done that.

She reached into her robes to get her second wand, but it was _gone_.

"_Bugger_!" She muttered.

For the second time in the span of two minutes, she muttered more wandless spells. In rapid fire succession, she cast **_Petrificus Totalis_**, causing the boy to freeze in place, unable to wave his wand or even _reach for_ it. She then cast **"_Expelliarmus!" _**and his 11" wand made out of Hawthorn wood flew into her hand. Without a moments hesitation, she took the pliant wand, and snapped it in two, across her knee._  
_

She didn't want to run the risk of casting another spell to destroy it and have it considered a fourth offensive spell. So she did something _mind boggling_ to the majority of the audience in the stands, used to spelling virtually every manual task possible. Pulling out the Basilik's fang from her pocket, and beat the wand into tiny splinters.

As she got ready to sprint off to her third obstacle, with her opponent effectively inert, and the wild cheers of the crowd surrounding her, the great Hermione Granger pulled out yet another surprise.

She stopped. Pausing, she turned and looked at the boy behind her.

_That pause_ was what made Hermione Granger_ human, _and would forever guide her as she grew into her role as one of the greatest leaders of all time.

She_ couldn't_ ignore the anguished wailing of pain from her opponent from Portugal. Hermione looked back, guilt marring her expression, and watched him bleed from every orifice, even from his chest. She was pretty sure a projectile had nicked his aorta. _It didn't matter_ that he had intended the same thing to happen to her. It probably shouldn't matter that she avoided such a fate, serendipitously, due to the dragon scales in her armor; all that mattered to Hermoine is that someone lay dying, before her.

The Golden Girl turned, and ran back to the boy writhing in pain on the ground.

Shouts of "finish him!" and "Kill the bastard!" were shouted, primarily from the Drumstrang section._ This is why they shouldn't serve fire whiskey at a secondary school event,_ mused Hermione. Hermione, single-mindedly ignoring the crowd, leaned over his body. She examined him. His breath had an undeniably high pitched tinkling wheeze with every intake, creating an inlet but no outlet. That whistling sound signaled ominous lung trauma.

**"Shit!** This pneumothorax getting ready to become a_ tension pneumo_!" Hermione said, grimly. She looked around, wildly, for help. No one came.

_Get out of there, Granger!_ _Run!_ **_Get back _**_on the course!_ Bella was screaming in Hermione's brain.

_He's dying, Bella!_

_Good! That's the idea! He would have gladly killed you, if you hadn't noticed! Now scoot your little Golden slippers back on the Golden path, and get your little **Golden Arse** back on the course!_ Bella gritted out.

Hermione shook her head. _No, Bella. That makes us no better than them...I'm __sorry, but I'm going to have to be insubordinate, just this once. _

In the recess of Hermione's mind, she could hear Bella snorting, incredulously.

Hermione responded wanly,_ Okay, fine. Perhaps once or twice, I've been insubordinate before, I guess. Anyway...I"ll be back, Coach._

She **blocked** off the rest of her thoughts, deciding not to subject herself to any colorful epitatats that might be employed by her angry coach. She leaned down, and from a dead squat, Hermione lifted the boy , who looked to be twice her weight, up into her arms in a cradling carry. from a dead squat, to the gasps of the crowd. As she picked up the injured competitor, and shifting his weight into her arms, the movement caused him to shrek in pain.

"Arrgh- Sweet Merlin! _It hurts so badly!_ Just** kill me,** Granger! _End it!_"

"No." She said, firmly. "I'm not going to leave you here to die, like an animal, Mendonca."

The voicifiorous, angry crowd was both cheering Hermione, and screaming for Mendonca's demise. _Like the Roman fucking Gladiators,_ Hermione thought to herself in disgust. _Blood lust, that's all this is...that's all our civilization has come to, like the Roman Empire?_

Hermione stopped her inappropriately timed intellectual musings, and began scanning her options instead...she debated the merits of running over the uneven terrain. On one had, he was obviously a very unstable casualty; on the other hand, he might not survive the lurching initial movement involved with apparating to the triage tent.

She decided to apparate, as the lesser of two evils.

_"Great Griphook! The Golden' Girl's done picked up that bloke!"_

_"She's gone mad!"_

_"No she hasn't - did you really think Hermione Granger would leave a man behind?_

_"I hoped she would this one time...with **that** particular man!"_

Kreacher was busy telling everyone proudly within earshot _"That mudblood belongs to me! Did you see that? Talent, is what that is!"_ It wasn't just Kreacher...the entire crowd in the arena was going crazy, and Hermione knew she had to get him out of there.

With a**_ Pop!_** she disappeared, and landed exact where she had hoped she would: the entryway of Portugal's Infidelidade Escola medic tent.

Without a single word, she handed him over to the healer manning the tent. He managed to somehow not look totally panicked that the singular _Hermione Granger, _Golden Girl, was before him in the "enemy's" entryway.

Granted, it was a healer's tent, but still.

The startled healer policed up his initial expression, reverting back a more neutral one befitting his trade. He took the boy from her arms, looking down at the unconscious boy. "Ahhhh. Trig. Welcome back...there's no place like home." The sad healer murmured, in their native Portugueese dialect. He then looked up, regarding Hermione with curiosity.

In English, he said to her, "_You took a risk, _bringing him here...Hermione Granger."

She shrugged. "What other choice did I have?"

"A vast _many_ others, I would think."

She frowned. "No. There is only one choice...the_ right_ choice." She said, simply. As she turned to apparate back to the course, she heard the the tail end of his nearly silent prayer. It caused Hermione to pause, as it was rare to hear it in the magical world.

"You must be a muggle-born, Sir. I haven't heard anyone pray in _a long time_." Hermione smiled.

Although he was indeed muggle-born, what she didn't know is that it was his first time ever, in his long life, that he had _ever_ prayed. The older healer, Marcos Cavalcante, was a devout agnostic. Watching the departing figure with the golden brunette hair, as she vanished back towards her destination of "the course", the healer murmured to himself.

"_Deus Salve o Golden Um..._"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The healer went to work on the young man, deflating his tension pneumothorax before it compressed his heart; gently healing all the hundreds of puncture marks on his body with a wave of his wand. He frowned. Despite removing all the fragments out of this poor injured body, he still was not reviving properly.

_There has been more damage to this boy than just the projectiles,_ he realized.

He startled as he saw a tall thin man in the hallway, with the disfigured face.

"Marcos." The dark man said, to the healer.

"_Ahhhh._ It all makes sense now. I should have recognized your handiwork."

The man in the shadows gave an imperceptible shrug. "He was_ never meant_ to live. And he wouldn't have, had Ms. Granger done what a normal All-Around competitor would have done. _A bit of a wildcard,_ that Mudblood Granger. Just like a hysterical woman, to let her heart rule her head."

The healer gridded his teeth. C_ourageous_, is what he would have labeled it.

"**Soooo**...you know what you have to do, Healer Marcos. I am going to step back to the arena, now. I expect Mr. Mendonca should succumb to his injuries very soon, if you follow my meaning. **Do not** make any.._.unseemly mistakes_."

The shadowy figure stepped away from the curtain, and headed back toward the stretcher where the young man lay. He compounded a draught, at the workbench adjacent him, tears streaming down his eyes. He nearly dropped his mortar and pestle when a voice next to him spoke, unexpectedly.

"So...I was expected to die, wasn't I?"

The healer squealed, herbs flying about as he dropped them. They looked at each other with sad eyes, the grim reality of what was happening to them both.

"So.._my family_..." Trig choked, with a horrible realization. "I was told they were ...restrained, and taken to the Portugal Gulag Facility, to "inspire my performance" - was that a lie?"

"No, Monseiur, that was not a lie. I'm sure they were taken there. And I'm sure the Prime Minister of Magic did it...to, um, _incentivize_ you." Inside, the healer's stomach was turning, knowing what had likely transpired. The Prime Minister was_ not_ a benevolent man, by any means.

"The part about them being released, after I'm done with this competition?" His eyes looked desperate and hollow. "Will I find them?"

The healer shook his head. He thought to himself,_ My young boy, you know, deep down, that no one ever comes out of the Gulag of Portugal **alive**_. However, providing a reality, no matter how accurate, was not going to help his young patient right now. Out loud, he said, "I am preparing a healing draught, and a sleeping draught. Your body has been through some horrible things...you need to rest."

As he walked over to the boy, he held up his hand. "Wait!"

The healer looked annoyed. "Son, you need to take these, and rest!"

"I ... I have to use the water closet."

"_Now_?"

"Yes. Please?"

He helped the young boy off the bed, and he made it to the bathroom under his own power, remarkably enough. He shut and locked the door. Tears were falling down his face openly; but he tried to collect his wits as much as possible. Using the healer's wand that he had nicked without his noticing, he cast silencing charms over the restroom. He then called one name:

"**Fiel!**" He hissed.

With a**_ pop!_** A tiny little purplish-colored House Elf appeared, wearing an apron with fish stenciled on it. His expression quickly grew concerned, as he took in the appearance of the boy he had raised from a baby. "_Master is very ill!"_ The little elf fussed.

"Fiel, there's no time! _Be quiet_, and listen to me."

Fiel's brow furrowed, preparing to take in instructions. "Yes, Master?"

"A bunch of house-elves marched in here, led by one angry looking big one."

Fiel looked thoughtful. "Yes. That is Kreacher, the house elf for the Noble House of Black. Although, he now seems to belong to Hermione Granger, it is rumored among my kind. Sort of self-appointed."

Trig Mendonca seemed relieved. "Ah, good. Listen, Fiel. I need you to go to Kreacher, immediately!_ He needs to warn Hermione Granger that they've rigged obstacle 3 or 4_. I heard them talking, when they thought I was unconscious. There is some type of flower that will put her to sleep - 5 or 6 wizards are going to attack and kill her there. They will also try to kill Harry Potter at the same time."

Fiel squeaked. "Master! She is almost at the 3rd obstacle, already!"

"Then you best hurry, Fiel. But wait, I have two more quick commands."

"Yes, Master Mendonca?"

"First, you are under no circumstances to come back to me, or Portugal, after you finish this mission." The little elf squeaked. "No matter what you hear, _I don't want you to return._ Understood?"

Large tears rolled down the purple elf's face, as he nodded.

"Okay." He said, taking a labored breath. "Next, if something is to ... happen... to me," The boy cleared his throat. "You are free of service. Although, I would very much like for you to go with Kreacher, if they'll have you, and work as a free elf at Hogwarts. Got that?"

They exchanged a deep embrace.

"Go." The wounded boy urged. "You must hurry! _Do not fail me_, Fiel."

"Fiel will not fail Master Mendonca." He said with a determined look. "Goodbye."

And with a tiny wisp of a pop! the little purple elf left to complete his mission. Trig quickly undid all the enchantments on the washroom, and he self-obliviated his own memory with the last of his fading strength. As he ambled out to his cot, he looked up at the healer.

"Sorry...I kind of spaced out in there. How long was I gone?"

"Not more than 10 minutes, or so. It's fine...come." The healer gestured toward the cot. Trig slowly ambled towards it, and with some effort, got himself into bed. He sighed, looking at the healer.

The older man raised the two draughts to the boy in front of him. "Ready?"

Trig nodded, taking both vials, one in each hand. As he examined the swirling liquids, the vestiges of some memory seemed to be struggling to come out of his extremely fatigued brain. The boy frowned. As he slowly remembered the distant memory, his eyes grew wide as the memory revealed itself.

He looked at the healer, knowingly. Trig's voice was neutral, as he asked the healer an almost rhetorical question. "_I'm not going to wake up_, after I take these, am I?" To the healer's credit, he did not try to weasel out of the truth. Sadly, he nodded.

"No, son, _you are not_."

Trig's shoulders slumped, defeated. He sighed, and drank them both.

"Say goodbye to my family, if you can."

The healer rested his arm on the boys in an attempt to comfort him. "I am sorry. Trust me when I say, this was far more humane than what they had in mind. I begged to do this...I knew your mother..." He stopped talking, as the boys eyes fluttered shut. Trig fell backwards, his backside landing on his cot.

"God forgive us all..." The healer said, softly.

They were the last words_ he would ever say again_. A crack of green light and a murmured killing curse would fire off behind the healer, silencing him forever. The shadowed figure, the creature with the terrible scars, disappeared out of the tent.

He smiled a malevolent grin, the contours of which were marred by thick keratin and abnormal collagen fibers. As he cleaned up the crime scene with magic, he thought to himself.

_I should hurry_._ After all, it would be rude to keep Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter waiting, now wouldn't it? _

**_TBC._**

_A/N: I know, I know...another shitty cliffhanger!_


End file.
